Diary of a Closet Case: Sophomore Year
by PucKurt4ever
Summary: Puck's mom gives him a journal and tells him he has to write in it. Reluctantly, Puck writes in it and writes about his times during his sophomore year and eventually in two different journals, his Junior and Senior years, and also about himself and a special someone he first thinks he hates but later finds out he loves. PucKurt
1. 8-11

_**New story, you know the drill. New idea and I had to share it. Hope you like it. Review please.**_

_**Warning: Cursing, slight homophobia, mention of bullying**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters**_

* * *

Dear Diary, Ugh…, scratch that; too girly. Dear… Journal? No, too geeky. Um… uh… Ah ha! Dear Awesomeness,

Okay, so my ma, she's making me write in this journal thing all school year and another one or two if I fill this one up. It's super gay and stupid but she said that if I don't she'll take my truck away and I canNOTwalk to school again. I had to walk five miles. Five Fucking Miles!

Anyway, um, I don't really know what to write. I guess I'll start off by telling you who I am, you weird notebook thing. Name's Puck. My real name's Noah but everyone calls me Puck because that's what I want to be called and I'll beat anyone up if they don't. But you gotta admit, Puck is way more badass than _Noah_ and I'm a super badass. I've had sex with all the popular and good looking girls in my school – more than once with all the cheerleaders except Quinn Frabray but I'll tell you about her later, had sex with all the cougars in town before _and_ after I cleaned their pools, and I'm the top dog at McKinley – my high school.

Okay, so Quinn. She's fucking awesome. She blonde, super beautiful, a cheerleader – the _head_ cheerleader I might add, mega smart, and to top it all off she's a super Christian so that means, that's right people, she's a _virgin_. I don't know what it is about virgins but they never fail to make my cock twitch. People say that it's because virgins are all pure and some people what to take away that purity. I guess that means I'm like them and like to take away girls' purity or whatever.

The only bad thing about Quinn is that she's dating my best bro Finn Hudson. She could have any guy she wants and she goes and picks dorky dumbass Hudson only because he's the quarter back on our football team at school. Finn may be my homey but that doesn't mean I get pissed off at him for stealing Quinn. I mean, if she wants to have power and popularity at school she should be with me not him. I'm way more popular than Hudson!

So, tomorrow's the first day of school. I'm gonna be a sophomore this year. I'm excited to go, not because I like school though. I hate school and having to do lame school work like math and history. I am excited because I've already pick out my first victim of the school year. His name's Kurt Hummel and he's a total homo.

God, I hate him. He always walks around acting like he's better than everyone! I know that I do that but I'm not the one that likes cock and getting fucked up the ass and dressing in fucking skin tight girl clothes! It's like he's asking for a beating.

But I'm not going to do that. I don't hit people that haven't done anything to deserve it and it's not like Hummel's come up to me and groped me or asked to give me head. Though, I wouldn't turn down the offer if he did. I wouldn't tell anyone and would threaten him if he ever told anyone but come on, free blow job! Can't pass that up.

Any who, I've decided I'm going to start out the day with throwing him in the dumpster and me only. Gotta make sure the little gay and everyone else know that I'm in charge when it comes to bullying him.

After that I'll slushy this girl Rachel Berry. She's so fucking annoying. She goes to the same temple as my family and she's always up there singing some stupid song. Just shut the fuck up! Yeah so, slushy her and with the red kind too because those ones I've notice stain the worst.

Then during lunch I'll dump whatever we're having down Jacob Ben Israel's pants! Ha! I can already picture him crying and running from the lunch room as everyone laughs at him.

I think though I'll finish the day off with a nice locker shove to Hummel and then go run the key of my truck across the door of that nice black Navigator I heard his Dad got him for his sixteenth birthday. I can't wait to see his face when he sees the scratch! Maybe he'll cry like the loser Jacob Ben Israel! I've never seen him cry and I've been bullying him since middle school. It'd be awesome to finally see that Ice Queen mask he always wears break.

Uh, gotta go. I think I just heard the doorbell ring. I'll come back and write in you afterwards or tomorrow after school. Oh, and journal, this is totally lame but, your name is Awesomeness. I'll call you that from now on, 'kay? Well, Puckster out!


	2. 8-12

**_Entry number two! Let me know how you like it._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters_**

* * *

Oh my god, Awesomeness, you wouldn't believe what just happened. Okay, so my ma, she works late on weeknights, and my sister Sarah, she's at a Last Day of Summer sleepover party at one of her friend's house, so I had the house all to myself. Well remember in the entre I made like three hours ago I said that I had to go because the door bell was ringing? Well the person ringing the door bell was Quinn!

She came into the house after I opened the door. She was dressed in a pink bikini – boy did that sight make me hard – and she was carrying a six pack of wine coolers. I got kind of suspicious when I saw the beer but this was Quinn. Good old Holy Quinn. She wouldn't do anything bad right? Wrong.

"Hey Puck," Quinn said as she set the six pack of wine coolers on my wooden coffee table in the family room.

I turned around to look at her, my eyebrows scrunched together. "What are you doing here Q?" I asked.

Quinn ignored the question and sat down on the couch. She pulled a wine cooler out of pack and shook at while giving me a flirty look. "Want one?" she asked.

I gave her an uneasy look as I walked over to her. I grabbed to wine cooler from her and twisted off the cap before sitting down next to her. I took a swig of the alcohol as I watch Quinn take a wine cooler for herself and open it.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" I asked again as I watched her gulp down the whole bottle. She whipped her mouth and looked at me, her pupils blown.

"Am I fat?" she asked me. My eyes widened at the question and I shook my head.

"Hell no! You look smokin' in that bikini." I said as I looked her up and down. She frowned and shook her head.

"No I don't." she denied. "I'm fat and no one wants me. That's why I'm still a virgin. No one wants to have sex with me."

I sighed. It seemed she was here to complain and get wasted. She probably thought it'd be safer to drink around me than Finn. Finn would have told Mrs. and Mr. Fabray that she was while I on the other hand wouldn't. Quinn's parents don't like me and they'd think that I was drinking too and would call the cops on me.

"No Q," I said and scooted closer to her. I put a hand on her knee and looked into her pretty brown eyes. "You're a virgin because you're Christian and it's bad to have sex before marriage. You know that."

Quinn let out a humorless laugh as she grabbed another wine cooler and opened it before taking a huge gulp of it. "Oh, so even the school stud doesn't want to have sex with me. I must be fat. That's the only explanation." She said as if she didn't just hear what I said.

"Q." I said firmly, drawing her attention to me. "You are not fat! You are beautiful and great. And I never said I didn't want to have sex with you."

Quinn looked at me then her eyelids lowered. "You want to have sex with me?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I do."

She set her wine cooler down on the coffee table before standing up. She grabbed my hand and pulled on it to get me to stand up. "I don't believe you. Have sex with me. Prove to me that you want to have sex with me and that I'm not just a fat virgin."

I knew it was a bad idea. I knew it was. But what could I do? She was like this and… and I liked her. I'd dreamt of the day Quinn would come to me and beg me to take her virginity from her and here she was doing just that. So, I let her drag me upstairs to my room and we ended up having sex.

I won't get into any detail for you Awesomeness because I can't do that when it comes to Quinn. All I'll say is that it was amazing. I heard somewhere that when you have sex or whatever with the person you like or love that it's a lot better than sex with a stranger because it means something to you.

I won't forget that night but I know Quinn will. She left shortly after we had sex – it hurt when she did – and she had a look on her face that I knew meant that she regretted it. I mean, she cheated on Finn with me, his best friend.

Oh God, Finn! Shit, what's he going to do when he finds out that I slept with Quinn!? Okay, calm down Puck. There's nothing to worry about. Quinn won't tell him, she'd want to keep up her image and telling Finn would ruin that because he'd dump her and would tell anyone that asked why, and I know that_ I_ won't tell him even though I should. If I tell Finn, he'd dump Quinn and I wouldn't do that to Quinn. It will just have to be our dirty little secret I guess.

* * *

So Awesomeness, I'm at school right now; actually, I'm in the janitor's closet. I'm sorry but I wouldn't dare write in you in public. One because I wrote about sleeping with Quinn in you and two, it'd ruin my rep. Writing in you is dorky and I'd totally get my ass whooped if any of my fellow jocks found out.

Anyways, so this morning I threw fairy Hummel into the dumpster like I said I would and guess what? Finnessa had to butt in and let the fairy take his new jacket and purse bag thing off.

I know Awesomeness, how dare he do such a thing! You don't do that! The whole point of throwing him in the dumpster is to do three things. One, ruin whatever fancy-shmancy clothes he has on for the day. Two, embarrass him by having him smell like garbage. And three, show him where he really belonged; in the garbage. It's a simple concept and you'd think even Finnessa's small brain would be able to get that but no. Guess not.

I was totally pissed off after that. To make up for what _Finnessa_ ruined, I emptied his purse on the ground once the other jocks had left to go torment some other loser and stomped on the makeup that fell out. I then saw his wallet and I picked it up and opened it. I few twenties were inside along with a couple credit cards and a debit card, his license, and a photo of him as a five year old and a woman that looked to be in about her mid twenties.

I knew automatically who that woman was. It was his mother that passed away when he was eight. I remembered the day she died. It was a Tuesday and he and I were in the same second grade class.

I remembered the female councilor of our school coming into our classroom and calling our teacher out to the hall. They were out there for a good five minutes before they came back in. The teacher looked like she was on the verge of tears and she called Kurt to come over. They left and I never saw him for the rest of the day.

The next day, he didn't show up. One of the kids asked why he wasn't there and our teacher told us that his mom had been very sick and that she had died yesterday. He returned the following day and everyone seemed to leave him alone but it didn't matter. He was withdrawn and for about a month he was like that. Sometimes I'd see him on the play ground, wearing a nice outfit like he usually did, and he'd be sitting on the ledge of one of the play sets crying silently while kids played around him.

At the time, I never had a problem with Kurt. He was a nice kid, always polite and kind and just great, and most kids liked him until they started noticing how different he was. They noticed that he dressed better than them, only they didn't think it was better at the time but more strange, and that he'd play with the girls more than the boys. They didn't like it and that's when the bullying started.

They'd usually push him down or kick dirt onto his clothes that always looked so clean and well put together even at that age. Kurt would get upset and ask why they did that and they told him that he was different and they didn't like it. Kurt didn't understand why they found him different but he just accepted it.

After his mom died they laid off on the bullying. I guess even eight year olds had empathy and knew that they should leave him alone after such a great lose. In third grade, it started back up again but it got worse. A new thing was thrown into the bullying; name calling. He'd get called names like girly boy and sissy baby.

Third grade was also when _the _word was first thrown at him. He was first called a fag by one of the fifth graders while at recess. Kurt had been confused and asked what the word meant. The boy who had called him that told him that that's what boys that like other boys were called. Kurt had shaken his head and said he didn't like boys but the boy kept up the name calling. He eventually got caught and was suspended from school. We never saw him after that.

Third grade was also when I had started bullying him. My dad had left then and I was just so upset and angry about it that I took my anger out on him by calling him names, pushing him, and spilling milk, juice, or anything that left a stain that I could get my hands on at the time on his clothes.

Kurt had been upset about all of it but… he never cried. He'd get a little teary eyed but no tears were shed. I knew he was strong and seeing that he wasn't hurting like I was made me bully him even more. I also started bullying other kids too after I found out that my bullying had a lot better affect than it did on Kurt but I kept up my bullying with him because I was determined to see him hurting.

That's why, Awesomeness, that I'm still bullying him today. I want to see him break. I want to see how far I have to push him to get him to snap and get those strangely beautiful blue eyes of his to shed a tear in my presence. So, I slipped the photo of him and his mother into my back pocket why I knew it'd be safe and tossed his wallet onto his purse that was lying on the blacktop.

It was an evil thing for me to do but I had no intentions of doing anything to the photo. I might be mean sometimes but I'm not heartless. I know when something is very valuable to someone and I knew that I'd do more than just bring Hummel to tears if I ruined the photo. I _do_ have a heart you know; despite the rumors on Jacob Ben Israel's online news page that said I didn't.

All I really wanted though was to get the little fairy to cry. I planned on giving it back to him anyways, no damage to be done to it, but only after he begged me to while crying. It was mean but that's how I roll around here. Getting the fairy that never cried to shed tears would definitely bump up my fear factor.

* * *

Hey, Awesomeness, Puckasaurus again. This time I'm in my truck. Just had a mind blowing blow job from Santana Lopez in the locker room; and yes, pun intended. After she gave me head, I told her to come to my house to have sex and that if it was good enough I might consider dating her. …She said yes. That was to be expected though. _No one_ turns down Puckzilla. No one. So yeah, double score. Got head in the locker room and a new butt buddy. Sweet.

Before all that I slushied Berry, right after she signed this thing on the club sign up board. I didn't look to see what it was but it must have been a new club because everyone knew she was a part of _every_ club this school had since freshman year last year. My favorite part of slushing is getting to see the look of shock that comes to their faces when the slushy hits them. Priceless.

After that I took a nap in the nurse's office. I had Geometry second period and I hate that class even though for some reason I'm good at that shit. So it's not like I need to show up. I just go to the nurse's office, tell her I have a headache, and she lets me lie down. Never fails. I only go to class when I know we have a quiz or test and I can pass the class by just doing that. I always get 'A's on my tests.

It was after my nap that Hummel finally confronted me when I went into the bathroom to piss. He looked pissed and I smiled smugly at the look.

"Where is it!?" he asked angrily as the door closed behind him. "What have you done with it!?"

I unzipped my pants and pulled my cock out of my jeans before peeing into the urinal, my back to him. I loved the days I didn't wear any boxers; full commando. It always made it so much easier to go piss or to be able to get my cock out for a blow job or for fucking.

"Don't know what you're talking 'bout Hummel," I said tauntingly. I shook the last drops of piss from my cock and stuffed it back into my pants before zipping them back up; making sure not to catch my cock. I've never done that before but just the thought of doing something so painful to my most precious body part made me wince.

"Yes you do Puckerman," Kurt snapped, hands curled into tight fists at his side and his blue eyes narrowed into a glare that was directed towards me. I chuckled softly to myself. I loved getting his little girl panties I bet he was wearing into a twist. "Give me my photo! Now!"

I walked over to the row of sinks and turned one on so I could wash my hands. I might be a badass but even badasses need to wash their hands after toughing their penis and going to the bathroom. It's just disgusting not to. I turned the water on and squirted some foam soap onto my hand from the dispenser on the wall and began washing my hands under the warm water.

"Can't you say please?" I asked smugly, my eyes flicking up to look at his reaction in the mirror. Kurt's jaw tensed at he clenched his teeth together and his whole body seemed to shake with anger.

"Please give me my photo back you sadistic Neanderthal!" He growled though clenched teeth.

I shook my head as I tsked him. "Uh uh uh! Ask nicely," I prompted as I dried my hands on a paper towel before throwing it away. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the wall as I smirked at him; awaiting his answer.

He glared at me and my smirk grew as I saw how glossy his eyes were. Any moment he would be crying and begging me to give him his photo. I knew it.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked down at the ground, his hands moving to grip the strap of his pursy bag whatever that I'd emptied in the parking lot. "Please, give me back the photo Puck." He pleaded softly.

I frowned at him. With his head tilted down I couldn't see his face. I desperately wanted to know if he was crying. I pushed off from the wall and swaggered over to him. I looked down at him for a second before sighing and pulling the photo from my back pocket.

"Here Hummel," I said and held the photo out to him. He lifted his head and gently took the photo from my hand. I frowned unhappily when I saw that there wasn't a single tear on his face or even evidence that there had been one.

He let out a sigh of relief as he looked it over and found nothing wrong with it. "You didn't do anything to it? I was certain you or one of your brain damaged followers had ruined it," He said with a relieved smile on his face.

I scoffed. "I'm not that evil Hummel. I know that's precious to you and I'm not going to ruin it."

Kurt looked up at me, a little startled by my response. I didn't blame him. I ruined his clothes and other possessions like his makeup every day, why should a silly photo be treated any different? But it's because it's not a silly photo that I don't do anything to it. It's a picture of his dead mother for peat's sake! You'd have to be completely evil to ruin something like that.

"Well thank you for not ruining it Puckerman." Kurt said as he looked down at his bag as he pulled out his wallet and slipped the photo back inside one of the pockets. "I guess I shouldn't expect this kind of niceness from you to be shown again so it'd be pointless for me to say not to touch my possessions again or to ruin my clothes." He looked up at me with a hard, very serious glare, "but I'll say this; touch the photo of my mother and me again and I promise you that I will find out where you live and _castrate_ you _in your sleep_!"

He turned and strutted to the door before walking out of the bathroom, the intensity of his threat causing me to be frozen to my spot. I wasn't frightened off him, I would never admit to that, but let's just say that I made sure to stay away from Hummel when he had a sharp object near him for the rest of the day. It might sound stupid for me to have done that but believe me; you'd be staying away from him if the life of the thing you loved second to your mom and sister was threatened.


	3. 8-13

**Sorry's it's been a while everyone but here it is. Entry numero tres. It's longer than the others so i hope you enjoy it and always, review. Let me know what you think of it, and yes for all of you who are wondering, this will be following the glee events with a little adjustments here and there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

Dear Awesomeness,

Today wasn't any better than yesterday. Finnessa had once again interfered with my ruining of the little fairy's clothes by throwing him in the dumpster. At first I didn't think he'd interfere but then Mr. Schue walked by waving at us with a smile on his face, not even catching on to what we were doing. But Finnessa was a big coward and made it seem like he was being all nice in case Mr. Schue was still watching by telling us to stop and let the fairy take off whatever expensive clothing he didn't want us ruining by throwing him in the stinking, rotten food filled trash.

Like I said last time Awesomeness, that's the whole _point_ of doing it; to ruin the damn fairy's expensive clothes that just begged for us to ruin. If anything it's his fault. If he didn't wear those flashy outfits of his we wouldn't want to ruin them so badly. Do you know he wore a corset to school last year!? A fucking _corset_. Let's just say I made sure to throw him into the dumpster after ripping open all the bags and then waited for him to climb out before throwing _two_ slushies at him, a red one _and_ a blue one. I loved seeing the purple mess that covered him when I was finished and the shocked look on his face. Beautiful; simply beautiful.

I pulled Finnessa off to the side when we were done and told everyone else to scram and go find Jacob so they could throw him in next; they left both quickly and eagerly.

"What the hell man?" I asked giving him a little shove. "Why'd you let him take off that white jacket of his? It was the easiest to ruin and he'd have to throw it away because it was stained so bad and you fucking _let _him take it off!" My gaze hardened and I pointed a finger at him as I asked, "Do I need to re-teach you on why we throw him in the dumpster?"

Finn pushed my finger away, an unhappy frown on his face. "I just don't like doing that. Quinn always yells at me about picking on him and how it'll lessen our chances of being picked for Prom King and Queen next year."

I laughed, shaking my head at him. "Dude, you're so whipped. Do you know what I'd do if Santana asked me to stop bullying the fairy just so she could win Prom Queen? I'd dump her ass. First, I wouldn't want to be her damn Prom King and then two, I wouldn't let her boss me around. She can't tell me what to do and you shouldn't let Quinn do the same."

Finn gave me a confused look; well, a more confused look than usual. "Since when are dating Santana?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "She said that if I became her boyfriend she'd bring Britney with her next time we have sex. Why would I pass up a free three-some just because I had to say I'd be her boyfriend?"

"So, she doesn't mean anything to you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Do you think I do to her, dude? I know she's going to be screwing other guys and frankly, I'm going to do the same and screw others girls while dating her." I turned and started walking towards the school. Finn followed me and walked beside me as I continued. "I got this new job. My mom said I need to get a job to pay for my own gas and car insurance because she said she's not wasting her money on things I should be paying for myself. So the job, its cleaning pools."

Finn gave me a look. "That's a sucky job. Why'd you get that? Was it the only one you could find?"

I scoffed. "No dude. Most of the people that own pools here are rich cougars." I smirked as I said cougars. "Skinny, well dressed, still good looking, sex experienced, and golden leathery skinned women that you know they did it in all kinds of exotic places like Florida or New Mexico."

Finn nodded his head and an approving and interested look on his face. "That's cool dude. So you sleep with them?"

I rolled my eyes. "Duh, Finnessa. They'll pay you more if you do. A satisfied cougar means big money and all I had to do was by a leaf scooper thing, this pool cleaning chemical set, and this book that tells me how to use the chemicals so I don't screw up their pool and they fire me. It's worth it for a big wad of cash and mostly good free sex. Plus, most of the cougars have already gone through that meda thing or whatever so I don't need to waste money on condoms."

Finn made a face at the mention of going condomless. "Dude, that's sick."

I shrugged. "Condoms suck. I barely use them cause a pack costs like twenty bucks. I haven't had any chicks come banging on my door with a baby in their arms saying its mine so I'm not starting now if I have a good streak of not getting anyone preggos."

Finn shook his head at me, chuckling softly. "I hope some girl does. Maybe then you'll learn to be responsible."

I stopped as we neared my first class and turned around to clap him on the shoulder. "Responsibility isn't for me dude. Not now. I'm still a teenager, what do I have to be _responsible _for? All I want to do is get out of this damn school and move to L.A. and open a pool cleaning business down there. Just think, if I can get some of those Bel-Air cougars to hire me, I'd be loaded after about ten cleanings."

Finn smiled. "Can I visit you when you're rich?"

I smiled back. "Sure dude. You're my bro." I turned and nodded my head at him. "Maybe if you and Quinn don't work out and end up getting married or whatever, you could join me."

Finn nodded his head as he thought about it, an excited look on his face. "Yeah dude; that'd be awesome."

I chuckled as I walked into my classroom and called over my shoulder, "Just let me know if you are so I can get us a two bedroom condo."

Later that day I spotted the fairy at his locker, spraying his hair with a can of hairspray. I smirked at the idea of walking by and lighting my lighter close to his hair and watching it burst into flames because of all that hairspray. I shook the thought away. It was a fun idea and I would have done it if it wasn't for who I'd be doing it to.

I'd promised myself I wouldn't hurt him physically too badly – to the point where he'd have to go to the hospital. I never wanted to send a kid to the hospital, that was just taking it too far and I can't really afford paying for a kid's hospital bill and neither could Ma.

I walked up to him and as I passed him I pushed him, kind of hard, into his lockers. He turned around and looked at me. I smirked at the anger that sparked in his eyes.

"What do you want Puckerman?" he asked in almost a hiss as he marched up to me. I could tell that the anger from yesterday's incident was still fresh within him and it seemed that my locker shove fueled that anger.

It kind of startled me a bit that he confronted me so openly and confidently. He never did that until yesterday but that was for a different reason; to get back his picture. But today it'd been just a locker shove. Usually he'd just glare at me before picking himself up and walking away with his nose high in the air like a fucking snob. Boy does him doing that make me mad.

I turned and smirked down at him as he stopped in from of me. I couldn't let him know that he'd caught me off guard. If I did that who knows what he'd do next.

"Oh look, kitty's got his claws out. I'm scared." I teased.

His eyes narrowed. "You should be. I'm still angry at you for taking my picture."

I smirked as I watched him with amusement filled eyes. "Well it seems that my goal for taking the picture was a success. Mind if I see that pretty little photo? I want to see what you'd do if I kept it from you for a little longer."

His eyes widened and he put a hand over the flap of his purse thing. "No. Don't you remember what I said I'd do if you touched it again?"

"Course I do. I just don't think you'd follow through with your threat. Not that you could over power me," I said with a shrug.

The fairy looked at me, clutching his purse thing closer to him. I thought for a second I saw tears around his eyes but he blinked and they vanished. With a shaky hand he reached into his bag and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and I looked at him in surprise. I didn't expect him to listen. I thought he'd take off down the hall or something but what I wasn't expecting was him to pull out two twenties as I waited for him to pull out his photo.

"Here, take these," He said holding them out to me.

I looked down at the money then back up at him. "Why are you giving me this?"

"So you won't take my photo. I'll give you more if this isn't enough but I won't give you my photo." He said.

I looked at him before shaking my head and pushing the money away. "I don't want your money Hummel. I want that photo."

"To do what?" He asked, a new, anger tinged tone to his voice. "Cut it? Rip it? Burn it? Stain it? What?"

I looked at him as he yelled at me. It seemed that him thinking I was going to do something to the photo was a way better bullying technique then what I'd ever done to him before. I didn't plan on doing anything and before he'd brought it up I didn't really want the photo but if I got a hold of it and kept him on his toes waiting for me to reveal to him whatever damage he thought I'd do to it seemed to work just as good. Also, if I held onto it long enough I'd get him begging for me to give it back and/or to not ruin it.

But, seeing him like this, it felt… almost wrong. I was messing with his head and I knew that physical bullying wasn't as bad as psychological bullying. I heard somewhere that psychological bullying messed kids up in the head and eventually led to them committing suicide. Guilt would just eat away at me if I cause Hummel to kill himself.

"I won't take your photo Hummel." I said, looking away from him. "And just to forewarn you, I might throw a red slushy at you if you don't take that jacket off. It's too tempting to not to."

I glanced back at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. "Get lost Fairy." I snapped in a growl.

His mouth snapped shut close with a snap and he turned and strutted away down the hall. I watched him go before turning and walking away myself. '_I really need to stop being nice to him._' I thought as I walked away. '_I'll lose my hold on him. Next thing you know he'll be the one throwing slushies in my face and stealing something valuable to me._'

I was talking to one of the dudes on the team before we all went out to practice. We had been in there for about a minute or so and we were just moving around slowly, taking our time and talking to each other and making sure not to look down when the dude we were talking to dropped his pants cause that'd be totally gay. I was telling him about nailing Lopez and about how she's my girlfriend now and we high fived after I said that she was bringing Britney over later tonight for a three-some and hopefully a little girl on girl action too. It was right after that that our coach, Coach Tanaka, called for all of us to circle up.

Now Coach, he's _horrible_. The guy weighs as much as our heaviest linebacker and is as lazy as fuck. The worst part is that he stinks when it comes to coaching our team. He makes horrible plays that are easy to stop and he barely trains us. We have practice every Monday, Wednesday, and on the Fridays we don't have a game. But, let's face it, our team stinks and I would blame it all on him if I didn't already know that about half the team doesn't give a crap and does everything half ass. You'd think that being the laughing stock off the Lima school district football teams would motivate those lazy assed punks to block and stop the team from scoring but no. It's not.

I turned my head toward him, still laughing about getting some action and future action when I noticed my Spanish teacher Mr. Schue standing there next to him. My laughter died down to the occasional awkward chuckle as I eyed him. '_What's he doing here?_' I wondered. '_Did some ass sniffer fail a test or something and it brought their grade down to a D so now they're no longer able to be on the team?_'

"Now Mr. Schuester is going to talk to you," Coach said as he looked at all of us with his hands on his hips. I chuckled softly to myself at how much he looked like Hummel when he's pissed.

"You don't listen, you do laps." Coach continued, giving us threats for us misbehaving but come on, the dude is wearing shorts that make me sick to my fucking stomach just by glancing at them. Does he think that a bunch of high schoolers are going to listen to him? Well, yes he does but that's beside the point. The point is, we're not, or at least I'm not. I shook my head and rolled my eyes; making the him look directly at me as he continued. I wasn't really surprised though. I would be the first one to misbehave but I don't give a rat's ass. "You mouth off, you do laps. Got it?"

I just stared back at him, thinking to myself, '_This guy thinks he has so much control over us but all he can do is get us kicked off the team and make the freshmen cry by yelling at them really loud. I can do that just by looking at them._'

"All yours Will," Coach said and took a step back so Mr. Schue could talk and watch over us and make sure we don't be rude.

"Thanks Ken. Hey guys how are you doing?" Mr. Schue asked as he took his place and looked around at all of us, making a muttered comment about how he recognized some of us from his Spanish class.

My eyes were then drawn to the clip board in his hand and suddenly I got a bad feeling about what he was going to say next. It seemed I wasn't alone because some of the guys on the benches in front of the white dry erase board exchanged some looks; probably thinking, 'That the hell is going on?_'_

"I'm here today to talk to you about something different. Uh, music," He said, with a nervous laugh.

I about died when I heard him say that. Music? The hell!? We're football players not singers! Well, that's a lie. Secretly I was a singer and a guitar player and I kicked ass at both. Other than sleeping with Quinn it was my second dirty little secret and frankly, I loved doing it. My old man taught me how to when I was a kid and I kept learning after he left. My guitar was once his and I treasure the thing like my life. It comes third in the most important things in my life, right behind my ma and little sister and my dick.

No one knew of it. I have it hidden in my closet along with a box full of sheet music and my favorite song lyrics. I only took it out when I knew I was alone and made sure that it was put away before I brought a girl home or my ma came in my room. She hates it. She used to love it because she always used to smile when my dad played it for me and her but now it's just a reminder to her that he left. If I didn't hide it from her she'd destroy it and I'm not going to let that happen.

I watched Mr. Schue take a deep breath before continuing to speek. "Glee Club needs guys." I snickered and looked away. God, it was hilarious that he thought that he'd get _us_ to come and sing for his gay ass Glee Club.

That was why I then raised my hand while saying, "I can sing."

The reaction I got from him and everyone else was plain shock.

"Really?" Mr. Schue said in surprise. I definitely surprised him. "That's fantastic."

Coach, though, wasn't very surprised and he quickly caught on to my bullshit. He gave me a stern look that said, 'Don't do it Puckerman or you know what you'll be doing.'

"You wanna hear?" I asked with a smirk.

Mr. Schue quickly glanced at Coach, not picking up on the look he was giving me, and turned back to me with a smile. "Yeah."

I walked forward with my signature smirk on my face as I looked at everyone. All the guys picked up on what I was going to do and that I wasn't serious. Dumb mother fuckers. Did they really think I was going to sing for Mr. Schue so I could join his Glee Club? Apparently they did at first but now they were all chuckling and clapping while waiting for me to show them what I planned on doing.

I stood next to Mr. Schue, looked like I was clearing my throat or whatever, and got this look on my face before leaning my butt towards Mr. Schue while farting. All the guys erupted into laughter while a pointed at Mr. Schue while saying, "Yeahhhh!" with a, 'that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!' look on my face.

I stood up as Coach tapped me on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder at him as he pointed for me to go back while mouthing, 'laps' to me. I walked back to Finn and high fived him before taking up the spot I was previously standing at.

"I'm going to hang the rest of the sign-up sheets on the locker room door if any of you wish to sign up," Mr. Schue said, not as enthusiastically as before. "Thank you."

"Dismissed!" Coach yelled. He looked over at me and said, "Puck, I'd like to see you in my office in five minutes."

I rolled my eyes at him. Dude really needs to quite thinking he has control over me.

I finished getting dressed in my uniform and before I went out to practice whatever Coach had planned for us I went to his office as asked. I could listen to him once in a while.

"You wanted to see me Coach," I asked as I entered his office while carrying me helmet.

It wasn't a big office by any means. A regular sized wooden teacher desk with a chair in front of it. On the walls there were a bunch of posters of women in bathing suits and football gear. It was weird but I had to hand it to the guy for picking out good looking chicks, especially the bathing suit ones. Though that only caused me to cringe when I thought about _why_ those posters might be in there and what he _does_ in his office after school when we're not here.

Coach was standing at the back, going through one of his gym bags looking for something. "I'm just going to cut to the chase, okay Puckerman? You can choose either to run fifty laps or take detention for two weeks. Which one will it be?"

I thought about the choices I was given. Now running laps, I could do that. I was our team's running back– I had to have excellent cardio for that – so running laps was part of my work out and if Coach would remember right I run about twenty five laps a day. Doubling that wouldn't be all that bad. But then again, I had sex plans afterwards and running fifty laps would use up all my energy.

Then there was detention. It was a little too late for detention today so I'd be able to have sex tonight. Though that would mean I'd have to skip football practice for the rest of the week and then the next week as well.

"I'll take detention," I said with a shrug. "I'll be getting it anyway sometime this week so it doesn't really matter."

"Whatever Puckerman," Coach said, turning around. He walked to the front of his desk and pulled open a drawer. He pulled out ten detention slips and wrote my name on all of them before handing them to me. When I looked into Coach's eyes I noticed they were bloodshot and his pupils were dilated.

"You okay, Coach? You're eyes are all bloodshot." I said with a smirk. I knew what both of those things meant when they were together. Coach was smoking fucking weed! Hahahaha! Oh God, it's too funny.

Coach frowned at me and nodded. "Just allergies," Coach dismissed casually. "Now get out on the field Puckerman."

"Allergies my ass." I whispered under my breath as I left.

I walked to the locker room door to leave a saw Mr. Schue's sign up list there. I smirked as I looked at it before turning around and quickly dashing back to my football locker to grab my school bag. I dug through the pockets until I found a black pen.

I went back to the sign-up sheet and wrote, 'Gaylord weiner' on it. I put my pen back in my bag before heading out to the football field with a proud smirk on my face.

After practice I changed into my regular clothes without showering. I didn't usually shower after practice unless I knew that none of the other guys were in there. No fucking way am I showering at the same time as other dudes. Those closeted homos always try to peek a little sneak at my junk. It's flattering and all to know that my junk is just so nice and big that all the closeted gays gotta stare at it but it's just awkward when you look up and see some dude checking your dick out.

Finnessa was the same was; though I'm not as homophobic as he is. I find it awkward to stand there and have guys look at my dick while I'm showering but at least I find it flattering. It's like I'm so good looking that I attract both genders; how is that not flattering? But Finnessa, he freaks the fuck out; especially when Hummel's around.

There was this one day in gym last year where Hummel was in our gym class. Lady Hummel I could tell didn't feel okay being in the locker room because everyone was so mean to him about accusing him of taking a peek at their junk – which wasn't true. Hummel might be gay but he's not the weird creeper gay like Mr. Ryerson. He knows to give guys space.

Now, I never had a problem with Hummel in the locker room. He never looked at anyone when they changed and never took a shower just like me. Well, on day in gym class we were doing this really hard cardio work out where we ran a lot. Like the rest of us, Hummel was sweaty and he never really gets sweaty so that's also a part of why he doesn't shower. But that day he decided he needed to shower.

He got underdressed like everyone else that was going to take a shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. There was a line that day so he waited and I was about two people behind him so I saw the whole incident when it happened.

It was his turn to go so he got in the cubical and was washing his body and what not when he dropped his bar of soap. It slid across from his cubical to in front of Finn's. Finn had his back to him when it happened but he turned around when Hummel was bending down to get the soap.

"Dude! What the hell!?" Finn yelled and quickly covered his junk.

Hummel looked up at him with a confused look on his face as he stood up with his bar of soap in his hand. "I'm sorry?" He said, unsure of what he did wrong.

"Dude, it's cool that you're gay and all but can you not look at my junk." Finn asked.

"But I wasn't. I was just-." Kurt tried to explain, holding his soap bar up.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Finn said uncomfortable as he awkwardly shut his shower off and turned around to wrap his towel around his waist. He turned back to Hummel who was still giving him a look. "And dude, cover up when you leave your shower. No one wants to see that."

Then Finn left to go get dressed. Hummel watched him go with a pitiful, kicked puppy look. "But, I… was just getting my soap." Kurt murmured.

I felt bad for him. All he did was go get his dropped soap bar and he ends up getting accused of trying to look at Finnessa's junk, which believe me, isn't all that special; I'm way bigger. It was then all Finnessa's fault that Hummel ended up not taking any showers in the locker room and only did that after class when he really needed it for the rest of the year. He also ended up changing only in the locker room bathroom stalls.

I ended up skipping my shower and grabbed Finn by his shirt before he could leave when the bell rang.

"Puck, let go. I need to get to class," Finn argued as he tried to get out of my hold.

I waited for everyone else to leave before letting go. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Finn asked.

I frowned at him. "Dude, I'm talking about that incident with Lady Hummel in the showers. Why'd you yell at him?"

"He was trying to take a peek at my junk." Finn defended himself.

"No he wasn't, dude. I saw the whole thing. He was getting his fucking bar of soap." I defended Hummel.

"Why are you defending him?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Because, dude, I'm not homophobic like you. He doesn't deserve to have you yelling at him for something he didn't do," I said angrily.

"I'm not homophobic," Finn denied. I rolled my eyes at him. If there was anyone at this school that was homophobic it was Finnessa and believe me, that little incident in the shower proved it. "I just… don't want him looking at my junk."

"Like that's not homophobic," I scoffed.

"So you'd be okay with him looking at you're junk?" Finn asked, a disgusted look on his face.

"It'd be awkward but I wouldn't care. If he wants to look then that's fine. It's not like he's trying to grope me or some shit like Mr. Ryerson did that one time," I said.

"Dude, that's so gay," Finn laughed.

I hated Finn hearing that when he was referring to me. I wasn't gay and after hearing Finn say something like that that was hinting that he thought I was gay made me start uping my bullying on Hummel just to prove to him that I wasn't gay or any shit. I slushied him, locker shoved him occasionally, and made his dumpster tosses an every morning thing.

Do you know what Finnessa did then? He decided to play the good guy! Here I was doing all this to prove to my best friend since preschool that I was one hundred percent straight and wasn't soft for Hummel and he just goes and either lets him take off an article of clothing whether it's a hat, purse bag thing, or jacket, it doesn't matter, or asks him if he's okay after a locker shove.

The worse thing though, was that Hummel started _liking_ Finnessa. Yeah, that's right; I notice those little looks he gives Finnessa and the way he stares at him. I think at one point I saw him doodling a picture of his and Finnessa's names in an arrow struck heart. 'Kurt + Finn' it said right in the center of the large heart with little bitty hearts surrounding it.

It was kind of irritating that Hummel liked Finnessa. I assure you it's only because he's been stepping in when it comes to the bullying. It's cute and all that Lady Hummel has a little crush on Finnessa but seriously, Finnessa doesn't need his big to be blown a notch. Hehe. Get it?

Okay sorry. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is Finnessa's a homophobe that thinks all gays are out to sneak a peek at his junk and likes the attention he gets for having people like him. Because of him, Hummel doesn't change in the locker room or shower there either unless it's late and no one's there.

I later once finished changing back into my school clothes packed up my gear and was heading to the door when I saw the sign-up sheet. Someone else had written under my 'Gaylord weiner', 'Butt Lunch'. It wasn't all that creative but neither was mine but whatever.

I looked back up at what I'd put and it reminded me of what I was just thinking about. I pulled out my pen again and wrote on the bottom sign-up line 'Penis' before putting it away and leaving.

* * *

**~ Please Review ~**


	4. 8-16

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

Hey Awesomeness,

Sorry I haven't written in you for two days but you should get used to that. I'm probably only going to write in you when I have something really interesting I want to write in you or I'm just bored like I am now.

So, Friday. It was an okay day. I didn't see much of Hummel other than when I dumped him in the dumpster that morning. Actually, let me correct that. _I _wasn't the one that threw him in there. It was fat ass Dave Karofsky, our team's offensive tackle. It pissed me off _so_ much, just as much as when Finnessa steps in.

I didn't confront Karofsky on it though. I've seen the way he looks at Hummel and it for some reason pisses me off. I don't like it and it gives me the fucking _creeps_! I don't know if you've ever had someone look at you like he wants to fucking eat you but I haven't, not even the girl's have given me that intense of looks.

I waited beside the dumpster, listening for the sounds of Hummel getting out. I don't know why I wanted to wait for him but I did. Maybe it had something to do with Karofsky being a total creep and I had to make sure he hadn't like, rapped Hummel or something; I don't know.

After a while I didn't hear him get out and it scared me a little. I hopped up onto the side and looked down to see him just lying there with red rimmed eyes and dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

"You crying Hummel?" I asked, drawing his attention to me.

His eyes widened and he quickly shook his head as he sat up. "I wasn't!" he snapped back but his horse voice deceived him.

I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Lies get you nowhere, you know," I told him with a teasing smile as I rested my chin on my arms as I looked down at him.

He glared at me as he stood up uneasily on the squishy trash filled bags. "What're you doing talking to me anyway? Aren't you afraid you'll catch my supposed disease?" he asked icily.

I shrugged. "Nah. I'm not homophobic like every other douche is this school," I told him honestly as I watched him curiously.

I'd often wondered what he did in the trash after I threw him in. Some of the other guys probably thought he jerked off or something after having been touched by us but I thought differently. I wondered whether he waited to clean himself off until after he got out or did it while in there, or if he ever cried like he had just been. That only got me wondering whether he did it on a daily bases.

I watched as he picked pieces of garbage from his clothes, a beige button up shirt under a creamy yellow tank with a dark red tie and a pair of dark skinny jeans. He must have noticed me staring because the next thing I know he was asking me in an irritated voice "Is there something I can help you with Puckerman?"

"Just wondering if you cry in the dumpster daily," I responded nonchalantly.

His eyes flicked up to me as his movements stilled while he frowned and glared at me. "I wasn't crying," He denied angrily.

"Lie to me all you want Hummel, I know what I saw," I said with a smile before jumping down.

I put my hands in my red letterman jacket pockets as I walked away from the dumpster. I wasn't happy with knowing that he cried because of Karofsky. I wanted to make him cry, that was one of my sole purposes for bullying him. Though, when I saw his tear stained face and red rimmed eyes, it made my heart clench weirdly; almost like I didn't like it. It was weird.

Later I was in bio 2 when I saw him again. We were suppose to pick partners for a lab we were doing and I had been five minutes late so I got paired with the only person left, Hummel. I kind of felt bad for him, that no one wanted to be his lab partner. I could tell by his eyes that it hurt to not be wanted.

Our lab was to check to see if the straightness or curviness of a person's spine affected their posture. We were first to check each other's spines to see if they were straight or curvy then to have them walk in a straight line with a book on their head and see if it stayed. The theory was supposed to be that if we had good posture, the book would stay.

I'd volunteered first to have my spine checked. Hummel rolled his eyes and said he didn't care as long as I didn't mess anything up. I smirked as I slipped my shirt off. Hummel had been looking off to where Finnessa was with Q. when I'd taken my shirt off so when he turned his head back to me, his eyes widened in surprise and he inhaled sharply. I didn't miss though the up and down glance he gave my chest; it causing me to smirk wider.

"Puckerman!" Our biology 2 teacher yelled angrily. "Put your shirt back on!"

I turned to him with an innocent smile, not missing the giggles I got from the girl population of our bio 2 class and the way most of them looked me up and down just as Hummel had done. I noticed Quinn was one of them. Score 2 for Puckerman, 1 for Finnessa.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I'm just doing as you asked."

"I didn't tell you to take your shirt off. I said to have your spine shape checked," He growled.

"Which is what we're doing; right Hummel?" I looked at him and gave him a look that told him to agree.

"Huh?" Hummel asked as he snapped out of his daze. He had been staring at my shirtlessness again. "Oh, yeah. His spine is…" I felt him run a finger over my spine, causing a shiver to run down my back. "Curvy. It dips down in the middle like a normal spine."

The teacher gave me an annoyed look as I smiled back at him slyly. "Alright, fine. Now that you have your data, you can put your shirt back on." He said and turned back to supervising the other students.

I turned back to Hummel as I grabbed my shirt and slipped it on. His cheeks were flushed and I'm sure that he was embarrassed about looking at me while I was shirtless and felt awkward around me. I didn't care. Making a scene was just a part of being me; I had to do it.

"What's the matter Hummel? Never seen a guy shirtless before?" I asked teasingly in a hushed voice.

His eyes widened again in surprise as his head snapped up, his blush darkening. "Y-you saw that?" he asked nervously.

I stretched my arms up over my head, shirt riding up a bit. "My magic stud third eye lets me see all who look at my hot bod'," I said smugly with a smirk. I looked back at him. "Even the fairies like you."

Hummel's surprised expression quickly dropped to a frown and he glared at me. Guess the fairy comment ticked him off. Oh well. "If you're through complementing yourself I would like to move on."

"Alright Hummel, calm down," I said and grabbed the clip board that held our sheet with a chart on it with 'curvy' written in Kurt's neat girly handwriting in the box labeled, 'Spine shape' while sitting down on one of the metal lab stools.

I looked at him as I waited for him to turn around or do something so I could check his spine shape. His eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at me in confusion. "You gonna let me check your spine or are you just going to stand there like a statue?" I asked him.

Hummel's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, right." He said and turned around where he stood a foot in front of me.

I sighed and stood up from the metal lab stool. I walked the few steps over to him and lifted the back of his shirt up, making him jump. "Cool it." I snapped in a whisper. "I don't need you being all jumpy."

I turned my attention back to his back. My eyes ran up and down his back, I thought it'd be a little too much if I touched him and I wasn't about to freak him out by doing that, and nodded my head in satisfaction when I saw it was normal; curved not straight.

I was about to pull his shirt back down when I noticed out of the corner of my eye a large purplish-yellowish bruise running across the side of his ribs to who knows how far along his chest. It startled me and instantly I wondered if it happened because of the dumpster dives I'd been giving him.

"Dude, what happened?" I asked, gently running my right hand's knuckles over the spot.

Hummel flinched away and turned around, his hands pulling at his shirt insistently as he tried to hide the bruise but it was too late; I'd already seen it.

"It's nothing," He said softly, his eyes downcast to the shiny gray speckled white tiled floor.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Really Hummel? Didn't I tell you not to lie?" I asked in annoyance. I was getting frustrated with him being so closed off and the attitude he was giving me. Though, I guess being his bully for the last seven years didn't put me very high on his trust list.

"It's really nothing," he insisted, "I just… fell down the stairs this morning."

I gave Hummel a look that let him know I wasn't buying his bull shit. How do I know it was bull shit? Well, because I've fallen down stairs before – my house is a small two story – and I've _never_ gotten a bruise like that from it. I've even fallen down a couple of the concrete stairs in the quad and the bruise wasn't as big as that one. I knew something, someone, had to have caused it.

I could also tell he was lying because of his body language. Down cast gaze that wouldn't meet mine for even a second, quiet voice that had a quiver of uncertainty to it that only that of a liar's had, and the way his hands kept playing with the cuffs of his shirt. They were all signs of a nervous _liar_.

"Okay, I'm going to call bull shit on that," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Hummel's head snapped up in surprise and his expression instantly morphed into that of irritation. Somebody wasn't happy he'd been found out. "Not even concrete steps can cause a bruise like that. Now tell me, who did it."

"Why? So you can congratulate them?" he asked snappily, his eyes hardened in an icy glare that I knew all too well and was used to.

"Just tell me Hummel; or at least tell me what they did," I begged with a sigh. Really, his bitchiness was really irritating and was getting old.

Hummel gave me an uneasy look as he thought over it. I didn't blame the kid for not trusting me. I wouldn't trust me either after what I've put him through but I'd trust me a lot more and a lot sooner than I would someone like Karofsky or Azimio because those two have done a lot worse to him than I had.

One of the things they did was throw pee balloons at him; them and the rest of the team – even Finnessa. I was there but I stood at the back of the group and threw them shallowly so that none of them hit him. I mean, dude, that's just disgusting and downright cruel. It's fucking piss! I'm not going to throw balloons full of piss at some kid in the name of a homophobic gay protest.

Another thing was during the summer, they nailed his furniture to the roof. Now, Finnessa and I weren't there cause we were at this football camp over the summer so for once, I wasn't a part of any of the outrageous parts of his bullying. I probably would have skipped out on it any way even though the thought of doing such a fun and dangerous prank sounded very tempting.

"This morning," Hummel began shakily, which kind of surprised me a little bit.

Hummel is the kind of person that doesn't take crap from anybody and I wouldn't admit this to any of my teammates but I respect him greatly for being that kind of person. It takes courage to be able to walk down these halls with your head held high after so many people have humiliated you and tried to bring you down and make you feel like you're nothing.

Hummel is and always will be the #2 biggest badass this school will ever see; me being #1. Sure Santana is the top bitch and that girl on the wrestling team is tough but Hummel's in a whole other category. He takes crap from everybody just for being who he is, he stays strong and never lets any of us see that we've gotten to him, and he never gives up and calls it quiets.

I guess you could say that that is also another reason why I pick on him. I feel threatened by him and feel like is I don't knock him down a few pegs he'll get above me and I'll be the one being picked on. I often feel helpless without my popularity and fear factor and it scares me that Hummel could take that away. If it wasn't for his sexuality, he'd be right up there with me on the popularity scale, or maybe even slightly above me.

"Your jock friends cornered me and decided to beat me with a metal baseball bat before throwing me in the dumpster," he spat, sounding almost like he was blaming _me_, the one that wasn't even there, for the incident.

My eyes widened and I took a sharp inhale of air. '_They did what!?_' I took a step closer to him, getting real close. His eyes widened and he tried to move away but I grabbed the end of his shirt before he could.

"Who started it?" I asked in an angry growl, my eyes blazing with anger. '_Those idiots! Hummel's my target. How dare they hurt what's mine!_'

When I first thought that thought, it hadn't registered what it really meant until later and it scared the fucking shit out of me. Hummel wasn't mine, no way. Sure he was my victim but it's not like I owned him. Still, those dumbasses should've known that they don't bully my victim like that.

"I-I can't say," He stammered, eyes round with slight fear that was overshadowed by fear.

My grip tightened on his shirt. "Tell me who started it." I demanded harshly.

"Why do you care?" Hummel suddenly asked. "It's not like you wouldn't have done something similar."

I was caught off guard by the statement. I pulled away from him, my hand dropping down to my side. Did he really believe I'd beat him with a bat? I'd never do that, not to him, not to anyone. Was _that_ the kind of person he thought I was? What everyone thought I was?

"I'm _not_ homophobic," I stated firmly, "I wouldn't do that."

Hummel rolled his eyes. "Sure you wouldn't," he said sarcastically, "Says the guy that tosses me in a dumpster, throws slushies and pee balloons at me, and shoves me into a locker bank."

"Hey! I didn't throw those balloons at you, Hummel," I defended myself. "Mine never touched you."

"Now I see why Finn has the quarterback position instead of you. Your arm sucks," He said with a sneer and a chuckle.

I glared at him, my hands curling into fists by my side as anger started to boil up inside me but I tried my hardest to contain it. "Shut it Hummel. I'm trying to be nice to you for once and here you are making fun of me. I don't like it," I said angrily.

His chuckling subsided and he lifted his gaze to give a cold stare. "Yeah well, I don't like being thrown in a dumpster, being shoved into lockers, having grotesque and sticky, ice cold liquids thrown at me, and having homophobic slurs shouted at me every day because I'm different; doesn't mean it's going to change," he responded before turning back to our lab.

For once I was awestruck but what Hummel had said. I couldn't believe that courageous, fearless Kurt Hummel was openly admitting that the bullying towards him and possibly every other openly gay kid that came to this school wouldn't ever end. It shocked me that the person I believed was so hopeful and determined was slowly losing what I believed he held great value for.

I chuckled slightly as I stuck my hands in my jean's pockets while shaking my head at Hummel. He looked over his shoulder at me in annoyance with an ice cold glare.

"What? Did I say something funny?" he asked crossly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just never knew you were the type of kid that gave up," I admitted shamelessly, "guess I was wrong about you."

Hummel turned around sharply. "You think I'm giving up? On what?" He asked "Glee? School?"

"You," I interrupted. "You're proud to be different, I and everyone else can see that, but what you just said about the bullying changing made me think you were giving up on proving that just because you're different doesn't mean you're any less than everyone else."

My words seemed to have shut Hummel up because he just looked down at the ground for a good while. I hoped they'd struck a nerve because really, bullying a kid that didn't fight back, even if it was just silently, was for one, boring, and then also just useless. I would have nothing to knock him down for if he was doing it all himself.

"I'm not giving up. I just feel that it's useless hoping for it all to change," he admitted in a whisper. "I've been holding my head high and showing all of you that what you do has no affect on me but after a while, it gets tiring and it makes you lose all hope."

I scoffed. "So what? You'd rather give up than keep fighting to give the other kids that are like you a chance at a bully free time in high school?" I asked, giving him a hard stare.

"It's not as easy as it sounds Puckerman!" He snapped weakly. "Day after day of punishments for what? Being different? Well here's some news for you and your little friends, _everyone is different_. Not just me; _everyone_."

Suddenly, the bell rang. I looked up at the ceiling before sighing. Hummel collected his belongings while the teacher told us loudly that we'd continue our lab on Friday. I watched him, a little irritated that the bell had rung. We were having such a deep conversation that I'd hoped I'd get into that mind of his, but as I thought about it, I knew that if I did that, he'd be getting into my head as well and I didn't want that. I'd have to stop bullying him for doing that and I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Your bat beating was why you were crying in the dumpster this morning, wasn't it?" I asked knowingly. I already knew the answer to that but it would be good to hear him confirm it.

Hummel stopped his movements, looking down at his bio stuff. "I wasn't crying." He finally said bitterly, picking his stuff up and walking past me to the door.

I chuckled softly as I shook my head at him. "Whatever you say Hummel," I said softly as I turned and left.

"Hello~ Hummel!" I greeted him in a sing-song-y voice as I slid down on top of the black table he was sitting at in the next class we shared, Geometry, a smirk on my face as I looked down at him.

Hummel glared at me with an unhappy/annoyed frown. "Can I help you Puckerman?"

"Why yes. Yes you can," I answered with a growing smirk.

Hummel turned back to the notebook he had out and continued to write down the notes that were on the chalkboard with one of those brightly colored pens with fuzzy ends that all the girls are obsessed with right now. "If it's free sex or a free blow job I'm sorry you've come to the wrong person. I think one of the cheerios is in the classroom next door you could go ask her," he suggested.

I gave him a fake disappointed look. "That's too bad; I was really looking forward to it." Hummel glared at me out of the corner of his eye, causing me to breakout in a fit of chuckles. "I'm kidding Hummel, …Maybe." I added at the end, earning me another glare.

Hummel sighed crossly and turned to face me. "If you've nothing better to do then bother me than I suggest you stop before I cut off you're favorite appendage." He threatened.

I shrugged. Hummel's threats didn't have an effect on me anymore. "Fine Hummel. I'll leave you alone. Don't want you to start crying." I smirked at the ending of my sentence.

"I wasn't crying Puckerman. What's it going to take to get that through your thickheaded Neanderthal brain of yours?"

I smirked as I slid off of the top of his table, the bell ringing loudly to signal that it was time for class to start. "Just admit to it and I'll stop."

"There's nothing to admit to Puckerman so you're wasting your time," He called after me as I walked to the back of the room to sit at my desk/table.

The teacher eventually came in about a minute or two after the bell rang and started class; teaching us about the area of a parallelogram or something or other in a very boring voice. After the somewhat quick lesson he gave us time to do our homework. The class was busy getting their work done so they didn't have to do it over the weekend and the teacher did whatever at his desk. Like everyone else Hummel was doing his work. Goody-two-shoes. I didn't do my work. I saw no point in it. I always pass my math classes with flying colors without doing my homework so doing it was a waste of time; time that I could be spending fucking Lopez or cougars or who ever.

I thought about how he wanted me to stop bugging him about the crying thing but come on. It's fucking hilarious getting his little gay panties in a bunch and it's fun doing it. I looked down at the math binder I had full of paper, a smirk curling at my lips as an idea popped into my head.

I wrote down a quick short message on the paper, _You cried_, before ripping it out and balling it up. I threw it at Hummel, using the back of his head as a target, and smirked when it hit my target spot on. Instantly his hand flew to the back of his head before he turned around to glare at me. I smiled at him innocently and gave him a little wave. He glared at me before bending down to pick up the paper wad.

Hummel undid the paper ball and read the message, a frown on his face as he did so. He grabbed his fluffy ended pen, wrote a response on it, and then threw it back at me. It was a pretty good throw for Hummel 'cause it ended up hitting me in the forehead. Who knew Fairy Boy Hummel had an arm _and_ decent accuracy.

I read over his response, chuckling softly to myself at how the ink from his pen was glittery and pink; reminding me of him. His response was, as expected, _I did no such thing_. I grabbed my pencil and wrote back, _Liar, liar tight ass gay pants on fire_.

This time when it came back it said, _the only thing on fire is that imagination of yours because it's blazing like crazy right now_.

I chuckled as it response as I wrote down my own. I never really knew Hummel had a sense of humor and I told him just that. _Who knew you had a sense of humor Hummel. I always thought you had a permanent stick up your ass – homosexual pun not intended unless you want it to be_.

I watched Hummel read my answer this time and what I saw made me raise an eyebrow at him. He started reading it and then all of a sudden he froze with widened eyes and a tight grip on the paper. After a minute or so of being frozen he hastily wrote down on the paper before throwing it harshly at me.

I didn't get his behavior to what I said until I read his response, _I'm __**NOT**__ gay. _I tried not to laugh at his response but you had to admit, it was fucking hilarious. Did he really not think he was 'cause please, the kid wears girls clothes for fucks sack and does his hair up all nice every day. Tell me that doesn't scream gay to you.

Then it hit me. He was denying it. Kurt Hummel, Fair Boy of McKinley, is in the closet, or at least he _thinks_ he is. I couldn't believe it; just like I couldn't believe he was giving up. Hummel was denying who he was.

Sourly, I crumpled up the paper.

Suddenly, my second biggest reason for bullying Hummel was all a lie. He wasn't a real badass because he wasn't being who he was. I felt as if my biggest hero of all time had done something horrible and let me down. It was horrible and it left me sour for the rest of the day. Anybody who got in my way was going to be met with a serious amount of Puck anger.

So, yeah, the rest of my day until football practice was complete crap. I slushied the whole Glee club, that gay ass singing club that only has five members in it, and made sure that the rest of my bullying buds were with me when I slushied Hummel so he and I both knew he got it extra hard.

As you can tell I was really piss off at him. He won't tell me fucking shit, after I've been nice to him for the whole morning, and he crushes my belief of him being a total badass by denying his obvious sexuality. It just pisses me off.

Then throughout the whole day I had sex with Santana; we did it about five times – three during lunch, one in the middle of the day, and once before practice followed by a pleasing blow job. It's really too bad I couldn't get rid of my tension through sex. Oh well.

After practice I was still a little pissed; running, lifting weights, and doing drills did help relieve most of it though. To try and get rid of what little anger I still had left before I went home I decided to throw footballs at the freshman wide receiver we had. Stupid ass kid just stood there and took it! Dumbass.

I was through my fourth ball and was getting my fifth when Coach yelling at Finnessa caught my attention. He seemed pretty angry at him, which never happens, and I stood there and watched them. I picked up on what Coach was saying. Something about he didn't want to hear it and how he's a football and not a singer? I don't know, it just confused me, but also got me thinking. Did Hudson join _Glee Club_? I always kinda suspected him of having homosexual tendencies but that whole thing with Hummel "looking" at him while he's in the shower mostly killed that.

Finnessa walked away from Coach looking a little… down I guess you could say. I don't have a better word for what he looked like other than… down.

"Hey," I said as I caught up to him, "What's going on?"

"Oh, I have to miss practice on Saturday afternoon," He explained, "It's, uh, my mom! I have to help her, uh, cook and, uh, do things."

I furrowed my eyebrows together as I listened to him. It sounded like he was making an excuse. I've heard that line before, I've used it, and all the 'uh's make it obvious. "Why?" I asked, deciding to play dumb.

"She just had… surgery," he said.

"What kinda surgery?"

I could tell I caught Finnessa off guard by asking further but this was too good. Surgery? Dude, you _never_ use the _surgery_ card. One, people will ask your mom how she's feeling if they see her and then go into detail about her having surgery. Two, if you give faulty detail you'll get caught.

"She, uh, had to have her, uh… _prostate_ out."

I shook my head while laughing on the inside. Prostate!? God damn, can Finnessa be any stupider? You'd think he'd at least know that only guys have prostates but whatever; guess not. Once again Finnessa has proven that he was dropped on his head as a baby.

"That's a tough break," I said with a sympathetic look on my face.

Finnessa nodded his head rapidly. "Yeah. It's… engorged…."

So Saturday came, as you can tell, and I gathered up the boys so we could spy on Finnessa.

"Okay dudes," I said on the phone that morning as I loaded up my paint ball gun with fresh paint balls, "we're skipping practice today. Finnessa's doing something else today and I want to find out what it is. I think it has something to do with Homo-Explosion cause yesterday I heard Coach yelling at him about how he's a football player and not a singer. I asked him what was up and he told me his mom had to have surgery because her _prostate_ was engorged."

"Aw, that sucks bro," Azimio said sympathetically on the other end. "I think my great grandma died from that."

I rolled my eyes with a scuff. "Dude, chicks don't have prostates. It's a dude thing."

"How do you know?" Karofsky asked suspiciously.

I didn't want to tell them that I already knew that cause my mom's a nurse but they don't need to know that, totally not badass. "I looked it up. I wasn't convinced that that was why Finnessa is skipping practice," I explained.

"Do we really need to do this?" Azimio asked. "My daddy says we suck and I'd really like to practice so we can get better."

I groaned in frustration. "Don't you get it? He broke the rules. This is my kingdom, my school, and he's trying to break it by joining Homo-Explosion and what not." I took a deep breath as I decided to pull the big card. "What if he turns gay while in there? Are we going to let that happen? Not on my watch; not while I'm King of this school."

"So what're we doing?" Trevor, our sophomore wide receiver, asked.

I made the reloading sound with my paint ball gun loudly so everyone on the other ends could hear it before saying with a smirk, "Grab you're paint ball guns dudes. We're going hunting."

I followed Finnessa to the place they were meeting, Carmel High School, in my beat up old rusting, chipped paint covered red truck that's a total piece of crap. I called the dudes after I found out where they were and they met up with me later.

I got out of my truck with my paint ball gun in hand. "'Kay dudes, this is the plan. We're going to wait around the corner to the parking lot for Finnessa. When he comes round we corner him and then shot the shit outta him. Got that?"

They all nodded their heads with evilly looking smirks on their faces, some loading their guns. I smirked at them and then turned to lead them to the spot where we'd be waiting. We stood there with our guns in hand for about half an hour before Finnessa eventually showed up.

"Chicks don't have prostates," I said loudly in an anger tinged voice. "I looked it up."

Finnessa stopped walking and looked at us all surprised. I stood in the middle of a curved line of players all holding paint ball guns loaded to the brim with the paint balls.

"You broke the rules," I told him as we approached him. "And for that, you must be punished."

Like good little lackeys, my men circled Finnessa, backing him up to the wall with our guns aimed straight at him.

"Wait. Y-you've got the power, okay?" Finnessa tried to persuade us with his hands raised in defense. "You-you, don't have to do this."

I knew we had the power, I knew that all damn well, but Finnessa was going against us, his team. So, yeah, he had to be punished; by his king and his solders. If Finnessa wanted to be on top he had to act like it and go back to where he belonged, or else he'd go down to the bottom and I'd leave him there. I wouldn't be able to take being on the bottom.

We clicked our guns, held them up, and fired round after round of paint balls at him until a high pitched voice broke through the loud sound of the paint balls hitting Finnessa.

"Stop it!" Hummel screamed from the outside of the circle.

"Cease fire," I ordered loudly before turning to Hummel as he looked at us with wide disbelieving eyes.

"What do you think you're doing to him?" Hummel asked as he broke threw he circle and looked at Finnessa's green paint covered clothes.

"Get out of the way Faggot unless you wish to be our next target," I heard Karofsky growl threateningly.

Hummel turned his eyes to me, silently pleading that I let him and Finnessa go. I could also see behind it the slight fear that lay there after what Karofsky said. I dropped his burning gaze and looked to his clothing covered side. The bruises would still be there and I didn't want him to get even more hurt. We were here for Finnessa, not Hummel, so there was no need to hurt him as well.

I lifted my gaze back to lock with his.

"Let's get outta here guys. Finnessa's had enough," I said, still holding Hummel's gaze.

"Nah, dude," Azimio said, "it just got good. We can shoot the Fairy too."

I watched Hummel stiffen and inhale sharply. I glanced at the other guys and they all looked like they agreed with Azimio and looked excited to be able to shoot both Finnessa and Hummel. It made me angry that Azimio was trying to go against me, his King, and I was not about to tolerate that.

"We're here for Finnessa, remember?" I reminded them as I gave them all an intense look. I looked back to Hummel. I wasn't going to let them hurt him for no reason. They could do that at school but not then. Not after what happened a day ago.

"We get that man but why not shoot the Fairy?" Karofsky asked. "He interfered so he should be punished for that."

I glanced at the others as they once again agreed with the other top bullies and I cursed them for making a point. They were right, in a sickening way, and if I let Hummel go without a decent explanation, they'd think I was going soft or something. I'd lose my status as king and lose my kingdom. I couldn't let that happen.

I cocked my gun and aimed it straight at Hummel. His eyes widened and he quickly covered his face as I shoot the first ball at him, leading the others to start shooting at him also. I'd used a lot of my paint balls on Finnessa so I quickly ran out and after that I stood back and watched with a heavy heart as Hummel was pelted by the green paint filled balls.

'_I'm sorry Hummel,_' I said to him silently as the last few paint balls were shot at him.

"Damn, all out," Azimio said disappointedly as he looked at his gun sadly. He looked then to the rest of the guys and said with a jerk of his head towards the parking lot, "Come on guys. Let's get outta here."

They all followed Azimio out to the parking lot while I stood there looking at a paint covered Hummel. Finnessa had hastily ran off after the first shot was thrown Hummel's way.

"I'm never getting this stuff out," I heard him mumble miserably to himself as I approached him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked him in what sounded like an almost growl. "That shooting was for Finnessa not you."

He looked up at me before dropping my gaze with a sigh. "I was trying to be a hero. Finn was always mine so I thought that-."

"That what?" I interrupted harshly. "That he'd fall in love with you if you saved him? I don't care that you're not ready to tell anyone about your damn sexuality Hummel but I know what you are. You're a fag that loves my best friend and this whole thing is just pissing me off. Leave him alone. He _doesn't_ _and will never_ love you!"

I turned away from Hummel. I didn't want to unleash more of my anger on him but he's just so… fucking unbelievable! He had no right stepping in like that. He had no right in being so damn awesome that I let my guard down and he saw Noah. I was Puck and Puck doesn't do nice.

"That was the last time you're ever going to see Noah so I hope you enjoyed it Hummel cause come Monday, you're bullying just got worse," I called over my shoulder as I walked back to my truck.

* * *

**~ Please Review ~**


	5. 8-18

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while since i updated this and my other stories. I was really busy with school and what not but, i know, excuses. Anyway, I promise i'll be updating a lot sooner now that i'm on summer vacation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the characters, or any of the quoted words said in there story, and you should all know by now that i'm following the story line of the show with some tweaked parts so Kurt and Puck get together. And yes they do get together at some point, sorry to ruin that for all you oblivious people out that that don't understand the meaning behind a Kurt and Puck based story.**

* * *

Hey awesomeness,

Did I ever tell you I hate Mondays? It's the worst day and at the same time best day of the school week. It's bad because you have to come back to school after staying up late on the weekend and are as tired as shit. It's the best because then you get to see all the people you didn't get to see over the weekend. For me, that one person I didn't get to see, who I usually didn't get to see, I did.

You remember on Saturday me telling you about how I was going to make Hummel's bullying worse? I really didn't mean it, or didn't want to mean it. But what was I going to do!? I told the kid I was going to do that and if I didn't follow through with it he'd think I was a wimp or something. So, come Monday morning, I was standing next to the dumpster with my other football buddies. I'd previously ripped open the bags inside the dumpster and with a shovel, emptied some of the garbage out of the bags.

"Hey Hummel," I called with a smirk as he approached the school. That day he was wearing a black turtleneck sweater with dark gray, almost black, jeans. '_Damn it, I was hoping he was wearing white._'

"What do you want Puckerman?" he asked in annoyance. "I have to get to the auditorium; Glee meeting."

I shook my head at him and tsked as I grabbed him by his waist.

"Let go of me you Neanderthal!" Hummel protested as he struggled to get out of my grasp while I pulled him over towards the dumpster.

"Now, now, Hummel, don't make this hard. You know we can't start off the day without throwing our favorite _fag_ into the dumpster first," I said, feeling him stiffen at the 'F' word. I hated saying it but I did promise I'd make it worse and if that meant throwing the guys "secret" sexuality into his face then so be it.

"Wait, this outfit is brand new! I just had it dry cleaned yesterday!" he protested again as Trevor grabbed his ankles and I shifted my hold up to grabbing his underarms.

"Sucks for you, Lance Bass," I said before Trevor and I chucked him into the trash bin.

I dusted my hands off, what looked like a satisfied smile on my face but was really only for show as Karofsky and Azimio emptied each a bucket full of slushy into the dumpster. "Alright guys time to go find us another wimp to torture," I said once they were finished.

The others headed off but I stayed behind. I looked at the dumpster, wanting to go make sure that Hummel wasn't crying because I called him a 'you-know-what' and the guys had poured slushy on him but I couldn't, not with so many people to witness me doing it.

I stuffed my hands into my jean pockets, turned my head away, and with an air of intimidation to me, followed my teammates in a search for our next victim.

* * *

Later it was time for Bio and I cursed myself for forgetting that Hummel and I had that class together and that we were lab partners. '_Stupid! Stupid!_' I kept yelling at myself as I hesitantly walked up to Hummel as he stood at one of the lab tables with our lab sheet already out. The directions on the chalkboard said to go ahead and get started and that we'd be going over the results of our lab near the end of class.

"Sup Hummel," I said smoothly. I really didn't want him to see that I was affected by our new worsened bullying relationship.

He glared at me out of the corner of his eye but said nothing as he turned back to the lab. I frowned unhappily. Just because I was making his bullying worse didn't mean we couldn't stop talking to each other. Okay forget what I just said.

I sat down on one of the lab stools and rested my chin in my hand as I propped my elbow up on top of the lab table. I was so bored without having Hummel to talk to. Sure I could talk to him but I'd be like having a one sided conversation with a wall. My eyes drifted over to Quinn. She was laughing at something Finnessa had said and I'd find it very cute if I wasn't I glaring daggers at Finnessa instead.

"You're daydreaming is as good as mine. Pointless because it will never happen."

I turned my head towards Hummel, a somewhat amused smile curling at my lips; an actual smile not my signature smirk. "Well, well, well, it speaks," I teased.

He lifted his gaze up from the paper and gave me a hard stare. "It also knows how to castrate you so I'd watch it Puckerman."

I turned my head back towards Quinn's direction, my smile broadening. "Yeah, yeah, you've threatened me with that before. You're not the only one. Dads love to throw that one at me."

"Gee, I wonder why?" he said sarcastically with an eye roll.

I watched Quinn and Finnessa, being the sickeningly cute couple they always were as Quinn bossed him around sweetly and Finn did as she asked without question. I was getting sick of watching them so I turned my head back to Hummel. He was talking to me again – if you'd count his snide comments as talking – so I thought I'd start up a little conversation to pass the time.

"So, get that paint ball paint out of your clothes yet?" I asked with smug smile.

Hummel's grip tightened on the pencil he was using. "No, I had to throw them away thanks to you and your brainless bunch," he said through clenched teeth. "Two thousand dollars straight down the drain."

I blinked, taken aback by the amount. "Your clothes cost that much?" I said in disbelief. "_My_ clothes don't even cost that much."

"They cost that much when they're designer," Hummel retorted. "And I'm not surprised. You wouldn't know quality clothing even if it was staring you in the face."

I looked at what he had on, trying not to notice how well it looked on him. Damn, that's just gay. "Your outfit right now looks like something I saw at the store. Nothing special about it."

Hummel gasped, offended by what I said. He glared at me and leaned in threateningly. "I'll have you know this sweater is from Marc Jacobs' vintage collection, these jeans are Dolce, and these boots are Gucci!"

I smirked. "What? Your sparkly gay-ass panties not designer too?" I asked with a chuckle.

_Smack!_ The sharp sound of a slap echoed though the suddenly quiet room. I lifted my hand to my cheek and felt the hot, stinging skin where Hummel had slapped me. I turned my head back to him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock.

"Don't _ever_ insult my clothing you worthless Neanderthal," he spat, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he glared at me harshly.

"Mr. Hummel!" Our teacher yelled as he stormed up to Hummel. "I will not tolerate violence in my classroom. Principal's office, now!"

Hummel continued to glare at me for a few more seconds before he turned sharply, picked up his things, and left the room with his head held high. The teacher than turned to me as I continued to watch the door, the last place I'd seen him. I still couldn't believe he'd slapped me. That Lady Hummel had bitch slapped _me_ Noah Puckerman. _No one_ has ever stood up to me like that. No one.

"Mr. Puckerman, why don't you go down to the nurse to get some ice on your cheek," the teacher advised. I nodded my head absently, taking my hand off of my cheek as I went to gather up my things.

I stood at my desk, stacking up my binder, text book, and notebook. "Are you alright?" I heard Quinn say from beside me as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head to her and gave her a reassuring smile, glad that she'd cared to come see if I was alright or not. "Yeah, of course. I'm a badass, remember? I can take a little bitch slap from somebody like Hummel. I barely even felt it," I said smugly.

She gently touched my reddened cheek with her other hand. "He slapped you pretty hard. You could hear it all the way across the room," she said.

"I'm fine Q. Really," I tried to reassure her.

"Then why are you going to the nurse?"

"Cause the teacher told me to _and_ I get out of class free."

Quinn rolled her eyes at me and took her hands back. "You're hopeless Puck."

I shrugged. '_Hopelessly in love with you._' I grabbed my things and headed towards the door. "See ya, Q."

I stopped at my locker on the way to the nurse, it wasn't that far from the class room and nurses office anyway, and put my stuff away. I stood there, silently putting my stuff away while thinking about what Quinn had said. I put my hand to my cheek as it continued to throb.

"Damn, Hummel has an arm," I said quietly to myself. I really hoped that the slab wouldn't bruise and I didn't have to tell people where I got it. If I did I'd just tell them that I got into a fist fight down town against like ten guys and that I came out with only that while the other guys got sent to the hospital. Yeah, that'd really bump up my rep.

I swaggered down to the nurse's office, hands in my pockets. I was almost to the door when the principal's office door beside it opened and Hummel walked out. He turned in my direction and stopped; his gaze hardening into a glare.

"What're you doing here? Have you come to beat me up because I slapped you? Bring it. I can take it," he said confidently.

I rolled my eyes at him. Did Hummel really think I was that kind of guy? Sure I'd do that to whatever other punk decided to slap me but really I deserved it.

"No, Hummel, relax. Teacher sent me down to the nurse so I could have some ice put on my cheek," I explained.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his defensive stature relaxed slightly. "You're… not?"

"I deserved it, didn't I? I'll beat you up if you want me to," I offered.

"No, no. I'm good," he reassured me quickly.

I shrugged and put my hand on the door handle to the nurse's office. "What did you mean, on Saturday, when you said that that was the last time I was ever going to see 'Noah' again?" Hummel asked softly, stopping me from opening the door.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Noah… that's what I call my 'nice' side,"  
I confessed. "There's Puck who's a badass sex shark whose mean to almost everyone and rules the school by intimidation and then… there's Noah."

"Why'd you let me see your, um…" Hummel trailed off, not knowing how to finish his question.

"The real me?" I supplied, turning towards him.

He lifted his gaze to me, his eyebrows still scrunched together. "Yeah, the… real you. Why'd you let me see him?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure myself," I confessed. "I guess seeing you after you cried and seeing that bruise you got made my soft side come out a little."

"I wasn't crying," Kurt stubbornly denied, his arms crossing over his chest.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Sure, Hummel, and while we're lying lets say that I can magically fly and you can poop glitter."

Hummel groaned in frustration. "Why won't you believe me when I say that I wasn't crying?"

"Cause I know what I saw?"

"Well what you saw was wrong. My eyes were simply just tearing up because that garbage and your outfit stank so badly."

I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever Hummel. I'm going to go put some ice on my face before it starts bruising," I said and turned back to the door.

"Wait!" Hummel commanded and I stopped from opening the door but didn't turn towards him. "Will I ever get to see Noah again? He's much better than Puck. I wouldn't mind being around you if you were Noah more. I think a lot of people wouldn't mind."

I frowned at his words. Hummel wanted to see Noah? I mean, of course he does, Noah was nice to him and treated him like a normal person, like he cared about him. But, that wasn't who I was. Not in this shitty town and school. Here, I was Puck. Puck's the only way I'll survive high school on top because he has the power. If Noah came out… No, he can't.

I pushed down on the door handle, intending to open the door before Hummel's next words stopped me. "Quinn would like it; she'd like him. She might even leave Finn for Noah."

I closed my eyes. Hummel hit the nail on the head with that one. He'd figured out my weakness. But, was he right? Would Quinn like Noah better? I shook my head. No, she wouldn't. Noah wouldn't have any power and heat and that's what Quinn wants; to be on top.

"Nice try Hummel, but Noah's not coming out. Guess you'll just have to get over it," I said before opening the door and walking in.

* * *

After that, the rest of the school day went by in a flash and before I knew it I was on the football field doing drills while Coach blew his whistle at us and told us what to do, the sound of Coach Sylvester yelling insults at her cheerios through a megaphone acting as reasonable entertainment. We were halfway into practice when I pulled Finnessa of to the side and led him over to the surprise the boys and I had in store for him for leaving that club of his. Along the way he was telling me how I shouldn't have paint balled him and then Hummel on Saturday.

"What do you want me to do, apologize?" I asked him. "That's not me, dude."

Finn didn't say anything so I knew that meant that he wanted me to do just that. I shook my head at him. I was tired of him not getting were I was coming from. "Look," I said firmly, "if I joined the flag team, you'd beat the crap outta me. I just don't understand why you didn't-"

"Schuester told me he'd give me enough extra credit to pass Spanish if I joined the club," he tried to explain, cutting me off. I looked behind and around me, not believing his crap and seeing if anyone else did too. "I didn't have a choice! If I failed out of class I'd be off the team."

I shook my head. Could you believe this guy? Excuses, excuses. What's he going to tell me next? That the reason he's dating Quinn was so that he could hide in the closet? Okay, now that would be funny as hell but you get my point.

"Look, it's over; I quit, okay?" he said, stopping me beside the bleachers. Now that was what I wanted to hear. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it," I said, nodding my head in satisfaction as I looked over towards the back of the bleachers. I saw Karofsky's fist peer around the corner and give me a thumbs up before disappearing. I turned my head back towards Finnessa, a sly smile on my face. "And, as a welcome back to the world of the _normal_," I patted him on the shoulder while smiling excitedly, "I got you a present," I said, pointing at him before turning around and leading him behind the bleachers.

When I got behind there the muffled cries of help came from inside one of the porda-potties. I joined my bullying gang and high fived them while smiling smugly.

"What's that noise?" I heard Finnessa say before he rounded the corner. He looked at us and pointed at the porda-potty with the hand that held his football helmet. "Is someone in there?"

"We got that wheelchair kid inside," I told him with a large proud smile. "We're going to flip it." I looked to my boys as they gave me excited smiles.

Finnessa didn't look as impressed or excited as I wanted him to be. Didn't he get it? I, the king, was welcoming him back with open arms and was giving him a top spot on the bully list. All he had to do to claim it was tip the can! It wasn't that hard.

"Isn't that kinda _dangerous_?" He asked while my boys and I chuckled.

I turned my head back to him, not believing what I hearing. "He's already in a wheelchair!" I said, trying to convince him that there was no harm in it. I always made a rule about not hurting kids badly and this kid was already in a wheelchair, how much more injured could he get? "Come on dude, we save you the first roll."

Finnessa took a moment, looking down at his shoes as he thought about my offer. He turned to the porta-potty and for a second I and probably everyone else thought that he was going to tip it until he opened the door and pulled the wheelchair kid out while he thanked Finnessa and complained about it stinking in there.

"What the hell dude!?" I asked in outrage. It was unbelievable. The kid who'd been my best friend, my right hand man, was going against me. He was deliberately disobeying his king and worse, he was my right hand man. I was losing him and what was worse was that my boys had to witness such disloyalty and were now going to start going against me too! "Why are you helping this loser?"

"Don't you get it man? We're all losers," Finnessa said, a sudden wise ore to him. My smirk slowly started to fall as I thought about what he'd said and listened to what he was saying. "Everyone of us at this school." Finnessa looked up at the sky, shaking his head before looking back at me. "No, everyone in this _town_. Out of all the kids that will graduate only _half_ an-an-and _two_ will leave the state to do it."

I glanced behind me, watching as all my guys listened to what he was saying and by the looks on their faces I knew he was getting to them. I didn't like it because part of me, you know which part, was listening and believing what he was saying.

"I'm not afraid of being called a loser because I can except that that's who I am." Finnessa starred at us, looking over each and every one of us before looking down at the wheelchair kid. "But I am afraid to turn my back on something that has actually made me happy for the first time in my sorry life."

"So. What." I asked, trying to regain my control. I wanted my boys to see that all that didn't matter, that Finnessa was just getting soft, but I wanted to show myself that I didn't matter. That being how I was now didn't make me a loser. I didn't want to be a loser because that was what my deadbeat father was and _would not_ become him. I wouldn't. I couldn't. "Are you quitting to join Homo Explosion?"

Finnessa shook his head as a few of the guys and I chuckled. "No, I'm doing both. Because you can't win without me," he nodded down to the wheelchair kid, "and neither can they."

I turned my head back to him. What? What! No, no. He will not break my system. Finnessa can't just do that. Glee club's on the bottom of the heap and football's on the top. There's no way he's doing both. If I have to make my boys show him what happens when he's on the bottom then he'll be back where he belongs.

Finnessa turned while wheeling the wheelchair kid away, the kid licking his finger and then touching his butt while making a sizzling sound. I watched them go before turning to the guys that still stood in a group behind me.

"What're you dudes doing standing around for? Get back to practice!" I commanded loudly. "We're not going to get better if you just stand there like statues."

The all moved away to go back to practice. I stayed behind the bleachers, thinking. '_A loser?_' I thought.'_No, I can't be a loser. A loser wouldn't be the king of his high school and wouldn't have been able to have sex with half the girls at school and the cougars in this town and wouldn't have a hot cheerio as their girlfriend. I'm __**not **__a loser._'

* * *

After practice I walked through the school to the car parking lot so I could get my piece of ass truck. Though it might be a piece of ass and runs like shit, I loved it. I had character and it was where some pretty fun memories with some cheerios were made in the back seat.

Then, I heard music coming from inside the auditorium as I neared it. '_Homo Explosion's probably practicing some song about rainbows and coming out of the closet,_' I thought as I came to the wide open door.

I walked inside and stood at the top of the stairs so I could watch them perform. They were actually pretty good – surprisingly. I watched as Finnessa and that Berry chick sang _Don't Stop Believin'_ with Hummel, that black chick that wears really bright colored animal patterns and the Goth Asian girl singing back up and the wheelchair kid rocking out on the electric guitar.

As I watched them I thought about what Finnessa had said, about Glee club making his sorry life better and more enjoyable even if it made him a loser. It really did look like fun but no, I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to take it.

Then my eyes drifted over to Hummel. His words about Noah being better than Puck flashed through my mind. What if what he said was true? What if, in reality, Puck was the loser and Noah was the all star and successor? But, if that was true, then why was I on top when I was Puck? It didn't make sense.

I gave them one last look, my eyes lingering on Hummel as he danced and sang with the rest, a joyful, happy smile adoring his face before I turned and left.

* * *

**~ REVIEW PLEASE ~**


	6. 8-19

**Hey guys. Here chapter 6, hope you like it. I would like to say a few things before you move on to reading the chapter. First of all, i'd like to say that yes, this story will be more or less following the lines of the show with some changes. One of the big changes you will see, other than the PucKurt/Pummel/Purt relationship, is in this chapter; not going to give it away though that's just not fun. So, yes, you will be seeing quite a few lines from the show, that's kind of a no duh when it comes to stories that follow the show's story line. I'd also like to restate that all lines and everything else from the show go to the producer Ryan Murphy and the writers. Second, i'd like to explain the little change to the story title. I've realized that this story will be long sinse it's following the show and each season has twenty two episodes, it'll have _a lot _of chapters if i continue how i was. So, now this story will be in three parts; one for season one, one for season two, and one for season three. This makes sense sinse i did mention in the summery that he'd write in two other notebooks later on for his Junior and Senior year. Just think of the stories as each an individual notebook from each school year filled up with Puck's entries about what's going on and his feelings about it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. End of Story. Period. **

* * *

Hey awesomeness,

Last night I had a hard time falling asleep cause I couldn't get what Finnessa said about us all being losers and about what Hummel had said about Noah. I kept thinking and came up with a conclusion: what if _Noah_ wasn't a loser? I mean, after thinking about it I realized that Finnessa was right and that I, or at least _Puck_, was a loser and that need to change if I was ever going to get Quinn's attention again. How? By letting Noah out.

That also got me thinking, what if Noah also was a loser? I didn't know if he was so I needed to be around someone who I could be Noah around and test him. I didn't trust any of the football guys, they'd beat the crap out of me I'm sure of it, and Finnessa wouldn't get it so he was out of the question. I couldn't use Quinn cause Finnessa wouldn't be very happy about it and Santana would be like the football guys and beat me up after she broke up with me.

So I sat there in bed, thinking, '_who could I freely be Noah around so I could see if he was a loser?_' when it hit me. Hummel could be that person. He said he liked Noah already a lot better than Puck and that he wouldn't mind being around him. Plus if he didn't agree right away, I could bribe him with the fact that if I get Quinn's attention and she sees how much power she can get from me while also enjoying being around me, then he gets to pick the pieces of Finn's broken heart. It was brilliant.

So the next day, earlier today actually since it happened, well, today, I grabbed Hummel and stood next to the dumpster with my arm over his shoulder, looking like best pals, while waiting for Mr. Schue to pass us like he did every day before heading into the school.

"Morning Kurt," Mr. Schue called as he approached us.

"Buenos nachos, Mr. Schue," I call back in greeting, feeling oh so proud of myself for greeting him in Spanish since he's my Spanish 2 teacher.

Kurt's eyes followed Mr. Schue with a look of disbelief as he just walked on by, not stopping to pull Kurt away from me and my guys. I didn't get why he was so shocked. The guy never paid attention or just failed to be a good guy and stop us.

"Hey, let's go Titans," Mr. Schue cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

I gave him the look that every kid gives a teacher when they try to act cool as he passed. "Yeah," I said unenthusiastically as I nodded my head. "Come on," I said roughly as I grabbed Hummel's shoulders and turned him so one of the guys could help me lift him into the dumpster.

"Wait!" He said and I stopped. He threw his purse baggy thing at one of the guys before bravely saying his last words of, "One day, you will all work for me."

I looked at the guys with a look that said, 'Yeah right', before grabbing Hummel and with the help of one of the linebackers, threw him in.

After that I turned to the guy holding Hummel's bag and with a muttered, "Give me that!" ripped it from the guy's hold. I opened it up and when I felt the stares of the others on me, I lifted my head.

"What're you looking at? Go mess with some dweeb," I ordered. They ran off to do as I asked. I rolled my eyes. Some days it seemed like those guys couldn't even function without me. Losers.

I looked back down at the bag in my hands and peered inside, looking through it for the one item I needed. A text book, a change of clothes, a few make up things, and ah! There it was.

I grabbed his wallet and opened it. I pulled out the photo that was inside. I threw his bag down on the ground and then his wallet on top so he'd get the clue that the photo had been taken. I stuffed the picture in my pocket before heading off to the outside bleachers to wait for Hummel to come looking for me to retrieve his precious picture.

When I got to the bleachers I shooed away a freshman couple that was making out under there and then sat down on the cool grass, waiting for Hummel. I pulled the picture out of my pocket and looked down at it.

For some very weird reason, I liked the photo. It wasn't cause the woman, Hummel's mom, was hot and all but I couldn't deny that she was beautiful. (Guess I know where Hummel gets his looks.) I liked it because the Hummel I saw was different than today's Hummel. Not because he was older but because he looked happier than he does today. Only once did I ever see him look as happy as he did in the photo and that was when he was singing that song yesterday.

"_What_ do you think you're doing with my picture!?"

I lifted my head and looked to the right. Hummel stood just outside the bleachers looking anything but pleased to see me holding the photo he cherished so much. He stormed over and ripped the photo from my hands. Thankfully it didn't rip in the process.

"What were you doing with this!?" He asked, holding the photo out to clarify what he was talking about.

"Your mom's really pretty Hummel," I told him honestly. I was trying to be polite and maybe get a little on his good side by complementing the mother he loved so much.

"Yes, well, thanks, for not making a vulgar comment about her," he said as he carefully placed the photo back in his wallet. He put his wallet away and readjusted his hold on his purse bag thing. "Don't ever take it again if you know what's good for you," he advised before turning to walk away.

I grabbed his ankle to keep him from leaving. He froze and looked down at me with wide eyes. I let go of his ankle and nodded towards the ground next to me. "Can you sit down for a second Hummel? I need to talk to you."

He glared at me and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Why should I waste my precious time listening to _you_ talk? You don't deserve even a second of my time. I don't even know why I'm still here talking-"

"Will you just cool it with the bitch talk Hummel and listen to what I have to say!" I growled, interrupting him.

He huffed before carefully taking a seat on the grass beside me, well about a foot away from me but still beside me. "I'll be sending you my dry cleaning bill for making me sit on this filthy ground," he said icily.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever Hummel; just let me talk already."

"Fine, I'll _allow_ you to talk. Now, what was it you had to tell me, _Neanderthal_?"

I took a deep breath before talking. "I've been thinking about what you said, about letting people see Noah, and I've decided that I'll… let you see Noah just so I could see what happens when I do let people see him."

Hummel turned his head to me, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh? What made you decide this?"

I sighed and fell back on the ground, looking up at the metal bleachers above me. "Finn gave this big speech about how we're all losers. I was being Puck when he said this and I thought perhaps it was Puck that was the loser. I don't want to be a loser; Quinn wouldn't want a loser. So now I want to experiment with Noah to see if he's a loser and then pick between the two if he is. If he's not then you get my point."

I glanced over at Hummel and saw him staring in the distance, a dreamy look on his face and a happy smile. I nudged him. "Dude, I can totally tell you're thinking about Finnessa. Stop it, it's grossing me out."

Hummel blushed and gave me a sheepish look. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

I sighed before repeating myself in a grumpy tone.

"So, what're you saying? You're going to be nice to me from now on?" Hummel asked after I finished.

"I want you to give me the chance to be your friend or whatever, or at least give Noah the chance so I can determine or not if he's a loser so I can try and get Quinn with him. I won't stop bullying you though. I'll lessen it but I can't stop. The guys will go ape shit on me if I do."

"Why should I help you?" Hummel then asked bitchily. "How do I know that this isn't some prank set up by you and the other Neanderthals to laugh at later on?"

"It's not dude, promise. If Noah turns out to not be a loser and is able to have the power and stay on top I could get Quinn and you could get poor broken hearted Finn," I said, smirking at the end.

Hummel thought it over. I could tell by his look that he was considering it and was close to agreeing to it. "So, will you help me?" I asked.

Hummel sighed and slowly nodded. "Finn's my weakness," he confessed with a little laugh.

"Yeah, Quinn's mine. I think you already knew that." Hummel nodded. "So we good?"

"If we're going to be… _friends_, as strange as that sounds and is going to be, you're going to have agree to a thing or two first."

I sighed. I kinda knew he'd make me agree to something or other if he agreed to helping with my plan. "Fine, Hummel. What do you got in mind?"

"For one, no more slushies by you. I hate those things. I know you can't stop the others from doing it but you can."

I nodded my head. "Can I at least slushy the Berry chick?"

Hummel smirked. "Oh most certainly. Anything to ruin those hideous outfits of hers."

I smirked as well. "Cool."

"Next, no more name calling. Around me, you call me Kurt. Around others you may call me Hummel if I'm in earshot and then whatever you want to call me when you're with others when I'm not around."

"Alright then, _Kurt_," I teased with a smirk. "In addition, you can't call me names either."

Kurt rolled his eyes but continued. "Finally, I will not, repeat, _will not _do _anything_ sexual with you. You may know my secret and I may now be your 'friend' but I'm just that. Your _friend_; no benefits included."

I laughed, honest and God laughed. I sat up and patted Kurt on the shoulder while shaking my head and chuckling. "Don't worry, dude. I think we're both on the same page for that one."

Kurt smiled in satisfaction. "Good." He stood up and pulled his bag higher onto his shoulder and looked down at me. "If you'd like, you can come over to my house after school so we can hang out; that way you can get used to being around me and being Noah for a change. But I must warn you, if you ruin or steal any of my property I _will_ call the police on you and press charges."

"Alright. Jeez, Kurt, give me some credit here dude," I said as I stood up.

Kurt smiled, or tried, but it came out like a grimace. I held my fist out, indicating that I wanted a fist bump, but Kurt flinched away like I was going to hit him.

"Dude, it's okay," I chuckled, "Fist bump."

He peeked an eye open and then turned back. He looked at it before hesitatingly bringing his fist up and touching it to mine briefly. I smiled. Hell yeah! I got up tight Hummel to fist bump me. …Okay, is it just me or did that just sound really wrong and gay?

Kurt then held his pinky out. I looked at it and thought, '_What? Does he want me to pinky promise him that I won't do anything or something?_' He sighed and rolled his eyes before grabbing my hand and linking our pinkies together. Then he pulled his away while waggling his fingers.

I gave him a confused look. '_The fuck did he just do? Flip me the gay version of the bird or something?_'

"Now you know how to do the Gay High Five," he said smugly as he turned around.

I looked at my pinky that was still raised in the air in horror and then back at him with wide eyes. "What!? Dude, not cool!" I yelled.

Kurt turned and smiled at me. "Don't call me dude and I won't make you do the Gay High Five anymore," he said with a shrug before turning back and walking to the school.

I looked back down at my pinky. "The little shit… He's clever."

* * *

"Kurt," I called in a sing-song-y voice as I jumped onto his bed and pulled at the corners of his mattress to look under them, "where's your porn? I know you've got some*." I chuckled.

Kurt walked down the stairs of his basement bedroom, which is awesome by the way except that it's as white as him and plain but cool in a modern style way. "If you're looking for heterosexual porn, sorry, you're out of luck. I have none," he reassured me in a dull voice.

I huffed in disappointment as I climbed off the bed and instead went over and sat on the 'L' shaped couch, propping my feet up on the coffee table in front of me. "So, what're we gonna do? Do you got any video games? Action movies? Anything?"

Kurt glared at my feet before shoving them off of the table. "No feet on the furniture mister. And no, I don't play those brain cell killing games or watch those violence inducing movies either."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry _Princess_," I teased, earning a firm glare from Kurt, "didn't mean to anger you, your highness."

"If I'm going to help you with this crazy idea of yours I would appreciate it if you showed me some respect," he snapped as he went and set his bag on his desk. I sighed, knowing that I'd pissed him off.

"Sorry… Kurt," I apologize softly.

Kurt walked over to his closet and switched his light on. He turned to me. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable. Fill free to make yourself comfortable," he said, giving me a stern glare when he saw me smirk. "Not too comfortable. Clothes must stay on."

Kurt then closed his closet door for some privacy while he changed. I got up from the bed and walked around the room, looking at all the things he had in his room. An iPod dock with an iPod in it was on one of the shelves of his book case that held a small range of books, a large number of CDs and some photos of himself at different ages with his dad and one with his mom when he was a baby.

I moved on over to the makeup table that held a whole lot of products for hair and other stuff. '_Why does he need all this?_' I wondered as I picked up a jar that said Peruvian Face Mask.

"Be careful with that!" Kurt hissed as he ripped the jar from my grasp. I looked at him in surprise. I didn't even hear him come out of the closet. He-he, I'm good. That one wasn't even on purpose either. "It costs a bunch of money that you don't have."

I frown at him but let the insult roll off my back. "Why do you have it then? You don't need it and if it costs big money then why buy it?"

"I need it so my skin stays as fabulous as ever," he explained as he set the jar back in its place. "I don't want wrinkles like the rest of you when I'm thirty five."

I scoffed. "I won't have wrinkles when I'm thirty five," I said with a roll of my eyes. "I'll be as smokin' as ever! Girls will still be throwing themselves at me."

Kurt smirked and tapped the lid of the face mask jar with his knuckle. "Only if you put this on."

I chuckled, shaking my head at him. "You know what? I'll make you a deal. You get to give me a totally gay spa day or whatever, make me smell all girly, do that face thing, and I'll even let you paint both my finger nails and my toe nails, but only after _you_ come out of the closet," I smirked, knowing that he wouldn't follow through with it.

He narrowed his eyes in a glare. "No way. I'm not doing that."

I turned, walked over to his couch, and sat down on it. "Why not? Isn't it getting kinda stuffy in the closet? Why don't you just come on out and breath that nice fresh air." I took a deep breath and let it out with a satisfying 'ah!'

Kurt turned his head away. "You don't get it. I… I haven't even told my dad yet. What would he do if he found out? I'm his only son… I'd surely disappoint him if I told him."

I watched Kurt, my eyes roaming over his stiffened appearance and sad expression. It must hurt him that he can't be himself freely, not in his own home.

"You're scared, aren't you?" I stated more than asked. "That he won't love you anymore if he found out."

Kurt looked back at me, his defensive domineer back as he glared at me. Yep, he was definitely scared if he was closing himself off like he was and becoming defensive. "Why am I even telling _you _any of this? We're not even friends."

"Isn't that the point of our other deal? So we could become friends and test Noah?" I stood up and walked over towards him. I looked around, making sure that no one was around even though I was pretty sure no one except Kurt was there, before whispering, "I promise you that while I'm Noah, I won't put any of that school shit between us. I'll tell you stuff that I've never told anyone in return that you tell me stuff." I sighed. "Obviously being Puck has made me a loser in other people's eyes. I'll practice with Noah and try to make him an awesome rock star that's not a loser. Being an insensitive jerk was one of the things Puck was so…" I trailed off, letting Kurt finish the rest in his mind.

Kurt lifted his gaze to me. "I don't trust you, you know. You're going to have to work hard to earn it."

I smirked. "Yeah well, you're not high on my list either, dude, so I guess we're even there. Puck didn't trust people and I don't really know how to so… wanna learn together?"

Kurt smiled softly and nodded his head before holding up his pinky.

I looked at it before shaking my head. "I said I wasn't doing that. Too gay for me."

"Puck, you called me dude," Kurt pointed out and I groaned at my slip up. I fell back on his makeup table stool and hung my head as I held my pinky up. He linked it with mine before we simultaneously pulled them apart and wiggled our fingers.

Kurt giggled after we did the high five, clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle it. I rolled my eyes. "Last time I'm ever doing it. Promise."

"Pinky promise?" Kurt asked with a sly smile, holding out his pinky.

I glared at him. "Don't push it."

* * *

Later, after Kurt and I finished our homework (damn him for making me) we sat down on the couch to watch a movie. As it turned out Kurt was lying about having some action movies. He had classics like _The Terminator_ and _The Terminator 2_ and some newer ones like _Taken _and_ The Dark Knight_. He also had some other classic movies like _Rocky_, _Top Gun_, and, surprisingly, _Hoosiers_. He also had some girly movies but I made him veto those in case his dad came home. He quickly agreed.

We ended up deciding on _Rocky_. Kurt went up stairs and made us some butter-less popcorn. He handed me the bowl and plopped down on the shorter end of the 'L' on his stomach with his feet dangling in the air above him. I pressed play and the DVD door closed, the previews starting up.

"So, when's your dad gonna be home?" I asked as I shoveled a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

"Not until late. Tuesday's his poker night with his buddies," Kurt said as he rolled onto his back so he could look at me. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Wouldn't he be a little suspicious if he found a guy in your room?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not if we're watching such a guy movie. He wouldn't question it. He might join actually. Rocky is his favorite sports movie."

"Then why do you watch it if it's such a guy movie?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Kurt sat up and grabbed his own handful of popcorn as I shoveled another into my mouth. He popped each piece in individually. "To tell you the truth I only watch these kind of movies so I can look at some nice eye candy." He popped another piece into his mouth. "Besides, who said I can't watch them? Is there a new law I'm unaware of stating I can't watch them?"

I shook my head. "Well no, but I thought you'd be into like those shitty chick flicks. Not guy movies."

Kurt froze before his eyes narrowed into a vicious glare, his blue eyes blazing with anger. "I'm a guy," he said.

"Dude, I know you are," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm just saying that-"

"That because I'm gay I have to like girl things. Dress like a girl. Act like a girl. Wear makeup like a girl. Is that what you're saying? That, even though I am very much male, I have to be into and do girl stuff because I like guys like they do. It that it?" He asked bitchily.

I was pretty taken aback by his anger. I didn't realize how sensitive he was about that. I guess guys had been throwing so many stereo typing things at him that he's come to hate them and get angry when brought up.

"Okay, yeah I did think that," I admitted. "You are kinda girly."

"I'm effeminate. Yes I like 'girl' things but that doesn't make me a girl and that doesn't exclude me from 'guy' stuff like these movies and such. Don't ever stereo type me, Puckerman. You'll only regret it," he advised.

I nodded my head. "I'm guessing that means you're not into those girly gays like yourself," I guessed.

"Not at all," he scoffed in disgust. "Do you really think I could be happy with someone so submissive? Those _effeminate_ gays could never top me. It'd be like two girls trying to do it. It just doesn't work."

I smirked as I noticed our change in subject. "Oh? I didn't know you bottomed Hummel? Not surprising."

Kurt huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as a deep red blush crept its way onto his cheeks. "I could easily top. I'd just prefer being on the bottom. I like to think of myself as a bossy bottom. I like being in control but I still bottom."

I smiled while chuckling. "You're such a virgin," I teased. "You can't even talk about sex without blushing."

Kurt lowered his gaze. "We're not really talking about sex," he muttered.

I could feel/sense the awkward tension that had slowly crept its way between us. I looked at the opening screen on the movie. I wanted to press the play button so we could move on and forget this tension that's come between us but for some reason, I had to ask, "Do you… _want_ to talk about… sex?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "No, I don't want to hear about that. If you do I'll put my fingers in my ears and sing show tunes until you stop."

I narrowed my eyes at Kurt. The way he was acting, the way he didn't _want _to talk about something every guy wanted, seemed familiar. I'd seen it somewhere. He was like… like… like those girls I'd had sex with that knew nothing about the activity.

I scooted closer to Kurt, his eyes downcast and his body stiff. "Kurt… you don't know anything about sex, do you?"

Kurt slowly shook his head, confirming my suspicions. "I only know about your kind of sex… not mine," he confessed softly.

I was kind of confused. He'd been talking about being a bossy bottom and being with dominate guys and what not but didn't that mean he knew something? Well, I guess not. It was kind of logical that there had to be someone on top and someone on bottom; that much was obvious. Still, how could he _not_ know?

"Why don't you know?" I asked. "Aren't you… curious?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and then sighed. "I don't feel comfortable looking up that kind of stuff. I am a little curious but every time I go to the web browser to look it up, I just freeze. I don't want to know. The real sex isn't how I picture it and if I look it up it'll ruin my fantasies."

"And how do you picture it?"

Kurt blushed slightly. "I picture rose petals and candles. A fireplace burning and deep red colored fabric. Satin sheets and love filled words. A bubble bath later on with lots of cuddling and holding and no inappropriate touching," he murmured with a soft smile.

I wanted to laugh at the romantic, chick flick like scenario but then again, my softer side won out and I listened quietly. What he described was nice; romantic. At times I'd thought of doing that for Quinn and I, for our first time, but instead it was a mess; done in my room where I'd laid numerous other girls with dirty laundry not two feet away and half or almost naked girls watching us. No wonder Quinn regretted it – other than the obvious being a sinner and cheating on Finn.

Kurt sighed as he gave me a glance while shaking his head. "What am I doing? You don't want to hear this," he said as he stood up. "You probably think it's stupid and gay."

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I grabbed a hold of his wrist to keep him from walking away, making him look down at me. "It's not stupid Kurt," I said. "And it's not gay either. Puck might have thought it was but Noah doesn't. He actually wanted to do a lot of what you said with Quinn."

Kurt looked down at the ground. "You… don't think it's stupid?" he asked, bewildered.

I shook my head. "No, I don't." I sighed and pulled on his wrist to get him to sit down next to me. "Okay, before I say anything, I'm going to warn you that this is one of my 'Noah' softy moments and that I'm telling you some deep shit. And like we promised, anything we say to each other during this agreement doesn't leave either of our mouths. Got it?"

Kurt nodded his head. "It's like we're black mailing each other," he agreed. "If one of us tells the other something juicy and personal than the other has to too so that we're even. No one gets an upper hand in this."

I nodded my head before sighing again. I leaned back on the couch as I began to speak. "My first time wasn't special. I gave it up like it was nothing. To tell you the truth I've regretted it more times than I can count. Every time I'm with a girl I look at her and think, if I had cared all that time ago, I wouldn't be so addicted to sex. I would have saved my first time for someone that I truly cared about, like Quinn. It'd have meant more if I had."

"Who was your first time?" Kurt asked.

I smirked as I remembered. "Don't tell Quinn this but it was with her older sister. She's about five years older than us. I was thirty at the time and she was seventeen – going to be eighteen in November."

Kurt's eyes widened. "You gave away your virginity when you were thirteen!?" he said in disbelief.

I smirked. "Yep, barely even that since my birthday's in August," I confirmed. "It wasn't bad, I'll admit that, but it didn't mean anything. It felt good, we both got off, and we never spoke of it again. After that though, I started getting super horny. Not like now, it was more mild back then, but I still wanted more. Santana had lost hers not too long after that and that's when our booty-call relationship started."

"Your birthday's in August?" Kurt asked. "What day?"

I raised an eye brow at him, amused. "Out of all the things I just said all you heard was that my birthday's in August?" I asked, making him blush sheepishly. I chuckled but continued. "August seventeenth."

Kurt smiled. "Happy late birthday then. Mine's May twenty seventh."

I smiled back. "Happy late birthday to you too. That makes you older than me, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but a smile was still curving at his lips. "Yes, Noah, May comes before August."

I mock glared at him. "Don't make fun of me. That's not nice."

Kurt rolled his eyes again as he picked up the TV remote and pressed play so our movie would finally start. "Just watch the movie Noah," he said. He set the remote down and scooted a little closer to me, leaning back on the couch with the bowl of popcorn sitting between us so we could share it. "Besides, I don't have to be nice. Lots of payback for all the bullying you've done to me for the past seven years."

"Did I ever mention that I was sorry for that?" I asked sheepishly.

"No, not at all," Kurt smirked, turning his head to look at me.

I blushed softly, not that he could see it in the dim lighting and with my tanned skin. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry for all the shit I've put you through. I just had all this emotion built up and letting it out in violence on someone like you was easy."

"Apology somewhat accepted Noah," Kurt said as he relaxed back against the couch. "We'll make up for it later on. I'll keep your deal about the coming out thing and the spa treatment I'd be giving you."

"Really?" I asked, surprised but excited to hear him say that. Not that I was excited about letting him girly me up but I was excited that my new badass sidekick could finally reclaim his place by admitting and being who he is and taking the crap that is sure to come his way.

"I'm not saying that I'm going to do it soon but with the thought of painting your nails and making you pretty has tempted me to take up your offer," he replied honestly.

I sighed as I too relaxed back against the couch, watching _Rocky_ with my new friend. Like Kurt had said, it was weird calling him that and even thinking of him like that after bullying him for so many years but it was nice. I could be Noah around him – even though I was just testing Noah – and I got to tell him things that I wanted to tell people but never had the guts to or the right people to tell them to. Like how I liked romantic stuff and didn't think it was stupid. Or how I regretted giving away my virginity. Those things I'd never told anyone. It was nice finally having someone to confess those things to; even if that person was the town fa- fairy.

All this made me relies how much I was looking forward to testing Noah. Kurt wasn't a bad guy, he was nice. I wanted to learn more though and I wanted to build a strong friendship with him. I liked Noah but was scared to be him in fear that I'd get my high status taken from me. Around Kurt, I could be him – well, had to cause of our deal – and it was great. I only hope that by being Noah around Kurt that it won't make me be him around more people. _That_ I could _not_ deal with.

* * *

**So? What'd you think of Kurt and Puck new friendship/deal to test Noah so Puck can win over Quinn with him if he's not a loser? Also, this is for all my anime lovers out there, did any of you recognize the quote*? Review your answer and we'll see who all is right. It's from one of my favorite animes. I'll give you a hint - the character who says it is a guy and he's soft of like a PucKurt love child with more Puck in him than Kurt. Guess his full name - meaning his first and last name - and the anime he is featured in and the first to submit the right answer wins a chance to have an added part to the story - a scenerio between Puck and Kurt of their choosing written in chapter seven. Till then my pretties, keep reading/writing and stay in school kids. Puck and Kurt wouldn't want their fans to be drop outs.**

**~ PLEASE REVIEW ~ **


	7. 8-20

**Well, here it is; chapter 7. Since none of you seemed to guess who said the quote i'll give another hint since i would really like to have one of you put a part in this story or, as i've recently decided, in any of the other up coming ones. If you guess correctly than you may pick a season to put a part in. You'll have to run it buy me first so i can make sure it works with the story line. Now, hint number two. The sayer of the quote's enitials are Y and T, and the enitials for the show are B and W or O and F depending on whether you watch the Japanese or English version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

* * *

Hey Awesomeness,

Last night at Kurt's was pretty cool. We enjoyed _Rocky_, me enjoying it for the awesome storyline and the fighting and Kurt for getting to see the sweaty guys half naked. I headed home shortly after the movie was finished so my ma didn't worry and cause I had to pick up my sister Sarah from our nana's. I promised Kurt that the next time I came over to hang out I'd be bringing my Xbox360 with all my games and that I'd be teaching him how to play Halo and Super Mario Brothers. Kurt rolled his eyes and said he couldn't wait. I think he said it sarcastically.

"Can I have your phone number?" Kurt asked hesitantly as he stood just inside his front door so he could watch me leave.

I turned to him and noticed straight away how nervous he was about asking for it. I reached into the pocket on the front of my backpack that was slung over my shoulder, grabbed the pen that was in there, and wrote down on his palm my number. I clicked the pen shut with a smile as he looked down at it with wide eyes.

"Text me anytime, kay Princess?" I said. I looked at him for a second before grabbing the hand that held my number and added in a softer voice, "If you ever need anything or anyone to talk to, call me. I'll always answer. Promise." I gave his hand an added affect squeeze.

"Even if you're with a girl?" Kurt asked.

I nodded my head. "Even if I'm with a girl or some cougar. If you ever need Noah in a non-sex related way," he and I chuckled, "I will make sure he's there for you. Puck never cared for others or helped anyone but himself. Noah's the opposite."

Kurt nodded his head, a small smile curving at his lips. He then looked down at our hands that we're still linked together. "Um, Noah, your hand," he said awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry," I said, letting go quickly and stuffing both hands into my pockets. '_Way to go Puckerman, you've made things awkward,_' I scolded myself at the new tension that fell over us.

"So, um, see you tomorrow?" he asked with a hesitant smile.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, but I have football practice after school so I'll come over later. But, I might not. Santana gets horny after cheerios' practice, something about Couch Sylvester's yelling turning her on, I don't know. So I might not. She is my girlfriend after all."

Kurt's expression dropped, making him look disappointed. "Oh, okay. I get it. No big deal."

I felt bad for dismissing a hang out time with him, since Kurt really seemed to be enjoying them like I was, but like I said, Santana was my girlfriend. I can't dis her; not that she hasn't ditched me for Brittany or anything but if I told her I was blowing her off to hang with Kurt she'd kill me.

"If you need to talk to me, call or text," I said sternly. "Remember, I won't turn you down. Noah won't do that if you need him."

Kurt nodded his head sadly. "Can I text you or call you later?" he asked. "I want to get to know Noah better."

I smiled. "Sure, anytime." I sighed as I looked up at the sky, noticing how dark it was getting. "I should get going." I lowered my gaze back to Kurt. "Text or call me later, kay?"

Kurt nodded his head and held up the hand that held my number. "I will. And, by the way, I'd like to thank you for marking my skin with a black pen. I just hope it comes off."

I chuckled. "Whatever Princess. I'm going now. Talk to you later."

"Bye Noah," Kurt called after me as I walked down to the next street over where I parked my truck so that if anyone saw they wouldn't get suspicious.

I looked over my shoulder at him and nodded my goodbye. I then turned forward as I continued my journey back to my truck. I smiled as I thought about our budding friendship. Was it weird that I liked my friendship/deal or whatever with Kurt better than I did with Finn or any of my other Jock friends? I suppose since I bullied him for so long it was different and hard to get used to.

What was really strange was how easily the both of us fell into this friendship like we'd been in one for years. We shared popcorn, watched a movie together, and talked like we were good pals but not two days ago we hated each other. For Kurt, not eight or nine hours ago he was hating me and now he trusts me somewhat, is able to sit down next to me and talk about personal stuff, and even was disappointed when I said that I might not be able to hang out tomorrow. The hell?

It was strange but all in all I was glad for it. I meant every word I told Kurt about answering the phone if he needed me. He was my/Noah's friend now and I more or less care for him. I'd drop whatever I was doing in a heartbeat if he needed me. Noah cares about his friends and family and would do anything to see them happy. Kurt was his friend now so he was determined to see him happy.

* * *

"Ma, we're home!" I called once Sarah and I stepped inside the house, the nice yummy scent of dinner being cooked floating in from the kitchen. I bent down to help Sarah take her shoes off. Nana had double knotted them when we left and Sarah can't undo double knotted shoelaces so I always have to do them for her.

"Welcome home Noah," My mom said as she walked out of the kitchen. She pressed a kiss to my cheek and then did the same with Sarah, telling her a warm 'welcome home'. "Dinner's almost ready. You two go wash up."

Sarah and I headed off to the bathroom to wash our hands before dinner. When we came back dinner was already on the table, fresh steam from the oven hot food rising up from it. I licked my lips at how yummy it looked and smelled.

I sat down at the table and got great big servings of everything, only after we said thanks first. I started digging into the delicious meal, my mom was a great cook and she always insisted on cook a homemade meal for dinner every night even though she works long shifts at the hospital.

"So, what'd you do after school Noah? Go over to Finn's?" Ma asked.

I looked up from my plate and shook my head. I swallowed the bite in my mouth before answering her. "No, I went over to my friend Kurt's place. We watched Rocky on his awesome flat screen."

My ma blinked in surprise. "Oh. Is Kurt a new friend? I've never heard you mention him before nor have I ever met him."

"Yeah, Kurt's a new friend. We just started hanging out today. He's real nice Ma you'd like him," I responded honestly, smiling softly as I thought about Kurt.

My ma got this weird look in her eyes but it soon vanished before I could pin point what it was. "What's his last name?"

"Hummel. His dad owns that car repair place down town."

My ma's eyes lit up at the last name. "Hummel? Burt's son? Oh, yes, I know them. I was a friend of Kurt's mother's before she passed away. You two used to play together when you were little."

I nearly choked on my food at her words, my eyes wide with surprise. "What!? I don't remember that!"

My ma nodded her head as she continued to eat. "Yep, you two were really close. Elizabeth and I could hardly keep you two apart. It was a good thing we just lived right across the street from each other or I don't think you two would have survived."

After that I continued to eat in silence, my thoughts on Ma's words. Who would have thought that Kurt and I were best friends when we were kids? I surely didn't but that explained why we were so fine being around each other and how I felt bad about bullying Kurt. Our old friendship was still in there and unknowingly, we acted on it. When we started hanging out again it must have reawakened our friendship and we easily fell into a comfort zone together. I definitely needed to tell Kurt.

I washed the dishes after dinner and put them in the dishwasher. Then I headed up stairs to my room, calling a goodnight to my mom and sister as they watched one of Ma's soap operas on TV – the kind that makes Sarah scream and run away when someone gets shot. I shut the door behind me and jumped onto my bed, pulling my phone from my jean's pocket. I looked at it and then I remembered that I didn't have Kurt's number. So much for my idea.

I set my phone off to the side and then stripped from my clothes, leaving me in only my boxers. I was slightly horny, like any other day, and looked at my phone to make sure Kurt wasn't calling or texting me before locking my bedroom door.

I sat back on my bed, leaning up against the headboard. I reached inside one of my pillowcases and pulled out a playboy magazine. I smirked as I looked at the skanky girl on the front with barely anything on. I flipped to my favorite page – a blond girl in a cheerleading uniform – and pictured it was Quinn.

I pictured her in the uniform coming up to me looking all sad.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked in concern.

"I can't take it anymore. Finn's just not the guy for me. You are Puck. You're the only one that can satisfy my needs," she said and suddenly she was in her underwear – matching pale pink with lace. Already there was a wet spot at the front of her panties and I smirked at her.

"Hell yeah I am. Bout time you realized that," I said with a smirk as I drew her close to me and started to kiss her with all the passion in the world, leaving her a moaning, squirming mess in my arms.

In reality, my hand moved down to my semi hard dick and I stroked it to full hardness. My eyes drifted closed and my head fell back against the headboard as I concentrated on my hand's movements and my fantasy. By then I was already inside her, pumping in and out as she begged for more.

"You want that? Yeah, you know you do. Take it, Quinn, take it!" I mumbled under my breath, my hand moving fast. My breathing became ragged. I dropped my magazine and with my other hand pulled at my nipple ring, picturing it was Quinn doing it with her teeth.

I flicked my thumb across the slit on the head of my cock, smearing the pre-cum that pooled there so it could be used for lubrication. I moaned and panted while mumbling the dirty words I'd be saying to Quinn while I fucked her. I was getting close, I could feel it.

Suddenly, my phone rang, snapping me from my fantasy. My eyes snapped open and I grabbed my phone, opening with an angrily growled, 'What!' into it.

"Noah?" I heard Kurt say timidly on the other line.

My anger deflated instantly at the sound of his voice and I pulled my hand from my boxers, whipping off the pre-cum that was smeared over my palm and the underside of my fingers. "Hey, Kurt," I said in a softer, nicer tone than before. "Sorry, you just called at a bad time."

"…Are you with a girl?" he asked hesitantly.

I chuckled as I looked over at the playboy magazine that lay on the bed next to me, still opened to the page with the blond cheerleader. "Only an imaginary one," I smirked.

"An imaginary one?" he asked and it must have clicked to him what I meant cause then he said in a high pitched voice, "Oh. _Oh!_ Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I-"

I chuckled as I relaxed back into the bed, shifting down to lay on my back with my free arm resting behind my head. I was pretty much cooled off by now. "Nah, it's cool man. I'm mean it's totally not cool that you just cock blocked me, especially since I was so close to coming, but whatever. I said that I'd answer no matter what. The phone ringing kinda put me outta my zone anyway."

"Well, um, okay then. I'm still sorry that I interrupted you while you were… um…"

I chuckled again. I could already picture the heavy blush that must have been coating his cheeks. "It's okay. Anyways, guess what I found out today?" I said with an excited smile.

"What? Did Finn and Quinn break up and Finn realized that he was done with girls and wants a boy?" he asked excitedly. "Me perhaps?"

I scoffed. "I wish. No, dude, my ma said after I told her that I was hanging out with you that she knew your mom. They used to be like best friends and you and I were best friends too when we were little. Isn't that awesome?"

"You and I used to be friends?" he asked in disbelief. "No way, my dad would have told me."

I shrugged. "Maybe since it had to do with your mom it was hard for him to bring it up. Still, isn't that great? Ma said that we used to be like super duper friends and that we lived right across the street from each other."

Kurt giggled on the other end. "That is pretty amazing. I can't believe little me used to friends with you of all people. I wonder what happened," he said airily.

"Maybe we just grew apart," I suggested. "Who knows? Anyway, you and I have some serious friendship to make up for all these years. So, this weekend, you, me, sleepover. We'll be staying up late playing video games, watching movies, eating junk food, all sorts of fun stuff. It'll be awesome," I said excitedly as I thought about it.

"A _sleepover_? Noah, you and I barely know each other and you want to spend the night at my house? In the same room with me? Aren't you afraid you'll catch my supposed disease?"

I sat up, frowning at his words. "What? No, dude, I'm cool with you being gay. That shit doesn't matter to me. You like what you like, you know? If you like guys, sucking dick, and getting it up the ass then who am I to tell you different?"

Kurt sighed on the other end. "Thank you for being cool with it," he said sincerely. "I've never had a guy friend before because of it. And please, don't speak so vulgarly about my sexuality. We might do that but I haven't once done any of that."

"Grow some balls Kurt and get some action," I said as I lied back down, taking up my previous position. "I'm your friend and no friend of mine is leaving high school without doing anything remotely sexually. So, come Senior Year, if you haven't lost your v-card I'm totally taking it from you and fucking you up the ass."

Kurt spluttered at my words. "You'd _what_? Noah, I thought you were straight!"

I chuckled as I thought about my own words. I mean, yeah I was totally straight but to me, sex was sex. I'd totally do it with a hot girly gay like Kurt. Hell, I'd even do Kurt.

"I am straight I just have no problem having sex with you," I told him honestly, really glad that our conversation was over the phone so I didn't have to tell him that face to face. "To me sex is sex and I'll do anything that's human and good looking. Besides, I'd be helping you. Do you know what they do to virgins in college? It's like suicide. Those girls you hear that get pregnant while in college are those girls that have never done it before. I'm not letting something like that happen to you dude."

Kurt giggled softly on the other line. "Noah, for your information, I'm one hundred percent male. I can't and never will be able to get pregnant. I'm gay not a girl. I know the two both start with a 'G' but you gotta be smarter than that."

I chuckled along with him. "Kurt, I know you're a dude. I wasn't talking about getting pregnant. College virgins are also the ones that get STDs. They do it with some random person, don't know what to look for or that they need to use protection, and end up with the herps. You don't want that man."

"You don't have an STD, do you?" Kurt asked, sounding a little worried and paranoid.

"Nah, I'm clean. I get tested every month," I reassured him. "Plus, I've looked that shit up so I know what it looks like and shit. If I see some girl with it I'm like, 'no way bitch. Infect someone else with your herps.'" I chuckled, earning a giggle from Kurt.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly after our laughing subsided. "Kurt," I said softly with a serious edge to my voice, "I'm serious. I don't want you going to college unprepared. I'd never forgive myself if someone hurt you. I'm not letting you regret your first time like I do mine."

There was a short pause after my words and I'd hoped that I hadn't scared Kurt away or something but I was completely serious. I didn't want my friend getting hurt. If I ever had to answer the phone to a crying Kurt I'd beat the shit out of whoever did that to him. I only saw him cry once, actually only the aftermath, but even though I used to want to see him cry and break down, I didn't anymore.

"Thank you Noah," Kurt whispered into the phone sincerely. "You don't know how much that means to me; to have a friend that would leave their comfort zone to make sure I was prepared for what's to come in the future."

I smiled at his words. "You're welcome Kurt. We have less than three years left so you've got some time to find someone. Don't rush though. Respect yourself."

"I will Noah. I should probably get going. I still need to do my nightly skin care regime," Kurt said.

"Okay. I'll let you go than," I said, feeling a little sad that I couldn't talk to him a little longer. "See you tomorrow. I'll try to keep the others from throwing you in the dumpster, and I'll apologize now cause I might have to be the one to do it. I trust myself a lot more than I do them and I'd never let you get hurt."

"I know you wouldn't Noah," Kurt murmured gently. "Well, I do now. I'd much rather have you throwing me in than one of those Neanderthals you call friends. See you tomorrow. Bye Noah."

"Bye, Kurt," I said softly before the line went dead.

I sighed before taking the phone from my ear. I went to my previous calls and clicked on the most recent one, Kurt's number. I made a contact for him and signed it 'Princess' so that if anyone looked in my phone they wouldn't get suspicious if they saw Kurt's name.

I smiled at the contact, thinking about our friendship. Never before did I ever like a friendship like I did the one I had with Kurt. Already, with the help of our old friendship, we were close. I would never make a promise like I did to Kurt with anyone else other than Quinn.

Kurt was special. He was fragile in a virgin innocence way and Noah's need to protect his friends from "evil" was strong when it came to Kurt. It was odd and strange. I didn't understand it but that didn't mean I didn't like it. It was the start. Quinn would like it, it'd show that I had compassion and empathy and wasn't some heartless jerk. Being around Kurt was turning out better than I thought.

* * *

I got to school early Wednesday morning. Tuesday afternoons – if I remembered right – were trash pickup day for the school and that meant that come Wednesday morning, it would be empty. I walked over to the dumpster, dropped my bag down next to me before I jumped up on the side and looked inside. Just as I'd thought, empty. It was bad. If Kurt was thrown in, he'd get hurt. Even if I was the one to throw him in, I'd feel so guilty that he got hurt.

I hoped down from the dumpster and pulled my phone from my pocket. I scrolled down through the contacts until I came to Kurt's number and pressed the green call button, putting the phone to my ear. I turned around to sit on the black top with my back leaning up against the dumpster as I listened to the rings. After about the second ring he picked up.

"Noah?" he answered in a worried tone. "Is something wrong? I didn't think you got up this early."

I ran a hand through my mohawk with my eyes closed, trying to comfort myself and calm my worrying. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Listen, Kurt, I need you to arrive to school late or like, right now. Can you do that?"

"I-I don't know. I still need to get ready and eat breakfast. Why?" Kurt asked, becoming a little suspicious with a hint of slight fear tingeing his voice. "What's going on Noah?"

I sighed. "Nothing's wrong," I lied. "Why don't you meet me for breakfast somewhere? We could go to Starbucks or Burger King. McDonalds? Or some diner. I know some great diners and-"

"Noah, stop it," Kurt ordered, cutting me off. "You're rambling. Now tell me, what's going on? Why don't you want me to arrive to school regular time?"

I sighed, running my hand through my mohawk again. I couldn't keep the truth from him. "The dumpster, it's empty. I don't want them or me throwing you in there if it's empty. You'd get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt," I said, gripping at my mohawk painfully.

"Noah, I've been thrown in there when it's been empty. It hurts, yes, but I can take it. You don't need to worry about me," Kurt insisted, his voice a little shaky.

I closed my eyes tightly, my teeth clenched together as I pulled at my mohawk some more. "Kurt, please, just let me take you out for breakfast or something so I can stop worrying," I pleaded.

Kurt sighed on the other side. "Alright," he said, giving in to my please. "Meet me at Starbucks in half an hour. You're buying."

I smiled and chuckled softly. "Fine, I will. See you then."

* * *

Half an hour later I was sitting at a table in Starbucks, my foot tapping impatiently as I watched the door, waiting for Kurt to step though. I didn't know why I was so jittery, I hadn't even had coffee or caffeine yet, but I was anxious to see Kurt. After my out of character worrying and fretting, I was still edgy and wanted to make sure my friend was okay even though he was, last time I'd talked to him, at home getting ready. It was crazy to think that I could be so protective and caring about someone I'd previously bullied but I really cherished my new found friendship with Kurt.

The bell on the door chimed as the door was open and I smiled when I saw Kurt walk in with his leather messenger school bag on his shoulder; dressed in a hot pink graphic T that said 'Sing your life' on the front over a grey long sleeved polo shirt with the white collar folded over the graphic T's collar, grey and white plaid pants, and white oxford's with black laces. He looked around before he spotted me at the table in the back corner.

"Morning Noah," Kurt said with a small smile as he took the seat across from me.

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry I dragged you down here. Noah was worried."

Kurt giggled, amusement lighting up his strangely beautiful blue/gray/green eyes. "Oh, so it was _Noah_ that was worried. Not you?" he teased.

A faint blush dusted my cheeks as I looked away. "What do you want, Princess?" I asked grumpily. "I'll get you whatever you want."

Kurt smiled at me and turned his head to look at the menu, our seats giving us a perfect view of it. "Get me a non-fat Cinnamon Dolce Latte and low fat blue berry muffin," he turned back to me with a smile, "we can share it."

I nodded my head and left to go place our coffee order, repeating what Kurt wanted in my head so I wouldn't forget it. It was soon my turn and I smiled at the young girl at the register. '_Time to work the Puckerman charm,_' I thought.

"Hello. Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you?" The girl asked with a flirty smile and a bat of her eyelashes.

"I'd like a non-fat Cinnamon Dolce Latte and a White Chocolate Mocha," I said with my own smile.

"Can I get you anything else? A muffin perhaps? Ours are very good," she hinted, pressing her arms closer together to make her breasts look bigger and more prominent.

I made sure she saw me look down at them with a smirk before looking back up at her. I leaned forward on the counter, giving her a dazzling smiling. "I'd love to have a low fat blue berry muffin," I glanced at her name tag, "Cindy, but I don't have enough money," I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well. Guess I'll just starve until lunch time."

Cindy smiled at me and grabbed a bag from under the counter. She grabbed one of the low fat blue berry muffins, the biggest one in the container, and put it in the bag. She folded the bag closed and with a pen, wrote her number on the front. Afterwards, she handed me the bag, along with my and Kurt's coffee's, and whispered, "My treat. Call me sometime?"

I smiled at her as I handed her the money for my and Kurt's drinks. "Sure thing cutie," I smirked with a wink.

I turned and headed back to Kurt. He was reading a magazine from the stack behind him when I got back. I set his drink and bag down in front of him, making him look up from the magazine to smile happily at the bag and drink.

"Mhm, yay. I've missed my coffee. My dad doesn't let me drink it; saying I'm too young to be drinking coffee," he said as he set his magazine down, grabbed his drink, and took a sip from it. I smiled as I took the seat across from him, sipping at my coffee.

Kurt set his drink back down and then grabbed the bag that held our muffin but frowned when he saw the phone number on the front. He looked up at me, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Noah, why's there a phone number on the front of the bag?"

"The girl at the counter put it there after she gave me the free muffin," I said like it was no big deal.

Kurt gapped at me and looked down at the bag in disbelief. "You stole a muffin?" he asked, looking back up at me in shock.

"I didn't steal it, Princess, she gave it to me for free. The girl was flirty and cute so why not. I'll probably give her a call if Santana breaks up with me," I said with a shrug.

Kurt frowned at me unhappily. "Noah, we don't steal," Kurt said firmly. "And, really, you shouldn't prostitute yourself. You don't need to degrade yourself just to get free stuff and you don't need to steal it either. If you didn't have enough money for it you could have told me."

Puck scoffed, shaking my head at him. "I have money I just not going to waste it. I have better things to buy than a fucking muffin I can get for free by just looking interested in a girl."

Kurt lowered his gaze and leaned back in his seat, a small frown curling his mouth downward. I furrowed my eyebrows at his sudden change. Had I said something to upset him?

"I'm sorry that the muffin I thought you wanted to get me was such a waste of your money," he said, picking up his coffee and standing up from his seat. I watched as he turned sharply and walked to and out the door.

"Shit," I cursed as I stood from my seat, grabbing my coffee and the bag as I followed out after him. Once outside I jogged to catch up to him. "Kurt!" I called as I caught up to him at his car. Kurt stood next to the door, not looking up at me.

"Did… did I say something to upset you?" I asked, not really sure what I'd done other than get him the muffin without paying for it. "If you're upset about how I got the muffin I'll go get you a new one."

Kurt sighed crossly as he turned to look at me, his eyes a bright icy blue. "You were being so nice and caring but then you go and act all mean and sound like you don't care. You were Puck."

I frowned down at him, a little ticked that he was upset because I had a Puck moment. "That's what you're upset about? That a little bit of _Puck_ slipped out? News flash Kurt, Puck is a part of me. He's been who I am ever since I started bullying people. He might not have been given the name Puck until middle school but that's who he is. I can't stop him from showing; it's like reflex. It's like you and your Ice Queen side; you can't help it when it comes out."

Kurt glared up at me, crossed his arms over his chest, and turned his head away with a huff. I growled in frustration, pulling on my mohawk. Why did I have to pick the one person who's as stubborn and bitchy as I am?

"Kurt," I sighed, "I'm sorry okay? He slips out and you're going to have to deal with that. I know I said that for our deal you'd be around Noah but I won't lie to you and tell you that Puck won't surface at times. He's just as much a part of me as Noah is. If I have to put up with your bitchiness when it slips out then you can put up with mine."

Kurt continued to glare at the side of his Navigator before he closed his eyes with a sigh. He turned his head towards me, his gaze still downcast. "I understand, Noah. I'm sorry that I flipped the switch and was a bitch to you. You can't help it just like I can't. We'll work on that," he looked up at me, "won't we?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. We both are stubborn and have tempers like wildfire so it's no wonder that we clash and will get frustrated with each other. But, I guess that makes us good friends too. We understand each other."

Kurt nodded his head and smile. "Yeah, we do." Kurt looked down at his feet for a second, took a deep breath, and let it out before looking up at me, a blush covering his cheeks. "Can I hug you?" he asked hesitantly.

I thought about it for a second. I wasn't a big hugger when it came to guys. But, Kurt, like everything else, was different than my other friends. It wasn't just cause Kurt was gay but he wasn't like them. He was nicer and better and more talented than they were. I could just see it. I've never seen him perform other than that one time but I could tell he was destined for greatness.

With the hug though, it would be awkward. I didn't hug guys. It was like a rule in the guy code that you should only hug guys if they're either family or like really, really close to you but that was only a one armed hug. Kurt would want a full on chest to chest, arms around each other, hug and it was uncomfortable.

Looking at him though, I could tell he felt just as uncomfortable. He probably has never hugged any other guy other than his dad; not even a one armed hug. It made me remember that he's never been touched in a friendly manor by a guy and that guys go out of their way to not touch him and only do it when they're hurting him. I felt bad for him and seeing as I was his first ever guy friend, I had to man up and let him hug me; just to show him that his sexuality didn't scare me like it did others.

I held my arms out and smiled at him. "Come here," I said.

Kurt flew into my arms in an instant, wrapping his arms me tightly and burring his face in the crook of my neck. I was taken aback by how fast he hugged me but I wrapped my arms around him in return. Hugging him, it was different than hugging girls but also similar at the same time. He was soft and smelled nice, like strawberries and vanilla, but was firm and lean muscled in what could only be described as being male. It was… surprising nice.

After a few seconds we let each other go. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Um, we probably should head to school," I said, not looking at Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah, we probably should."

Even though we said that, neither of us made a move to leave. It was weird that I liked Kurt's hug. I liked hugging him. I liked having him in my arms. I liked how he smelled and I was weird and scary all at the same time.

"Do you still want the muffin?" I asked.

"Um, sure," Kurt said.

I handed him the bag and watched out of the corner of my eye as he opened the bag and pulled out the muffin. He looked at the bag before holding it out to me. "Here, I don't need the bag," Kurt said. "Besides, you probably want the number on it."

I took the bag and with much effort, turned my head towards him and smiled. "Yeah, need some back up girl for when Santana gets tired of dating me," I joked, trying to clear the tension.

Kurt nodded, eyeing the bag warily. "Yeah… good luck with that."

I turned to leave and walked a few steps before stopping and looking over my shoulder at Kurt. He was climbing into his car, not looking back at me. I smiled softly at him. "See ya later Kurt," I called loud enough for him to hear.

Kurt turned his head to me and smiled. "Bye Noah."

I nodded my head before turning forward and resuming walking. I shook my head, crumpling the bag in my hand. Kurt was my friend. I needed to get over the fact that he was gay. I didn't have a problem with it but part of me was scared that if I wasn't careful, I'd unknowingly say or do something that made him think I didn't like him because he was gay or had a problem with his sexuality. I was so angry with myself for acting weird because I didn't mind and sorta… liked hugging him.

"That is so gay," I muttered to myself as I threw the paper bag into the trash without a second thought.

* * *

**So, are you liking Kurt and Puck's growing friendship? Can you tell that Puck has feelings for Kurt but doesn't realize it yet? Also, do you like that Kurt and Puck were friends when they were little? Next chapter we'll be having our boys' sleepover and Kurt and Puck will be getting to know each other a little bit more. Review suggestions for what the boys should do at their sleepover - nothing sexual though that comes much later.**

**~ PLEASE REVIEW ~**


	8. 8-23

**Hello my awesome readers. Chapter 8, the sleepover. Exciting. I hope you like it - like always. I do have to say this though because someone asked this but yes, the chapters are dates. This is a story told in first person journal form. Every chapter is a new entry made by Puck. I would also like to say that for some chapters they will be multiple dates. This is following the storyline of Glee season one - for this one atleast. Thankfully it will only go until regionals which i've picked the date as being april the 4th since its a saturday and later in the year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters, movies, video games, and the product names of the food mentioned. **

* * *

Hey Awesomeness,

So, on Thursday I asked Ma if I could stay the night at Kurt's on Friday after I got home from the Celibacy Club meeting (I'm only in that club cause Quinn, Santana, and Finnessa are in it even though me and Santana don't listen and have sex anyways) where I proudly dry humped Santana roughly with a balloon between us without making it pop. Ma looked surprised when I asked but happily said yes. I was super excited after that. I called Kurt with a huge smile on my face.

"Hello Noah," Kurt said happily when he answered the phone. "What's up?"

"Is our sleepover still on tomorrow night?"

"You were serious about that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Kurt. So, we still on or what?"

Kurt giggled softly into the phone. "I suppose." He paused for a second. "I've never had a boy stay the night at my house before," he whispered.

I smiled sadly, reminded yet again that I was the first of the few straight boys that will ever be okay with Kurt's sexuality enough to be around him and have a friendship like the one we have. "Well be prepared Princess cause we're staying up all night! You, me, a couple of video games, some scary movies, junk food. Hey, we'll even do something you like."

Kurt laughed wholeheartedly into the phone. "Oh… okay Noah. It's a date." My eyes widened at his choice of words but didn't freak out at them like he did because right after he said that he start apologizing. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant. It's a figure of speech; a saying! Please don't be mad. I didn't mean-"

"Kurt!" I said loudly, breaking his rambling. "Dude, chillax. I'm not angry or upset with you. I get what you're trying to say. I'm not mad, promise."

Kurt sighed in relief on the other end. "Oh, thank GaGa. I was sure you were mad at me and wanted to end our friendship and deal. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I sighed, wanting nothing more to go over to Kurt's house and hug him and show him that I was fine with who/what he was. "You don't make me uncomfortable. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't mind you being gay? It doesn't bother me."

"I don't know. I just have this fear that I'm going to do something too… flamboyant and it's going to scare you off," Kurt said honestly.

I hated to guilt that settled at the pit of my stomach. It was because of me and the others that Kurt felt like if he got too friendly with me, he'd scare me away. I knew this was a fear that Kurt would never out grow and that only time could tell if he learned to not worry.

"Well, you're not gonna scare me off. Be as um… _flamboyant _as you want cause it's not gonna scare me away," I smirked. "You're stuck with me as your friend Princess whether you like it or not."

"Poor me," Kurt muttered but the teasing tone to his voice made me smile.

"I'll be over after school tomorrow, kay?"

"Alright, see you then," Kurt said. "Bye Noah."

"Bye Princess."

We hung up at the same time and I sat up with a smile on my face. I hopped up from my bed and grabbed my extra gym bag and began packing up things to take to Kurt's tomorrow. I carefully packed my Xbox360 and controllers along with my wide collection of _Super Mario Brother's_ games, my _Halo_, _Call of Duty_, my _Guitar Hero_ along with the guitar, and my _Assassin's Creed_.

For horror movies I packed my _Silent Hill_, my collection of _Scream_ movies, my _Friday the 13__th_, my collection of _The Grudge_ movies, my collection of _The Children of the Corn_, _The Exorcist_, my _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_, my _Final Destination_ movies, and finally my all time favorite, _The Ring_. I also packed some of my favorite comedies too; _White Chicks_, _The 40-Year old Virgin_, _Step Brothers_, and _Talladega Nights_.

I packed the necessary things I'd need like my sleeping bag and a change of clothes, a tooth brush, my razor and shaving cream to get rid of my morning stubble, a thing of deodorant, my hair gel since Kurt probably wouldn't let me use his, and my favorite bottle of axe.

I nodded my head as I rechecked that I had everything for tomorrow. I would run by the gas station on my way to Kurt's tomorrow so I could pick us up some snacks so I was all good. I grinned excitedly, looking forward to tomorrow night.

* * *

Friday morning I brought my gym bag full of my stuff for that night at Kurt's with me. I kept it on the passenger side of the bench seat of my truck. I started my truck up, calling out a loud goodbye to my Ma and sister as they ate breakfast at the kitchen table that sat right next to the large window that over looked the front yard as I drove off.

My phone buzzed on the dash in front of me and I glanced at it. I wanted to answer it so I could see whoever it was and respond to them but I knew better than to text and drive. I picked up my phone once I hit a red light, smiling down at it when I noticed it was Kurt.

_**Morning Noah**_

I typed a quick reply and put my phone back on the dash just as the light turned green and I continued my drive to school. **Mornin Princess lookin 4ward 2 2night**

Kurt replied back just as quickly as I had but I didn't reply, as much as I wanted to, until I was pulling to a stop in a parking space near the front of the student parking lot. I grabbed my phone and looked at his message.

_**If we're going to text each other would you please use proper grammar and spelling! And yes, I'm looking forward to tonight as well.**_

I smiled down at the message. It was so Kurt. I could just see him rolling his eyes at my message but replying back with a smile none the less.

**Fine, Princess. Happy?**

_**Very**_**.**

I pocketed my phone when I noticed more students arriving and hopped out of my truck, slinging my book bag onto my shoulder as I slammed the door shut. I swaggered up to the school, my eyes scanning the grounds for Kurt and/or his Navigator automatically. I didn't see either so I was relieved but a little disappointed.

I continued, though, my way into school. I noticed some of the jocks that helped me bully Kurt standing by the dumpster, waiting for Kurt. I didn't like the queasy feeling that settled in my stomach when I saw them. I knew they were waiting for Kurt to show up so they could toss him in and it made me sick to my stomach when I thought about how I was going to have to join them so I could be the one to throw Kurt in.

With that thought on my mind, I headed to my locker like I was a zombie, moving on my own accord without really paying attention to what I was doing. Before long I was at my locker and was putting my stuff away, and then I was out next to the others making jokes while I watched for Kurt out of the corner of my eye.

I tensed up when I saw his Navigator pull into the parking lot, park a couple of spots down from me, and got out wearing a green with white spot like things on it dress shirt with a black bow tie and a gray sweater jacket over it and dark gray skinny jeans that did his killer dancer legs justice. What? I can think Kurt's legs are hot if I wanted to without it being gay. They're the best in the school anyways. Better than Quinn's actually.

"Hummel!" I called when he was close to us, his last name feeling so foreign on my tongue. He looked up and our eyes met. I tried to tell him silently while I approached him that I wouldn't let them hurt him but I wasn't sure if I got the message across.

"Let me guess, come to throw me in again?" he asked as I stopped in front of him with my jock followers circling him so he couldn't escape, his head held high as he bravely held my gaze.

I smirked. "Of course," I said as I ripped his messenger bag from his shoulder and tossed it at one of the guys. Then, I grabbed him and spun him around so he was facing the others, gripping his biceps tightly as I continued with a smirk, "Don't we always?"

I pulled him over to the dumpster. Once we were beside it one of the guys stepped forward to help me lift him in like they do every morning. "Nuh-uh dude," I said flicking my head for him to get back, "I'm strong enough to lift him in myself. I don't need help."

With that said, I scooped him up bridle style with one arm under his knees and the other under his arms and effortlessly dropped him in with a tiny throw for added affect. I smirked as turned to my guys.

"See dudes, light as a fucking feather." They smirked at me in return before leaving while making jokes, laughing, and shit. I turned my head back to the dumpster, looked around to see if anyone was looking, before jumping up on the side and peering down.

"You okay?" I asked Kurt. He lay on his back looking relaxed and unaffected.

"Fine," he replied. "I can't believe they let you toss me in all by yourself."

I smirked as I folded my arms and rested my chin on them. "I'm their King, Princess. They know that they can't go against me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, be a hero and help me out will you," he said as he sat up.

"Sure thing, _Princess_," I smirked as I grabbed his hand and heaved him out. We dropped down on the black top next to each other. I grabbed Kurt's bag from where one of the jocks had dropped it on the ground and handed it to him.

"Thanks for that," Kurt said as slung his bag onto his shoulder. He smiled softly at me, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

I looked around, satisfied when I didn't see anyone. I grabbed Kurt's hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckle, making his blush darken.

"You are very welcome Princess," I teased with a smirk like smile. It was sorta cruel to be teasing him like that since I knew of his sexuality but I couldn't help it. I was the king that just saved the Princess. Plus, it's fun when just a small gesture like that can get him so flustered. It was sorta… I don't know… cute, I guess.

Kurt roughly ripped his hand from my grasp, turning his head away with his blush still burning brightly. "Just… go before someone sees you talking to me."

I smirked turning to leave. "Sure thing Princess," I said with a wink before leaving.

* * *

Later that day there was an assembly in the gym. I didn't remember there being an assembly scheduled but there could have been. I don't pay all that much attention in school (who does?). Anyway so I sat with my fellow jocks near the front of the bleachers, sitting at the front of the group to show my power and leadership. Quinn and the rest of the cheerios sat at the bleachers straight across from us with Coach Sylvester sitting next to them.

It was strange though. When I got to the group I didn't see Finnessa. I also didn't see Kurt in the bleachers either – not that I was looking for him or anything. It was when I was looking for Kurt that I noticed the stage off to the side with a huge red curtain around it.

"Is Homo Explosion doing some gay-ass performance or something?" I asked one of the jocks next to me.

The black kid, Anthony I think his name is, looked over at the stage and shrugged. "Guess so."

I turned my attention forward as Principal Figgins tapped on the microphone he was standing in front of and told us to be quiet. I didn't really pay much attention to what he was saying – something about the toilets being broken? I don't know. I was too preoccupied thinking about why Kurt hadn't told me about the performance. I felt a little hurt that he didn't want to share that kind of information with me.

Figgins brought Mr. Schue up to the mic, our school councilor Ms. Pillsbury clapping and shouting, "Yeah Glee! Glee kids, hurray!" Mr. Schue stood at the microphone telling us about how he was in Glee when he was our age and that Glee was on its way back to the top and that we should all join. Coach Sylvester, the cheerios, the jocks, and I all sniggered at his words.

When he was done talking he moved away to sit down two seats below us jocks. The curtain was pulled back and I could see the dark outlines of the Glee members. I was able to pin point Kurt right away. He was on the right side of the group, kneeling down on one knee in front of either the Berry chick or the gothic Asian; I couldn't tell.

Suddenly a spotlight went on them and the girls started singing with hip-hop like beats as back up music. It was funny though when the spotlight lit them up cause bending down right in front of Finnessa was the Berry chick and Finnessa was grabbing her hips like he was pounding into her from behind. Just from that I was getting a bad feeling about the performance. The song they were singing was _Push it_! A sex song at an assembly. Damn, they had balls.

For some reason though, I don't know if it was the song or what, but I couldn't take my eyes off of them. The girls didn't look bad in their outfits; even the heavy black chick looked kinda hot. Kurt was, like any other day, wearing those god damn skin tight jeans and then a nice blue jacket with I think a black shirt underneath; I couldn't tell from where I was sitting. I bet though that the blue in the jacket brought out the blue in his eyes. …What am I thinking!? Scratch that. I didn't say that.

Finnessa started singing and dancing; he wasn't that good, believe me. On stage, Kurt wasn't being very subtle about his leering of Finnessa as he leaned against the back of the wheelchair kid's wheelchair. Then Finnessa went over to Kurt, gave him a high five, and then I am not kidding you when I say this, Kurt smacked his butt. Like full on, spanked him right in front of us. Finnessa looked a little taken aback by it and he looked over at us. I gave him a look and he looked like he was freezing up but he continued with the performance.

Then I look over at Kurt and he's thrusting and wiggling his hips, making the little bag thing (I can't remember what it's called) around his waist giggle over his crotch. I about burst out laughing at my friend's actions. It was hilarious. You just had to be there to see it.

After that Kurt, the Berry chick, and the gothic Asian got down on their hands and knees and started crawling around on stage. My eyes widened when I saw them do this, especially Kurt since he complains so much about getting his clothes dirty. I watched their every move as the two girls crawled to the left side of the stage and Kurt crawled to the right, the side of the stage my guys and I were on.

Suddenly, I felt myself getting hard as I watched them. I was appalled by my body's reaction. Those girls weren't even that hot and I was turned on by them. I turned my gaze away from them, shifting uncomfortably in my seat as I willed my hard on away.

Thankfully the song soon ended. I decided to look over at them. They all had their hips thrust into each other, all of them in a line with Finn and the Berry chick in the middle (bet that didn't make Quinn very happy.) They all looked around as they breathed heavily.

The lights came on and straight after Jacob Ben Israel, the geek at our school that can get the dirt on anyone and everyone and will expose it without a second thought, jumped from his seat, shouting, "Yes!" loudly.

Everyone followed him, except us jocks and the cheerios, and cheered for them. I sat in my seat, a scowl on my face as I looked at Kurt. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from him. He looked so flustered and he had sweat glistening on his forehead. It was weird to see him like that and I just could help but stare.

The crowd, after a good five minutes or so, calmed down and we were all dismissed. I got up out of my seat and walked down the bleachers, leading my jocks out with my hands in my letterman jacket pockets. My eyes were still on Kurt, though he and the other Gleeks had let go of each other and were bowing to everyone as they left. Kurt looked over at me and our eyes met. I gave him a subtle little head nod, telling him he did well cause I'm guessing he was wondering what I thought. He smiled softly and mouthed a 'Thank you Noah' before turning to leave with the rest of the Gleeks.

* * *

I had a few classes with Kurt after the assembly; quite a few actually. I'd never admit this to anyone except maybe Kurt but I'm not as stupid as people make me out to be. I'm great at math, I excel in English – which explains my nice vocabulary and ability to keep up with Kurt when he speaks, I'm just as good with science as I am with math, and I'm great with sports and music and even art – you should see some of my drawings. The only subject I have a problem with is history – I have a problem remembering certain things.

Anyway, because I'm so smart I have almost all of my classes with Kurt except for history, Spanish since he takes French, and our free class periods are at different times. I didn't talk to Kurt in any of our classes, I didn't want people to see us talking to each other, but that didn't mean he didn't try. In one class he dropped a note to me on my desk when he went to "sharpen" his pencil.

_**What'd you think of our performance, Noah?**_

I stuffed the note into my pocket after reading it under my desk. I wanted to respond to him, especially since he said Noah in the note, but I couldn't. I knew that he'd keep up talking and I wasn't sure what would be said but it'd be friendly. If someone were to see what was said then they'd find out about our friendship. I didn't want our friendship to be ruined.

So, for the rest of the day I avoided Kurt. I could tell it made him somewhat sad but Kurt wasn't stupid. He caught on pretty quickly and during lunch he sent me a text saying that he was sorry for trying to talk to me and that he wouldn't do that at school. I responded by telling him that it was okay and that I wasn't mad and that I couldn't wait for tonight. He said he couldn't wait either.

Soon the final bell was ringing and it was the end of the day. I was so excited I burst from my classroom and ran to my locker to put my stuff away. The sooner I left school, the sooner I could be at the gas station buying us some snacks for tonight, and the sooner I could be at Kurt's.

"Dude, what's the rush? You that excited for the game tonight?" Finn asked as he came up to my locker as I hurriedly put my stuff inside.

I froze at his words and turned my head towards him. "Game? What game?"

Finn's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "The football game tonight? Against Norwell?"

I face-palmed myself. "Dude, I totally forgot," I said. "I had plans tonight. What am I going to do?"

Finn shrugged. "Can the plans wait? Like, until after the game."

I nodded my head, frowning sadly. "Yeah, they probably can." I shut my locker and stuffed my hands into my pockets as I leaned back against my locker, my head tilted back and my eyes closed. "Go ahead and go, dude. I'll catch up soon," I told Finn.

"Okay," was all he said before he left.

I was so mad at myself for forgetting that Friday nights were game nights for the football team. And Kurt; what was he going to say when I tell him? I hope that he'll let us push our plans back until after the game.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I went to Kurt's number, pressed the 'Call' button, and put the phone to my ear as it started ringing.

"Hello?" Kurt said we he picked up.

"Hey Princess. Listen, I got this game tonight against Norwell and I was wondering if you'd let us push out plans back until after the game. I totally forgot about it."

"Oh, um, yeah, I suppose we can," he said, sounding a little disappointed.

Hearing his disappointment made my heart clench. "Hey, why don't you go to the game?" I suggested. "I could come pick you up before the game starts; that way we could leave together right away."

Kurt hummed as he thought about it. "I don't know, Noah. Sports aren't really my thing. I'd be bored the whole time."

"You get to watch Finnessa play in his uniform," I said with a smirk.

"I'll be there," Kurt said before hanging up.

I chuckled as I closed my phone. I put it in my pocket before walking down to the locker rooms with my hands in my pockets.

* * *

The game started at 7:30 so I left around 7 to go pick up Kurt. I took the mouth guard off of my helmet and stuffed it in the front of my pants (don't worry, I'd wash it before I put it in my mouth) and told Coach that I forgot it at home. Since we're legally not allowed to play unless we have our mouth guard, Coach let me leave since I'm the best Running Back they have.

I parked my truck in Kurt's driveway, right behind his Navigator. I hopped out and swaggered up to the front door, still in my uniform. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for Kurt to answer the door. When the door opened I didn't expect it to be Mr. Hummel that answered.

I smiled hesitantly at Mr. Hummel. "Uh, hey Mr. H," I said shakily. "I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm, uh, Noah Puckerman. I lived across the street and used to play with Kurt."

Mr. Hummel was a pretty scary guy. I don't get scared often but Mr. Hummel scares the shit out of me. I've seen him after the pranks we've pulled on Kurt and let's just say it's not pretty. I've also heard he has a shot gun too. Tell me that doesn't scare you.

Mr. Hummel's gaze ran over me in a judging way, a frown on his face. "Yeah, I remember you," he said. "You also bullied my son."

I laughed uncomfortably as I rubbed the back on my sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm not proud of that. I've told Kurt I'm sorry and that I didn't like doing that. It's just what everyone expected me to do, you know?" I babbled, ending it with another hesitant smile.

Mr. Hummel nodded his head. "Yeah, I was the same in high school." He nodded his head towards the inside of his house. "Come on in. Kurt's down in his room."

I followed Mr. Hummel into the house and took a seat on the couch while I waited for Kurt. Mr. Hummel took a seat in his recliner, picking up the beer on the side table next to the recliner. It was kinda awkward just sitting there so I started talking so it wouldn't be so uncomfortable.

"So, how long's Kurt going to take?" I asked. "The game starts at seven thirty."

Burt took a swig from his beer. "Not sure. You know him, takes him two hours just to get ready."

I chuckled, nodding my head in agreement. "Yeah, I do," I agreed with a smile. I took a deep breath and looked over in the direction of Kurt's bedroom door. I had to ask Mr. Hummel if he knew about Kurt's sexuality. "Mr. H, do you _know_ about Kurt?" I asked hesitantly in a low voice just to make sure Kurt didn't hear me.

Mr. Hummel sighed. "Yeah, I do. Kurt's mother and I knew since he was three." He shrugged. "All he wanted for his birthday was a pair of sensible heels."

I smiled and sighed in relief. "Good. He's not exactly subtle about it."

Mr. Hummel laughed. "He tries." Mr. Hummel's suddenly became serious as he asked, "So why'd you ask? You his boyfriend or something?"

My eyes widened in surprise and I shook my head rapidly while waving my hands wildly. "No, no! I'm straight, sir. It's just," I sighed as I calmed down and lowered my hands, "Kurt's my friend and I care about him. He's really scared to tell you, you know. He's afraid you'll hate him or something."

"I hear what you're saying but Kurt needs to come to me and tell me himself," Mr. Hummel said. "He'll do it eventually but he needs to do it on his own terms. It'll show how much he trusts me."

I nodded my head in agreement to his words. "I get what you're saying. Kurt's still in the closet at school. I think if he told you he'd come out to the school. I only know cause he's obvious and he admitted it to me after I called him out on it. I want him to come out though. I hate seeing him hide who he is."

Mr. Hummel hummed at my words. I gave Mr. Hummel a small smile before standing. "I'm going to go get Kurt. He can finish putting his make up on in the car," I joked as I headed to his room.

I knocked on Kurt's door before opening it and walking down. Kurt was hurrying around his room, looking panicked. I smiled in amusement at him. "You okay Princess?" I asked.

Kurt looked up at, his eyes wide. "No, I'm not okay! Do I look okay? I can't decide what to wear!" he whined.

I sighed, shaking my head at him. I walked over to his closet and looked through the clothes inside. Kurt came up behind me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Picking something out for you since you can't do it yourself. The game starts at seven thirty. We don't have time for you to be picky," I said as I grabbed a pair of red skinny jeans, a thin white hoody, and a pair of black and white converse. I handed them to Kurt. He looked at them and then looked back up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"This in an… interesting combination," he said slowly.

"Just, put it on!" I said leaving the closet with a faint blush on my cheeks.

I took a seat at his Coach and waited for him to come out. Two minutes later the closet door opened and Kurt walked out with the outfit I'd picked out for him on, the hood of the hoody pulled up onto his head. He looked in his full length mirror, nodding to himself as he checked himself out from all angles.

"Not bad Noah," Kurt praised. "It'll do."

I stood up. "Well come one Princess. We need to leave."

Kurt nodded his head and grabbed his purse bag thing and a magazine. He followed me upstairs and we said goodbye to Mr. Hummel and told him we'd be back after the game. We hurried out to the truck and I climbed in the driver's seat while Kurt went around to the passenger side. He opened the door and looked at my overnight bag and then over at the open glove box that held an open box of condoms with condoms packets spilling out of it.

I smiled at him sheepishly as I closed my glove box with a slam and moved my bag to the backseat. Kurt climbed in, still giving me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"You have sex in here?" he said skeptically.

I shrugged as I started the car, backed out of the driveway, and drove down the road to the school. "Sometimes it's the only place to have it. Can't do it at my house when my mom and sister are home and I'm too cheap to get a room at a motel."

Kurt made a face of disgust as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I rolled my eyes at him. "Dude, I did it in the back seat. Relax will ya."

Kurt relaxed slightly but a wicked smile curled at his lips. I glanced at him. "What?" He held his pinky out as his smile grew and I sighed. "I called you dude, didn't I?" Kurt nodded his head and I groaned in annoyance as I held my pinky out. He linked it with mine and we pulled them apart while waggling our fingers.

Kurt giggled and I sighed again as I pulled into the packet parking lot. I parked in the first spot I saw. I hopped out of the car after I killed the engine and grabbed my keys, shutting my door behind me and locking the truck once Kurt was out. I handed him my keys, that way he could head straight to the car afterwards if he wanted to.

"So how were you able to leave to come and get me? Don't you guys have to warm up and stuff before hand?" Kurt asked.

"I just told Coach that I forgot my mouth guard at home and he let me go get it. That reminds me." I stopped walking, Kurt stopping next to me and giving me a puzzle look. I reached into the front of my pants and pulled out my mouth guard. Kurt's eyes widened and he gapped at me, a blush covering his cheeks after watching me reach into my pants. "I put it in my pants to hide it."

"That's disgusting," Kurt said, making a face at my mouth guard. "You put that in your mouth."

"Do you have anything I could wipe it off with?" I asked as I looked the clear mouth piece over.

Kurt sighed as he opened his purse-y thing and pulled out a packet of wipes. He opened the container and handed one to me. "Here's a moist towelette," he said.

I used the moist towel- okay no. It's a wipe. I don't give a shit what it's actually called. I used the wipe and wiped my mouth guard as we continued walking towards the school. When we got to the gate to get into the stadium I threw away the wipe before I turned to Kurt.

"I'm going to go to the locker room. Do you have money to get in?" I asked. "If not I could tell the person at ticket booth that you're family or something. Family members of the players get in for free."

Kurt shook his head with a small smile. "No, I do, Noah. It's okay. I'll meet you here after the game?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded. "I'll hurry. If any of the guys follow me out I want you to head straight to the truck okay? But if not I'll meet you here and we can walk back to my truck together."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Be safe Noah," Kurt said before he turned to get in line to get in.

I turned to leave, glanced over my shoulder at Kurt to make sure he was okay, before jogging to the locker room.

* * *

Awesomeness, did I ever tell you that our football team sucks? If I haven't, let me tell you now. We. Suck. Ass. Plain and simple. Our linebackers suck and don't know how to block so every time Finnessa threw the ball to me I'd get sacked either before or after I got the ball. Then, every time we had the chance to get a field goal our kicker would either miss or fall short. Unbelievable. I'd feel bad for Kurt having to sit there and watch us suck but every time I'd look up in the stands I saw him sitting there reading his magazine and looking bored.

We went back to the locker rooms at half time where the Coach yelled at us and told us we sucked. He really didn't need to tell us that. I'm pretty sure we already knew. About half way through Coach's yelling fit I snuck out so I could go say hi to Kurt. I snuck under the bleachers and headed over to where he was sitting.

"Kurt," I called softly and tugged at his pant leg.

Kurt jumped and turned around to look under the bleachers with wide eyes. "Noah! You scared me," Kurt whispered. "What're you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"I wanted to say hi," I explained. "Coach is yelling at us right now cause we suck."

"Yeah, I noticed," Kurt informed me with an eye roll.

"Well, I should be heading back. Are you okay? Need anything?" I asked, looking at Kurt's flushed cheeks. It was getting cold and I was worried that Kurt was too. It might still be summer time but even in Ohio, once that sun goes down it gets chilly.

"No, I'm fine," he assured me.

I narrowed my eyes at him before touching my finger tips to his hand. It was freezing. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Kurt, you're freezing," I told him. "Why didn't you tell me? Isn't that hoody keeping you warm?"

Kurt slowly shook his head. "The material's thin," he said.

I sighed, shaking my head at him. "Hold on, I'll be right back." I headed back to the locker room and slipped inside unnoticed. I grabbed my letterman jacket from inside my open locker and snuck back out, the Coach still yelling and not paying any attention to what was going on while the others looked down at the ground in shame.

I jogged back to the bleachers and snuck underneath. I walked over to Kurt and pulled on his pant leg. "Wear this," I said as I handed him my jacket.

Kurt looked at the jacket in surprise. "You're letterman jacket? You sure you want me to wear it?" he asked worriedly. "People will see me wearing it."

I shrugged. "My name's not on it so they won't know. They'll just think it's yours."

"It'll be big on me," he warned.

I sighed crossly. "Just wear the damn jacket, Kurt," I growled, shoving the jacket in to his hands before turning and walking away before I said or did something I'd regret.

* * *

I jogged with the rest of the team back out onto the field. The cheerios cheered for us as we came out and I looked over at Quinn and Santana and smirked at them but as we got further out onto the field my eyes were drawn to the small figure sitting in the front row of the bleachers wearing my letterman jacket. Kurt had put his magazine down, for once, to watch us come back out onto the field.

Kurt looked remarkably good in my jacket. It was big on him, like Kurt warned me it would be, but it looked nice on him. Like how a girl does when she wears her boyfriend's jacket, and just because I gave Kurt my jacket doesn't make him my boyfriend. He was cold and needed to get warm.

We played just as horribly for the third and fourth innings as we did for the first and second. We ended up losing twenty eight to zero. I know. Horrible. When the game ended I ran ahead of everyone so I could change and leave. I already slipped my jersey off on my way and was loosening the straps on my pads when I entered the locker room.

I threw my jersey into my gym bag and my gear, slipped my pants and cup off, and was slipping my jeans back on when the team walked in. They were chatting and what not while I slipped my shirt on over my wife beater. Some of them talked to me and I chatted a little but soon left. I didn't want to leave Kurt out there all alone.

"Puck!" Santana called when I was on my way out of the locker room.

I sighed and turned to her. "Hey, babe. What's up?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"You're going to the after party, right?" She asked.

I shook my head, looking disappointed. "I wish. My Ma's working the night shift so I have to go watch Sara," I lied.

Santana frowned unhappily. "Can't you're Nana watch her or something? I'm horny and want to get my mack on," she said going in for another kiss.

I accepted the kiss but ended it quickly. "No, she can't. I'm sure Brittany wouldn't mind helping you out," I suggested.

Santana pulled out of my arms. "Sure. Brits and I love to share our lady kisses," she said with a wolfish grin.

"Go get them than Tiger," I said with a smirk before leaving to go find Kurt. I was later than I promised him I'd be and I'd hoped nothing happened and that he was okay.

I headed towards the entrance to the stadium on the parking lot side and sighed in relief when I saw Kurt standing off to the side leaning against the fence there, smiling when I noticed that he was still wearing my jacket. He did look good in it so I wasn't going to complain.

"Hey, Princess. Enjoy the game?" I asked teasingly with a smirk, knowing that he didn't.

"No," Kurt said bluntly. "It sucked, I was cold for about half of it, and my butt fell asleep."

I chuckled at his complaints, shaking my head at him. "Sorry I dragged you to it."

"Can we go? Please?" he asked.

"Sure thing Princess," I said and led him back to my truck.

Once we got there Kurt handed me the keys and I unlocked the truck so we could get in. I started up it up and turned the heater on so Kurt could warm up. I, for some reason, naturally give off heat and don't get cold that easily. We sat in the car for a little bit to wait for it to warm up. Kurt was shivering next to me and it worried me.

"You okay, Princess?" I asked in concern. "You're shivering."

Kurt smiled at me. "I'm fine, Noah," he assured me but shivers still shook his small body.

I didn't like seeing him cold. It made me frown unhappily and to make it better I grabbed him by his waist and pulled him to my side. Kurt tensed up, not sure what I was doing.

"I'm just trying to make you warm," I told him softly so he wouldn't freak out.

Kurt nodded but kept his gaze down and didn't snuggle closer like I thought he would. He still felt that if he got too close he'd scare me, but that's why I made the first move; to reassure him that his sexuality didn't bother me.

"You don't need to do that," he said.

"I don't want you to be cold. It's going to take a while for the truck to warm up so this is the quickest solution. You were shivering Kurt," I pointed out.

Kurt stayed silent and kept his gaze downcast. I sighed before putting the car in drive and taking off down to Kurt's place, my arm still around his waist. When I'd grabbed him to pull him to my side he felt cold to the touch. He was right when he said that his hoody was made of thin material. It made me feel bad and want to keep him by my side to make him warm the all the more.

"You're warm," Kurt whispered after a while.

"It's cause I was running so much," I explained.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Kurt asked. "No other guy would have made me warm this way if I was cold. They would have let me suffer."

I thought about my answer carefully since the wrong words could give Kurt the wrong idea. "Noah… cares. Puck wouldn't have cared if you were cold or made sure to make you warm but Noah does," I explained slowly, almost as if I was explaining it to myself as well. "And, I don't mind touching you. I mean, I'm not going to touch your dick or anything but like hugging you and shit, I don't mind doing that. You're nice and soft but still firm. You get what I'm saying?"

Kurt nodded his head. "I… think so. So, like, what you're doing right now, you don't mind?" he asked.

I glanced at him but then put my eyes back on the road. I wasn't going to let us die because I wanted to face Kurt when I was talking to him. "Um, yeah, I don't mind." I took a deep breath before I spoke my next words. "Don't take offence to what I'm about to say but you remind me of a girl. You're soft and smell nice and get embarrassed easily _but_ I like it. Besides, with a straight dude doing this would be weird but with you it's different."

"So, because I'm gay you associate that with being a girl," Kurt said, an edge of defense and hurt to his voice.

I sighed. "Kurt, you're not getting what I'm saying. I don't mind that you're gay, I don't mind being like this, and I don't mind hugging you. I don't get why but I don't mind. Can you not ask anymore?"

Kurt sighed but nodded. Finally, he fully relaxed and snuggled closer, closing his eyes. I looked down at him as we stopped at a red light and smiled softly as I watched him sleep against me. He must have been tired since he gets up early every morning to get ready and still make it to school on time and he probably goes to sleep earlier than what time it was right then so it was no wonder he fell asleep. He looked peaceful… cute almost in an innocent little child kinda way; like when my sister's asleep.

The car behind me honked its horn and I looked up to see that our light had turned green. I was pissed that the guy or chick or whoever was driving honked cause I didn't want them to wake Kurt up. I flipped them the finger as I drove off, turning left and then turning right into the gas station parking lot.

I looked down at Kurt as I sat debating in my head whether or not if I should wake Kurt up. On one hand, he looked so peaceful and I'd hate to wake him up just to tell him I was going into the gas station to get our junk food for our sleepover, which would probably make him mad. On the other hand, I'd hate to leave Kurt in the car alone while he was sleeping and risk him waking up on his own and not remember where he was. He'd probably freak out and think someone was kidnapping him.

"Kurt. Hey Princess. Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," I said as I gently shook him awake.

Kurt whined in protest and shrugged my hand away. "No, let me sleep."

I sighed in frustration and shook my head while rolling my eyes. "Fine, I'll leave you in here. I'll be right back though. I'm just going to go get us some snacks for when we get home. What'd you want?"

"Diet soda," Kurt mumbled as he lied down on the bench seat, his legs curled up towards his chest and his converse covered feet bumping my leg.

"Kay, be back in a sec," I said as I hopped out of the truck.

Once inside the gas station I got us a bag of _Doritos _and some French onion dip (dude that stuff is the bomb together. You gotta try it), some barbeque flavored chips, some cheese puffs, some _M&M_s, some _Sour Patch Kids_, some _Skittles_, a two liter of Kurt's diet soda – Mountain Dew since in my opinion that's the best tasting diet soda, and a two liter of Coke and regular Mountain Dew for me. I took it all to the resister, paid for it, and carried it out to the truck in plastic bags.

Kurt was still asleep on the bench seat when I climbed back in. I set the bags down on the passenger side floor and looked down at Kurt. He was still wearing my jacket even though it was pretty warm in the truck. I didn't want either of us to overheat so I turned the air off.

I gave Kurt one more glance before putting the car in drive and leaving towards the Hummel residence. It was pretty quiet in the car besides the sound of Kurt's gentle breathing. I needed something to listen to, I was never very good with silence or I'd get really jittery, so I turned the radio on to a low murmur, the sound of Michael Jackson's _Man in the Mirror _playing though the speakers. I found myself singing softly along to it like I did with any music I listened to when I was alone.

Soon I was pulling into the driveway of the Hummel residence, parking behind Kurt's Navigator. I shut off the engine and turned to shake Kurt awake again but was surprised to see him wide awake and staring up at me.

"I like your singing voice," Kurt said softly.

I looked away from him, a little embarrassed that he'd heard me. "I'm not going to join your stupid club," I told him firmly, knowing right away that that is what he'd be saying next.

"I wasn't asking you to Noah. I was just telling you that I like your singing voice. I was complementing you," Kurt said snippily as he sat up.

"Whatever. Let's go inside," I said as I grabbed my overnight bag and the plastic bags with our junk food in it and climbed out. I slung my bag onto my shoulder and clicked the lock button on my car key as I followed Kurt to the front door, pocketing the key when I was done.

"Dad, we're home," Kurt called when he opened the front door.

"Does your dad know I'm staying the night?" I asked as Kurt shut the door.

"I told him yesterday that you would be," he said as he led me to the family room where Mr. H was sitting in his recliner watching a late night rerun of _Deadliest Catch _while drinking a beer.

"Hey Kiddo. How was the game?" Mr. H asked when he saw us. "Did you guys win?"

I chuckled as I shook my head. "No, we lost. Our team sucks."

Mr. H nodded his head while giving me a look of sympathy. "That's too bad." Mr. H turned his gaze to Kurt and looked a little taken aback when he saw him. "Whose jacket are you wearing Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked down at the jacket he still had on. "Oh, um, it's Noah's," he said awkwardly, looking down at the ground as he spoke.

"I let him borrow it around half time. His hoody is pretty thin and he was getting cold," I explained for him. Kurt gave me a thankful smile.

Mr. H nodded his head. "Now you know to bring a jacket next time," was all he said.

"I don't think there's going to be a next time," Kurt muttered as he headed off to his room.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I followed him. "What? Why not?" I asked.

"I was bored Noah. I'm not sitting at a game that I have no interest in for two hours," Kurt said as he walked down his basement stairs, me following close behind. "Even if I get to see Finn in his uniform it's not enough to make me go again."

I frowned in disappoint but what could I do? I couldn't force Kurt to go to the games even though I enjoyed actually having someone to look up in the stands for during the game. My mom and sister have never gone to any of my games. It's too late for my sister to be staying out and my mom was always too tired after work.

I walked over to the couch and set my stuff down on it before sitting down and watching Kurt put his purse bag thing on top of his desk with his school bag and shrugged off my jacket before hanging it on the bag of his desk chair.

"So, what d'you what to do first?" I asked as I pulled my bag towards me and unzipped it. "I got video games, horror movies, a few comedies. You pick what we do first and when we're done with that I'll pick."

Kurt shrugged, walking over to his closet. "I guess you can teach me how to play some video games. Can I do my nightly skin care regime and get my pajamas on first?"

"Go right ahead," I said as I pulled out my consol and controllers and stood up to go plug my consol into Kurt's flat screen. Kurt shut the door to his closet so he could change in privacy. I plugged my consol in and hooked my controllers to it before going back to my bag to look through my games.

Kurt came out wearing light blue silk pajamas and walked over to makeup table thing. He slipped a head band on to push his bangs out of his face and started spraying something onto his face.

"What do you want to play?" I asked. "I got _Super Mario Brothers_, _Halo_, _Assassins Creed_, _Call of Duty_, and _Guitar Hero_."

"You pick," Kurt said while he whipped his face with a cotton ball.

My eyebrows furrowed together as I thought about it. "We'll play _Super Mario Brothers 3 _and then _Call of Duty._"

"Okay," Kurt said.

I popped the disk out of the box and carried it over to the consol before putting it in. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV before turning it to the right channel, the main menu on the screen. I flopped down onto the couch, grabbed my controller, and started the game. Once the main menu for the game was on I pressed start and went to two player, setting my controller down next to me so I could wait for Kurt.

"Did you know that Super Mario Brother's changed civilization?" I asked.

Kurt stopped what he was doing and looked at me though his mirror. "I did not."

I smiled widely. I always loved when there was a new person for me to teach about my theory. "Okay, well, you know how Mario and Luigi are Italian, right? Well ever since Super Mario Bros came out there's been less racism towards Italians cause before there used to be this big hate session going on about how the Italians drink a lot and are big cowards that throw up the white flag to everything. People also started getting smarter too. If you beat the game you were like crowned a genius because that was something only smart people could do. Then they started adding different stuff like bad guys and stuff like Waluigi and Wario. This was a big mistake cause after that crime rates went up and everyone wanted to be a bad guy and steal stuff and kidnap girls like Waluigi and Wario."

"That's a, uh, very… interesting theory Noah," Kurt said politely, giving me a smile.

"There's other stuff too. Like when the _Mario Cart Racing_ came out. Kids before sucked at driving but after playing that they got better and fewer accidents were happening. Even my driving has gotten significantly better," I said proudly.

Kurt finished his skin care thing and put his head band back in one of the drawers before standing and walking over to me. He sat down beside me and I handed him the other controller.

"So what do I do?" he asked, looking at the controller in his hands.

"Let's get started first. Which character do you want to be?" I asked.

"I'll be that cute blue mushroom guy," Kurt said.

"Okay, now with your direction control," I pointed to the grey wobbly button on the left side of the controller, "go over to the guy you want and press A and he'll become your character." I watched him do as I instructed and smiled when he did it correctly. "Good," I praised before selecting Mario as my character.

I started up the game and we watched the little intro before the game took us straight to level one. "Okay, now when you press A, you jump." I demonstrated it by pressing the A button and watched my character jump on screen. "When you press B and move the direction control forward at the same time you run. When you get a power like flower power, you can shoot fireballs by pressing B too." I demonstrated the running before turning my head to Kurt. "You understand how to work the controller?"

Kurt nodded his head. "What do we do about that mushroom?" Kurt asked when a brown mushroom started waddling towards our characters.

"You jump on top of it and it'll kill it. Don't let it touch you, though, or you'll die," I said and killed it before it could get any closer. "And those coins, collect them." I collected the coins with Kurt following. "The question mark blocks hold either coins or sometimes red mushrooms with white spots or different things that give powers like an orange flower for fire power and a blue flower for ice." I jumped up and hit the question mark block, a red with white spots mushroom coming out and an orange flower. I grabbed the flower and let Kurt get the red mushroom, his character becoming bigger while mine changed and got a white hat and overalls.

"Now just follow me and try not to get killed. Oh, and the turtles, be careful. When you jump on them their shells take off and if you're not careful it could hit you," I warned as we started off and came upon a turtle right away. "If you jump on their shells a second time it stops it from moving."

We continued though the level and Kurt followed me down a pipe where we went underground to a cave full of coins and one huge big coin.

"What does that big coin do?" Kurt asked.

"If you collect all of them you get a big prize," I explained, jumping up to get it before leading Kurt over to the tube out. We continued through the level, Kurt getting the next fire power from the next question mark block with a power inside that we came upon and he giggled as he shot the fireballs at the mushrooms and turtles.

Soon we completed the level, Kurt looking very thrilled, and we moved on to the next level. Before we started that one I opened the bag of Barbeque chips and set it in between us and while we played the game we snacked on the chips, me more so than Kurt. We completed level two with little difficulty and I was happy that Kurt was getting the hang of it fast. After a while we got to the mini boss level and we both died for the first time.

"Aw! No, I was doing so well!" Kurt whined as we were kicked out of the tiny castle.

I pressed start on the game and saved our game. "Come on, Princess. Let's move onto _Call of Duty_," I suggested as the game went back to the main menu for the game.

"No! I want to beat that level!" Kurt pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

I chuckled at Kurt's bossiness. "We can do that tomorrow Princess. I want to get a few rounds of _Call of Duty_ in before we move on to the scary movie portion of our night."

Kurt stiffened. "S-scary movies?" he stammered, his eyes wide.

I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion. "Uh, yeah. I brought tons. Why?"

Kurt looked down at his lap shamefully. "I'm not good with horror movies and blood and gore," Kurt admitted softly.

I gazed at Kurt, feeling bad that that was my favorite movie genre and what I wanted to watch but Kurt was afraid of. "We don't have to watch them if you don't want to," I assured him softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt lifted his head to look at me, smiled, and shook his head. "No, we can watch them," he said. I opened my mouth to protest but he held up his finger, "_if_ you let me paint your toenails and after breakfast tomorrow we watch a movie of _my_ selection."

I smirked amusedly at his requirements and held out my hand. "You hold a hard bargain, Princess, but you've got yourself a deal," I said, shaking his hand good-humor-ly.

* * *

After we played a few rounds of _Call of _Duty, Kurt doing remarkably well and actually beat _me_ – much to my horror but made me proud none the less. I ended up selecting _The Ring_, which made me feel even worse but hey, I was letting Kurt paint my toenails and letting him pick the next movie we watched tomorrow.

While I put my video games away and shut my Xbox360 down, Kurt went upstairs to make us some popcorn and get us two glasses for our soda and a bowl for me to put my _Doritos_ in. Kurt took longer than I thought he would so I decided that I'd change into a pair of sweatpants that I brought with me since I wouldn't be able to sleep in just my boxers like I like to.

I slipped my shirt off and threw it on top of my overnight bag Kurt had moved over to next to his makeup station thing. I undid my pants and let them drop to my ankles before bending over to get my sweatpants out.

"Noah, I made us some butter less popcorn. I hope that's…" My eyes widened when I heard Kurt's voice behind me trail off and heard what sounded like glass breaking. At the sound of the glass breaking I panicked and turned around sharply to make sure Kurt was okay without remembering that at that very moment I was butt naked.

Kurt stood at the foot of his stairs, his eyes wide, mouth a gap, arms out like he'd been holding something, and at his feet broken glass, a spilled bowl of popcorn, an empty bowl, and some paper towels. I sped over to Kurt, still naked as a jay bird, stepped around the broken glass, and turned him to me.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you okay?" I asked, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Kurt blinked slowly before looking up at me. He nodded as he closed his mouth, a blush rapidly spreading across his cheeks. "I… I'm sorry," he murmured.

I sighed in relief and let his shoulders go. "Oh thank God. I was worried you got hurt," I said with a smile.

"You… you're naked…" he said, still in a state of shock.

I furrowed my eyebrows together before looking down and low and behold, I was still naked except for my worn out socks on my feet. "Huh, guess so," I said, looking back up him.

I chuckled in amusement as Kurt kept looking up at me, his blue/green/gray eyes still wide and his cheeks still bright red. "You're naked… in my room… and you're a boy…" he said slowly, pointing a finger at me.

I shrugged. "Yeah… So? We're both guys," I said like it was no big deal – which it wasn't. I was a guy; Kurt was a guy, no big deal. I get naked all the time around dudes in the locker room so it's nothing new.

"You don't mind…?" Kurt asked in the same in shock state, pointing a finger at me.

I shook my head slowly, my eyebrows furrowed together. Kurt's jaw feel before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started falling backwards. My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed him around the waist before he feel and hit the concrete floor.

"Whoa there, Princess," I said, slightly amused but mostly worried that he fainted on me. I scooped him up in my arms like I did that morning before throwing him in the dumpster and carried him over to his bed. I laid him down gently, his head resting on the pillow. I gave him one last look before I walked over to my bag and pulled my sweatpants on, pulling the draw sting tight before tying it tightly.

I looked at the mess on the ground and sighed before going over and carefully cleaning it up, putting the broken glass into one of the bowls and the spilled popcorn back into the popcorn. I picked up the bowls and paper towels and carried them upstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and jumped when I saw Mr. Hummel standing at the open fridge in a navy blue robe.

"Uh, Hey, Mr. H," I said, getting his attention.

"What d'you got there, Puckerman?" he asked, eyeing the bowls in my hands.

"Oh, um, Kurt dropped this when…" I looked away from him, a blush creeping its way across my cheeks, "when he saw me naked."

Burt's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose in surprise. "I'm sorry if he made you uncomfortable," was all he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "What? No, Kurt just walked in on the wrong time," I explained, a little annoyed that Mr. H thought that because Kurt's gay and he saw me naked it'd make me uncomfortable. "It's my fault; I was the one changing in the middle of his room. He didn't know and walked in on it. He actually ended up fainting after what happened settled in. He's asleep on his bed right now."

Mr. H looked at me a second before turning his head away while nodding it. "Well as long as he didn't make you uncomfortable I guess it's alright. It was just an accident."

I nodded my head as I set the bowls on the counter. "Yeah, just an accident," I said, a defensive edge to my voice as I moved past him to head back to Kurt's room. It was something about Mr. H being concerned that Kurt's gayness made me uncomfortable that made me stop in the door way and turn to him. "Mr. H, Kurt's sexuality doesn't bother me. Never has, never will. If Kurt does ever come out to you, I want you to never say anything to Kurt about his sexuality when it comes to me," I told him, an overwhelming need to protect Kurt making me speak to Mr. H without fear and with stern confidence. "I mean a lot to Kurt. I'm the first straight guy to ever befriend him. To ever touch him as if he's another human being and not some sick creature. He already fears that I will stop being his friend because he's gay, he doesn't need you to add that."

I didn't allow Mr. H to answer before I turned and headed back to Kurt, slowly slipping down the stairs and smiling when I saw Kurt sitting up on his bed looking groggy.

"Hey, Princess. You okay?" I asked softly as I walked up to him and sat down beside him on his bed.

Kurt turned his gaze to me, his eyebrows furrowed together. "What happened? How'd I end up on my bed?" he asked.

"You walked in on me while I was changing, dropped some stuff, and ended up fainting after you realized what happened," I explained, watching in amusement as Kurt's eyes widened again and a blush slowly crept onto his cheeks.

"Oh…" Kurt said before he gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh, Noah, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to walk in when you were changing. I swear I didn't look."

I chuckled. "Kurt, relax. It's cool man. I don't care that you saw me naked," I told him honestly.

"R-really?" Kurt asked, surprised.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. We're both dudes after all. I change in front of guys all the time in the locker room."

"But… you don't get naked in front of them and none of them are gay," he pointed out.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I go commando all the time and we have to get naked so we can take out jock strap off. And, how many times do I have to tell you that you being gay doesn't bother me, and if you swear you didn't look than I believe you. I wouldn't be mad if you took a peek anyway."

Kurt gave me a look, his mouth open and an eyebrow raised, before shaking his head and turning it away. "You are the weirdest straight guy I've ever met. Most straight guys would be yelling at me if I walked in on them while they were naked and here you are telling me that I could have looked if I wanted to. Why?"

"Cause I'd take it as I complement," I said with a shrug. "If I attract both sexes it means I'm super hot and sexy."

Kurt sighed, shaking his head at me again. "Like I said, weirdest straight guy I've ever met."

I smirked, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "And you are the weirdest gay I've ever met," I teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I'm the _only_ gay you've ever met," he reminded me.

I chuckled. "Which makes you the weirdest," I retorted.

Kurt rolled his eyes at me before snaking an arm around my waist and leaning into my side, laying his head on my shoulder. I squeezed him, holding him to my side for a second before loosening my hold on him.

"Ready to watch a scary movie?" I asked, smiling slyly as I looked down at Kurt.

Kurt lifted his head and smiled back just as slyly. "Only if you're ready for me to paint your toenails."

I made a face at it before sighing. "Got any blue?" I asked hopefully.

Kurt giggled as he stood up. "Only pink."

I groaned and feel back on the bed as Kurt went to go get his nail polish.

* * *

"So, what are you doing again?" I asked as I looked down at my bare feet, one of them flat against the couch – leaving my leg bent at the knee, and the other resting in Kurt's lap as he rubbed a pale creamy liquid over my toenails after he poured them on from this over sized eye drop looking bottle.

"I'm putting this on so your cuticles will absorb it and become more prominent so that I can get them," Kurt explained as he picked up some weird tweezer looking thing and started gently going around the outside of the nail that was bordered by skin.

I hummed fact interest as I leaned back against the arm of the couch and turned my head back to the movie. I glanced back down at Kurt as he filed away at my toenails, making the sharp edges round after he cut them with nail clippers. I sighed and turned back to the movie. It was hard watching the movie when Kurt was doing my toenails. I wanted to watch him and ask questions but that'd take my badass card away. Badasses don't want to watch their friend give them a pedicure rather than an awesome horror movie.

I reached for the plastic bag full of junk food I'd bought that sat on Kurt's coffee table and pulled out the _Doritos _and dip. I opened them both and started eating them together, moaning at how delicious it tasted.

"God, Kurt, you gotta try this," I said and scooped some of the dip with one of the _Doritos_.

"Wha- hmph!" I shoved the dip covered chip into Kurt's mouth, cutting off his question and making his eyes widen in surprise. He grabbed the end of the chip that was still in his mouth and bit it off, chewing what was in his mouth with a thoughtful and annoyed look on his face from having it shoved into his mouth before swallowing.

"Hm. That's good," he stated before swiping the small bit of chip in the dip and popping it into his mouth.

I smiled proudly. "Hell yeah it is," I said, leaning back and continuing eating my snack while Kurt continued with my pedicure, sitting forward every time Kurt opened his mouth to pop a dip covered chip into his mouth.

"There. All done," Kurt said after twenty minutes, capping the clear polish. I looked down at my feet and wiggled my toes, the bright pink nail polish on my toenails catching the dim light from the TV. Kurt set the clear polish down next to the pink nail polish and stood up. "I'm going to go get us some glasses for our soda," he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the stairs. "Need anything?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good."

Kurt nodded his head before heading upstairs to get our cup. "Don't drop them this time!" I called after him.

"Don't get naked again and I won't," Kurt called back.

I chuckled as I moved to sit normally on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. I watched the movie and snacked on my snack until I heard Kurt's footsteps behind me. I looked up and smiled as he set to glasses down on the table. Kurt glared at my feet on the table.

"I told you no feet on the furniture," Kurt said in annoyance.

"Lighten up, Princess. Just let me put my feet on the damn table," I said as I put another chip in my mouth.

"Fine, then you get to clean it tomorrow," Kurt retorted icily before pulling out the two liters from the bag and pour his diet into one cup and _Coke_ into the other after I told him what I wanted.

Kurt flopped down next to me on the couch with his drink in his hand. He sipped at it as he watched the screen. Lucky for him it was at a very calm part at the moment but I knew that a bad part was coming up. Kurt set his drink down and leaned back, watching what was going on, on the screen.

I set the bag of _Doritos_ that was almost all gone and the dip container that was also almost all gone and sat back, wrapping my arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him to my side. He looked up at me, confused, and I whispered, "A bad parts coming up."

Kurt glanced at the screen real quick before nodding and snuggling closer, leaning his head on my shoulder to be ready to hide his face for the scary part. Kurt watched the screen bravely, it getting worse and worse until he couldn't take it anymore, gasped, squeezed his eyes shut, and hid his face in the crook of my neck. I tightened my grip on him, putting my hand firmly on the back of his neck to his head down so he would lift his head and look when it wasn't over yet.

"It's okay, Kurt. It's almost over," I soothed him, feeling bad as I felt him tremble against me; knowing that even though he could see anything, he could still hear it all. Soon it ended and I let Kurt's head go and he lifted it slowly, looking cautiously at the screen.

I kept my arm around his waist as the movie continued for another hour and a half. Kurt screamed a few times and during those times I pressed the mute button while I held him to me tightly, telling him was okay and that he was okay. After every time he'd scream and start crying and I felt bad. I'd ask him if he wanted me to turn it off but he just shook his head. After about the fourth time he screamed and ended up crying I shut the movie off all together and waited for him to calm down before telling him we should go to bed.

I set up my sleeping bag next to his bed and crawled inside while Kurt got in his bed. I was almost asleep when Kurt's soft voice woke me up.

"Noah? Are you awake?" he asked softly.

I blinked open my eyes and looked up in the direction of the bed. It was very dark in his room. "Yeah, I'm awake," I answered.

"I… I can't sleep," he admitted shakily. "I'm scared."

I sat up in my sleeping bag. I reached for his night stand behind me and turned the light on, blinking as I let my eyes adjust to the sudden change in lighting. I moved closer and kneeled next to his bed. Kurt was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"There's nothing to bed scared of, Princess," I tried to reassure him. Kurt turned his head to me and guilt immediately settled in the pit of my stomach when I saw the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh, Kurt," I cooed as I crawled up onto the bed. I hovered over him and whipped the tears from his cheeks with my thumb. "Do you want me to stay next to you until you fall asleep?" I asked.

Kurt nodded his head rapidly as fresh tears welled up in his eyes. I climbed off of the bed before I pulled the covers back and crawled in next to Kurt, pulling them back up over us. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to my chest. Kurt instantly snuggled closer and rested his head against my chest. I rubbed my hand down his skinny back while watching him.

"Go to sleep Kurt. I'm not going to leave you," I promised.

Kurt nodded his head and closed his eyes, his breathing slowly as he drifted off to sleep. I watched Kurt sleep though half lidded eyes. My eyelids became heavy and I closed them as I relaxed back in the bed, my hand slowing down and eventually stilling as I fell asleep.

* * *

**So? Did you all like it? I'd like to say i'm sorry that the games and movie weren't given much detail. I've never seen _The Ring_, have never played _Call of Duty_, and have only played Super Mario Brothers on the wii. Tell me what you all think about this chapter. Also, since _NO ONE _has given an answer for the quote to win a scene that will be placed in any of the three journals Puck/I will be writting, i will give you another hint that is really big this time and you can use to look it up cause i'd like to get my readers involved in my stories. The anime is a baseball themed anime. With that, i expect one of you to _PLEASE_ put the correct answer in your review.**

**~ PLEASE REVIEW ~**


	9. From 8-25 Until 9-4

**Hello, peeps. Sorry it's taken so long for me to post the next chapter for this story. It's longer though so i only hope that will make up for that. Also, i would like to say that for the contest, the anime is NOT Prince of Tennis. The anime is BASEBALL based, and now, i'm telling you this because i REALLY want one of you to win a contribute something to the story, look it up! Go on the internet, look up baseball anime/manga and find the one with the initials, B.W. and/or O.F. Then, after you have that, look up the characters for said anime/manga and look for the one that has the initials Y.T. or T.Y., which ever way its displayed. I'm only asking for the name of the anime/manga and the character's name, not the name of the episode or something complicated like that. So, PLEASE, do as i say or i'm going to go CRAZY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters**

* * *

**8/25**

Hey Awesomeness,

You know how I've been doing single date entries? Well, I've come to a conclusion that I should do a week/weeks long entry. I know they'll be long but that way I can still save pages in you. Anyway, where should I begin? Monday, the 25th? Ok.

Monday, like all Mondays, was sucky. I usually don't mind Mondays other than the fact that when I come back to school I get homework and you know, homework sucks ass. Other than that they're okay. I get to see my peeps, get to see Quinn, get to throw slushies at the Berry chick and bully other dweebs, and I get to have my four classes with Kurt – Bio 2, Geometry, English, and gym.

Do you know what made it suck? Kurt avoided me; well, more than usual. Usually he'd look at me periodically, text me in the morning and a little during lunch, and now would wait for me to come and help him out of the dumpster after I threw him in. He did none of that. I didn't know what I'd done to deserve the cold shoulder from him but that didn't mean I wasn't upset about it.

When school ended that day I went straight from my final class to my locker and then straight to Kurt's navigator, leaning against the driver's side door. Kurt came out later with his superior air to him that he seemed to be carrying a lot now days since our friendship/deal started up – I'm hoping I was the reason for that change. His chin was up, his shoulders back, and his walk sturdy and… kind of looked like he was strutting down a runway – not surprising.

"Mind telling me what I've done wrong?" I called when he was in hearing distance.

Kurt stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. He looked at me and then turned his gaze away before slowly walking up to me. He stopped in front of me, his head down and his grip tight on the strap of his messenger bag.

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped and lifted his head, his blue/green/grey eyes glossy. I sighed, my gaze softening. I looked around real quick and after seeing that no one was around, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around him tightly. Kurt stiffened before relaxing against me. I don't know what made me hug him like that other than seeing that look in his eyes; it made me want to comfort him.

"You didn't do anything Noah," Kurt finally answered my question in a whisper.

I pulled him out of the hug so I could look at him while I was talking. "So, why were you avoiding me all day? You didn't even text me good morning," I added softly at the end.

Kurt gave me a confused look, his eyebrows furrowed together and his mouth open slightly. Then he shook his head. "Okay, hold on. You mean you're not freaking out? You're not mad or disgusted with me?" he asked.

My own eyebrows furrowed together as I gave him a puzzled look. "What? Why the hell would I be?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't you remember Friday night? You slept in the same bed as me. Doesn't that make you uncomfortable?" he asked in dismay.

I shook my head, feeling a little pissed that that was why he was avoiding me; because he thought that I was uncomfortable with him being gay and he'd scared me off because we shared a bed for one night. "Hell yeah I remember it. We had an awesome night even though it ended with you being scared shitless." I crossed my arms over my chest, giving him a hard glare. "And, Kurt, this is the last time I'm telling you this. You being gay doesn't bother me one bit. It pisses me off that you keep thinking it does when I've told you that it doesn't."

Kurt sighed crossly. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm scared to lose you," he snapped.

I blinked, surprised by Kurt's words. "You're…? What?"

Kurt sighed and turned to lean back against the side of his navigator. "I've never had a friend like you, Noah; not even a friend that's male," Kurt confessed. "You're straight and male and really masculine; the stereotypical straight boy. Do you know how many guys like you even look at me without giving me a disgusted or threatening look? Like two and even then they rarely talk to me." Kurt lowered his gaze to his feet. "You're the first."

I looked at Kurt as I listened to his words. I could tell, could feel, how much his words meant to him and how sincere he was. We never had many serious conversations… okay that's a lie. We've had in the past week about five serious conversations. That's like one for every day of the week. Anyway, I knew this serious conversation was one of the few that were at the top of the list of ones that meant a lot to Kurt. He was telling me his deepest thoughts, letting me into his mind; something he didn't do easily.

"So, you're afraid I'll suddenly realize that I'm friends with you, a gay kid, and freak out and leave?" I concluded, Kurt nodding his head in confirmation. I sighed and scooted closer to him, throwing an arm over his shoulder and pulling him closer to my side. "Princess, I promise you that that won't ever happen."

Kurt scoffed, not believing me. "You say that now but I'm positive those Neanderthals you hang around will brainwash you and make you just as homophobic as they are," he said knowingly.

I rolled my eyes. "You have a problem," I deadpanned.

Kurt gasped, pulled out of my arm, moved to stand in front of me, and placed a hand on his heart as if I'd offended him, which I probably did but that's beside the point. "Me? _I_ have a problem? Says the man whore that bullies and beats kids up, sets things on fire, and is okay with being touchy-feely with his homosexual friend," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at him in a glare. "There's no need to be a bitch," I told him, anger from his words clear in mine.

"There is when you of all people accuse me of having a problem," Kurt retorted.

"Okay I admit, I have problems; lots of people do," I admitted. "You're problem is that you think all straight guys are homophobic."

Kurt scoffed, his arms crossed over his chest, and turned his head away. "I do not. I don't think Finn's homophobic."

I burst out laughing, clenching at my stomach as I laughed hard. Kurt turned his head to me, his eyes narrowed in an unhappy glare. "What's so funny?"

I whipped at the tears that had spilled from my eyes during my laughing fit as I calmed down. "Oh, nothing; just that you think that one of the most closeted homophobes in this town is totally rainbow friendly," I said with a smile, trying not to burst out laughing again because, dude, that was some funny shit.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? Finn's not homophobic," Kurt said.

I shrugged, knowing that convincing Kurt that the guy he's crushing on is antigay wasn't going to happen. "Whatever, Princess. I'm all for seeing you bring out the gay in Finnessa but I'm telling you now, it ain't gonna happen. Finn's like me, straight as a fucking arrow."

Kurt glared at me. "You never know. Deep down I know he has feelings for me," Kurt said, completely in denial.

I sighed. It was hopeless. Kurt wasn't going to give in and admit that Finn was never going to like him. I really do hope he doesn't get hurt because he's living in a fantasy. I'd beat Finn up if I ever answered the phone to a crying Kurt because Finn had broken his heart by being homophobic.

I put my hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Fine, don't listen to _me_, the guy that's been friends with Finn since preschool. I know my boy, Kurt, and I know that one of these days I'm going to answer the phone and you're going to be crying on the other end because Finn rejected you." I turned to leave, my frustration making it hard to be around Kurt for the time being. I started towards my truck when a hand grabbed hold of the back of my shirt.

"Is… is that really going to happen?" Kurt asked softly, a fearful tone to his voice.

I hated the almost heartbroken tone to his voice that accompanied the fear. Kurt wanted, needed, for what I had to say not to be true. I knew I had to tell him the truth but if I had to see his heart break because of me, I'd never forgive myself. Now if Finn were to do it, at least I'd get to punch his face in after I picked up those precious pieces of Kurt's heart.

"It… _might_ but you know, there's always a chance, right?" I tried to make it better, make him feel better. I could paint a fantasy for him, an allusion, and that'd be enough for now. I didn't need Kurt to be upset, I wouldn't be able to stand it, so if that meant lying straight to his face about something I knew would eventually happen, than I would; if only to see him happy.

I looked over my shoulder at him, giving him a smile that felt forced but I hoped didn't look it. Kurt smiled back, nodding his head and letting go of my shirt.

"Yes, there's always a chance," Kurt agreed.

* * *

**8/26**

Tuesday wasn't any better than Monday. Though Kurt actually looked at me, texted me, and waited for my assistance, it didn't make everything better. First, the guys decided that they wanted to throw Kurt in the dumpster themselves so I had to let them cause who knows what would happen if I protested. All I know is it wouldn't have been good.

Then, I had to witness Kurt getting slushied, by four different guys carrying four different colored slushies. I was hitting on some chick – I don't even know her name, she's cute and that's all that matters to me cause all she's going to be to me was another lay – when I saw it happen.

"Since we know you like being a homo so much, we thought we'd help by making you a rainbow," Karofsky sneered before he and the other three guys left.

Kurt whipped the icy mixture from his eyes, a shocked expression on his face. I wanted so badly to go over and help my friend clean up but that wasn't going to happen when the halls were as crowded as they were. Soon, Kurt was able to pull himself together and walk over to the girls' – yes _girls' – _bathroom.

The bell rang soon after his departure to the girls' bathroom to clean up and the students around me dispersed. The girl I'd been flirting with said goodbye and to give her a call as she shut her locker and headed away.

Once the hall was completely empty, I moved over to the bathroom, staring at the door I'd last seen Kurt push past, knowing he was just beyond it. I didn't know if Kurt was alone or if there were other girls in there. If only there was a peep hole like on my front door at home. That gives me an idea… remind me to bring my drill to school tomorrow so I can drill a hole in every girls' bathroom door… and the girls' locker room door. They could come in handy if you catch my drift.

I took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Kurt stood at one of the sinks, picking ice off of his hair that was stained a horrible mixture of red, purple, and green.

"Need any help with that?" I asked with a smirk, making him jump and whirl around to look at me with wide, startled eyes. When he saw that it was just me, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Would you? It's always nice when you have an extra hand."

"Sure," I said and swaggered up to him.

I looked at the messy state of his clothes that were a tie dye mix of green, red, purple, and blue. Poor Kurt had decided to wear that white jacket of his… the same one I had wanted to ruin. Remembering that made a wave of guilt, shame, and disgust rush through me; guilt for wanting to ruin an article of clothing that I knew he loved and paid, with his own money, a big amount for, shame for wanting to ruin it and/or do something to such a sweet, awesome guy, and disgust in myself for ever wanting to be so hateful and homophobic like.

I stepped behind Kurt as he turned the sink he was in front of on. I grabbed his jacket and helped him out of it, handing it to Kurt once it was off. He looked down at the soiled item of clothing, a soft whimper escaping from him.

"I'm sorry about you're jacket. Can you… fix it?" I asked, knowing that his answer would probably be no.

Kurt sighed as he placed the jacket under the running water, watching the colors fade as some of it came out and washed down the drain. "I probably could but it'd be a waste of my time. It won't be the same after," he whispered.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just stayed silent, standing next to him with my hands in my pockets. I looked around the girls' room, noticing that next the trashcan in there, there was a metal fold up chair. I walked over and grabbed it, pulling it over.

Kurt looked at the chair as I pulled it over, a small smile curling at his lips. "Oh good, you noticed our chair," Kurt said as he moved back so I could put the chair in front of it with the back touching the front of the sink.

"Your chair?" I asked as Kurt sat down on the chair, peeling the shirt he had on off. I tried not to notice or stare at his pale chest as it glistened with melted slushy and ignored the weird, unusual, and scary want to lick that colorful liquid off him.

Kurt nodded as he folded up his ruined clothing. "Well, it's not _ours_, it's the school's, but us Glee girls use it when we get slushied," he explained.

I chuckled softly at his words. "You do realize you just grouped yourself with the girls, right?"

Kurt looked up from his chest – he'd been whipping it off with one of his whips. "Did I?" I nodded my head, a smile on my face. "Hmm, I didn't notice."

"Why'd you do that anyway?" I asked, still watching him as he finished whipping his chest off and then pulled out those mini shampoo and conditioner bottles that you take with you when you go on vacation. "You make such a big deal about being called a girl and then you go and group yourself with them. What gives?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, looking down at the bottles in his hands, before looking up at me and handing them to me so I could washout his hair. "I guess I'm so used to being friends with only girls I just group myself with them," he explained softly.

I gave him a sympathetic look as I turned the water on, testing the temperature to make sure it wasn't too hot that it'd hurt him, and then tilted Kurt's head back, his eyes closed. I used a plastic cup he handed me to wet his hair before I massaged the shampoo – that smelled really good – into his scalp.

"Mmm, that feels nice," Kurt practically purred. "How'd you know how to wash hair so nicely? You only have a foot long strip of it."

I chuckled amusedly, not even paying attention that he insulted the hawk. "I learned from my mom. On the days she's feeling down she washes my and my sister's hair to feel closer to us and make herself feel better. I also wash my sister's hair."

Kurt opened his eyes to slits as he looked up at me, a small smile on his face. I cupped my hand at his hairline to keep soap from getting in his eyes as I used the cup to rinse the soapy suds from his hair.

"That's sweet. I didn't know you had a sister," he said.

I glanced at him, a blush warming my cheeks, before I looked away. "Yeah, she's six. Her name's Sarah. I bet you'd love her. She loves dressing up."

"_Can_ I meet her? Your mom as well?" Kurt asked, closing his eyes again as I massaged the conditioner into his hair. "I'd really like to meet the woman that was best friends with my mom."

"Yeah, sure. Maybe sometime," I said, not too thrilled about the idea. I knew my mom knew Kurt and his mother but that was when Kurt and I were younger. I didn't know how she'd react now with Kurt being so obviously gay. Would she not like it? Would she yell at him? Be disgusted by him and make him leave and stop being my friend? I wasn't sure.

For the rest of the time I spent washing and rinsing Kurt's hair was spent in silence. After his hair was thoroughly washed and rinsed, Kurt sat up, pulled a towel from his bag, and started towel drying his hair. I watched him for a while before I spoke up.

"You know, you never talk about your mom," I said, making his actions slow down.

Kurt turned his gaze to me, a somewhat sad look on his face, before he looked away while he continued to dry his hair. "I don't want to talk about her," he whispered. "It makes me sad."

I moved around until I was in front of him and sat down on the ground, my legs crossed Indian style. I looked up at him, Kurt looking down at me. "I've seen you cry before so it's okay if you want to talk about her with me. I'm not going to make fun of you," I promised.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about her with you, Noah, it's just that I don't like talking about the subject period," Kurt explained gently.

I looked down at my lap, dropping the subject. It kinda hurt that Kurt didn't want to talk about his mom with me but I felt a little better after he assured me that it wasn't that he didn't want to talk about her with me but just didn't want to talk about her in general.

I stood up from where I sat on the floor, stretching. "I'm gonna go since you don't need me anymore," I said.

Kurt looked up at me. "Are you going to class?" he asked.

"Nope," I said, making a popping sound on the 'P', making him frown unhappily. "I'm going to go lift some weights and blow off some steam so I don't end up punching Karofsky's face in."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Why would you do that?"

I smirked. "He slushied my friend, didn't he? Noah's not very happy about it."

Kurt burst out in giggles, shaking his head at me. "I didn't know Noah was so protective," he teased.

I chuckled. "That's Noah. Can't stand it when someone does something to someone he cares about."

Kurt's giggling stopped and he looked at me with wide, surprise filled eyes. "You care about me?"

I shrugged my shoulders, looking down at the ground sheepishly as I kicked it with the toe of my sneaker. "Maybe…" I muttered. "It's only Noah, though," I added quickly so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Noah cares about his friends."

Kurt hummed and nodded his head before bending down to get what back up clothes he had in his messenger bag. I took that as I sign that I could leave. Well, actually I used that time to leave because the conversation was getting slightly awkward. I didn't want Kurt to know that _Puck_ cares about him too and it's not just Noah. Getting off topic here, I find it weird to refer to myself in the third person since Puck and Noah, though different in many ways, are still _me_.

Anyway, so I high tailed it out of there and went down to the locker room where I bench pressed some lbs until lunch. I ate lunch, talked to my jocks, texted Kurt, made out with and received a very satisfying blow job from Santana in the janitor's closet, tried to get a glimpse up Quinn's skirt, slushied the Berry chick, the heavy black girl, and the wheelchair kid, and gave three nerds a swirly all during one lunch hour before heading off to Spanish with Mr. Schue.

After Spanish was my free period and after that was gym with Kurt. Like every day, Kurt changed in the stalls in the bathroom portion of the locker room. Even though he still changes in there, it doesn't stop the others from yelling _really_ loudly that they think he's jerking off to the thought of sneaking a peek at their junk. It irritated me to hear it since that was my secret friend they were bullying and I scowled unhappily at my locker in front of me as I changed into a pair of basketball shorts, a t-shirt, and my gym only pair of sneakers.

When we entered the gymnasium our teacher said that, since it started raining outside, we'd be playing dodge ball. I saw Kurt frown unhappily, groan, and start to complain to the gothic Asian girl beside him. I smirked, though, at the news. Dodge ball was my favorite gym activity and it was the perfect combination of sports, bullying, and violence.

"Puckerman, Azimio, you're team leaders. Pick your teammates," the gym teacher said before moving off towards the bleachers to watch us and make sure we didn't injure anyone badly.

Azimio and I stood on the outside line of the basketball court in front of the group of the other students. I looked over them all. Quite a few football players, some puck-head hockey players with those stupid ass mullets, a bunch of winy girls that would bunch up in a group and then squeal and run when a ball was thrown at them, and some none athletic guys like Kurt.

"Karofsky," Azimio called first.

"Rutherford," I called next, and so on and so forth it went; us calling out the good players' names, then the popular girls and boys, and then the losers until, sadly, only Kurt and the gothic Asian were left.

"Hummel," I called right away when it was only the two left. I wanted to keep him close, as weird as that may sound and later felt. Kurt lifted his gaze to me, slightly wide with surprise, before he scurried over and easily made temporary friends with one of the winy girls.

"Alright everyone," the teacher called as he stood up and we all moved to the ends of the rectangular shaped gym, all waiting by the wall and staring hungrily at the red rubber dodge balls that stood on the center court line. "I want a nice clean game. No bloodshed, alright? This isn't war." the teacher looked between our two teams before he blew his whistle sharply.

We all ran for the dodge balls, grabbing one when we got there, before moving back so we wouldn't get hit by one of the other players. I glanced around me, looking for Kurt, and then behind me when I didn't see him. He stood back with one of the clusters of girls, not even daring to move forward to grab a dodge ball even when one rolled in front of him.

I threw the first one at Rick the Dick Nelson – his real nickname is Rick the Stick Nelson but Rick the Dick Nelson sounds funnier – and smirked triumphantly when it hit him, making him walk the Dodge Ball Walk of Shame to the bleachers to wait for his chance to get back in.

I kept up my throwing and dodging, wondering how it was Hudson that got the quarterback position instead of me as each of my throws hit the person I aimed at. My and the other team were growing smaller and I had to give Hummel some credit for staying in so long. I guess the thought of his face getting hit or one of the bruises being slammed into a bank of lockers left on him would give him a reason to not get hit other than wanting to stay in like me.

I got out finally when I made the foolish move to have my back to the other team when I went to get another dodge ball. I walked over to the bleachers, cursing myself for being so stupid, and turned to sit down next to Rutherford when I noticed that Kurt was the only one on my team left… and Azimio and Karofsky were the only ones left on the other team.

"Pick up a damn ball and throw it, Hummel!" I yelled at him, cupping my hands around my mouth to magnify my yell.

"Shut up Puckerman!" Kurt snapped back at me as he dodged the balls thrown his way quite nimbly. "I'm trying my hardest."

"Fine then just catch one so you can bring one of us in that can actually throw!" I spat, my short temper and need to win a game that I _can_ win getting the best of me.

Then Kurt did the worst possible thing. He turned to the bleachers, giving me an anger filled glare. "Will you just shut the fu-" And that's when it happened. A dodge ball, thrown by Karofsky, hit the side of Kurt's head – hard. Kurt gasped as he stumbled back and fell to the floor.

I didn't realize what I was doing as I jumped from the bleachers and ran to him, kneeling down beside him as the teacher and other caring students rushed over.

"Kurt! Kurt, are you okay?" I asked in panic as I looked his face over, wincing when I saw blood start to trickle out of his nose. Kurt groaned as he sat up, rubbing the side of his head from the top of his temple to his jaw where a large red blemish was forming.

"Are you okay, Hummel?" the teacher asked as he kneeled down on the other side of Kurt, the side his blemish was on. Kurt brought his other hand up to his nose, touched the end, and then pulled it back to look at the blood that was smeared on his fingers.

"Why don't you go to the nurse to get clean up?" the teacher advised and then he looked at me. "Puckerman, can you take him since you're team captain for his team?"

I nodded my head and helped Kurt stand before leading him past the group of students that had gathered around to stare at Kurt and out of the gymnasium, Kurt groaning quietly as he rubbed the side of his head. Thankfully the nurse's office isn't that far from the gymnasium so we made it there quickly.

"What happened to Kurt, Noah?" the nurse, Ms. Lancaster, asked when we entered her office, standing up from her desk chair and coming over to check Kurt over.

"He got hit in the head by a dodge ball in gym and it gave him a bloody nose," I said as I let go of Kurt and let Ms. Lancaster lead him over to the examination table.

"And a killer headache," Kurt added through clenched teeth as he gingerly sat down on the examination table.

"I swear that game is too violent and injury prone to keep in gym class," Ms. Lancaster muttered bitterly with a shake of her head as she took my shirt that I'd given Kurt to hold to his bleeding nose – since I had a wife beater on underneath it was okay – with a large red stain on the front from him, handed it to me, and then looked at the side of Kurt's head.

"I'll get you some cotton balls to stick up your nose and a bag of ice for your head," she told Kurt gently before she turned to me. "Noah, you know where the ice is. Can you fix Kurt up a bag of ice?" she asked. I nodded my head and she gave me a smile and thank you before scurrying off.

I went over to the mini refrigerator next to the sink, opened it, pulled the ice box out, and scooped a few handfuls of ice cubes into a small plastic Ziploc bag I grabbed from the box on top of the frige. I then wrapped a paper towel around it so the ice wouldn't burn Kurt's skin when he held it against it. I carried it over to him and handed it to him, trying not to laugh at the puffs of cotton that stuck out of his nostrils.

"Shut up," Kurt snapped nasally as he gently put the ice pack on the side of his face, wincing first then sighing quietly. Then he punched me in the arm.

"Ow!" I protested, stepping away from him and cradling my bicep where he'd punched it. "What was that for?"

"You're the reason I'm like this," Kurt growled angrily. "If you hadn't distracted me I wouldn't have gotten hit!"

"I wasn't the stupid one that turned to yell at me when there were still two guys with athletic ability still on the court," I snapped back.

Kurt kept his eyes narrowed in a glare before turning head away with a huff. I shook my head at him, frustrated yet again that Kurt was stubborn and wouldn't admit that he was at fault. Though, as I thought about it, I guess some of it was my fault. If it hadn't been for me pressuring him and yelling at him he wouldn't have got irritated and turned to yell at me.

Realizing my fault, I sighed and took a seat beside him on the table. Kurt turned his head away from me. "Kurt," I said, trying to gain his attention. I didn't know if I had it or not but I continued anyway. "I'm sorry I distracted you and put you under pressure."

We sat in silence after my apology, whether Kurt had heard it or not, I wasn't sure. The bell rang suddenly and I sighed, sliding off the examination table. It was the end of the day and since it was Tuesday, we had football practice. I turned my head to Kurt.

"Do you want me to grab your clothes from the locker room and bring them to you?" I asked, being polite to make up for my part in his accident.

Kurt finally looked at me, making my insides melt when I saw how pitiful he looked with red tinged cotton sticking out of his nose and a bright red spot on the side of his face.

"It's the least you could do," he said icily.

And suddenly, that innocent pitiful look he had left and was replaced with the Ice Queen. I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever Princess," before leaving. One thing that I've learned from my whole friendship/deal with Kurt was that I've learned to just let his icy comments just role off my back and forget them. It was just another part of Kurt that I'd gotten used to and would eventually not react at all to.

I went to the locker room. Inside were the football guys getting dressed in their practice uniforms. I couldn't get Kurt's clothes, not with them there. I hoped that Kurt would be able to wait.

"Hey Puckerman, did the fairy try and touch ya while he was playing sick?" One of the guys called with a large grin, chuckles from the others following.

I could feel anger at the comment rising up inside me but I couldn't let them see how much it affected me or that it affected me at all. They'd get suspicious if they did. So, it was time to put my acting skills to the test.

"You know it. Tried but the Puckster stopped him before he could succeed," I said with a smirk as I swaggered over to my locker, all while guilt started to eat my insides. What if Kurt had heard me say such things? He'd be mad at me, much more than he is now, and for some reason, the thought of Kurt being mad at me and ending our friendship/deal made me scared that it would happen and hurt that it might.

I changed slowly and watched as the locker room slowly got less and less inhabited until I was the only one in there. I looked around, double checking that there wasn't anyone in there before I snuck over to Kurt's locker. I opened it up and started pulling his clothes out.

"What're you doing?"

I jumped in surprise and turned to see Finn standing at the end of the row of lockers, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I looked between him and the clothes in my hand, wondering what I should tell him.

"I… was just… collecting Lady Hummel's clothes so I can… light them on fire after school?" I said, sounding unsure of my own response.

"Don't you think that's kinda… mean?" Finnessa asked. "He did get hurt today because of you."

I rolled my eyes, feeling irritated that _Finn_ of all people was pointing out my fault. I already knew of it, I didn't need Finnessa reminding me. "It's his own damn fault that he got hit. _I _was trying to help him make us win," I explained.

Finn shook his head at me. "Still, you shouldn't burn his clothes."

"Fine, I'll just go cover them in mud and give them back," I said.

Finn gave me an unsure look before sighing. "I guess that's better than lighting them on fire."

I smirked and walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder. "Glad you see it my way," I said with a satisfied smile before leaving.

Once outside the locker room, I ran to the nurse's office. I was about to enter when I saw through the open door, Kurt still sitting on the examination table with the cotton now gone from his nose… and the gothic Asian and heavy black chick next to him. Shit.

I couldn't go in there with those two girls in there, fawning over him and such. My and Kurt's friendship/deal was, as you know, a secret so for me to just walk in there and hand him his clothes was unheard off and would be the last thing I would be doing, even with the excuse that I was bringing him his clothes because I was, more or less, the reason he got hit. I've done far worse things to him and I never apologized or tried to make up for them – as far those two girls know of.

So, I was stuck with a problem. Kurt needed his clothes, or wanted them is more like it. I had them and couldn't go put them back since I already told Finnessa what I was going to do to them – cover them in mud – because they wouldn't be covered in mud and he'd get suspicious. What was I to do?

I looked at the clothes in my hand and then back at the door way – I had moved away so they couldn't see me. Then I thought, "_What if I throw them in front of the door?_" If I did that from where I was standing, they'd land in front of the doorway and the girls inside wouldn't know who put them there – only Kurt would. It was brilliant.

I counted to three before I threw the clothes, smiling in satisfaction as they landed in front of the open door, and ran as quietly as I could down the hall and over to the wall on the right so I could peer around the corner.

I took a deep breath before peering cautiously around the corner. The heavy black girl was bending down to pick up the clothes and then turned to the open doorway.

"Kurt, who put your clothes here?" I heard her ask.

Kurt appeared, still holding the slightly melted ice pack to his head, and looked at the clothes. He lifted his gaze from them and looked straight at me, as if he could sense that I was there.

"I don't know," he said, still staring at me. "Whoever it was, I'm thankful that they did."

I smiled at his words, knowing that he was thanking me. After hearing his thank you, I turned and left, knowing that coach was going to be mad at me for being late.

**~ PK ~**

"Thanks again for retrieving my clothes, Noah," Kurt said on the phone when he called me that night.

I smiled as I held the phone between my shoulder and ear while I shoot at some bad guys on _Halo_. "No problem, Princess. Finnessa caught me though when I was getting your clothes from your locker and I had to tell him that I was planning on setting them on fire."

Kurt scoffed. "You would have set them on fire," he muttered and I could already picture him shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "So, what did Finn say about what you were going to do to them?" he asked curiously and slightly eagerly.

I rolled my eyes, feeling weirdly irritated that Kurt wanted to know what Finnessa had said. "He said that that was mean and that I shouldn't do that since I was kinda the reason you got hit."

Kurt sighed dreamily. "How chivalries of him," Kurt said breathily. "He cares."

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah, yeah, he totally cares. Can you stop picturing a romantic set up between you two where he saves you, declares his love to you, and then you two do it in your romantic bedroom setting with rose petals, candles, heart shaped bed, fireplace, and deep red silk sheets? It's making me kinda nauseous picturing my two guy friends doing the nasty."

There was a pause before Kurt asked in a soft voice, "How'd you know that I was picturing that?"

I scoffed. "Please Princess. You're not that hard to figure out."

I could picture him rolling his eyes. "Thanks, Noah; glad I'm so see-through to you."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I can totally read you like a book."

"Then what am I thinking right now?" Kurt challenged.

I raised an eyebrow at his question. "I don't know. Probably something along the lines of 'Noah's stupid' and 'I'm not readable at all' and 'Finn has a cute butt'."

There was another pause before, "Damn it!"

I broke out into a fit of chuckles. "Told ya!"

Kurt whined on the other end of the phone. "Why can you read me? No one else can do that."

I shrugged. "I guess I just get you," I explained, not really knowing myself why I could read Kurt at the drop of the hat.

"Well, whatever. I'm going to go now – skin care regime time. See you tomorrow Noah," Kurt said.

"Okay. Um, do you think we could go have coffee tomorrow?" I asked. "I don't want to have to throw you in an empty dumpster."

"Oh, um, sure," Kurt said, surprised. "Starbucks again?"

I nodded smiling. "Yeah. I'll even get you a muffin that wasn't given to me because I'm a stud and no one can resist the Puckster."

Kurt giggled softly. "Okay, Noah. That sounds lovely. See you then."

"See you then, Princess. Night."

"Good night, Noah."

* * *

**8/27**

Wednesday morning I met Kurt at Starbucks. I got there first and ordered him what he had last time and for myself, a cinnamon hot chocolate with whipped cream. I waited at our usual table and smiled when Kurt stepped inside, wearing a black hoody – the hood pulled up to rest on top of his head – like stylish button up vest with folds over a white short sleeved shirt and dark plaid jeans. He looked over and smiled as he walked over.

"Good morning, Noah," Kurt said happily, sliding into his chair after hanging his messenger bag on the back of the chair. "I see you already got our drinks and muffin."

I nodded. "Yeah, and I promise, I paid for the muffin. See, here's the recite." I handed him the recite and he looked over it, chuckling when he saw that the muffin and both drinks were on it, full price.

"I see. Very good, Noah," Kurt praised as he handed me the recite back. He picked up his drink and took a sip from it. "So, anything new happen?"

"Santana cheated on me last night," I said nonchalantly with a shrug before taking a sip from my own hot beverage.

Kurt's eyes widened and he set his cup down. "Really? I mean, I'm not all that surprised that she would, but aren't you… sad? Upset? Angry? Did you break up with her?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would I be? She always cheats on me. It's her thing. Besides, we're just all about sex, nothing serious."

"Then why are you in a relationship with her?"

I shrugged. "It's the only way she'll bring Brittney with her when we have sex. Britt won't have a threesome with Santana if it's with a random dude," I explained.

"Really? I thought she was like you and Santana," Kurt assumed as he broke off a chunk of the muffin before he started to eat it.

I shook my head as I too broke of a chunk of the muffin. "No way. Britt's actually isn't like us that much. Sure she's made out with most of the school but sex, that's only something she does with people she knows and cares about."

I could tell Kurt was shocked by the information. "Hmm, I guess I need to give her more credit," he said with a little nod.

"So, is there anything new going on in your life?" I asked.

"Well, to be honest, I've been making new friends," Kurt confessed with a smile, looking very pleased and proud of himself.

I smiled, happy that he was. "Yeah? How's that going?" I asked encouragingly.

"Very well, actually. Mercedes Jones, she's in Glee Club with me, has become like my new best friend. We like a lot of the same things. Fashion, shopping, musicals, music in general, and so much more."

I smiled and nodded as he continued telling me about how great it was that he found a girl that enjoyed the same things as him. Though, I felt kind of unhappy as well. Kurt once confessed to me that he really didn't have any friends and that I was his first friend-friend. It made me sad to hear, especially hearing the sadness that laced his voice when he was telling me that, but it made me weirdly happy to know that I was his only friend. So, hearing how happy Kurt was to be making another real and close friend like he did with me, make me… kinda… jealous.

I know; it's weird, really strange, and selfish, but I enjoyed being able to hang out with Kurt and not have anyone butting in, except for on my side. Still, most of my booty calls happen at night so I still have after school to hang with Kurt so I never get interfered except the days I clean pools. Now, I was afraid this Mercedes girl – which I'm guessing is the heavy black chick – will take him away and we won't get to hang out as often. That would get in the way of our deal/friendship and I couldn't have that.

"Does she know?" I suddenly asked, interrupting Kurt.

Kurt looked at me, his mouth still open slightly. I gave him a hard stare, silently daring him to answer me. I knew that that was the one thing that separated the friendship Kurt and I have and the one he has with Mercedes. It was a big part of our friendship, what made it so significant and special other than it's based on a deal. But, what I could tell by how Kurt dropped my gaze by bowing his head and his grip tightened on his to-go coffee cup that he hasn't told her.

"She doesn't, does she?" I guessed, giving him a stern look.

"Does she really need to know?" Kurt asked. "It's my secret. I don't have to tell anyone if I don't want to."

"What about me, huh?" I asked. "You told me and we hated each other not that long ago."

"There's still a little hate in there somewhere," Kurt muttered before he lifted his head slightly and glared at me. "I didn't tell you, you guessed," he reminded me.

"Still, it mattered, didn't it? You trust me because of it."

"I already trust Mercedes so why do I need to tell her!" he snapped.

I sighed. "Obviously you don't. If you did, you'd tell her."

Kurt scoffed, turning his head away and shaking it with an irritated look on his face. I could see, though, how glossy his eyes were. I sighed before reaching my hand out and laying it on top of one of Kurt's that was still wrapped around his cup. He tensed at the touch.

"Kurt, it's okay. You don't have to tell her," I reassured, trying to comfort him. "I'm just saying it would be nice if you told her."

"What if she doesn't like me after she finds out? Or doesn't want to be my friend and is disgusted by what I am?" he asked in a choked whisper. Kurt closed his eyes and tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

I sighed, hanging my head. '_Way to go Puckerman,_' I scolded myself.'_You made him cry._'

I got up out of my seat and walked over to him, kneeling down at his side. "Kurt, she's not going to hate you for being gay," I assured him.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked defensively, turning his head towards me.

"To be honest, I don't. But Kurt, you've got to give her more credit. Besides, you are a kinda obvious gay," I confessed, chuckling nervously when Kurt glared at me.

"I am not," Kurt denied.

I rolled my eyes. "Princess, you scream gay. No offense."

Kurt huffed and turned his head away. I chuckled softly at him. When Kurt started to act like that, I knew that he was no longer upset. It was a relief to know that he wasn't crying anymore. It made me feel bad to see those weirdly pretty blue/green/gray eyes tear up.

**~ PK ~**

So far, after our coffee that morning, my day was going pretty good. Didn't have to throw Kurt into the dumpster, got to have locker room sex with Santana and watched her and Britt make out under the bleachers, threw a few geeks in the dumpster, and locked Jacob Ben Israel in the porta-potty and told the other guys to flip it. The only thing that really pissed me off that day was when Kurt got slushied and the damn Mercedes girl took him away to get cleaned up. That was my job now, not hers.

That girl was really ticking me off. Because of her, Kurt didn't text me during lunch like usual. Instead, he talked to her and that gothic Asian that stutters a lot. It was kinda strange though. I get that Kurt's my friend and all and that I have other friends so he's entitled to friends of his own too, but I wanted his attention. I just don't get it and it makes me angry and frustrated that I don't.

After school, I had practice. Kurt has Glee practice Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after school so it works out for our hang out time. I was still peeved about not understanding why I wanted Kurt's attention and that that Mercedes girl was taking it from me and football was the best outlet for it.

"Tone it down Puckerman! You're going to wear yourself out!" Coach yelled at me when I started sprinting my laps instead of jogging them at a steady pace.

I slowed down while glaring at Coach Tanaka, cursing him out in my mind. I need to get out my frustration before I faced Kurt. When I get frustrated it soon leads to anger that I take out on the nearest thing and I'm afraid that that _thing_ would be Kurt. I didn't want to end up punching him or yelling something at him that would lead to him not speaking to me.

"Coach," I said as I bounced from foot to foot in front of Coach Tanaka, "I want to train as a linebacker today."

Coach gave me a look, raising one of his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Need to blow off some steam," I told him honestly.

"Why not," he said with a shrug. "Go practice on the blocking dummies."

I smiled and saluted him. "Thanks Coach," I smirked before jogging over to where the other linebackers were lining up to use the blocking dummies. "Hey dudes," I said once I was over there. "Coach said I can train with you guys today."

Karofsky snorted. "He sent _you_ to practice as a linebacker? Or a left tackle?"

I narrowed my eyes in a glare at him and got in his face. "Are you saying that I'm too weak to hold back a ham hock like you?" I asked.

"I think what he's trying to say is, you can't handle the toughness of being a linebacker or left or right tackle or end," Azimio said as he joined Karofsky at his side.

I could feel my anger building up. It didn't help that I was already on edge and those two made it worse by insulting me. I was their wide receiver. If it wasn't for me, we'd be even worse then we already are. It's because of _them_ that we suck ass.

"Listen here you lazy asses, it's because you guys suck at blocking that we don't win," I said, pointing a finger at them. "So don't be telling me that I can't do your guys' position when you can't even do it yourself."

"You saying we suck Puckerman?" Karofsky asked, him and Azimio moving in closer to try and tower over me in a threatening way.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" I said and after my words we were about at each other's necks before Coach and some of the other guys came over and broke us apart.

"What do you think you're doing, Puckerman?" Coach asked. "I let you come over here and you start a fight! You're done for the day!"

I glared at the others before turning and stalking away. When I got into the locker room I threw my helmet, not caring that I could break it and would have to pay to get it replaced I went over to my locker and changed, stuffing my uniform into my gym bag before slinging it onto my shoulder. I slammed my locker shut and roughly picked my still intact helmet before leaving.

I stalked down the hallway, scowling. I was still pissed and really wanted to hit something but I held it all in. I passed the door to the choir room, stopped, and then back tracked to look inside threw the slender rectangular window on the door.

Finnessa was standing by the piano with the Berry chick that had a pink plate of what looked like star shaped frosted sugar cookies. Quinn, Santana, and Britt were not far from them but I could mostly just see Santana; the wall was blocking my view of the other two girls but I knew they were beside her. Kurt, the gothic Asian, Mercedes, and the wheelchair kid were on the other side by the drum set.

"I'm bored," I heard Quinn announce and I snorted in amusement. Of course she's bored; it's glee club. You'd have to get tired of singing show tunes all the time. "All those in favor of hiring Dakota Stanley?"

'_Dakota Stanley? Who's that?_' I wondered as I watched Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, the gothic Asian, the Berry chick, and sorta the wheelchair kid, raise their hands. Finnessa was the only one that didn't raise his hand and I wondered why that was. Probably had something to do with whoever that Dakota Stanley guy was.

Another thing I noticed was that Mr. Schue wasn't in there. I found that odd. I looked at the time. 3:42. Glee ends at four, same with football practice. So, that means that he should have been in there. There was the possibility that he had to go and get something but it seemed like he wasn't there the whole time, or at all. Maybe that's why they wanted to hire this Stanley guy; they want to make him their new coach because Mr. Schue quiet.

* * *

**8/28**

"What do you mean you can't hang out after school today?!" I asked angrily over the phone.

It was Thursday after school and Kurt and I had made that our designated hang out day since neither of us has after school stuff on that day. The other days we hang out are just bonus. So, I was pretty pissed when Kurt called me after school to tell me that he and Mercedes were going to go shopping for outfits for when they and the rest of the glee club, minus Finnessa, were going to go to Vocal Adrenaline so they can spy on their practice and ask their dancing coach to choreograph their dance routine.

"I told you, Mercedes and I are going to go shopping. I'm pretty sure that you can survive one day without testing Noah, Puck," Kurt said, annoyance tingeing his voice. I felt a little hurt when he called me Puck instead of Noah but I guess he needed to distinguish the two or was showing me he was ticked off.

"But Thursdays are our day!" I argued.

"Don't you have other friends, Puck? I bet you've have fun with them," Kurt encouraged. "Don't you miss them?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Yeah, I missed my old friends and we still get together during the school day and after school but after school is my time with Kurt. I liked that set up since I don't get to hang around Kurt during the day. Didn't he share those feelings?

"I hang out with them during school and the weekend. After school is when we hang out," I explained, trying to get him to see it from my point of view.

Kurt sighed. "Well, what do you want me to tell Mercedes?" he asked. "That I can't go shopping with her because I'm going to hang out _you_, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, who she believes is my _bully_ and that I hate and vise versa?"

I frowned at his words. I knew he was making fun of me because of how unfair I was being and about how unlikely our friendship was. It made me sorta angry but I didn't blow up on him or give my own bitchy retort because that would be like adding gas to the fire. It would only make things worse and they'd get out of hand.

I sighed. "No," I murmured.

"Then can I please go shopping with her?" he asked, muttering at the end, "I shouldn't even have to ask permission to go shopping with another friend."

"Yeah, I guess," I muttered, leaning back in my seat (I was sitting in my truck) with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Thank you, Noah!" Kurt said happily.

"Yeah, whatever, princess," I said back unenthusiastically and somewhat sadly.

I was hoping Kurt would pick up on my bad mood and ask what was wrong so I could tell him how unhappy I was that we weren't hanging out but he failed at noticing. He said a cheery goodbye into the phone before hanging up. I sighed and said a quiet bye as I closed my phone.

Why hadn't Kurt picked up on my sourness? Did he not care about me? Was he just not very observant? It really puzzled me and hurt the more I thought about it. I could tell when Kurt needed to talk. I could tell when he wasn't happy about something. I could even tell by the color of his eyes what mood he was in, even though that was kinda weird but cool at the same time.

If his eyes were bright blue, he was happy or curious. If they were dark blue, he was sad. If they were green, he was scared. If they were a really pale blue-gray, he was angry or annoyed. If they were gray, he was depressed. If they were turquoise, he was, and I only know this from watching him look at Finnessa, either in love or aroused. If they are bright green, he's embarrassed or guilty. And the only that I rarely see, is when his eyes are dark green, he's jealous.

I knew all this just after spending a whole week with him after school and watching him during the day. It's convenient knowing what he's feeling just by the color of his eyes and it's pretty cool too. I wish my eyes changed colors just because of my emotions.

**~ PK ~**

After my talk with Kurt I decided to head back into the school to bench press a few lbs. I knew Coach stayed after school late to practice for the Acafellas thing with Mr. Schue – Kurt had told me about that after I asked him why Mr. Schue wasn't at glee rehearsal that after noon. I also know that he goes over our plays and stuff before he goes home. He has nothing better to do anyways.

I walked by the choir room on my way to the locker room and stopped when I overheard that they were short two guys because two quiet on them. Hearing that, gave me an idea and I smiled in success as I continued my way towards the locker room. My idea was that I could join Acafellas. Since Kurt seemed to be busy with Mercedes, I could do Acafellas. Maybe then that'll make him whine about us not hanging out.

My other reason for wanting to join: Cougars. You see, early that day, Santana broke up with me, and because of a stupid reason too. She said my credit score was terrible and that, as a woman, she needed financial security. What the hell, right? It didn't disappoint me that much. I mean, I was sad that wasn't going to be able to watch her and Britt make out and have lady sex but other than that, I was glad to get rid of her. It didn't make me feel so bad when I cheat on her with my pool clients' wives.

Besides, I'm a kick ass dude with star potential that's tired of dealing with high school chicks. High school girls will shoot you down and make you feel good about yourself. Look at Santana. She _lives_ to insult people, even the ones she sleeps with like me. But a Cougar? Never disappoints.

Coach came in not too long after I'd been in there. He gave me a look but didn't question why I was there. He'd always given us free access to the equipment if the doors to the locker room were unlocked so he didn't need to question me. Pumped a few more lbs before I got up, grabbed the hand towel I had close by to whip off any sweat, wrapped it around the back of my neck, and confronted Coach.

"Hey, Coach," I said as leaned against the wall by him.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" He asked in a bored tone as he looked at the sheet on his clipboard that held a layout of the field so he could mark plays on it.

"I hear there's a vacant seat in your Acapella group," I said, stepping away from the wall and taking a few steps closer to him. "I wanna offer my services." Coach glanced at me. I'm pretty sure he thought I was joking around so I continued as I took my towel and tossed it in the towel bin close by. "I play guitar and actually, I'm a really good singer."

Coach straightened up as he listened to me sell myself. I wasn't really selling myself, okay I was, but I wasn't lying to make myself seem good just to get into their group. I am a good singer, just ask Kurt, he's heard me before, remember. And I can play guitar; my deadbeat dad taught me before he left so I can be, as he put it, "not a fucking disappointment that can't do anything right".

"There _are_ a lot of moms at your gigs, right?" I asked for conformation. "So when do we start rehearsals?"

Coach set his clipboard down before standing up and grabbing me by the front of my shirt. I faced Coach calmly as he threatened me. My dad used to always get in my face, grab me by my shirt or arm or whatever, and yell at me or threaten me so it didn't faze me at all. The only thing that did bother me was that every time he spoke, spit would come flying from his mouth and hit me in the face. That's just sick.

"Now you listen to me you little psychopath! My love life is hanging by a thread and that thread is Acafellas. It drives my girlfriend crazy in the pants. So, if you screw this up for me, I swear I will stick my fist so far down your throat you will be able to taste my arm pit hairs! Do I make myself clear?" I nodded my head rapidly to make it seem like I'm scared. "Good. We rehearse Tuesdays and Thursdays at eight," he said, poking my chest with his finger before letting me go.

"Don't be late!" Coach warned as he snatched up his clipboard and then stalked away.

I smirked as I rolled my shoulders to loosen them up while watching Coach leave. Phase one of Get The Attention of Some Hot And Needy Cougars: success.

**~ PK ~**

"So, how'd shopping and spying go?" I asked that night when Kurt called me for our nightly talk on the phone. We usually only talk on the phone at night when we don't hang out so we can tell each other about our day and since we didn't hang out that day, well, you get what I'm saying.

"Oh, just wonderful," Kurt gushed like a little school girl. "I bought this adorable Armani scarf and you wouldn't believe the price on this Gucci and Gabbana handbag that matches a pair heels Mercedes has. It should be criminal!"

I chuckled at how, well, gay Kurt shouldn't telling me about his shopping trip. I had no idea who Armani, Gucci, or Gabbana were but I'm guessing their fashion labels by the sound of it.

"And then everyone liked my baby," Kurt continued. "I told them I got it for my sweet sixteen after I promised my dad that I'd stop wearing form fitting sweaters that stop at the knee."

I raised an eyebrow at Kurt's words. "Uh, Princess, you still wear those," I pointed out.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Kurt retorted smoothly.

I rolled my eyes as he continued. "Anyway, so we were able to talk to Dakota Stanley, the Vocal Adrenaline dance coach, and he said we can hire him _if_ we paid him eight_ thousand dollars_." My eyes widened at the amount. "Even before he said the price, I wasn't so sure about hiring him after we ran into two of the Vocal Adrenaline girls. One was throwing up and the other one that was holding her hair had a _neck brace_! What is he having them do if one has a neck brace!?"

"I don't know, maybe she's just really clumsy," I suggested.

"I doubt it. Vocal Adrenaline wouldn't tolerate _clumsiness_," Kurt retorted.

"Well, that sucks," I said sympathetically.

"Yeah, and Rachel and the cheerios are _determined_ to hire him so now we'll be doing carwashes all weekend long," Kurt said, sounding annoyed by the fact that he'd be washing cars during the weekend. "Do you think you can bring your truck? It's for a good cause!"

"Sure. It's needs a wash anyway," I assured. "Oh, guess what I did today?" I asked with a smirk, fidgeting a little in excitement and eagerness.

"Oh dear Gaga, please, don't tell me you had sex with Santana and Brittany in the locker room again!" Kurt begged, making me chuckle.

"No, she broke up with me because my credit score sucks," I assured before I suddenly said, "I joined Acafellas."

There was a pause on the other end before Kurt said, "You joined Acafellas? As in, the group with Mr. Schue, Coach Tanaka, the wood shop teacher that drinks cough syrup, and that one dyslexic kid that works at Sheets n' Things?"

"Well, the dyslexic kid and the wood shop teacher quiet so it's just me, Coach, and Mr. Schue, but yeah, that one. Maybe I could get Finn to join."

"Good luck with that. Hey, if you do manage to convince Finn to join, maybe I could come watch you guys," Kurt suggested.

"That'd be awesome, Princess. I will warn you now, I did join so I could get into the pants of the moms that will be there so if you see me doing anything dirty, don't pop a boner cause I'll be too busy satisfying me some hungry cougars to find you someone to satisfy you," I warned.

Kurt giggled and I chuckled along with him. "Don't worry, Noah. I'm pretty sure I won't, as you so rudely put it, pop a boner. You just aren't my type," he confessed.

It kinda hurt to hear Kurt say that I wasn't his type, which is complete bullshit if he likes Finn and muscular shirtless dudes in movies, but I wasn't about to say anything. It'd be too weird for me to try and convince Kurt, a gay dude, that I was totally his type despite how much it hurt for him to deny such a thing.

"I'll just let that, 'not my type', comment slide," I said. "So, anything thing else happen today that was interesting?"

"Actually, yes, there is," Kurt said, a smile evident in his words. "It was really weird. Mercedes and I stopped by my locker that morning after third period so I could freshen up my hairspray and you wouldn't believe the question she asked me when she saw you and Santana kiss in the hall."

I sat up straight at his words. "She didn't ask if you and I are friends, did she?" I asked fretfully.

Kurt scoffed. "No! Relax, Noah, our friendship and deal are a secret. I wouldn't tell her about that." I sighed in relief, laying back down on my back on my bed. "She asked me if I'd ever kissed anyone."

My eyes widened. "Well, what'd you tell her!" I asked irritably when he didn't continue.

"I made a joke about how by someone she meant the tender croak of my elbow." I would have laughed if I wasn't so eager and weirdly nervous to hear Kurt's answer. Kurt sighed. "No, Noah, I haven't kissed anyone," he deadpanned.

Weirdly enough, hearing him say that made me feel relieved. "That must suck. Kissing is awesome," I said with a smile. There was a long pause after my words and I got slightly worried that I might have made him sad or angry or whatever. "Kurt?"

"What's it like… to, you know, kiss someone?" Kurt asked hesitantly in a soft voice.

I blinked, surprised at his words. "Well, um, I don't know. It's nice?"

"I guess I'm asking the wrong person," Kurt said with a sigh.

"What! I've kissed more people than you can count!" I said, offended.

"No, Noah, I'm talking about that. I know you've slept with many sorry women – so many women that you need to walk around with Britney Spears' _Womanizer_ as your theme song. No, what I meant was that I really should be asking a girl, not a guy."

"Because…?" I asked, not really getting why Kurt couldn't ask me when I've kissed lots and lots of girls.

Kurt sighed. "Because I'm gay, Noah. You've kissed girls. I want to know what it's like to kiss a guy."

"Oh," I said, finally get it. "Well, why don't you just go kiss a guy?"

"I'm not just going to kiss some random guy!" Kurt argued in annoyance.

"Why not?" I asked. "You want to know what it's like to kiss a guy so why not just go kiss one?"

"Because, not only will the guy _hurt me_ because of it, but…" Kurt trailed off.

"But what?"

"But… I want my first kiss to mean something," Kurt confessed.

"Is this like the first time thing cause a kiss isn't that import," I reassured.

"It is to me!" Kurt defended.

I sighed, knowing that after that answer, I didn't have a right to argue. If Kurt wanted to wait and save his first kiss for someone special, then that was his option and his choice. I didn't care who I gave it to because to me, giving away your first kiss isn't so important as giving away your virginity.

"Okay, Kurt. You can save it," I said gently. "It doesn't matter."

"Thanks," Kurt said softly.

"I'm going to go now. We have a game tomorrow. Will you come?" I asked hopefully. I enjoyed when Kurt came to my game that one time. I loved seeing him up in the stands, silently supporting me. Even if he didn't cheer or even pay attention, it still meant something to me knowing that he was up there in the stands for me. Especially when he was wearing my jacket; that made me feel all the more happy.

"Noah," Kurt sighed, "I don't know. It gets cold and I get bored and the seats hurt my butt, remember?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I remember. But, this time you know to come prepared. You can bring extra magazines or your iPod. I'll even let you wear my jacket again."

"Well… okay, I'll go. You're jacket is pretty comfy and it does keep me warm," he confessed.

"Great!" I said with a smile. "I'll pick you up same time as last time."

"Why?" Kurt asked. "I can just drive myself."

"How else are you going to get my jacket if I don't give it to you before the game?"

"Okay, I somewhat see your point. Just, please, don't put your mouth guard in your pants again," he begged.

I chuckled. "I won't. Night, Princess."

"Good night, Noah."

* * *

**8/29**

Friday night I picked Kurt up for the game. I didn't bother coming inside that time so I just honked the horn and waited, smiling as Kurt came out of the house wearing a pair of those skinny ass jeans that stick to his legs and ass really nicely (it's hard not to notice alright!), a long sleeved black turtleneck sweater, and his leather man purse thing that looked like it was stuffed with a lot of magazines.

"So, what was your excuse this time?" Kurt asked after he hopped into the truck and I started backing out while he buckled up.

"Didn't use one," I answered. "I just up and left. I bet you they didn't even notice."

Kurt snorted a laugh. "Oh, they probably didn't. And by the way, if they're spacing out too much it's a sign that they've had too many tackles to the head," he informed me.

I snickered at his words on the inside and decided to mess with him. "What was that? I was spacing out," I said, trying not to smile.

"_Noah_, don't joke with me," Kurt warned and I chuckled while shaking my head.

"Sorry – had to," I replied.

We soon arrived at McKinley and I found a decent spot somewhat close to the gate. We got out and I grabbed my jacket from the back seat, clicking the lock button on the key pad once both our doors were shut. I walked around to the front of the truck where Kurt was waiting and slipped my jacket onto his shoulders. Kurt smiled up at me as he grabbed the sides with one hand to keep them closed.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly.

"You're welcome, Princess," I said back with my own smile as I placed my hand on his lower back and led him to the front gate. Once there I turned him to face me. "Now, here's the key to the truck," I said firmly as I handed him the key to my truck, "and remember, go there if-"

"If I see your football buddies walking out with you," Kurt finished for me with an eye roll. "I know, Noah. Will you stop worrying? I'll be fine."

"Okay, Princess," I said with a sigh. "You have money right?"

Kurt opened my jacket and patted his purse thing. "Got it right in here," he said before closing my jacket back up.

"And you're warm and have entertainment?"

Kurt rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his face. "_Yes_, Noah. I came prepared," he reassured me. "It's time for you to leave," he said, giving me a little push towards the locker room.

I gave him a wiry look. I had a really hard time leaving Kurt in a place where I knew there were people that could hurt him. It made me feel a little bad about asking him to come to my games but if Kurt didn't come to watch me, no one would. Kurt was my own support. It was selfish but for that little rush of happiness that filled me when I see him up in those stands, it's worth it.

"Bye Princess," I called softly.

"Bye, Noah," Kurt said with a smile before turning towards the gate.

I gave him one last look before jogging to the locker room.

**~ PK ~**

I waited with the rest of the team for our name to be called so we could run out onto the field and through the paper sign the cheerleaders made and are holding up. Then, the announcers called our name and we were all jumping and running excitedly and we burst onto the field through the sign. I smiled when I heard the crowd cheering for us; well not very loudly and excitedly but they still did.

I looked up into the stands and smiled when I saw Kurt standing up and clapping for me with a smile on his face. I smiled back up at him and really, the sight of seeing my friend in the stands cheering for me while wearing my jacket did give me a warm feeling inside. I think I'm starting to get addicted to that strange feeling I've been feeling for a couple days now. It's not bad, it's nice. I just really wish I knew the name of whatever that warm feeling was and why it was there. But for now, I'm not going to question it.

We got into the huddle, Finn gave us a play, Azimio and a few of the other guys made a smartass comment while calling Finn deep throat – which I'd find funny if I wasn't friends with Kurt and knew that it was a homophobic joke (being friends with Kurt has made me more sensitive towards gay jokes cause all I can picture is the hurt look on his face when he's called whatever homophobic name they come up with), and then we got in our position.

The ball was hiked and I was off, swerving past guys and turning at just the right moment to catch the ball. I turned forward again and, like every game, was sacked. I groaned as I lied on my back while the two hundred pound monster of a left tackle got off me, football laying on the ground beside me.

"You okay, dude?" Finn asked me as he bent over me.

"That guy needs to lose a couple," I said as I sat up, shook my head to clear away the ache at the back of my head, and then stood up. I looked over in the stands, on reflex, and my eyes immediately went to the small figure with my jacket on in the stands that was standing up and looking worried.

I nodded my head at Kurt, letting him know that I was okay. It looked like he relaxed and he smiled, giving me his own head nod before sitting back down. I turned my head to Finn and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm good dude," I reassured him and then turned to join the others.

We got back in position in our new placement of the line of scrimmage and from then on, it went like that. I got sacked a few more times, we never scored the two innings before half time, and we did make some improvement and were able to stop the other team from scoring too, so that's a plus. When half time rolled around we jogged back to the locker room. I hung back at the back of the group and once the started entering the locker room, I turned and jogged back to the stands so I could check on Kurt.

I snuck under the bleachers and walked over to where he was sitting; pulling on his pant leg once I was to him. Kurt, out of instinct, jumped before peering down, smiling when he saw it was me.

"Hey, Princess," I said with a smile. "Enjoying the game?"

"It's alright," Kurt replied back with a shrug. "I saw you get tackled a few times. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "Yep, I'm good. No need to worry."

"Alright."

"Hey, are you hungry?" I asked.

Kurt shrugged. "A little. Why? Are you?"

I nodded my head while giving him a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I am. Can you get me like nachos or something?"

"I'll get a bag of popcorn and we can share it," Kurt said. He stood up and placed the magazine he had in his hand in his purse thing. "I'll be right back," he said before leaving.

I sighed as I sat down on the grass beneath me. I rested chin in my hand as I pulled at the grass. I don't know what it is about sitting on grass but I always get the erg to pull it out of the ground when I'm bored. It's like a weird reflex or something. After ten minutes Kurt finally came back and I looked up as I heard his pointed toed boots with a heel that he had on (don't know why he wore boots to a football game but whatever).

"Here's the popcorn," Kurt said as he handed me the bag through the space between the floor and the seat. I took the bag eagerly and started munching on the popcorn while Kurt sipped at the medium sized drink he had.

"What'd you get to drink?" I asked.

"Diet Mountain Dew," he said.

"Ooh! I want some," I said as I handed back the bag of popcorn and stool the drink from him, Kurt letting out an irritated, "hey!" I took a drink from the straw and once finished, let out a satisfied, "Ah!"

Kurt gave me a surprised look, both his eyebrows raised. "What?" I asked as I handed him back his drink and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"You do realize you just drank from the same straw as me, right?" Kurt asked.

I shrugged my shoulders as I popped a few pieces into my mouth. "So?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at me before shaking his head. "Whatever. I'm not going to argue about this. If you don't get it, then that's fine."

"What don't I get?" I asked defensively.

"You just shared an indirect kiss with me," Kurt explained.

"Is that what it's called when you share the same drink with someone?"

Kurt nodded his head slowly. "Yes, Noah, it is. And that doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?" I asked as I grabbed another handful of popcorn. I was really hungry.

"Yes, Noah, it should! We're two guys and you're straight. Normal straight guys don't want to or don't like to share the same drink with another guy!" Kurt stressed.

"Princess, chill. It's cool. I've shared drinks with other dudes before. It doesn't bother me," I said with a chuckle.

"Why not?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "When you're thirsty, sometimes you just grab the first available drink you see, even when that drink's not yours. Lots of guys do it."

Kurt shook his head and sighed in defeat. "That's just the strangest thing I've ever heard. It just doesn't seem like something normal guys would do."

"It is so get over, Princess," I said with a smirk. I looked through the slot between the seat and the floor of the bleachers and looked at the time left on the score board, indicating how much time is left until half time is over. "I should probably head back."

"Alright. See you after the game Noah," Kurt said.

"See ya, Princess."

**~ PK ~**

"God, we were so close to winning!" I complained as I walked with Kurt back to my truck. "If only Finnessa hadn't hesitated throwing the ball I could've tied up the game so we could go into overtime."

"I'm sorry, Noah," Kurt said sympathetically, sipping at the drink he still had – he'd gotten a refill at the beginning of the fourth quarter. "Did this game really mean all that much?"

I shook my head while I kicked at the ground crossly with a frown on my face, my hands stuffed into my jean's pockets. "No, not really, but it would have been nice to win _at least one_ game."

"You haven't won any?"

I scoffed. "No, we suck ass."

"I expected that," Kurt muttered.

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. "Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that about you Noah!" Kurt defended quickly. "I meant that about those other Neanderthals."

"You're not helping, Princess."

"Sorry…"

We finished our walk in silence and once we arrived at my truck, I grabbed my keys from Kurt, unlocking the doors. We climbed in and I started the car, not even waiting for it to warm up before backing out and leaving.

Our car ride was silent and I was too irritated and pissed that we didn't win that I didn't bother speaking or trying to break the silence. Kurt squirmed uncomfortably in his seat beside me. The silence must have been making him uncomfortable and it would be for me too but we all know why.

"I really am sorry you lost," Kurt finally said.

"Doesn't matter now," I replied back bitterly. "What's done is done."

"There's always next time!"

"Yeah, next time…"

We pulled into the Hummel resident's driveway and I didn't bother killing the engine to walk Kurt to the door. It wasn't a date or anything and fuck it if Kurt wanted me to be Noah at the moment, I wasn't in the mood.

"Well, um, bye," Kurt said as he slipped my jacket off and held it out to me.

I glanced at it before taking it and uncaringly chucking it into the back. Kurt watched me and then sighed. He opened his door and stepped out, looking at me through the open door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly. "Don't forget to come to the car wash."

I grunted and turned my head away. I heard him sigh before closing the door with a slam. I watched Kurt walk to the front door – wasn't not going to watch and make sure he got inside safely. At the last minute, before he walked inside, I rolled my window down and called out, "Bye, Princess!"

Kurt turned his head to me, smiled, and called back, "Bye, Noah!"

* * *

**8/30**

Saturday afternoon I arrived at the Glee Club's carwash. I smirked when I saw the cheerios team in their cheerio skirts and matching bikini tops. I was leering at Quinn while waiting in line when I heard a high pitched screaming voice calling out repeatedly, "No! oh no, oh no, oh no, oh _no_!"

I recognized the voice right away; Kurt. I became worried when I heard it and I knew that if he was hysterical like that, he needed Noah. The problem was that I was me and there were tons of people there that knew who I was and that they'd get real suspicious if they saw me with Kurt. I couldn't have our friendship/deal be ruined by nosy cheerios that love gossip and to spread it just as much.

I looked around my truck and let out a triumphant, "ah ha!" when I saw my gray hoody and a baseball cap. I pulled the hoody on over my head, put the baseball cap on – bill side forward and tilted down to cover my eyes, and pulled the hood of the hoody on over my head before climbing out of my truck. I snuck around to Kurt navigator, snuck around back, and walked up to him. I tabbed on his shoulder.

"What!" Kurt jumped and turned to me. "Who the hell-"

I slapped a hand over his mouth so he didn't draw any attention to himself, not that he didn't already do that by screaming 'no' over and over. "Kurt, it's okay. It's me," I lifted the bill of my baseball cap and smiled at him, "Noah."

Kurt sighed in relief. "Oh, Noah, thank GaGa you're here." He flung himself into my arms, unexpectedly. I just wrapped my arms around him in return, he needed comfort.

"What happened?" I asked, wincing slightly when I looked at the hole in his windshield.

"Mercedes happened that's what," he answered bitterly.

"Mercedes did that?" I asked in disbelief, starring at the damage with wide eyes.

Kurt pulled out of my arms. "Yeah. You know how she and I have been hanging out, right?" I nodded my head while thinking to myself, '_Don't remind me._' "Well this afternoon while we were polishing my baby up I told her that she and I are going straight to the single on the sound of music and asked if she brought a change of clothes. Then, guess what she asked next?"

"What?"

"She asked if she and I are _dating_!" My eyes widened in surprise and I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open.

"Wait… she asked _you_ if you guys are _dating_?" Kurt nodded his head. I tried to hold back my laughter but it bubbled out and I dissolved into a fit of chuckles. "Oh my _God_! That's fucking hilarious. She thought you guys were going on _dates_? How can she not see it!? You're…" I trailed of my laughter filled babbling when Kurt shot me a look.

"Are you done?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

I straightened up and nodded my head. "Yep, I'm good."

"Do you know what the worst part is? I told her I'm in love with someone else and I was looking _straight_ at Finn when I said it but she thought I meant _Rachel_!" He made a face of disgust.

"So, what'd you tell her?" Kurt fidgeted guiltily as he looked off to the side. My eyes widened. "You didn't correct her? Kurt!"

"What was I going to say?" he asked defensively. "She'd still be mad at me because she was 'supposedly dating' a gay boy!"

"Doubt it," I muttered and then sighed. "So, let me guess, this break in your windshield is because she wasn't happy that you are 'in love' with Berry?"

Kurt nodded, looking at the break sadly. "Yeah, she took a rock and _bust the window of my car_." Kurt whimpered as he turned and laid his top half over the hood of his car. "Oh, my poor baby."

"You idiot, get off that!" I scolded as I pulled him by the collar of his jacket off of the hood of his car. I turned him to me so I could look him over. "You could have gotten broken glass stuck in you!"

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking," Kurt apologized and I sighed as I pulled back, deeming him good and glass free.

"What do you want to do about your car?" I asked hesitantly.

Kurt turned to it with a sigh. "I'll have to have my dad come pick it up. There's no way I'm driving it. He can fix the windshield though for pretty cheap but," Kurt groan and he hid his face in his hands, "he's going to kill me."

"You know it's a felony to do something like this, right?" I asked.

Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah, I do."

"Are you going to tell on her?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I don't want her to get in trouble. I'll just tell my dad that the football jerks went too far with a prank or something." Kurt narrowed his eyes and made a noise of frustration as he kicked his front left tire. "Why did I have to make new friends!?"

"Hey, calm down," I said, putting a hand on one of his arms. "Don't let this stop you from making new friends. And did I not tell you to tell her about you-know-what? If you'd told her this wouldn't have happened."

Kurt glared at me out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, yes. I should have listened to you, Mister I-like-to-kiss-my-girlfriend-in-the-middle-of-the- hall-and-make-crazy-single-chicks-want-a-relations hip," he spat sarcastically and bitterly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't turn this on me Mister I'm-too-scared-to-come-out-of-the-closet-and-picke d-the-one-clueless-single-girl-to-be-his-friend."

Kurt sighed. "Sorry, I'm just a little angry."

"With a right to be." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to your dad's shop so you can explain to him that jocks are Neanderthals and like to play with rocks."

Kurt giggled while nodding his head. "Sound's good."

* * *

**8/31**

"So, what'd your dad say after you brought him your car?" I asked Kurt Sunday afternoon when I came over to check on him. Kurt was laying belly side down on his bed with his feet in the air, the newest _Vogue_ magazine lying open in front of him.

"He wasn't the happiest but since it technically wasn't my fault he's not going to punish me," Kurt explained.

I hummed an acknowledgement as I walked inside his closet, flipped on the light and looked around. I don't know what I was looking for but I wanted to do a little exploring or snooping or whatever you wanted to call it. I kneeled down and looked in the back behind all his clothes, tilting my head to the side curiously when I saw a chest, a pretty large one, sitting way in the back.

I pulled it out, noting right away how old it looked. I ran my hand over the faded wood polished wood and metal edging. I looked at the little flip lock on the front, wanting to right away flip it so I could flip open the top and look inside. I looked over my shoulder at Kurt, who wasn't even paying attention to what I was doing, and then turned my head forward. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before flipping the lock and then slowly lifting the lid.

When I looked inside my eyes widened and I gasped softly. Inside were a bunch of fake tiaras with different colored fake jewels and in different sizes, a small collection of Barbies, a stack of what looked like wedding magazines at the bottom, and a pair of red heels. I looked behind me, my mouth still gapping, at Kurt.

"Kurt," I said slowly, "what is this stuff?"

"What's what?" Kurt asked as he lifted his head and turned it to me, his eyes widening when he saw what I had in front of me. His eyes narrowed angrily as he climbed off his bed and marched over to me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Whoa! Calm down, Princess!" I said, standing up quickly and stopping Kurt rampage. Kurt glared up at me while I looked down at him. "What is that stuff?"

Kurt glared up at me for a good minute before he sighed and looked away. "It's my stuff from my mom," he said softly. He pulled out of my hold on him and kneeled down in front of the chest. I joined him on the ground in front of it as he pulled out one of the tiaras.

"My mom used to be in beauty pageants when she was younger and always had these sitting on top of her and dad's dresser. I would go in there, try them on, and then when she found me," Kurt let out a small laugh, his eyes glossy and a smile curving at his lips, "she'd put one on too and for the rest of the day we'd play fairy princess and prince."

Kurt turned to me and put the tiara in his hand on my head, giggling softly at how funny I must have looked. I smiled and chuckled too as I grabbed one from inside, the one with dark blue jewels, and placed it on his head, chuckling louder when it slid a little and became crooked.

"What about the other stuff?" I asked as I took my tiara off and put it back inside with the others while Kurt straightened his. He looked inside and pulled out one of the Barbies.

"I used to play with these when I was little. I used to see all the little girls playing with them and got jealous so I asked my mom if I could have one and she said yes," he explained. "Eventually I got more as you can me." He chuckled as he nodded to the chest.

Kurt put the Barbie away and then pulled out the pair of red heels. "And these, I asked for my third birthday. I don't know why little me wanted them so much but I did and," Kurt slipped the heel on one of his feet, giggling softly when it fit, "they fit."

"Dang, you have small feet!" I commented in amazement. "What size are they?"

"Women's size nine. My mom wore them too," he explained.

I grabbed the other one from his hand and put it on his other foot. I stood up and then grabbed his hands to help him stand. Kurt stumbled a little but soon got his footing, standing at about five eleven.

"How tall are they?" I asked. Normally Kurt's shorter than me but with the heels on he's face to face with me with about an inch difference.

Kurt looked down at them while twisting one back and forth so he could get a good look at the heel. "Hmm, about six inches."

"So, how tall does that make you?" I asked as I watched Kurt turn and start to walk, a proud smile on his face when he walked like a master in them and didn't stumble.

"With or without the heels?" he asked while looking at himself in his full length mirror, turning and twisting so he could see himself at different angles in them.

"Without."

"Last I checked I'm five foot five and a half."

"Pretty short for a guy," I said as he strutted back.

"To you, maybe, but not really. How tall are you?" he asked as he gingerly sat down to take the heels off.

"Six foot," I answered proudly.

"Average," Kurt muttered, unimpressed.

"No, it's not!" I protested.

Kurt chuckled softly. "Yes, it is. Between five nine and six foot is average height for a guy."

"That makes you below average," I pointed out with a smirk as I took a seat beside him.

Kurt put the heels back inside the chest. "I'm still growing. I still haven't gone through my second growth spurt," he said as he pulled out the stack of wedding magazines.

"Maybe you won't," I teased.

Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Maybe for you but not for me."

"So, what up with the wedding mags?" I asked, gesturing to the stack in his hands.

"I've loved weddings since the first time I laid my eyes on my mom and dad's wedding video. I throw fake weddings all the time. My G.I. Joes and Barbies got married and divorced in so many combinations it should be illegal."

"Way to break the stereotype, Princess!" I congratulated, holding my fist out for him to fist bump it. Kurt looked at my fist questionably and bumped it with his slowly before taking his fist back.

"Um, okay? How'd I do that exactly?" he asked.

"You played with G.I. Joes when you were little. Those are guy toys," I said.

"Oh, now I understand. Yes, thank you for noticing that I played with, quote unquote, guy toys," Kurt thanked me. "I also broke the infamous gay guy stereotype by knowing how to fix cars."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Really? That's awesome. Your dad teach you?"

Kurt nodded. "Yep. After my mom died we were sorta on a budget, having to cover the cost for her funeral and hospital visits and all. So, my dad couldn't afford a baby sitter so he would take me with him to work. I'd hang out in his office with my toys but sometimes I'd get curious and go out and watch the other workers. Sometimes they'd show me what they were doing and when I was older, my dad started to show me what to do and have me do it. I got so good at it that he let me work in the garage. I even fixed up a car that my dad got me for my fifteenth birthday."

"Yeah? What kind of car?" I asked as Kurt stood up, after putting the wedding magazines away, and walked out into his room. He pulled out a bulging photo album from his bookcase. He flipped to the page that made the book bulge and showed me the page.

"A nineteen sixty three mustang convertible – seats six comfortably and eight snuggly," Kurt announced proudly.

I whistled as I looked at the picture of the car. In the picture was a shiny bright cherry red classic, nineteen sixty three mustang convertible with the top down, cream colored leather bench seats, and a skinny dark brown wood polished steering wheel and Kurt was laying on his back on top of the hood of the car, a clearly proud smile on his face.

"Dang, Princess. She's a beauty."

"Thanks. Took me the whole summer to get her this pretty and purring like a kitten but it was worth it."

I looked at the set of keys that was tapped to the same page the picture was on. "So, where is she anyway? You still have her key so you couldn't have gotten rid of her."

Kurt closed the album and put it back on the bookshelf. "She's in humidity controlled storage. I don't drive her often and we all know what would happen if I used her as my vehicle for school. I only really take her out on special occasions."

"Can you take me for a drive in her some time?" I asked eagerly as I followed Kurt back to his closet.

Kurt glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, a smile curling at his lip. "Perhaps. You just need to be good."

"Can I drive her?"

"Not a chance, Puckerman."

"Darn. Was worth the try."

* * *

**9/2**

Tuesday after school I met up with Mr. Schue and Finn for Acafellas practice. Finn had talked to Mr. Schue on Friday last week and Mr. Schue had suggested he join so Finn did. So, that after Mr. Schue was teaching both of us the dance number for the performance. Finnessa, as you all know, is a horrible dancer. I've never seen someone with so little coordination and still be able to be the quarterback of the football team.

"Dude! My bowels have better moves than you!" I angrily insulted Finnessa after he stepped on my foot for what felt like a thousand times that practice and I shoved him into the music stands next to us. The sad thing is, we weren't even practicing a dance that I _should_ have expected to have my feet stepped on for like the waltz. That just goes to show how much Finnessa sucks.

"Guys, stop," Mr. Schue said once he saw me and Finnessa look like we're about to go at it. He set his guitar down. "You guys have got the steps down, you just… need to relax. Okay?"

Mr. Schue moved until he was standing in front of us, put his hands on his hips as he thought for a second, and then asked, "You guys play baseball, right?" Finn and I nodded. I stood with my hands on my hips too, wondering where this was going. "Well, what does your coach tell you about hitting?"

"You change the pitcher, you bring the bat," I said automatically, which was a pretty good lesson. More often than not, you'll get pissed at the pitcher for throwing screwy pitches. If you really want to do some damage to him so you get a new pitcher, you bring the bat.

Mr. Schue gave me a look that said, 'What coach have you been listening to?' before moving on. "Oka-y, um, well I'm sure he also tells you to relax. Right? Cause hitting is all about the hips." Mr. Schue started swinging his hips back and forth while looking like he was holding an invisible baseball hat. "Gotta loosen them up."

Finn and I took our stances like we're in the batter's box and then started doing what Mr. Schue was doing, swinging a fake baseball bat. Mr. Schue then had us picture that Acafellas was performing at Madison Square Garden and that there were a bunch of beautiful ladies in front of us, cheering us on. It was actually pretty fun and soon, after we loosened our hips a bit, we got back to work with the guitar giving us a rhythm to follow.

I put my hand on Finn's shoulder and then we started side stepping/kicking out leg out to the beat. Then we turned forward, side stepped three times, spun in a circle, and then started thrusting out hips forward while doing a slow rotation of the arms, the one that wasn't rotating at the time on our hip.

Once we were done Mr. Schue congratulated us and Finn and I high fived and then Mr. Schue and Finn high fived. I didn't because I'm not big on being friendly with teachers that I didn't know too well.

"That baseball thing sure was cool Mr. Schue," Finn said with a smile, looking over a me to see if I agreed.

"Totally. It was awesome," I agreed with my own slight smile.

After that we practiced a little more with the dancing and then the singing and the singing while dancing. Once done we all left and when I got in my truck, I gave Kurt a call because I knew he'd be dying to know how my first rehearsal for Acafellas went.

"So, how'd it go?" Kurt said with a smile when he answered the phone.

"Pretty good. Mr. Schue's not half bad but that crush of yours sucks at dancing," I told him honestly while I started up the car.

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, he's not the best. Did he step on your toes?"

"Yeah! He totally did and almost took me out with his arms too! How'd you know?"

"He's the same in Glee Club and he gets worse when he sings _and_ dances at the same time."

"Anyway, so how'd day four of car washing go? Did you talk to Mercedes?"

Kurt sighed. "It went well, we're almost to eight thousand. But I avoided her though, again. I just can't confront her about it and she hasn't made a move to do the same. I'm guessing she's still a little ticked off at me."

"Aw, that sucks," I said sympathetically. "Well, I'm sure she'll talk to you sooner or later."

"I kind of hope she does too. I want my girl back. It's no fun shopping alone."

"I'd suggest me going shopping with you but that not only would that suck and kill me with its boredom but we can't be seen together so sorry Princess. I'm no help."

"It's okay, Noah," Kurt reassured me. "I wouldn't want you shopping with me anyway. You're complaining would give me a headache."

* * *

**9/4**

So, Thursday night came sooner than I thought. I arrived to the school early so I could get ready and maybe talk to Kurt before show time. Kurt and the rest of the Gleeks were at practice with that Dakota guy. They hired him Wednesday afternoon and Thursday after school was his first day on the job.

I went to the dressing room in the auditorium and changed into the black tux I was to wear. I looked at myself in one of the mirrors and smirked while nodding my head. "Yeah, I'm totally going to be wettin' some patties tonight!"

Then I turned and left. I was going to go and spy on the rehearsal for the glee club. I peered through the window and furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion when I saw the short guy, Dakota Stanley I presume, handing out these clear packets of papers to them, skipping over the wheelchair kid and the three cheerios.

"Please examine your personalized menus, this will be what you'll be eating for the next six months," the Dakota guy said while passing them out.

"Um, mine just says coffee," Mercedes said, a little confused.

My eyes widened slightly at that. Coffee? That's all he's going to make her eat/drink? I mean, I know she's heavy but it works for her. She pulls it off well and this guy wants her to become what was basically considered a rexi? That's not cool dude.

I glanced at Kurt's menu packet thing, feeling an overwhelming need to make sure there wasn't just _coffee_ listed under his because I wasn't going to let Kurt starve himself. He was already skinny enough as it is, he didn't need to add _unhealthy_ to that skinny. He was, well, beautiful the way he is. Is it weird that I find Kurt beautiful? I don't think it is. No, it's totally not.

"What's smelt?" I heard Rachel ask next. '_Smelt?_' I thought. '_Sounds disgusting. Who wants to eat that!?_'

"A pungent, low carb, fresh water fish," the Dakota guy answered. "Okay, let's start with today's business. Artie, you're cut. You're not trying hard enough."

"Ah, what?" the wheelchair kid, Artie I guess his name is, said, surprised just as much as I was.

"Add walking; can't be wheeling you around every number. Throws off the whole dynamic and it's depressing."

"So you're kicking him out?" Mercedes asked in disbelief.

"Mhmm. And you too. Gots to go, FF."

"You can't just kick people out because you don't like the way they look," Kurt said defensively and I smiled proudly at my friend. '_Way to go Princess! You show that judgmental little hobbit what's what._'

"Why don't you shut your face, Gash, and stay away from arousal cans because you can burst into flames at any second," the hobbit said and I curled my hand into a fist as I glared at the hobbit, wanting nothing more than to punch his face in for insulting my friend like that. Kurt just stared at him with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide with shock.

The hobbit moved on to the unholy trinity, telling them they were perfect, then Rachel, telling her she needed a nose job, and then finally Finn, who was about to come to everyone else's defense when the hobbit got to him until he started insulting him and he just stood there like Kurt had with a taken aback look on his face.

"Am I hurting your feelings?" the hobbit asked and I nodded my head for them. "Because I thought you wanted somebody who respected you enough to tell you the truth. But maybe you don't have the confidence enough to hear it. Hmm? Maybe you need somebody who who's going to _lie_ to you, and tell you things like _you got what it takes_! But do you know what? As far as I can see, you don't."

And that was it. I was about to break down that door and beat that hobbit in the face. They all have what it takes, especially Kurt. If any of them could get out of this shit hole, it was Kurt. How dare that guy say that Kurt doesn't have what it takes!

"Screw this. I quit," Finn said and then turned to leave.

"Me t-t-t-two!" the gothic Asian said as she, Artie, Mercedes, and Kurt all headed for the door while Rachel and the cheerios stayed.

"Let's roll Artie," Mercedes said as she grabbed the back of Artie's chair.

"Great, great! You know, separate the weak from the chaff. That's great!" The hobbit called as they marched passed them.

"Wait!" Rachel said, making the leaving group stop. I narrowed my eyes at her. I was so proud of Kurt for leaving, he shouldn't take that kind of crap from anyone, and she's trying to make them stay!? The hell!

"Barbra Streisand," Rachel said simply. "When Barbra was a young ingénue they told her in order for her to be a star," she turned to the hobbit, "that she needed a nose job. Thankfully, she refused."

"Where's this going Yentl?" the hobbit asked her bitterly.

"Where it's going is that," she looked over at the group that was leaving before looking back at the hobbit, "we don't need you. Let's face it. We're never going to be as good of dancers as Vocal Adrenaline. We're going to win because we're different. And that's what makes us better."

"They told J. Lo her booty was too big," Mercedes said sassily.

"Curtis Mayfield became more successful after he became paralyzed," Artie shot back at the hobbit as he followed Mercedes, the gothic Asian, and Kurt back to their places in the line.

"Jim Abbot," Finn said the same time I thought it, smiling when he did.

"I have no idea who that is…" Kurt said airily and I chuckled softly. Of course he wouldn't, that's to be expected of him.

"He was a one armed pitcher for the Yankees," Finn informed him. "He pitched a no-hitter."

"Okay, so miss fits and spas heads and cripples can make it too. That's great! What's your point?" the hobbit asked.

"Our point is that, you're fired," Rachel said as she stood in front of the hobbit. She looked down and then back up while smiling. "And I'm taller than you."

I burst out laughing moving away from the door so they couldn't hear me.

**~ PK ~**

"Wait, we have to _mascara_?" Finn asked Coach as he applied it to his eyelashes. I looked over, raising my eyebrow at them while I straightened out my jacket.

"Sandy says it makes our eyes pop," Coach answered and I rolled my eyes. Only Mr. Ryerson would give them that kind of advice to do before show time; well Kurt too but that's beside the point. They're both gay so, whatever.

"There are a lot of moms out there, right?" I asked with a smirk as I moved over to the curtain and peered out, smirking at the full house. I scanned the audience and saw Kurt sitting with his dad in the front row and then I also noticed not far from him was Mercedes with her parents.

"Guys, don't worry about it," Mr. Schue told us as he came from the other side of back stage. "Let's get in the zone, alright. This is going to be fun. Believe me, you're going to remember this night for the rest of your lives."

I smirked at his words as I turned and grabbed the mascara from Coach. I looked behind me and around me before I hesitantly applied it. If anyone ever saw me do something like that, I'd die, and if they said I did, I'd deny it and punch their face in. I fluttered my eyelashes in a sorta girly way after I applied the stuff. I nodded my head, impressed that it actually did make my eyes stand out.

"He's here! He's here!" Mr. Ryerson cried as he came running out of nowhere, all of us turning to look at him. "Josh Groban is here! Front row, big brown eyes, and cute as a buttermilk biscuit. I barfed!"

I smiled amusedly and impressed as I listened to Mr. Ryerson tell us about how we should forget every experience we'd had before that and that what was happening then was the most important thing that we will ever do.

"Places!" Mr. Ryerson shouted.

**~ PK ~**

We were great, beyond great, we were fantastic! There were so many moms that were giving me the once over and then bedroom eyes. Especially after I did my hip thrust to the audience. Kurt, to my surprise – well not really but still, didn't look at me during the performance. He might have once or twice but that was it. His eyes were solely on Finnessa beside me and behind me when we got in the line thing, and by the dreamy, distant look in his eyes I'd say Finnessa was going to be paying Kurt a visit in his dreams that.

After our performance we stood at the doors to the auditorium so we could thank everyone for coming. I handed out my business cards to the moms that passed by, giving them_ the look_. Almost all of them smiled back almost slyly and winked, causing me to smirk as I repeated the interaction with the next one that appeared.

"Nice job, Puck," Mr. Hummel praised when he and Kurt finally got to the door. I was almost out of my business cards.

I smiled. "Thanks, Mr. H," I said.

"Dad, I need to grab something from my locker," Kurt said. "You go on ahead home and I'll… get a ride," he hinted, looking over at me.

Mr. H nodded his head. "Okay bud. See you when you get home."

"Alright dad," Kurt called as he waved goodbye before heading down to his locker.

The last of the people were leaving. I saw Mercedes leaving the auditorium at the other end; I was at the end closets to Kurt's locker. She saw Kurt standing at his locker, and I wanted to stay and snoop so I could listen to what she was going to say to him as she approached him but we were done saying our thanks for watching our performance and needed to get out of our tuxes.

I followed the rest of the guys to the back stage. Mr. Ryerson was standing behind stage talking to Principal Figgins while holding a bouquet of pink roses. So gay… Oh God! Please, don't let Kurt know I said that! He'd – try to – beat the crap out of me.

We were standing back there, waiting for Josh Groban to come back stage to talk to us. Other than to take our 'costumes' I guess you could call them, off, our main reason is so we could wait for our approval and recording contract with Josh Groban. Finally, he made an appearance with his big bad body guard in tow. Mr. Schue got Mr. Ryerson's attention, he was too busy telling Principal Figgins about what the results would be, and he gasped when he saw him.

"Hey, guys," Josh said with a smile. "I'm Josh Groban and this is my body guard, Flex." He gestured to the really tall black guy beside him. He said something about how he was in town for something at the rock and roll music hall of fame and then he asked who Sandy was.

Mr. Ryerson lifted his finger, made a 'woo'ing sound, and then laughed. "Mr. Groban, we are so honored that you came here today," he said as he approached him.

Josh raised his hand to stop Mr. Ryerson from speaking further. "I came here to tell you…"

"Yes sir?"

"Stop emailing me!" Our eyes widened and expressions fell, some of us, like me, looking away. "This is a restraining order," Josh said as he handed Mr. Ryerson a folded up piece of paper. "Stop sending me nude photos. Stop calling me! I don't know how you got my number! I don't know how you got my number after I changed it! But I don't want any more of your edible gift baskets or locks of your hair! And I don't want any more of those sonnets you wrote for me."

By the end of Josh Groban's little rant, we all were mildly shocked but not a whole lot surprised just shocked that Mr. Ryerson went as far as he did. Some of us, like me, were having a hard time trying not to laugh. It really was funny if you thought about it in a weird stalker kinda way.

"Thank you gentlemen," Josh said, turning his head to the rest of us that actually felt pretty pathetic thinking that Josh Groban came to _Lima, Ohio_ just to see our performance when really he just came to tell Mr. Ryerson to cool it with the creepy stuff and give him the restraining order thing. "By the way, great show! I mean, like, puff!" he made a fake explosion sound. "Explosive."

At his words, we all felt better and I guess, it was good enough to be praised by a star like Josh Groban. A recording contract would have been nice but I guess getting approval from a star would have to do.

**~ PK ~**

I didn't bother changing out of my tux like the rest of the guys. I didn't want anyone (Finn) to see me leave so I snuck out when they were all busy doing something else, Finn and Mr. Schue changing, Mr. Ryerson crying in Principal Figgins' arms, and Coach raiding the nacho bar.

I walked somewhat hurriedly to Kurt's locker. Mercedes was still at it with him when I got there, thankfully her back was to me so I hid around the corner, and the thing that shocked me most when I saw Kurt was that he looked so… sad and upset. I really wanted to go over there, knowing like it was my sixth sense that he needed Noah, but I couldn't, not with her there.

I peered around a saw him heading down the hall, looking like he's trying not to cry. He glanced at me and smiled, turning the corner I was down. I looked at him as he stopped in front of me, his head tilted down slightly and his grip so tight on his messenger bag strap that his knuckles had turned whiter than normal.

I sighed, shaking my head at him as I opened my arms and said, "Come 'ere Princess." And in no time he was in my arms, clutching the back of my tux in his hands tight while he cried softly into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, one around his lower back and the other across his upper back, the hand of said arm soothingly rubbing the back of his neck and hair line; my chin resting on the top of his head while I held him.

"I told her, Noah," Kurt mumbled thickly.

I closed my eyes, already picturing the worst outcome. "What'd she say?" I asked.

Kurt sniffled. "She was okay with it." He chuckled thickly, a soft sob escaping him at the end. "She's okay with it, Noah. A little shocked on why I didn't tell her or the rest of the club but she accepted me. That's all that counts."

"I'm proud of you Princess," I said honestly with a smile. "So, so proud."

* * *

**~ Please Review ~**


	10. From 9-14 until 9-22

**Hello my lovely, lovely readers. Here's chapter 10/journal entry number 10, and i would like to say a few words before you begin reading. First of all, i would like to congratulate the winner of my contest, Teen-Wolf22, for submitting the correct answers. The character that said the quote was Yuuichirou Tajima and the anime he is from is Big Windup/Ookiku Furikabutte. Teen-Wolf22, you have one a part in the story you may add. So, pick something you would like to see happen in the story and reply back to me in a review or a private message. *SPOILER ALERT* I must warn you though that anything sexual between Kurt and Puck i have planned to happen later in both the other parts, Junior and Senior Year Journals, so if that is something you pick to play out, you won't see it until then.**

**The second thing i would like to mention is a very serious and sad thing and i am sorry Teen-Wolf22 for raining on your parade for this one. On the first of august a review was posted by a guest stating that they don't like Kurt and that my story reminds them why they don't like him. I, though am a annoyed and ticked off, am not going to start cussing this person off for what they have done. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. What i would like to say on the matter is that if any of you is to write a review make it positive. If you wish it to be negative, make it helpful so that i may learn from it; not be hurt by it.**

**The last thing i would like to mention is any apologies for incorrect information written in the story (Ex: Super Mario Brothers for Xbox360) and any incorrect grammar/spelling. I do not have a beta/editor. I write by myself and this is mainly for entertainment for all of you. I am not an author and none of my stories are used for profit so it shouldn't matter a whole lot if there are mistakes.**

**Thank you for all of your time if you have finished reading this note and i hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the characters, or any products mentioned in the making of this story. **

* * *

**9/14**

Hey Awesomeness,

It was Sunday afternoon, the fourteenth, when I got a call from Kurt. It was around noon-ish and I was busy cleaning the pool of one of the moms that saw our performance a few weeks ago. Lucky for Kurt, I wasn't in bed with the woman at the time.

"I'm dead," was the first thing he said when I picked up; I didn't even have a chance to say 'hi'.

"Wait, so if you're dead, does that mean I'm talking to your ghost?" I asked jokingly, faking excitement.

"Yes Noah, I'm a ghost," Kurt replied back sarcastically and very sourly.

I could tell he wasn't really in the mood for jokes, especially if the first thing he tells me is that he's dead, but he needed a laugh to bring up his spirits so I continued with the joke. "Whoa! That's awesome! Like, see-through and everything?"

"Stop the joking, Noah; I'm in some serious shit here!" Kurt demanded and I stopped, knowing that if Kurt's cussing, he's either pissed, _really_ serious, or both. I'm going to go with both.

"Okay, Princess. What's up?" I asked, setting down my leaf skimmer and taking up a serious listening stance, which was really just one arm crossed over my chest while the other held the phone to my ear.

Kurt sighed. "You know how I haven't told my dad about me being… you know…"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I don't approve of it but go on."

"And you also know how I was working on that music video of me lip singing and dancing to Beyoncé's _Single Ladies_ with Britt and Tina, right?"

"Yep, the outfit you made for it made me laugh."

"Yeah, that one. Well, we were doing our first take of it this afternoon. I didn't want to do it while my dad was home because it's not very guy-ish so I planned on doing it while he was at work this afternoon. And guess what happened?"

"He came home?" I guessed.

"Yes, he came home. I had to make up a lie and say that what I was wearing was what all the jocks are wearing now days when they do sports and work out." I rolled my eyes. '_Oh yeah Kurt, like he'd buy that,_' I thought sarcastically. "And then _Brittany_ had to go and say that I'm on the _football team_ as the kicker after Tina helped by saying that the football guys wear them too."

I about choked on air at his words and I'm sure if I had taken a drink of something I would have spit it out. I know; cliché dramatic, right? "Whoa, hold up Princess. The _kicker_? Dude, can you even kick a ball?"

"Yes, Noah, I can!" Kurt answered snippily. "That's beside the point. My dad wants to come to the game this Friday to see me in action. What am I going to do!?"

"Calm down, Princess," I said, holding my hand out in a stop gesture. "You're pretty good of a kicker right?"

"I suppose so. I do dance and stuff so my leg muscles are pretty good. Why?"

I smirked while I nodded my head. "Well, you need to be on the team as the kicker, right? Well, we're going to get you on the team."

"How?"

"Glee has morning rehearsal, correct?"

"Every morning before school, sometimes during lunch if need be, and after school Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays," Kurt confirmed.

'_Perfect_.' "Okay, here's what you need to do. Tomorrow morning at rehearsal, talk to Finn. He's the quarterback so he's got more ranking and Coach will listen to him better. Tell him you need a favor and you need to get on the team as the kicker for personal reasons. He'll help you, I promise."

Kurt let out a long breath. "Alright, Noah. I trust you. Why won't you help me, though? Wait, never mind. Forget I asked that. Just… thanks."

"No prob, Princess," I said with a smile. "Can't wait for your big debut tomorrow."

"Yeah, same here."

* * *

**9/15**

Monday after school we were all out on the field, doing our drills and such. On the other side of the field, Finn was with Kurt who was dressed in some over sized excise clothes, sweatband, and leggings. Finn was stretching while talking to Kurt. At some point I could tell Finn was trying to get Kurt to put the football helmet on (good luck with that, dude. He's not messing his hair up for nothing) and ended up having to put it on for him, which made me roll my eyes and shake my head. I'd love to see Kurt chew Finn out later when he takes it off and sees how flat and at the same time ruffled his hair is.

I saw Kurt turn to leave. I was kinda hoping that he was going to give up because if he actually screws his try out up, he's going to get beaten – mildly but still – and I won't be able to help him. I inched a little closer, trying to pick up on what he was saying. Something about needing to get his music?

Then it dawned on me; his Single Ladies. Kurt and Finn had practiced at lunch his kicking, he was actually pretty good, but the problem was, he could only do it when he had his music going. It was a strange kind of stimulus for his skill but hey, everybody has something that gets them going – and I don't mean that in a sexual way. Okay, I kinda do but that's not important. What I'm saying is, in order for Kurt to kick the football though the goal post, he needed to have his music playing – more specifically, his Single Ladies.

Then I heard Finn say something about how Kurt couldn't use it when he was doing it out there, even though they did during their practice session, and that it took a lot to let the others let Kurt do his try out. I had been there when he was running it by them and they were the least bit pleased by the news. I was though proud of Kurt when he stood up to Finn and made a snarky remark about how his body is some fancy desert or something and then said that, "if they were going to be doing this, they were going to be doing it his way".

"So, are you two an item now or...?" I asked as I approached Finn. I actually found the question pretty funny but in a sort of cruel way that was not only making fun of my best bro for openly showing his friendship with Kurt while also by hinting that Kurt was not only gay but had feelings for him. I took a deep breath before saying firmly, "He doesn't belong here."

It was true. I was all for Kurt being a man and living up to the lie he and Britt created and actually doing something sporty for once, but it was the truth. Kurt didn't belong on the football field. He was too fragile and all the guys despised him. It was the last place he should be doing the last thing that I'd ever think of him doing and he knew it too. I knew it. Kurt knew it. Finn knew it. Hell, even Mr. H knew it and yet he still let Kurt believe that he believed his lie. So unbelievable.

"You joined Acafellas," Finn pointed out, thinking that I was upset that Kurt was on our turf and in our group even though I was briefly in a form of his. "What's the difference?"

I played along with Finnessa's little conclusion. I wasn't going to correct him or tell him the truth. The last person I wanted to tell my friendship/deal with Kurt to was Finn; well, with the exception to the other football douches. If they found out, they'd go after Kurt, thinking he'd "infected me". Yeah, like gay's contagious. Stupid dumbass homophobic mother fuckers.

"I'm a stud, dude. I could wear a dress to school and people would think it's cool," I said with a smirk. I doubt that would actually happen but hey, if any dude could rock a _dress_ and still be cool, it'd be me.

I looked over as Coach blew his whistle. "Everybody, take a knee," he ordered and we all crowded around him. Mondays were usually the days he goes over what we need to work on, since it's the next day we have practice after a game. It involves a lot of yelling, some crying from the weak freshman, and a whole lot of shame on our part.

That day, he started off with yelling at our current kicker, who, for six games now, had missed every field goal attempt. "For six games, our kicker, Mr. Langenthal," Coach said, putting his hand on our kicker's shoulder, who's head was bowed shamefully, "is zero for twelve field goal attempts. As most of you should know, _that sucks_!"

As Coach downgraded our kicker to drink boy, I looked over to Kurt who was standing behind the circle of guys just as Coach was saying that the next guy who can get the ball through the goal post gets the position. I noticed Finn nodding to him out of the corner of my eye and then Kurt pushed his way through, holding his helmet – his hair was fixed and I'm guessing some pretty foul language was muttered towards Finnessa while he was fixing it, and tapped Coach on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be auditioning for the role of kicker," Kurt said once he had Coach's attention, and I face-palmed myself with a soft groan. '_God, he hasn't even begun his try out and he's already made a fool of himself._' The other guys snickered at his words and Kurt sent them some frosty glares.

Coach agreed; we needed a kicker and Kurt was willing to try out. So, Kurt, with his portable CD player on his shoulder and his helmet on his head, walked with Finn to the designated line used when kicking a field goal for try outs. I stood at the sidelines with the others, watching as he set his music down and Finn got ready with the ball and peg. I held my breath as he pressed the play button and got in his stance.

The music started and so did his dancing. The guys were laughing and pointing at him and I just crossed my arms over my chest, watching him contently and hoping to god he didn't mess it up while also blocking out the sounds of the guys making fun of my friend and holding back the erg to punch everyone of the snickering faces in. Kurt was almost to the ball and a smirk crossed my face. I'd watched them practice his kicking, secretly of course so Finn didn't see me knew what was coming next.

Kurt kicked the ball and it went soaring through the goal post. I watched everyone's eyes widen and their mouths drop open in shock; one of them even dropped his helmet. Kurt took his helmet off, patting at his messy hair while asking if that was good. Coach ran up to him, grabbing him by his shoulders.

"Can you do that with a game on the line and ten gorillas bearing down on you for nothing but a taste of your sweet virgin blood?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, a smile on his face. "Hmm, sounds like fun. Can I have my music?"

Coach laughed softly. "If you kick like that, you can wear a _Toto_ for all I care!" Coach turned Kurt to us while yelling, "Gentlemen, we have found ourselves kicker!"

Kurt smiled happily as he gave all of us one of those Princess waves with his hand cupped weirdly. I just gave him a look, letting him know that he's lucky that he can kick so good or else he'd be dead right then.

**~ PK ~**

"I got it! I got it!" Kurt kept squealing loudly that day while he bounced in his seat. He just couldn't stay put for one second, it was actually pretty funny and weirdly cute in an excited child sorta way. I smiled while I looked at the road. In celebration, I told him I'd take him out to this yummy brick oven pizza joint I know of in the next town over.

"Yeah, you rocked it Princess," I praised. "You should have seen the look on their faces when the ball made it through the goal post. Priceless."

"Oh, I don't really care about that. I get to be on the team for my dad and get to rub it in every one of their faces that I'm good at something they can do," Kurt said smugly.

"That's what I'm talking about!" I cheered, holding my hand out for Kurt to high five it; he did.

"So, how long until we get there?" he asked. "I'm starving."

"Not too long, Princess. Don't worry though, you'll love it," I reassured. "They make the best brick oven pizzas and brochette."

"You know what brochette is?" Kurt asked in surprise.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. The stuff's awesome." I licked my lips hungrily, already looking forward to eating some; it had been a while since I'd been there. About ten minutes later we arrived there. The name of the restaurant is 800 degrees. We hoped out and I led Kurt inside the yummy smelling restaurant.

"Will it just be the two of you?" the lady at the podium asked when we approached it.

"Yep. Table for two please," I asked with a charming smile.

"Right this way then, gentlemen," the hostess said, leading us to a wooden booth on the other side of the dividing wall. Kurt and I sat down across from each other and we each picked up a menu to look at it.

"So, what do you recommend?" Kurt asked.

"Everything's good so you can't go wrong. I like the pulled pork pizza," I said.

"Where's that? Oh, I see it. Pulled pork, barbeque sauce instead of pizza sauce, red onion, and basil." Kurt licked his lips as he looked up. "Sounds good."

"Do you want to get that?" I asked. "We can have whatever; my treat."

"I'm not sure. Sounds like there will be too many carbs."

I frowned unhappily at his words. Kurt and I have never really eaten together except for that one time when we had our sleep over so I wasn't used to his eating habits. He'd eaten chips and dip, both carb loaded things, but he had drunk diet pop too. And the time at the game, he had diet pop and popcorn, the two lowest calories and carb loaded things there. I guess I should have known Kurt was a health addict. He's so gosh darn skinny but I'd always thought it was natural.

I snatched the menu from him, Kurt letting out an annoyed, 'hey!' as I put both of them back. "Nuh uh. No way am I letting you bitch about your food and eat rabbit food all night. You're going to eat a carb loaded pizza and you're going to like it!" I said sternly as I stood up.

"I thought this was _my_ celebration treat!" Kurt protested, his arms crossed over his chest and an angry icy glare narrowed at me; his eyes a pale blue-gray – annoyance/anger.

"It is and you're going to _have_ celebration food." I walked up to the counter that you order at. "I need two drinks, a barbeque pulled pork pizza, an eight hundred degrees pizza, and an order of brochette."

"Would you like anything else?" the guy at the register asked.

"Nope," I said, pulling my wallet out.

"That'll be 34.95." I handed him two twenties. "And 5.05 is your change. Your food will be out shortly." I took my change, dropping the nickel in the tip jar, and put away the five before grabbing the plastic number sign that you put at your table so that the server knows where the order goes and the empty cups, heading back to Kurt who was sitting in the booth pouting.

"What'd you get us?" he asked when I came back.

I set the number sign in the holder on the table and then handed Kurt his cup. "You'll just have to wait and see," I said with a smirk, sticking my tongue out at him when glared at me.

We walked together to the soda fountain. I filled my cup with cherry coke and Kurt filled his with ice cold unsweetened tea from the tea dispenser beside the soda fountain, each of us grabbing straws on our way back to the table.

"You're a _secousse_, you know that?" Kurt said once we sat down.

I furrowed my eyebrows together at the foreign word. "A _secousse_? What's that?"

"It's French and if you want to know what it means look it up," Kurt replied icily with a devilish smile.

I smirked. Kurt wasn't the only one that knew words in another language that people don't know. "Oh yeah? Well you're a challah!"

"A _what?_" Kurt asked, his eyes wide. "I don't even know how to say the word you just said."

I smirked triumphantly, leaning back casually. "It's Yiddish," I explained with a proud smirk.

My mom, though not as much as my nana, speaks Yiddish, that's why I know it. She doesn't speak it much, except if she's mad then she'll go on a ranting spree using it, but she does say plenty of words. Though cuss words I learned from my nana. She doesn't give a rat's ass if she cusses in Yiddish around Sarah and I; I've just learned to look for context clues to figure them out.

"You know Yiddish?" Kurt asked, surprised but also intrigued and impressed.

I nodded my head. "Yep. My ma and nana speak it a lot. I wouldn't say I'm fluent in it but I could keep up a mild conversation with you if I get to use cuss words."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and his mouth curled down into a frown. "You called me a bitch, didn't you?"

I smiled widely. "Good guess, Princess. I thought you'd think something more along the lines of homophobic slurs first since those offend you the most but good work."

Kurt looked down at the glass in his hand before asking timidly, "You didn't call me one of those names, did you?"

Though it did hurt to hear Kurt ask me that question, it didn't necessarily shock me as much as it did. I knew a part of Kurt still didn't trust me and that that part of him still saw me as his bully and the dick head that might have thrown a few of those slurs at him when the others were as well. It hurt like hell, I wasn't going to deny that, but I knew I had to give Kurt time. I knew that for the most part, Kurt trusted me and liked being my friend/deal partner and being in my company. That much I was sure of.

"No, Kurt, I didn't," I reassured him honestly, dropping his nickname so he'd know I was serious. "I know I called you those names in the past but that's not me – that's not Noah. Noah's not your bully, Noah's not going to call you names or hurt you, and Noah doesn't care if you're straight or gay or whatever you want to be. You. Are. You. That's all he cares about."

Kurt's eyes lifted to me. They were glossy and a deep, dark blue. I wondered why he was sad. Then, a soft sob escaped him and my eyes widened as I watched him start to cry, panicking a little. "Oh shit! What'd I do? What'd I say?" I asked, worried.

Kurt shook his head, covering his face with his hands. I felt bad for making him cry, though I didn't know why he was, and I slid from my side of the booth and sat down beside him on his side. "Princess, please don't cry," I begged softly. I grabbed his hands and pried them off his face. "Hey, look at me. I'm sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to."

Kurt sniffled softly and looked up into my eyes. I noticed a thin ring of bright blue lining his pupils and I wondered, '_Why is he happy?_' "No one, and I mean _no one_, has ever told me that before. Noah, I am _barely_ accepted for being myself and you just told me you, or should I say _Noah_, only cares about _who_ I am, not _what_ I am." Kurt smiled. "Thank you."

Now I understood the reason he was happy. It was another one of those accepting his gayness moments. I knew it was still a big issue for Kurt. It wasn't a big issue about him accepting his own sexuality, he's the proudest gay I know, but it more has to do with _others _accepting him. Not many people do accept him, not even his _dad_ has vocally accepted him but that's another issue for another time, and I guess I still haven't grasped the full meaning of being Kurt's first real guy friend that accepts his gayness.

I smiled back at Kurt as I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him into a side hug. "You're welcome, Princess."

"Caesar salads," the server lady said as she suddenly appeared holding two bowls full of Caesar salads. Both pizzas come with Caesar salads.

I smiled up at her, taking my arm back from Kurt. "Right here."

The lady set the salads down in front of us, Kurt looking pleased to see it, before straightening back up. "I'll be back with your brochette," she said before leaving.

We began to dig into our salads and we both thanked the server lady when she came back with a serving plate full of brochette. She turned to leave but stopped and looked over her shoulder at us. "You know, you two make an awfully cute couple," she said with a smile.

My eyes widened but I had to hold back a laugh at the information. Kurt though, didn't find what the server lady said to be very funny as he started to cough and choke on the sip of his tea he had been taking when the lady said that. I turned to him, slightly worried, and patted him on the back.

"W-we're _not_ a _couple_!" Kurt clarified once he got his coughing fit under control, his voice horse but still stern.

The server lady just shrugged before walking away. I watched her go while thinking about what she had said. Did Kurt and I really look that good together? I turned my head to look at Kurt, who was shaking his head and muttering about stupid waitresses that can't even tell when one guy is straight and the other isn't while roughly stabbing at his salad.

I've never thought about it before, never had to or wanted to, but as I thought about it, I weirdly had to agree with the waitress. We, in a way, looked good together in a weird contrasting kind of way. I'm masculine; he's feminine. I'm bad; he's good. I'm tan skinned; he's pale skinned. He's high pitched; I'm a somewhat deeper register. I'm sporty; he's danc-y. I'm crude; he's refined. I'm a stud; he's a virgin. I'm dirty minded; he's purely innocent. That's pretty much all the contrasts I can think of; all the rest are things we have in common like singing, having one parent, etc.

Then, there's that one contrast that towers over the rest; our sexualities. I'm as straight as a fucking arrow, having fucked more girls than any other guy my age, and Kurt, well, he's as straight as rainbow. Our sexualities are what make everything we do together so… what's the word I'm looking for… revolutionary. We could sit next to each other, hug, sleep in the same bed, talk about each other's respected interests – both sexual and none sexual, sharing food/drinks, and even seeing each other naked – though that has only been Kurt – has no effect on us.

It really is spectacular but at the same time, bothersome. It's always the biggest complication when it comes to our friendship – the second being our history together; meaning, our bully and victim relationship. The reason it's our biggest problem is, as you know, because Kurt's worried that his sexuality will bother me, but no matter how many times I tell him and prove to him that his sexuality doesn't bother me, he still believes it does. Though, he has started getting better about it. If I hug him or sling my arm over his shoulder or around his waist, he doesn't question it. We've even gotten to the point where if we're watching a movie Kurt will openly point out that he thinks a certain male character is hot or cute. It's really a big improvement from before when he'd stutter or blush when mentioning such things.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

Kurt looked up from his salad and nodded his head curtly. "Yes, I'm fine." Kurt looked away. "You?"

"Totally fine," I reassured with a smile.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at me. "_You_ are _still_ the weirdest straight guy I've ever met."

I chuckled throwing my arm around his shoulder. "Told ya I'm okay with it. What the waitress said? Didn't even bother me. Her opinion, right?"

Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah, everyone's entitled to their own I suppose. Still, your sexuality was put on the line just now. Didn't that… offend you?"

I cocked my head to the side as I thought about it. "Well, I guess maybe a little, but I know what I am so what other people think doesn't bother me."

"Even if that _thing_ is being… gay?"

I smiled at him. "Nah. I mean, girls love gays, right?"

Kurt giggled while nodding his head. "Yes, they do, and you know what they say, every gay needs a fruit fly."

"And what better than a guy that can satisfy that fruit fly?" I agreed, making him laugh.

"I'm serious though, Noah," Kurt said after he stopped laughing. "If us being friends is going to lead to you being called gay or thought of being gay than I want you to tell me honestly if it bothers you. I don't want you to end up yelling at me and getting mad because suddenly people are calling you the F word."

I pulled Kurt closer to my side. I didn't like this discussion, not one bit. I knew that my temper could get out of hand and that it would probably flare up the minute that that word was thrown my way because someone saw me being friends with Kurt. I also didn't like it because I hated to think about me making him cry because I took my anger out on him and accused him of being the problem when I was the one to start our friendship by creating that deal. It broke my heart just thinking about it.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm tough enough to take it, I swear," I promised, taking comfort in having him so close.

It was weird that I did but Kurt had this certain thing to him that makes me calm, nice, gentle, caring, and happy whenever he's close. It's like he's an actual angel and anything he touches turns it nicer or brings out the nicer in them. That's sorta like what Kurt does to me. He makes me better and makes it okay for me to be Noah without thinking that it's not okay to be him. I've always thought that to be liked and be on top you gotta be tough, mean, and badass, but with Kurt, he's made it okay to be softer and nicer and what not. I just wish that with it, he'd bring courage so I could actually be Noah without being scared of what would happen if I did.

**~ PK ~**

"That _was_ really good. Thank you for taking me, Noah," Kurt said in the car on the way home. Kurt was smiling contently as he leaned against my shoulder, enjoying the peaceful car ride and the satisfying feeling of having a full stomach.

I smirked as I replied, "Told ya it would be. Are you still mad at me that I made you eat a carb loaded pizza?"

Kurt sighed before shaking his head. "No, I'm really not. Still, I'm going to have to work out for an extra half hour tomorrow to burn it off."

I frowned unhappily, narrowing my eyes at the road as my hands clenched at the wheel even tighter. Kurt must have noticed my sudden change as he straightened up and turned to me. "Noah? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Why do you obsess over your appearance?" I asked, my voice laced with annoyance.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kurt asked defensively. "What people see on the outside reflects what they think of you. If I'm overweight, they'll think I'm lazy or glutton-ness. If I have bad skin, people will think I'm dirty or uncaring. If I have greasy, messy hair, people will think I'm dirty. If I dress in cheep clothing that doesn't suit my body shape at all people will think I'm poor or self-conscious. Besides, when one has a nice body shape, flawless skin, and silky, neatly styled hair, they tend to feel good about themselves and walk around with more pride in themselves."

I scoffed, shaking my head at him. "That's bullshit. When you obsess over your appearance, it shows others that you _are_ self-conscious. You care what they think and it gives them all the more satisfaction when they ruin what you've worked hard to create. Real pride is going around without make up on, in baggy clothing, and with your hair all messy. It shows them that you don't care what they think and still think of yourself as beautiful when you're not your best."

Kurt huffed and turned his head away, his arms crossed over his chest. "That's absurd."

"Is it?"

There was a pause and then a mutter reply, "Maybe not."

We came to a red light and I turned to Kurt. "Princess, I'm going to tell you this now and I don't want you to forget it. You are beautiful."

Kurt snapped his head around, his eyes wide. "What?"

I chuckled, poking him in the side. "You heard me. You're beautiful. It's weird to think of another guy like that but really, you are. A lot of girls must be jealous."

Kurt's cheeks flushed pink, his eyes looking away. "Oh… um… thank you I suppose. Wha-why do you think that?" he asked shyly.

I blinked, staring at him. The car behind me honked loudly, snapping me from my staring. I turned back to the steering wheel and started driving again. I stared at the road in front of me, my grip on the steering wheel tight as I thought about Kurt's question.

Why did I think Kurt was beautiful? Well, he does have flawless skin; there's one. It's so white and smooth and soft and not even one blemish marks his skin. Then, there are his eyes. They really the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. The mixtures of colors and different combinations make them so unique it's beautiful and how they're wide but not too wide like Ms. Pillsbury's makes him look so innocent. And there is so much more. I could go on and on about what makes Kurt beautiful but, thinking about it is weird and strange to be thinking about my friend like that.

"Your eyes," I said suddenly, making Kurt jump slightly.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

I smiled, my eyelids lowered as I watched the road. "Your eyes, they're… so pretty. Everything about them is beautiful; the color, the shape, the wideness, and even your long eyelashes. They all make your eyes pretty and to be honest, they're one of your best features."

I glanced at Kurt out of the corner of my eye. His mouth had dropped open and his eyes were wide in surprise. When Kurt noticed that I was looking at him, he closed his mouth and his cheeks flushed a deep red color. I chuckled, turning back to the road; we were almost back to his house.

"You really think that?" Kurt asked.

"Don't act so surprised," I told him. "You need to believe in yourself more. And don't get any big ideas. Just because I told you your eyes are pretty and that you're beautiful doesn't mean I'm suddenly switching teams."

Kurt giggled, a smile on his face. "Don't worry, I'm not. You're allowed to think that someone of the same gender is good looking. Girls do it all the time."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, just saying."

* * *

**9/16**

Tuesday was an odd day. Quinn looked really depressed that day and she looked like she was on the verge of tears at one point. I wondered what was wrong with her but I knew that when Quinn's upset, she likes to be left alone. She gets defensive when she is and I really didn't want to be on the short end of the bitch stick.

The other thing that made it odd was Finn kept spacing out – more than usual. Even lunch couldn't hold his attention. He barely ate and if Finn's not eating, it's a sign that you should be worried. I didn't approach him either. I wanted to give Finn a day to get over whatever's bothering him before I ask him about it.

"Hey, did you notice Finn was acting a little weird today?" I asked Kurt when I came over that day after school because Kurt wanted to show me his Single Ladies video; he got it finished the other night.

Kurt sat on the couch, loading up his lap top so he could pull up the finished footage. "Actually, yes, I did. It was weird though. Tina was practicing her song – I was back stage going through the costumes to find the right one for her to wear when she sings it – when Finn walked in, looking like he's going to start crying at any moment." Kurt turned his head to me. "Strange, isn't it?"

I nodded my head as I took a seat next to him. "Yeah, it really is. I've never really seen him like that before except after the day he went out driving with his mom and his permit for the first time. He almost killed a mailman during it." I cocked my head to the side. "I wonder what it is this time."

"Maybe he hit another mailman," Kurt suggested.

I shrugged. "Maybe. Finn's not the best driver."

"Okay, here's the video," Kurt said excitedly when he finally pulled up the footage. I scooted closer so I could see it, leaning into him slightly. He started it and my eyes widened slightly when I saw it. Kurt wasn't a bad dancer, that's for sure, as he danced with Britt and Tina.

As I continued to watch, their moves got slightly more erotic with some hip shaking and swirling and some butt tapping. It was because of the change that I felt myself harden a bit. I wasn't surprised – much – that I did. Britt was in it and that Tina girl wasn't bad looking either and they both were wearing leotards. It was more awkward to be sitting next to Kurt with a semi hard dick between my legs. I'm just glad that my jeans were baggy or I don't know what I'd do if he saw my body's reaction.

"So, what'd you think?" Kurt asked once it was over, his wide eyes so full of innocence and ignorance. I wondered how it was that he didn't realize that something like that would turn me on.

"It was great," I said with a forced smile as I leaned back, shifting uncomfortably while shouting in my head for my erection to go away.

Kurt smiled back, happiness lighting up his face. "Splendid. I knew I'd do a good job." Kurt set the lap top down on the other side of him on the couch and then stood up, walking to his desk and grabbing a blank CD from a stack on top of it and a CD case. He grabbed the lap top once he sat back down and popped the blank disk into the disk drawer.

I watched him as he burned the video onto the disk and once it was finished, took it out and then placed it inside the plastic CD case. He smiled as he turned to me and held out the CD case to me.

"Here, take this. I want you to have a copy."

I hesitantly grabbed the copy from him, knowing exactly what I'd be doing that night when I watched it again.

**~ PK ~**

When I got home, I ate dinner with my ma and sister and then headed upstairs, locking the door to my bedroom shut behind me. I looked over at the CD case that sat on top of my unmade bed. I could feel my body wanting to put that disk inside the DVD player connected to my TV and watch again that video that made me all hot and bothered. It made me wonder later why I didn't just put that disk with the rest of the CDs and DVDs I had and leave to go pick up some drunk chick and do her in the back of my truck when I grabbed the CD and put it in the DVD player.

I sat on the edge of the foot of my bed, waiting patiently for it to start up. The main screen for Kurt's video came up, a paused picture of him and the two girls in the back ground. I pressed the play button and as it fade out to black, I could feel my dick twitch in excitement for what was about to come.

The video started and my eyes were glued to the scene. My ears didn't even register the sound of the song playing, only my eyes watched the hypnotic and also partially erotic footage before me. I could feel myself get harder as the hip movements started and instinctively, my hand went to the front of my jeans, pressing the heel of my palm against my hard on to get some friction on it.

I kept up the kneading with the heel of my palm, my gaze becoming half lidded as pleasure rocked my body and sent shivers down my spine. Soft breathy moans escaped past my parted lips and my eyelids slid shut as I finally unbuttoned my jeans and slipped the zipper down, pulling out my cock and roughly started to jerk myself to my climax.

I groaned and grunted at the feeling of my rough hand movements. Mostly when I jerked off I'd give myself more attention. Play with the tip and the slit at the top, fondle and squeeze my balls, and even toy with my nipple ring but this time I just wanted release and I wanted it fast and now.

I felt my balls tighten up and the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach to intensify and tighten as well. I opened my eyes at the last minute and saw Kurt and the ladies strike their final pose.

"Fuck!" I gasped loudly as my body tensed up and cum erupted like lava from a volcano out of my dick. My dick twitched violently as spurt after spurt of thick, hot cum burst from the tip until finally it was done and I was left with a hand and part of my shirt covered in my jizz.

I fell back onto the bed where I laid there panted loudly. Never before had I had such a strong orgasm, especially from just masturbating. I'd had some strong orgasms before _during_ sex but never quite like the one I just had.

It didn't hit me that I just jerked off to my _guy_ friend's homemade music until I glanced towards the TV and saw the main screen for the video on it. When it did, I was mortified. How could I do such a thing!? That was a gift from Kurt and I used it to jerk off. He'd be disgusted if he ever found out. Not that he ever would but you get what I'm saying. I shouldn't have done that and now because I was so stupid I won't even be able to look at Kurt without feeling guilty for pleasuring myself over the good looking and sexy dancing chicks in his vid.

* * *

**9/17**

Come Wednesday Finn was still spacing out. That morning though, all the football players were to meet up in the locker room so I wasn't able to ask him. I was curious and wondered what that was about. I asked Kurt – via text cause it was hard for me to face him and since we had the football meeting we didn't meet for breakfast that morning; thank God or I would have died – and he just told me he didn't know. All of us met up into the locker room and Coach told us to change into our uniforms and then take a seat in front of the white board.

It wasn't the fact that Coach called us in that morning – we sometimes have morning practices or he has to tell us something important like who we would be competing against next or about our grades – but it was that Mr. Schue was standing next to him with Finn. I wondered briefly if they were going to be asking us to join again. That would have been much better than what came next.

"Gentlemen, we want you to learn the Single Ladies performance before the game this Friday," Coach said.

I slammed my locker closed, not happy at all by the news. I didn't want to learn that stupid dance and give the other sports teams a reason to knock us down. It was already bad enough that Kurt kept trying to teach me but now Coach wants _the whole team_ to learn it?

"This is garbage!" I said in outrage. "What the hell does _Beyoncé_ have to do with football?"

"Why don't you ask Kurt?" Finn asked, nodding towards Kurt. "He seems to be the only one around here that can score on this team – even in practice."

I glanced over at Kurt, my scowl still on my face. He gave me a cheeky smile and I know he was saying in his head, 'Ha! Finn's on my side! Finn's on my side!' I looked back at the others, slightly annoyed with Kurt.

"So, we're taking _Coaching Advice_ from _Lance Bass_ now?" I asked, Kurt frowning at me in a way that let me know that he wasn't happy with my words. I didn't really care. First of all I was still on edge from last night and felt guilty but also awkward around him. Second, I wasn't pleased that he was trying to get us to dance. I know that that is something that I like to do but I'd never do it in front of the whole school if it meant I'd be getting my ass whooped afterwards. And lastly, I knew the guys would expect me to protest and call Kurt something so, what was I to do? I could take his side so I had to be against it, which wasn't hard to do.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue said sternly when the others started talking and the noise level rose. "Athletes are performers just like singers and dancers. Think about it." And I did as he started naming off guys for example.

I suppose in our own way, we perform when we're on the football field. We have plays that we got by, that's like dance steps, and techniques that we need to follow and do right or else we'll screw up. As I thought about it, I started to agree with what they were saying. That didn't mean though that I approved. Performers or not that's not what makes us different and outrages us the most. Compared to football and stuff, singing is kinda lame. Fun but lame. Now, if I was a highly known and rich rock star I might think otherwise, but sadly, I am not.

"Now, I don't think you're losing because you don't have the talent, you're losing because you don't have the right attitude."

"Oh, I get it," I spoke up, needing to make fun of what Mr. Schue was saying. "We have to think more like Amazonian black women."

"Think about it," Mr. Schue told us. "If you can sing and dance in front of people, everything else is easy."

"Coach, _please_, step in here!" I begged, needing to at least have someone up there on my side.

"I'm down with it," Coach said. "Heck, what do we have to lose? We gave up our pride when we lost to that school for the deaf."

I looked down, remembering that game. That was the one I was so angry at the other week. The one where I could have tied up the game if Finn had thrown the ball in time and the one where I gave Kurt the cold shoulder until the very last second because I was pissed me lost.

Kurt cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. I glanced over at him, wondering what he had to say on the matter. Something probably along the lines of how if we danced to his Single Ladies it'd cure our brain damage.

"Sun Tzu says in his art of war, 'Never let the know you'. Our greatest weapon could be the element of surprise." I gave Kurt a look and he turned his head to me and said snippily, "Don't tell me _you_ wouldn't be on your heels if the other team started busting a move on the field."

I held his gaze and I knew this was a silent war between us. Behind closed doors we might be close friends but out in public we were deadly enemies that look like they could go at it at any second. It almost seemed like we had one of those emotion based disorders like Bipolar or MPD – Multi Personality Disorder – because of how frequently we could go from being one kind of person to each other to the other.

**~ PK ~**

If someone ever told me they could get a whole football team to dance Single Ladies in a classroom, I'd tell them they were crazy. Well, I think I need to be checked into a mental hospital because I must be going nuts.

Coach had told us to head to the choir room after he told us that we were learning the dance. So now, I'm stuck in a room with about twenty sweaty guys that have barely any skill when it comes dancing except Mike Chang – now _there's_ a guy that knows how to dance – trying to learn the dance that made me hard last night. Talk about mood killer.

At one point, Mr. Schue stepped in when we really starting to suck and were basically just goofing off. He tried to show us but how he was doing it was just making it more confusing as it already was. So, to help, Kurt, who had been standing back observing, stepped forward and decided to show us how it's done.

"Alright boys," Kurt said, standing up front, with his back to us, so we could all see him. "Five, six, seven."

I watched Kurt as he gave instructions for the moves and actually did a few – I hadn't even done the moves when Mr. Schue _tried_ to teach us. It was actually kind of fun listening to him describe all the moves the only problem was that watching him dance _that_ dance, made me remember the previous night and what I did while watching that video and instantly, I felt my dick perk up. Thankfully, wearing I was wearing a jock strap and it wasn't noticeable but hurt like hell. Damn it Kurt for making me remember how hot I found those girls' dancing to be.

I looked up as Coach blew his whistle, wondering why he was stopping us when we'd only really just begun – not that I was complaining or anything. "Okay, that's enough for today, gentlemen," Coach said when we got to the 'slap the butt' part. "We'll…" he made a gesture towards Kurt, indicating that he was talking about the dancing, "work on it. Just hit the showers."

I was mostly relieved to get out of there; I don't know how much more of a reminder my dick could take. Kurt though, didn't seem very please as he walked up to Coach and started talking to him. It was also good that we had ended because it gave me an opportunity to confront Finn.

"What's your problem?" I asked as I followed him out of the choir room.

"Nothing, I just got a lot on my mind," Finn said dismissively.

I followed him, becoming worried even more at his answer. Finn doesn't usually give excuses when he's upset unless it's really big. So, being that I'm his best friend, I tried to get it out of him.

"Seriously, dude, what's going on?" I pressed. Finn looked down at the ground as he sighed. It bothered me and also ticked me off that he didn't want to tell _me_, his best bro since pre-k, what's bothering him. "I'm your best friend." I grabbed him by the shoulder and made him stop, saying sternly afterwards, "Talk."

"It's personal," Finn tried again.

Whatever it was probably was personal but he's told me lots of personal stuff before; some of it a little TMI but still. That got me thinking though. What if he's suddenly got the hots for Kurt? I know what you're probably thinking: Finn – gay? No way. But think about it, what other kind of personal stuff could he be hiding from me? He's told me when a relative has died. He's told me when his mom and him were having financial problems. He's even told me about the make out sessions he's had with Quinn.

So? Doesn't it make sense now? Finn, my best friend, doesn't want to tell me about something _personal_. He knows how I am with Kurt and if he likes Kurt that'd make him gay and he'd know how I'd react to that. It's perfect! Boy, was Kurt going to be happy when I told him. Strangely enough, though, when I thought about Finn and Kurt running off together because they're in love, it made me angry. Maybe because deep down I know that Finn doesn't love Kurt and that he's just going to break his heart.

"I knew it," I said with a smirk. "You're in love with Kurt!"

"Quinn's pregnant and she's keeping the baby," Finn clarified immediately after what I said.

After that one simple sentence, my world ended. I was frozen to the spot and all I could do was watch Finn go with wide eyes while thinking about how I've majorly messed up and that that baby was one hundred percent mine. Now, I wished that Finn's problem was that he was in love with Kurt; that would be a whole lot better than _that!_

"Hey," Kurt said softly, gaining my attention. I looked around; the hall was empty except for the two of us. I didn't know I'd been standing there long enough for the hall way to empty out. "Noah, what's wrong?"

I just stared at him, Finn's words ringing over and over inside my head. "_Quinn's pregnant and she's keeping the baby._" It was tortuous to listen to it and I couldn't make it stop. Over and over it played and along with it came little flashbacks of my night with Quinn.

"Noah!" Kurt said loudly, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Wha-!" I blinked away the flashbacks and Finn's words, for the mean time, stopped playing. I looked down at Kurt. He was looking up at me, a worried look on his face.

"Noah, what's wrong?" he asked. "You keep spacing out."

I wanted to tell Kurt. I wanted to tell him everything. About that night. About Quinn's pregnancy. All of it. Staring at this boy in front of me, I knew I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Kurt was my friend, sure, but I'd ultimately ruined his love's life. I made his girlfriend a cheater and now, I was making Finn a father because Quinn didn't have the guts to tell Finn the truth. Kurt would hate me for it and I couldn't have that.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Princess," I reassured him with a smile. Kurt didn't look convinced but Kurt wasn't one to prod. He'd let me keep what was bothering me to myself because I'm sure he knew that I'd eventually tell him. I just wish that I could.

**~ PK ~**

"Sup MILF," I said to Quinn when I approached her in the middle of the hall after I changed out of my uniform. I decided that I needed to talk to her. She had no right making the decision she made. That baby was as much as hers as it was mine. I wasn't going to let her take my fatherhood from me because she resented what we did and who I was.

"Leave me alone," Quinn said before moving right on past me. I wasn't going to let her go that easy. I turned and followed her.

"Who's the daddy?" I asked as I sped walked to catch up. I looked around; making sure no one was listening. All we need was one gossiper listening in and our lives would be ruined even further than they are now. "I think it's kinda weird that it's Finn's since you told me you were a _virgin_ when we did it." Quinn stopped and I knew I was getting to her somewhat. "And I know for a _fact_ that you didn't do it with him."

"How can you be so sure?" Quinn shot back in that I'm better than you sort of tone she always has with that smirk of hers.

"Finn's my boy. He would have told me."

"You make a habit of sleeping with your boy's girlfriends?"

Quinn turned sharply and continued. I knew she was keeping me away; she was hurting me on purpose. It was payback for letting her cheat and getting pregnant because of it. I was ticked, very, _very_ ticked. I was more than ticked, I was pissed.

I looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone listening, I still cared about her – I was in love with her after all – and didn't want her secret to get out even though it would eventually. "Well, call the Vatican! We got ourselves another Immaculate Conception!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

Quinn grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me away before I could do or say anything else. She looked pissed but I wasn't about to lose this fight.

"I'd take care of it, you know. You too," I pointed out. This time when I was speaking to her, I was Noah. If anyone could convince Quinn to drop dumbass Hudson and chose her _real_ baby daddy to raise the baby with her, it was Noah. "My dad's a dead beat but I don't role that way."

Quinn looked like she was on the verge of tears. I don't know if it was hormones or what. "We're you fired for peeing in the fast food fry-allator?"

I looked away, wondering why she was bringing that up. I guess it was to show me that I'm not cut out for the parenting role. Well, you know what? I am. I can totally be a good dad and a good boyfriend or whatever for Quinn. All she needed to do was give me the chase.

"I have my pool cleaning business," I reminded her.

Quinn chuckled softly while shaking her head. "We live in _Ohio_."

I looked down in shame as I got her point. There were about thirty pools in all of Lima and most of them aren't that big. It's a sucky job if you want to make money but I'm doing it mostly for the sex. If I was to be with Quinn, I knew she wouldn't like me sleeping with other women – even if it was to get money for our baby. But, sex if everything to me and there's no way _Quinn _would give out so there's no way I could give it up.

"I had sex with you," Quinn started saying, her voice thick with tears and her pale brown eyes glossy and full of them, "because _you_ got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day. But it was a mistake. You're a Lima Loser and you're always going to be a Lima loser."

Quinn rushed past me and I watched her go, angry and hurt by what she had said. That's _all_ she thought about me. That's all anyone ever thought of me. That I was a Lima Loser, a term mostly used for deadbeats that will live in Lima for the rest of their sorry lives until the day they died. But, was it true? Was I really a Lima Loser?

And Noah, she rejected him. She didn't even notice that it was him speaking to her instead of Puck. I thought she would like Noah better but instead she called him a Lima Loser. So, that was it then wasn't it. No longer did I have to test Noah. He was, according to the one person it really mattered, a Lima Loser.

What was I going to do now? Should I tell Kurt what happened? I should tell him. I mean, that was what our friendship was from the start; a deal to test Noah to see if he's a loser. Now that it's been proven, Kurt's no longer needed. I didn't need to be friends with him any longer.

'_I guess it's settled then_," I thought as I turned to leave – I was going to ditch for the rest of the day, '_Tonight, I'm ending my deal with Kurt_.'

**~ PK ~**

"Noah?" Kurt said that day after school when he answered the door, his eyes wide with surprise when he say that it was me. "Not that it's not good to see you or anything but what're you doing here? I thought you had to clean pools on Wednesdays."

I pushed past Kurt as I walked into the house and stood in the entryway. I needed to get the deal breaking over with. I was still upset and hurt and pissed about what happened with Quinn that I couldn't deal with prolonging it any further. I needed to go and down a couple beers and maybe get a decent lay but I wasn't doing that before I saw Kurt and ended it all.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kurt asked after he shut the front door, pointing towards the kitchen doorway. "I bought a fresh case of diet Mountain Dew the other day."

I shook my head; I was pacing back and forth. "No." I sighed. "I came here to tell you that our deal's off. You and I are no longer secret friends."

Kurt's eyes widened. "What? B… but why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" I denied instantly. "You didn't-"

"Is it because I've joined the football team?" he continued, not listening. "because I promise you that-"

"Kurt!" I shouted firmly, making him stop talking. I sighed, running my hand over my mohawk to calm myself down so I didn't yell at him further. I sat down on the edge of the living room couch, my head held in my hands. "You're not the reason I'm ending our friendship-y deal thing."

I felt the couch dip as Kurt sat down beside me. "Why then? I…" There was a pause. "I thought we were becoming such good friends," he finally whispered, his voice so full of sadness.

I turned my head slightly so I could look at him. I hated that I had to end our deal but that's what it was from the very start. It was never meant to become more than that but never the less, it did blossom into a close friendship – one of the closest friendships I've ever had. And to think, I was ruining it. I couldn't hold Kurt back though. He didn't need a friend like me. I wasn't good for him. Hell, I couldn't even be nice to him in public. What kind of friend was that?

"We were Princess; still are. It's just that…" I trailed off.

"Just what?" Kurt asked.

I took a deep breath. That was it; I was going to tell him. I just had to hope that he wouldn't hate me afterwards. "Quinn's pregnant."

The instant those words left my mouth I felt Kurt stiffen. I watched his eyes widen and then become glossy, and he ducked his head so I couldn't see the tears that were forming. He stood up, hands clenched into fists.

"Kurt, please," I tried, reaching out for him.

"It's fine, Noah," Kurt reassured me, his back to me. "I'm… I'm n-not upset. I'm ha-happy that Finn's going to be a-a d-dad."

I watched as his shoulder began to shake and then his whole body as he cried silently. I stood up, feeling awful that I made him cry and he didn't even know the truth yet, and I hesitantly approached him.

"Kurt? Princess, _please_, don't cry," I begged. I put my hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off before he started towards his basement bedroom door. I wasn't going to let him get away though. I grabbed his wrist, holding on to it tightly.

"Let me go, Noah," Kurt demanded softly but sternly.

"No, you need to listen to me," I insisted, my grip tightening on his wrist.

"Puck, I said. Let. Me. Go!" Kurt repeated through clenched teeth as he began to struggle and push on my hand to try and get it off his wrist.

"Kurt, listen to me," I demanded firmly. "Finn's not the father." I took a deep breath before saying, "I am."

Kurt instantly stopped struggling and he lifted his wide eyed gaze to me, his mouth open in shock. "You…?" Kurt repeated in a whisper.

I nodded my head, letting go of his wrist. I sat back down on the edge of the couch and just watched Kurt take it all in. It took him about two minutes until he finally snapped out of it. First he shook his head while sighing and then he slapped me – hard.

"Ow!" I protested loudly, holding my red cheek. "What the hell, Princess? It's not your girlfriend."

Kurt pointed a finger at me, his deadliest and most vicious glare and angered look directed right at me. "First you come in here and tell me that you're ending our friendship and then go and let me think _Finn_ is the father of Quinn's baby! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!?"

I shrank back, kinda scared of Kurt. I'd never admit this to anybody, definitely not Kurt, but Kurt, he scares the crap out of me when he's angry. I never used to be and never really thought that Kurt could be scary when he's mad but now, I'm scared.

"Kurt…" I said slowly after his yelling fit was wrong and I noticed the tears in his eyes. My tensed up body relaxed and I smiled softly at him. "Come ere, Princess," I said, holding out my arms.

Like anytime I opened my arms for Kurt, he flew/fell into them, wrapping his arms around my neck, burring his face into the side of my neck, and curling up against me in my lap. I didn't mind that he was in my lap or how it might have looked; I only wrapped my arms around his small, trembling body and comforted him as he cried.

"Shhh, it's okay, Princess. I've got you," I murmured soothingly, leaning back against the couch so I could hold him more comfortingly.

"Are you still ending our friendship?" Kurt asked hoarsely, sniffling softly.

I hesitated a moment before answering, "No, I'm not."

Kurt sat up to look at me and blushed when he saw that he was sitting in my lap. He slid off but sat close to me next to me. To be honest, I didn't mind that he sat in my lap. He needed to be comforted – he was pretty overwhelmed by it all – and I was comforting him. If he ended up sitting in my lap in the process, then oh well. Nothing I can do about it.

"Is it because Quinn's pregnant that you had to end our friendship?" Kurt asked and I turned my head to him, eyes wide with surprise. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed together and he asked, "What?"

A smile broke out across my face. "You read my mind. Well, actually you just got my reason right on the first try," I explained. "You know me Kurt. You can read me."

"Huh," Kurt said thoughtfully. "I guess I do."

"And," I looked down at my hands, feeling slightly ashamed of myself, "it was because of Quinn. She… she called me a Lima Loser… when I was… Noah…"

Kurt's eyes widened at first but then they softened into a look of sympathy. "Oh Noah," Kurt cooed. "I'm so sorry. We've been testing Noah and I enjoyed being with him. I was sure Quinn would feel the same."

"So did I," I agreed glumly, "but she… rejected me. She doesn't want me to be the father and she regrets it all. She _hates _me."

"What… _did_ happen?" Kurt asked and I sighed before I told him everything. About how Quinn came over while complaining and drinking wine coolers, how we ended up having sex after she said no one wanted her _that_ way and I told her I wanted to have sex with her, how she regretted it and the fact that she cheated on Finn, and how she blamed me for it and didn't want me to help her.

"Sounds to me like it was her fault," Kurt said after I explained it all.

I gave him a look. "You do realize it takes two to tango, right?"

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes. "Yes Noah, I know it takes two to make a baby. That's not the part I'm talking about. She blames you for it all, right?" I nodded my head. "Well, she was the one that came over with the alcohol and everything. And didn't you tell me once that you can't get drunk off wine coolers?" I nodded my head again. "See? You didn't force her to do anything. She's just looking for someone to blame because she doesn't want it all to be her fault."

I nodded my head, knowing that what Kurt was saying was the truth. Still, there was one thing that I hadn't told him. "Well… I _might_ have not used a condom when we did it."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at me before sighing and shaking his head. "Okay now that part is your fault. The rest though, that's all Quinn. So, you can't go blaming yourself."

"Well I am," I retorted bitterly. "It's because of my past and my stupid-ness that she doesn't even want me to be the father of her baby even though I am."

I held my head in my hands, pulling at the front of my mohawk. I felt Kurt wrap an arm around my shoulders and then lay his head on one of them, trying to comfort me in the way both of us like to be comforted the most – through physical contact of some sort; like a hug or being held. It worked for the most part; Kurt's presence has always calmed me down and given me comfort ever since our friendship/deal start – which is basically just a friendship now.

"You know what?" he said. "If Quinn doesn't think you're can be a good father for your baby then we're going to show her."

I turned my head and looked at Kurt as he lifted his head from my shoulder. "_We_?"

Kurt nodded his head. "I'm going to help you get your girl and your baby, Noah."

"And you're not just doing this because it'll leave Finn brokenhearted and wanting comfort?"

"Nope," Kurt said with a shake of his head before he leaned it on my shoulder. "Well… maybe but I'm mostly doing it for you."

I chuckled as I wrapped my arm around his waist and laid my head on top of his head. "Don't worry. I don't blame you. I'll be rooting for you two."

"Maybe we can double date?" Kurt suggested.

I scoffed. "Yeah, that'll happen."

* * *

**9/19**

Soon, it was Friday night – the night of the football game. In the mean time, Kurt and I had been thinking of ways to get Quinn back. One of those was going to have to be being Noah twenty four seven around Quinn. The other, which was Kurt's suggestion, was that I should join Glee since Quinn's in it. I didn't like the idea, especially if I was going to have to watch Quinn and Finn be all love-y dove-y over _my_ baby. Kurt, though, insisted that it would be a good way to get close to Quinn. I had to agree with him there.

Another thing that had been happening in the mean time was that I couldn't stop staring at Quinn. Every time I saw her, my eyes would be glued to her; more specifically, her stomach. She wasn't showing yet and I'm guessing she's around a month along, if my calculations were correct, so she won't be noticeably showing for a few more months. Still, I couldn't stop staring; knowing that inside that stomach was a little mixture of me and Quinn in the form of a baby.

Have you ever known that feeling before? That proud and so happy feeling that you can't stop smiling? Yeah, that's what I've been feeling every time I look at Quinn's stomach. I've always wanted to be a dad. It's not something guys like me usually want but me, I want that. I want a little girl that'll call me daddy, ask for things with those puppy dog eyes and pouty lip so I can't say no, that I'll scare future boyfriends away from and tell her she's never having sex until she's married and thirty, and that I'll even take to those girly ballerina classes and sit with the rest of the moms.

I want all that and a little boy too. One that I can teach to be a gentleman and beat up punks so he can protect his little sister. I want one that will get dirty and play in the mud and I'll have to hose off in the front yard. One that I can teach sports to along with my little girl. One that I can take to sports games to with his sister as well. That's what I want. I don't care how stupid it sounds but that's what I want. So, having Quinn try to take that from me not only hurts but pisses me off too.

So, the night of the game, we all ran out onto the field and then stood on the sideline while we stood for our national anthem. Afterwards, Finn decided to give us a little speech.

Did I ever mention that lately, Finn's been pissing me off? And it's not even things that should piss me off. Just his presence pisses me off. Who knew that it could take one pregnancy and one secret that could make me hate Finn to no end? Thankfully, I had Kurt to take his place as my best friend. Yep, that's right; Kurt's my best friend now. He doesn't know it yet, I haven't officially told him that he is, but he still is. What else am I suppose to call someone that's really close to me like Kurt is?

"Well, I think we, uh, really came together this week as a team," Finn said with a smile.

I was so pissed off at him – just because he's the "father" of Quinn's baby – that I didn't think twice about who Kurt was smiling adoringly at or that he was even there as I retorted, "Yeah, a gay team. A big gay team of dancing gays."

Kurt gave me one of his looks; one that read, 'I'm not happy about what you just said but because we're around your meathead friends that think you're a dick, I'm going to let it slid'. I just shrugged and listened to number twenty three say that the dancing was fun but we can't do it out on the field.

Kurt then gave Finn a look, silently asking him if he was going to do anything about it. I knew Finn though, despite my anger towards him, and I knew that he wouldn't. What the football guys think of him will always mean more to Finn than what Kurt does. I wish I could say that I cared about what Kurt thought more than the others but I'm in the same boat as Finn.

Finn, though, just turned away and put his helmet on as he walked out onto the field. The rest of us followed in suite, leaving Kurt with the backup guys. I glanced back at him over my shoulder, feeling guilty for what I had said earlier and that we weren't doing what he wanted all of us to do.

I never knew how badly we sucked until every play we tried, even those we rarely used, didn't work. They were all stopped and Finn and I got sacked more times than we can count. It was humiliating. At least in the game against the deaf kids we almost won but for this one, we sucked and were nowhere close to winning. The only good part was that we were able to stop the team from scoring except for one time but their kicker missed the field goal so it was only zero to six.

I noticed at one point that Kurt's dad had arrived – thank God! – and Kurt was so excited to see him; calling to him and then showing off by doing a leg stretchy thing where he kicked his leg out with his hands on his hips. Usually when Kurt's happy, it makes me happy – his happiness is just that infectious – but not even it could bring up my sour mood. This one guy on the other team kept throwing 'your mama' jokes at us and it was pissing me off.

When Finn called time out on literally the last second, I don't know what was going to happen. First I was confused on why he hadn't started already, we didn't have much time and we could have tried to _at least_ get close enough for a field goal and score _something_. Then, when he called the time out, I was even more confused. A time out on the last second? What was he thinking?

Finn hit me on the chest to get my attention as he walked back a few paces, letting me know he needed to talk to me. I sighed as I joined him. It was another idea of Kurt's to try to still be best friends with Finn. It'd give me an excuse to be around him and Quinn without it seeming suspicious.

"Dude, we gotta do it," Finn said and automatically I knew he was talking about the dance. I couldn't do it out there though. Not with so many people and another football team. Kurt and Finn might be able to take the humiliation of being called gay and shit but I can't.

"We're going to be jokes for the rest of our high school lives!" I tried to persuade him.

"We're already jokes!" Finn reminded me. "I don't want to be a Lima Loser for the rest of my life."

Hearing him say the two 'L' words struck a nerve in me. If the plan really worked and it shocked the other team's players so bad that they wouldn't be able to react as fast, giving us the chance to score and win, would that make us not Lima Losers anymore? Would it at least help? I wasn't sure and as I looked over at Quinn, thinking of our baby and how she'd never want me if I was still a Lima Loser, I knew I had to take that chance.

"Yo left tackle!" The one joke guy that had been pissing me off so much called, breaking me from my thoughts. "Your mama's so fat her cereal bowl comes with its own life guard!"

I had had enough listening to that guy for the night and so, I turned around and started towards him. I wasn't going to punch him in the face; oh no, that'd get me taken out of the game and Finn needed me to win. No, I was going to tell him a certain piece of information that would shut him up and humiliate him in front of his whole team and mine.

"Hey ankle grabber," I said as I approached him. He looked towards me. "I had sex with your mother." He looked at me, shocked but also not sure if I was kidding around like he had been so, I continued. "No, seriously. I cleaned your pool and then I had sex with her _in your bed_ – nice Star Wars sheets!"

The guy looked around as he backed off and I knew I'd shut him up. Smirking in triumph, I turned back to Finn. "Let's do it captain."

Finn called for the huddle and we all bunched up close. "Okay, Ring On It on three," he said and the guys all looked at each other. "Yeah? Alright. Come on; on three. One, two three…"

"Break!" we cheered with a clap before we got into our position on the line of scrimmage. Finn started counting the huts and then he circled his finger in the air while saying, "Let's hit it!"

The music started up not two seconds later and we were dancing. The other team's players backed up, looking at each other in a way that said, 'What are they doing?' It was a little awkward at first while I was doing it with the others and I moved a little stiffly but after a while, I loosened up and enjoyed it a little; especially seeing the looks on their faces, Quinn hiding hers in her pompom cutely, Coach trying to do the hand gestures, and the best part, seeing one of the other guys trying to do it too.

By the time we were back in position and Finn was yelling, "Hike!" the other team was in shock and stood frozen like statues. That was our chance. I took off down the field as fast as I could, looking over my shoulder for the ball, and then turned to catch it before taking off to the very near end zone. I looked over my shoulder and saw a few guys getting closer. I was sure they were going to tackle me before I made it, especially the one that dove for me. But he missed and I made it, the crowd cheering loudly and coach falling to his knees while shouting, "Yes!"

I did a victory dance in the end zone and feeling so proud of myself. I made it; the first touchdown of the season. We were going to win, I was sure of it. All we needed was Kurt to score the winning field goal.

Speaking of Kurt, I glanced over at him. He stood on the side line, his helmet in his hand and a smile on his face as he gazed at me proudly. I smiled back, not carrying who saw, and gave him two thumbs ups.

After the team came over to me, congratulating me and jumping around like energetic idiots even though I was one of those idiots, we all got back on the line in front of the goal post. The crowd was silent as Kurt came jogging over, holding his football peg, and placed it in front of Finn so he could put the football on it. He backed up a few paces, took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, and then did the circle thing with his finger, signaling for the AV club guys to start the music.

Music playing and Kurt doing his little dance behind us, we held the other team back so Kurt could kick, and I heard his foot connect with the ball. I lifted my head and watched it sail right through the goal post. I looked behind me at the Ref, making sure it was a legal kick and he made it. The Ref raised his arms in the air and the crowd broke out in cheers.

I was so happy and so proud of Kurt, who was jumping up and down excitedly. Mr. H was happy for him to as he grabbed the jackets of the guys closest to him and called out that that was his son. I watched with a smile on my face as some of the guys lifted Kurt onto their shoulders. Kurt had been accepted by them, even if it was only going to be for about a day, but still, it was big.

Kurt though, didn't seem to care one bit. He just cared that he'd impressed his dad and made him proud as he waved at the fans and blew kisses at them. Watching him, I couldn't stop smiling, but as I turned my head towards where the Cheerios were, my smile dropped. Quinn had pulled Finn into a victory kiss, one that should have been mine.

I stood planted to that spot, glaring at them with my lips pressed into a thin line until it was all over and I turned to slowly walk back to the locker room.

**~ PK ~**

"Can you believe it Noah?" Kurt asked excitedly from where he sat doing his skin care thing at his makeup table. We were back at his house and were down in his basement. I sat on his bed; a bag of Doritos is my hand as I stuffed them into my mouth. I always get hungry after a game. "We won! Because of _me_!"

"I know, Princess, I was there," I said after I swallowed the mouth full of chips – Kurt has yelled at me before about talking with my mouth full of food so I wasn't going to do it, at least around him. "And you weren't the only one. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have gotten that touchdown."

Kurt didn't say anything and just turned back to his task at hand. He was spraying this stuff onto his face when I heard footsteps on his stairs and looked up to see Mr. H. Mr. H gave me a look and nodded his head towards the door to the basement. I got the hint that he wanted to talk to Kurt alone and headed out, shutting the door closed behind me.

Now, I wasn't sure what was going to happen down there, so I pressed my ear against the door so I could listen in on what they were saying.

"Night time skin care is a big part of my post game ritual," I heard Kurt say and I'm guessing he must have noticed his dad was there and was making an excuse for what he was doing.

"I don't know what to say about that but uh… I was really proud of you tonight Kurt," Mr. H told him. "I wish your mom would have been there," he continued. "I mean alive."

I wondered what Kurt had to say about that. He probably said something but it was too quiet to hear. I heard him tell Mr. H to wait; I'm guessing he was about to leave

"I… have something I wanna say," Kurt said slowly and timidly, causing my heart to start beating faster in anticipation. I only hoped that what Kurt was going to tell him was what I wanted him to say. '_Come on Kurt – say it!_' I cheered silently in my mind.

"I'm glad that you're proud of me," Kurt started off. "But I don't want to lie anymore. Being a part of the Glee club and football has really showed me that I can be anything and what I am is…" I pressed my ear closer to the door, holding my breath as I waited for the bomb to drop; my heart pounding loudly and rapidly in my chest. "I'm gay."

There was a pause; a deadly pause that made me want to break down the door and demand to know what Mr. H's response to that was. Thankfully, he responded before I had the chance to do so.

"I know," Mr. H said simply.

"Really?" Kurt said and I rolled my eyes. '_He still thinks he's subtle,_' I thought with a shake of my head and a fond smile on my face.

"I've known since you were three," Mr. H explained. "All you wanted was a pair of sensible heels."

I chuckled softly. '_Of course. I should have known Mr. H would have known back then when Kurt told me that those heels in the chest in his closet were what he wanted for his third birthday._'

"I guess I'm not totally in love with the idea," Mr. H continued and I had to push down to anger that whelmed up when I heard that. I had to hear what else Mr. H had to say before I came to Kurt's defense. "But if that's who you are… nothin' I can do about it – and I love you just as much."

There was another pause and I pretty sure they were hugging, seems like something you're supposed to do after a heartfelt moment like that. I heard Mr. H thank Kurt for telling him and I backed away from the door, knowing it'd be opening at any minute. Mr. H came out and looked at me as I leaned against the wall across from the door.

"He finally told ya," I said.

Mr. H. nodded his head. "Yep." He turned to leave but he stopped and looked at me. "You know, I think it's because of you that he finally built up the courage to. You are special to him, you know."

I nodded my head, small smile on my face. "Yeah, I know, Mr. H."

"Call me Burt."

I blinked, surprised. "Okay, Burt. Um… yeah; I do know that. He's… my best friend. I care about him."

Mr. H, I mean, _Burt_, gave me a look, a smile of his own directed at me. "Good. He needs someone like you to be there for him," he said and then left. I wondered what that look was about but I just shrugged it off and headed back down to the basement.

I expected to see Kurt on the verge of emotional tears when I got back down to his bedroom so when I saw him sitting on his bed in his pajamas, skin care headband thing gone, and a mischievous smile on his face while he held a plastic basket full of different stuff and kicked his legs back and forth, I was shocked.

"Hey, Princess, what's that?" I asked cautiously as I peered at the stuff in the basket in his hands.

Kurt smirked as he said, "Oh nothing, just some stuff for a manicure and pedicure and facial. You know… spa day stuff."

My eyes widened. "Wait… you mean…?"

Kurt nodded his head, a big smile on his face. "Uh huh, that's right. You, Noah Puckerman, said that I, Kurt Hummel, could give you a 'totally gay' spa day if I came out of the closet. I just did."

I sighed and then groaned as I fell face first onto his bed beside him. "Fine! When do we start?" I asked, my voice muffled by the mattress my face pressed into.

"Now!" Kurt chirped happily. I groaned again, knowing that I wasn't going to get out of this one.

**~ PK ~**

"You know what, Princess? This isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

I was sitting on the one part of Kurt's 'L' shaped white couch where it extends out. I was wearing one of Kurt's spare white robes, my boxers still on underneath. My head was tilted back so the back of it was resting on the couch cushion behind me. On my face was this really pale green face mask thing that smelled like mint and cucumber slices over my closed eyelids. Kurt sat beside me on the couch with his legs crossed Indian style while he filed my fingernails before he did the cuticle thing and painted them; he'd already finished with my left hand.

"Told you it's not," Kurt retorted with a smile. "Why do you think people get them so often?"

"Do I get one of those fruity drinks too?" I asked. "The kind with the little umbrella and the bright colors?"

Kurt giggled. "No, you don't – sorry. This is an at home spa day. If you want a fruity drink to go along with your pampering, then you have to man up and go to an actual spa place."

"I'll just settle for this."

"That's what I thought."

I relaxed as I let Kurt finish my nails – he had already done my feet. I rejoiced in the fresh and clean feeling of my _pampering _as Kurt had called it. Before we had started, Kurt demanded that I take a shower to get all my sweat and stuff off after the game. It was a little weird to be using Kurt's shower and his shower products like his shampoo, conditioner, and body soap. All there did leave me feeling nice and clean as well as smelling good.

After that was when I changed into the robe Kurt gave me after I slipped my boxers back on. Then Kurt took me over to the couch and had me sit down and put my feet into one of those footbath things that makes the bubbles like a Jacuzzi. While my feet were in the footbath, he put the face mask and cucumbers on. When that was finished he proceeded with the pedicure.

He first took the old nail polish off from the one time he painted them – I had worn socks religiously the whole time the nail polish was on so no one saw. Then he clipped them, filed them, did that one cuticle whatever with that stuff and the tweezer things. After that he sanded the heels of my feet – yeah, Kurt was going all out on the pedicure – with this thing and then massaged them with this lavender scented lotion; I was in heaven at that point. Finally, after he did the same to my other foot, came the toenail painting.

Kurt had been lying when he said he had no other colors besides pink the time he first painted them. This time, though, he let me pick my own color. He actually had a wide variety; different shades of blues, greens, reds, purples, oranges, pinks, and grays. He even had black and white.

"Can you do any designs or writing?" I had asked.

"Yeah, what did you had in mind?" he had asked.

I looked back at the colors. "Do you think you could paint them this red," I held up a deep crimson red, "and write across them in black Puckzilla?"

"With or without a dash between Puck and zilla?"

"Without."

Kurt nodded his head as he grabbed the red polish and started painting them. After that, he picked up a thin paint brush looking thing and wrote Puckzilla across them with the black nail polish, each toenail holding a different letter, and then on the pinky toe of my left foot he made a little T-rex looking head with a tiny matching red jewel for the eye.

"Awesome," I said in awe with a smile as I looked down at my toes.

For my fingernails I picked out a dark green color. Speaking of dark green finger nails, I took off one of my cucumbers and looked at the nails of my left hand. They looked good as they shown in the light, the light reflecting off them switching sides as I moved my hand back and forth to get a different look.

"You did good Princess," I praised, turning my head to look at him as he was just finishing up putting the clear coat on my other nails. I watched him finish, eating the cucumber I had taken off.

"Why, thank you Noah," Kurt said and then smiled as he swiped the brush of the clear coat over the last nail, capping the clear coat. "There; finished."

I looked at my nails while eating the last cucumber as Kurt got up to go get something, calling a firm warning of, "Don't touch them!" over his shoulder. He came back holding a dish full of something and a roll of wax paper. I watched him with a cautious eye as he set the bowl down on his coffee table and the wax paper roll down next to me.

"Whoa! Whoa! Princess, what're you doing?" I asked a little in panic as Kurt climbed on to my lap in a way so that he was straddling it and then pushed back the folds of my robe so that my chest was exposed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Noah. I'm not going to do anything sexual to you," he reassured as he reached behind him and grabbed the bowl.

"Then what _are_ you doing?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing the bowl in his hands.

Kurt smirked. "You'll see," he said.

I opened my mouth to protest but then gasped as he poured the stuff in the bowl onto my chest. "Oh, shiiiit! What _is_ that!?" I asked with wide eyes. The stuff that Kurt was pouring onto my chest was warm, really warm like on the verge of being considered hot.

Kurt giggled as he set the bowl back down, then grabbed the wax paper, and ripped a piece of paper length stripe of wax paper, placing it over the stuff on my chest and pressing down on it. "Oh, nothing to worry about just some," he grabbed the top of the wax paper, smirked, and then ripped it off, making me scream loudly, "wax."

"_HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_" I cursed loudly, my eye watering at the burning sensation on my chest. My hand flew to my chest and I glared at Kurt as he proudly looked at the chest hair that covered wax paper with a large smile.

"Wow, you had more hair on your chest than I thought," Kurt said, impressed.

"You mother fucking little bitch," I growled angrily, making Kurt turn his attention back to me. "I can't believe you fucking did that." Kurt giggled as he climbed off of my lap, grabbing the bowl and wax paper roll. I sat up; pulling the robe closed over my chest as I scowled and glared at Kurt.

"Aw, come on Noah. It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Don't call me Noah. You're on my shit list now, Hummel," I practically growled.

Kurt turned to me, his eyes wide and glossy. I could already feel my anger melting at the look. "Really? I'm sorry. Please, don't be mad at me."

I sighed and cursed Kurt and my weakness for seeing him sad. He had this thing about him that made it hard for me to be mad at him, especially when he had that wide eyed, tearful look on his face. "You know, I hate that I can't stay mad at you," I grumbled, looking away from him.

Kurt smiled happily, the glossy look in his eyes gone, and came over, sitting down next to me and wrapping his arms around my waist; laying his head on my shoulder. I kept my head turned away from him but wrapped my arm around his waist anyway.

"You're a big old softy, Puck," Kurt teased with a soft giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, just call me Noah already," I mumbled, a faint blush heating up my cheeks. "Puck's not a softy."

We sat in silence for a little bit while I enjoyed the weird comfort I got from being close to Kurt like I was before he said, "I never asked if you decided whether or not you're going to join the Glee club or not." Kurt lifted his head and looked at me. "Are you?"

I sighed, letting him go and Kurt letting me go in return. "I don't want to but…" I trailed off, smiling faintly as Kurt squealed happily.

"That's wonderful! Once you join Operation Win Over Quinn will be in full affect."

* * *

**9/22**

Monday morning I was walking down the hall, the one Quinn's locker is down so I can check on her secretly, and surprised when I saw both Quinn and Finn standing at her locker. It wasn't the fact that they were together that shocked me. No, it was what I saw the two of them smiling over.

It was Finn's baby blanket. Just a hand towel sized piece of cloth that was worn out and stained with dirt; nothing special about it except the meaning behind it. Finn used to always carry around his baby blanket and I remember when we were in the second grade I beat up some kid because he was making fun of Finn for carrying it around. The reason Finn used to always carry it around was because it was a gift from his dad, who's dead, and he didn't want to let it go as if it were actually him.

So, seeing them fawning over it made me realize what had just happened. Finn had given the baby, _my _baby, his baby blanket. Though I know Finn thinks the baby's his it still angers me to see him do such a thing. It was showing how much of a better dad Quinn thought Finn was. Would Quinn feel the same if I gave _her_ something sentimental to me to her for the baby? Fat chance.

I walked up to them just as they were hugging. "Hey guys," I said, gaining both of their attentions. Actually, it was just Finn's; Quinn wouldn't even look at me. I looked straight at Quinn as I asked, "How are you doing?" She just turned her head away.

As you've probably guessed already, I'm a dick when I'm angry or upset or hurting. It's a defensive maneuver; Kurt does it all the time, that's why he's the Ice Queen/King. I was a little angry that Quinn looked away from me; like I was so worthless to her I didn't even deserve her attention. I did what was most likely a dick maneuver and said, "You know, I've been getting really _sick _in the morning."

Quinn actually looked at me and her eyes were red like she was trying not to cry. She needed to be civil though around me so it didn't seem suspicious why she wasn't talking and/or looking at me.

"Must be a virus going around," Quinn suggested.

I was still upset so the jerk in me continued. "Hey, are you putting on a little weight?" Finn turned to me, giving me a look that both asked what I was doing and why I was being such a jerk about her being pregnant. "You should lay off the carbs. They're not going to be able to hoist you up to the top of that cheerleading pyramid much longer."

Quinn looked away, hiding close to Finn. I knew that she knew I was pissed about her not letting me be the father of her baby and letting Finn believe he was and that I was being a jerk about it. It's her fault though. I'd be nicer to her if she just let me be with her and our baby.

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that," Finn said warningly, coming to Quinn's defense.

I looked between the two, watching how Quinn continued to not look at me and Finn moved closer to her in a protective way. I pursed my lips and held Finn's stare for a good thirty seconds before dropping it.

"You know what? You're right. I was out of line," I said, holding my hands up somewhat in an 'I'm sorry' kinda way. I walked backwards a few steps, pointing my index fingers at them as I said, "See you guys around," before turning and walking away.

**~ PK ~**

After school, I went straight to Mr. Schue's classroom with Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang. I had talked those two guys into joining with me. Mike was an awesome dancer so he would fit in nicely and Matt was a quite dude but could move and sing nicely – they'd like it.

"Hey, Mr. Schue," I said as I walked into his classroom, the two guys following. Mr. Schue looked up from the papers he was putting away. "Um, we'd like to join your, uh, club."

Mr. Schue smiled and said, "That's greet guys." He hurriedly finished putting the papers and stuff away before leading us out of his classroom with a happy, "Come on, guys. Let's get you three introduced to the rest of the gang."

When we got to the choir room, Mr. Schue opened the door and called to the others, "Guys, lets give a big Glee welcome to our three new members." He gestured to the three of us as we walked inside, my hands in my jean pockets as I casually swaggered inside. "Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford, and Mike Chang."

I looked at Mr. Schue as he introduced us and then looked at the others; first the group of Cheerios with Quinn not looking at me, then to Kurt as he gave me look at could have read icy if it weren't for the pleased smirk on his face. Yeah, Kurt was right; starting from there, Operation Win over Quinn was in full affect.

* * *

**Please, when you are writing a review for this story don't write anything completely negative. If you wish to criticize, let it be helpful. I will not tolerate anyone using my story as a place to rant on why you don't like the following: Kurt, Puck, or Homosexuality. If you have a problem with that, that's fine but i would like it if you all respected my wishes.**

******~ Please Review ~**


	11. 9-29 until 10-16

**Oh, my lovelies, I'm so, so sorry for not updating in such a long time and for uploading the wrong chapter at first for any of you who saw that mistake - that's what i get for not deleting the previous chapter's doc after downloading this one. I've been busy with school and my home life, and I have to work hard to add things in and not just write the show in a story form because that would annoy you all. I must say though that there really are no excuses for my late update. I have promised a reader of mine - Spontaneous-Kid - that I will have the chapters for episodes 6 - 9 up by the time Glee starts back up - September 26th for those of you that have forgotten but i doubt that. I would also like to point out that these chapters do take a while to right. I have to follow the story line of the show while also not following it so i can follow the story line for this story because, as i've said before, none of you would like if all i wrote was just what happens in the show just in story form.**

**Anyways, sorry for the late update. The next chapter should be up sometime this week/weekend. Also, something for all of you to look forward to, *SPOILER ALERT* i'm going to be adding in the Throwdown episode a Halloween based scene because with the way the dates are flowing for this story, Halloween will be happening during Throwdown week. For this, we'll be having Puck dragging Kurt to the costume shop after said boy agrees to go along with Puck when he takes Sarah trick-or-treating. To add your own tribute to the story, add in your review what costumes you'd like to "see" the boys wearing/trying on. F.Y.I, skimpy costumes for Kurt would be best - you all know why ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

**9/29 & 10/01**

Hey Awesomeness,

Everything was great, super great in fact, until the twenty ninth came and it lasted until around the sixteenth of October; only, the affects of that two week period lasted much longer. The day started out fine. I came over to Kurt's house that morning for breakfast, he was making his famous (and I must add, _sinfully delicious_) cinnamon chocolate chip waffles that taste even better, _if_ that was even possible, with a light drizzle of pure, all-natural maple syrup. God, I'm getting hungry for them just telling you about them Awesomeness!

After that was school. Boring, long, and never ending; it felt like the longest school day of my life – second to the last day before summer break. The lunch was nasty, the dweebs were being even more annoying than ever, and _everything_ seemed to tick me off. The delicious breakfast I had that morning was just a nice, warm memory that failed to break my sour mood.

It probably didn't help that I hadn't gotten laid in a while. I spend a good deal of my time hanging around the bars drinking away my problems while thinking about what I have to do about Quinn and the baby. Those nights, I don't get any action because I'm just like, "Fuck the world! I'm going to drink some boos and turn away anyone that comes near me!"

The only person I don't turn away, though, on those nights is Kurt. Actually, he doesn't come to me, I go to him. I show up, knocking on the window to his basement because I know if I go to the front door Burt will be super pissed to find me drunk, and he lets me in; sighing every time and shaking his head while telling me to come inside and to not get mud on his carpet. I crawl through, drunk out of my mind and slurring about how Quinn's a bitch for keeping me from being a dad and telling Finn it's his.

Most of the time Kurt will help me inside, help me out of my clothes that are dirty and reek of alcohol and sometimes of cigarette smoke (yes, I have a cig every once and a while to calm my nerves. I'm not proud of it but it's not like I do it every day or around anyone I care about to harm them with second hand smoke; so lay off!) and leads me into the bathroom where he makes a makeshift bed out of a few blankets and a pillow for my head in front of the toilet, leaving a glass of water and a bottle of _Advil_ for in the morning.

On the nights where I'm really bad to the point where I'm lashing out at _him_ – not physically but with words, really, really _harsh_ words that would probably make him cry, which I sometimes hear him crying at night which leads to me taking him out somewhere special the next day as an apology, but he doesn't because he knows it's just the alcohol talking; I become an angry drunk after I've had _too_ much – Kurt will grab me very roughly by the arm, man handle me into the shower, pretty much throws me to the ground of the shower, and then turns the shower on to freezing cold. _That_ usually snaps me out of my drunken haze.

Kurt will yell at me to get my shit together and stop acting so pathetic. Then, without an ounce of sympathy, will turn around and head back into his bedroom, leaving me under the cold shower spray. I'll turn it off and then head out to where I know he left me a towel, a ratty, old one with holes in it but a towel none the less, and a pair of sweats. It always makes me smile seeing them because I know deep down, no matter how angry Kurt is with me for doing stupid things, he still cares for me.

On those nights when I've gone too far in my drinking and end up yelling at him, which leads to him crying in the middle of the night, I'll climb out of my bathroom bed and crawl in beside him in his bed. I'll apologize to him, tell him that I didn't mean anything I said, and that he was still my friend, and hold him while he tries but ultimately fails to hide his tears. It makes me feel awful. I'm supposed to be his friend, a safe person for him where he can be super rainbow gay without fearing that my being a straight guy will make me leave, but I just yell at him while saying those names and making unnecessary jabs at his sexuality and how it could "affect" our friendship.

Wait, what was I talking about before this? Oh yeah! How my two life affecting weeks started and happened. I'll just skip ahead to after school the day it started – Glee Club practice.

You see, the week before all that happened Mike, Matt, and I joined the Glee Club, I and Finn found out Quinn's pregnant, Quinn refused to let me be the father and instead chose Finn to be (can you even do that? I don't think it works that way.), Kurt and I started Operation Win Over Quinn which, as you can see, hasn't gotten very far with all my drinking and self pity fests, and the one that so far has affected the Glee Club the most, was the Rachel Berry chick quit and instead is focusing solely on the school play – I have no idea what play so don't ask.

It wasn't really Rachel missing that affected it so much. We had been practicing _Don't Stop Believing _for this Invitational's thing or whatever it is where we sing at the PTA meeting on Thursday the sixteenth of October and Finn and Rachel were supposed to sing lead but, since she quit, Quinn took her spot. I know, fan-fucking-tastic; like it wasn't bad enough that I had to watch them give each other googley eyes each fucking day but now I have to watch them do it while singing? Great. Kill me.

We were in the middle of practicing it, us singing back up for _Mommy and Daddy_ while they sang lead, when Quinn suddenly stopped, leading to the rest of us stopping. Her eyes went wide and then she turned to run from the room with a hand over her mouth. Yep, Quinn's morning sickness was kicking in. Is it bad that I don't feel very sorry for her? I mean, it _is_ kinda her fault. She sorta deserves it for being such a bitch when I'm trying to be nice and offer my help and fatherhood.

Anyways, Mr. Schue called after her, asking her if she was alright. Quinn didn't want anyone knowing just yet, like running out to go and puke every half hour wasn't obvious, and Finn knew this so he made up a lame excuse that she probably had a bad breakfast burrito. I rolled my eyes and shook my head while I turned it away and mutter under my breath, "Idiot."

First of all, it was after school; around three thirty. If Quinn had had a bad breakfast burrito it would have already made her sick that day _and_ she would have been sent home – we have this weird school policy that anyone that throws up is to be sent home so that no more students get sick. Second, Quinn's a cheerio. They barely even eat! What makes Finn think that everyone's going to buy an excuse that involves Quinn eating a carb loaded breakfast?

Mr. Schue had this look on his face, I'm guessing he knows about Quinn and everything but I'm not sure, but as I looked around, none of the others seemed to look past Finnessa's bullshit. Even the cheerios and Mike and Matt seemed to believe him. What gives? Is _everyone_ in Glee Club stupid!?

"Can we talk about the big elephant in the room?" Kurt asked, his hands on his hips as he looked at Mr. Schue.

I was suspicious of what this _elephant _could be that he was talking about and I had a few suspicions of what it could be. One of them was voiced by Santana when she made a bitchy remark about it being his sexuality, which Kurt gave her an icy, annoyed glare for, before he turned forward and said the second one – you can all guess what my third would have been.

"Rachel," he stated bluntly. "We can't do it without her."

"That's not true," Mr. Schue said. "We may have to layer Santana and Mercedes over Quinn's solo but," he nodded his head determinedly, "we can do it."

"Maybe for the Invitational's but not for Sectionals and _certainly_ not for Regionals!" Artie, the wheelchair kid, protested; his rocking red and white electric guitar in his hand and resting on his lap.

"The wheelchair kid's right," I spoke up, feeling like I needed to say something. "That Rachel chick makes me want to light myself on fire," almost everyone gave little nods of agreement, "but she can sing."

Mr. Schue sounded a little annoyed as he tried to explain that Rachel quit and that she's not coming back. I felt annoyed myself but more at him. Kurt had told me the previous week when Rachel stormed out when Mr. Schue told the gothic Asian chick Tina to sing her song that Rachel quit because Mr. Schue didn't give her the solo. To me, it seems like it's Mr. Schue's fault. If he'd just given Rachel the solo we wouldn't be having to make adjustments because Quinn can't sing a solo because she needs to barf. Though, it annoys me too that Rachel is so self absorbed that she can't handle not getting a solo. Makes me wish I was a girl and I could bitch slap her right across her face.

When we kept giving Mr. Schue looks that meant we weren't going to let it go, he told us to take five while he went over to the piano to look at the sheet music resting on the music stand connected to it. I sat down, listening half heartedly to Matt and Mike talking about video games or football, I don't know I wasn't paying attention, while I watched Finn walk over and talk to Mr. Schue.

At times, I wish I had like super hearing, you know? That way I could listen in on other people's conversations from a long distance away. That'd be awesome, wouldn't it? Yeah, it totally would be. And x-ray vision too! Not like the mega kind where you see into their body but like though their clothes and walls and shit. But, I'd be able to like turn it off and on so I don't see though guys' clothes and see their junk. That'd be cool and totally awesome. I could just sit outside the wall to the girls' locker room and watch them get naked and shit. Or, I could totally sneak over to Santana or Brittney's house and watch them have sex!

Shit, I'm getting off topic again, aren't I? Sorry, Awesomeness. Well, I'm going to skip ahead to Wednesday, nothing else really happened that day but you remember Finn talking to Mr. Schue which led to me wanting super hearing and x-ray vision? Well, whatever Finnessa had said, led to the arrival of the woman that turned our club upside down.

Wednesday after school we walked into the choir room and there was one of the hottest women I've ever seen standing at the front of the room with Mr. Schue. We all watched her with suspicious eyes as we took our seats on the chairs in front of them. I gave her an up and down glance, stopping to leer at her still perky boobs and large amount of cleavage that was displayed by her tight fitting floral dress. I slouched in my chair as Mr. Schue introduced her.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to someone _very special_. _This_ is April Rhodes," he said, smiling as he added, "She's our newest member."

April did a firing gun action with her "hand guns" and I did the same back, smirking and winking as I did so. My next target was acquired. While I did that, the rest of the club gave Mr. Schue shocked stares while Finn asked, "Wait… Old people can join Glee Club now?"

I was somewhat impressed that such a mean comment came from Finn. I kind of snickered at it, mostly because for the most part, Finn didn't mean it as a jab towards April or Mr. Schue, he was just asking a question. It's how he is and really, he never thinks about other's feelings before he opens his big mouth.

"Old, huh?" April asked back, surprising some of us with her southern twang. She looked at all of us as she said, "You guys look like the world's worst Benetton ad."

I had to nod my head because I was impressed that she'd give back such a, well, sadly truthful reply. I looked over at Artie as he raised his hand and said it was a bad idea. I rolled my eyes. '_Having a hot chick that looked like she still had some fire behind her was a bad idea? Yeah right_,' I thought, if only I would have known how right Artie would have been.

After Mr. Schue tried to get us all to see why he was having April join and failed to convince most of us, except me as I smirked at her and gave her_ the look_, April decided to do it her way after Mercedes made the comment that April wasn't Rachel. She threw her jacket at Schue as she told the piano guy to play _Maybe This Time_.

The low notes of the piano began and April swayed slightly back and forth. When she started singing she seemed like she was acting. Like she was actually playing the part of the girl that sings the song in whatever play it's from. It was pretty mesmerizing, especially the further along in the song she got. Her voice was really nice, high pitched like Kurt's when he sings but sharper and stronger all at the same time, making it totally unique and stunning.

By the end of her performance she was belting the last note in an overwhelmingly high voice that left us stunned and staring at her with open mouths. She looked at all of us as she adjusted her dress strap before she smirked and said, "Put that in your pipe and smoke it."

'_Well,_' I thought as Glee Club started up and we moved our chairs back to the risers so we could rehearse, "_**she **__is going to be awesome to have around._' If only I knew how wrong my words were eventually going to be.

* * *

**10/02**

"Uh, Princess? Why do you have a bunch of muscle magazines?" I asked Thursday after school when I came over to hang. They were peeking out from under his bed and I was really suspicious on why he had them. I raised my head and gave him a look.

Kurt blushed as he, not so discretely, kicked them back under his bed. "Oh, um, April gave them to me," he said nervously, his face growing redder the longer I looked at him.

I wondered for a second why Kurt would be blushing over something like that when it hit me and my eyes widened. "Dude! Is that your jerk off stash!?" I asked, pointing to where I'd last seen the magazines disappear.

Kurt rapidly shook his head. "No!" he denied.

I smirked at him as I watched his blush creep down his neck and over his ears before I started laughing. "Dude, it is! It totally is!"

"Shut up, Noah!" Kurt spat embarrassedly, looking away.

I continued to chuckle as I approached him, Kurt's eyes narrowed into an unhappy glare. I pinched his cheek and smirk good naturally. "Aw! Little Kurtie's got jerk off material!"

"Shut up," Kurt hissed, slapping my hand away.

I smiled as I stepped away. He was so fun to tease sometimes. I flopped down onto his couch, kicking off my sneakers before putting my feet up on his coffee table. "So," I began casually, "you gonna have some _alone time_ with your right hand tonight?"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest as he asked, "You're not going to let this go are you?"

I shook my head, a large smile on my face. "Nope!" I said, popping the 'P'. Kurt sighed crossly, turning away and walking over to his messenger bag. "So, you got them from April?" I asked, smirking slightly as I thought of the girl that had asked me to meet her in the locker room Friday morning - tomorrow.

Kurt nodded his head, looking through his bag. "Yeah, she told me I could have them." He turned around and walked over with a sea foamy green thermos in his hands. I eyed it as he sat down cross legged on the couch beside me. "She gave me this too."

"What is it?" I asked, watching at Kurt unscrewed the cap.

He shrugged. "She didn't tell me. All she said was that it'd give me all the courage I needed." I watched him with one eyebrow raised as he poured what was inside into the cap/cup before handing over the thermos to me.

I gave it a sniff and my nose crinkled at the smell. I started to pull back before a certain scent hidden in the smell of the drink registered in my mind and my eyes widened. '_No,_' I thought, denying my suspicion. '_Kurt wouldn't. He wouldn't._'

"Can I have a sip?" I asked politely, looking at Kurt as he slowly drank from the cup/cap in his hand.

He glanced at me, slowly lowering the lid from his mouth. "Sure. It's not half bad once you get used to the after burning taste," he said.

I nodded my head and looked back down at the thermos in my hand, not liking the feeling I got when he said 'after burning taste'. I closed my eyes as I lifted it to my mouth and tilted it up, taking a sip of the drink. My eyes widened when the taste of the liquid hit my tongue and I tried not to make it noticeable as I quickly took the drink away from my mouth.

It was exactly what I thought it was. Alcohol. It wasn't any kind I'd ever had before, sweeter, but never the less it still had the taste of alcohol. I couldn't believe, for one, that April had given Kurt alcohol. Now, there were good intentions behind it but it was still irresponsible. Second, I couldn't believe Kurt didn't know that it was alcohol; especially since he's been the one taking care of my drunken ass for the past week or so.

I looked at Kurt, not believing that he didn't know what it was, while he watched TV on his flat screen. I kind of wanted to tell him what he was really drinking but I, for the most part, was angry at him for drinking it for _courage_. It angered me that he still didn't have enough confidence in himself to come out and that anger made me keep my mouth shut.

If Kurt wanted _courage_ he could have it. If he didn't know what he was drinking then fine, don't tell him. He needed to learn, right? Cruel as it may be, I was going to let Kurt figure out on his own what will happen if he drinks too much of his _courage_.

* * *

**10/03**

Friday morning I found myself face to face with Rutherford in the showers of the boys' locker room. How did I end up that way you ask? Well, April had snatched me the moment I arrived at school and took me down to the locker rooms so we could get our, as Santana would put it, wanky on. I followed her into the shower room part of the locker room and froze when I saw Rutherford standing in there too.

"Whoa, hey man, what're you doing here?" I asked, giving him a confused look which he mirrored.

"I'm here to get it on with April," he answered. "What're _you_ doing here?"

"Same," I answered and we both turned our heads to April who was already stripping down. "You said you were going to have sex with me not him!" we both protested at the same time while pointing at each other.

April rolled her eyes. "Cool it boys. Don't you get it? I want ya both so I'm gonna get ya both."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So… like, he's gonna sit out and watch while you and I get it on and then you and he get it on when we're done?" I asked.

April rolled her eyes again and shook her head while muttering, "high school boys." She striped herself of her underwear, both Matt and I watching intensely as her perky boobs and already glistening wet pussy were revealed. Then we turned and watched her walk to the showers and turn one on.

"No, you ding bat! I want ya both at the same time!" she said as she stepped under the warm water that sprayed from the shower head. My eyes widened and I turned to look at Matt as he looked at me with equally wide eyes.

"Wait, hold up! I don't do two guys, one girl threesomes!" I protested.

"It's that or nothin'!" April said, ending her sentence with a high pitched moan and mewl as she took two fingers and pressed them inside her back entrance.

I looked at Matt and he shrugged, showing that he didn't mind. I sighed before I began to strip. "Whatever. I could use a good lay," I said as I pulled my shirt over my head.

April watched both Matt and I as we stripped down to our birthday suites, moaning and panting as she stretched herself. "You both got some _fine_ pieces of meat on ya," she complemented breathlessly.

I smirked slightly at her words but my instinctive need to show that I'm superior, or at least know that I am, made me look over at Matt. I looked away quickly before he could see that I had looked. It was a really gay thing to do but I had to check to see if I was bigger than him – it's a guy thing. It's like girls with comparing their boob sizes. I will say though that the rush of self satisfaction did calm me down when I saw that I was in fact about an inch bigger – both in girth and length.

'_That's my boy, Puckzilla_,' I praised silently as I looked down at my swollen dick that as standing up to attention, curving slightly toward my wash board abs.

"Stop starin' at your dicks and get over here you two!" April yelled and both our head snapped up to look at her before we hurried over.

I smirked as April turned to me first and wrapped her arms around my neck, standing on her tip toes as she kissed me hungrily. I moaned into her mouth as I slid one hand up her side to one of her boobs to give it a few squeezes and then pinch her nipples, earning rewarding mewls of pleasure, while my other hand played with the wet and somewhat loose lips of her pussy.

Matt stood behind her, one hand on her hips while the other reached around to give attention to her other boob. He nipped and sucked her neck and shoulders while he teasingly rubbed his dick against her ass.

April broke our kiss and turned slightly, keeping one wrapped around my neck while she wrapped the other around Matt's neck. She started kissing him while I bent down and took one of her stiff, rosy nipples into my mouth and started sucking on it and biting it gently. At one point a stuck two fingers into her and was rewarded with eager moans.

"Oh… oh that's enough with the teasing," April said after she ended her kiss with Matt. "Time to get those hunks of meat inside this ol' gal."

April turned to that she was facing Matt. "Hello, gorgeous. Ready for the ride of your life?" she asked teasingly before Matt picked her up by the back of her thighs and then thrust into her. Her head flew back and she moaned loudly, panting at the end along with Matt who had groaned once he was fully inside her.

April turned her head to me. "What're you waiting for Mohawk? Get in me!" she ordered and I obediently stepped up, grabbing a hold of her hips. I used one hand to guide the tip of my dick to her entrance before I thrust my way inside her, groaning and hissing with my eyes shut as Puckzilla was consumed by her tight heat.

"Damn!" I swore, panting as I calmed myself down. I wasn't super close but being surrounded by the tight, hot walls of her insides brought me a lot closer to it than I was before.

April giggled breathlessly. "Never done anal before Mohawk?" she asked.

I shook my head, resting it on her slick shoulder. "No. Girls here are too sissy," I answered, breathing heavily.

"Shame," April deadpanned before she added, "Well, get a move on boys."

We began and eventually Matt and I were able to agree on a rhythm where he'd pull out while I thrusted in and vise versa, that way she was full all the time. April moaned and cried out with that belting voice of hers. Very satisfying.

"Kiss," she suddenly said at one point. Since Matt was the one facing her he started leaning in to satisfy her order but she shook her head. "Not me, each other!"

My eyes widened, so did Matt's, and we looked at each other over her shoulder. She wanted us to kiss? Well, I got how she would find it appealing, it's like guys finding two girls kissing hot, but we couldn't do that. We'd be stepping over the boundary or whatever between being gay and being straight.

"Well?" she said impatiently.

Matt shrugged and I gave him an uneasy look. '_It's no big deal_,' I kept trying to convince myself as we started to lean in. '_Just a kiss to please the lady, right? It doesn't mean I'm gay or anything._' We quickly pecked each other on the lips, hoping that was enough to satisfy her gay boy liking but April made a whining noise of disapproval.

"Not like that. You gotta get in there!" she encouraged.

I gulped as I glanced at her and then looked back Matt. He just stared back at me and I knew that if I wanted to finish this awesome anal sex I was having with her, I'd have to _really_ kiss Matt. We leaned in again, awkwardly tilting our heads to the sides. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as our lips finally met.

The kiss was a lot different than it had been when we just shared a peck. It had been light and barely even a touch. That time it was more prominent and noticeably different than kissing a girl. His lips were somewhat chapped and his lips weren't as soft and were dryer than girls since there's none of that lip gloss shit on them. Another thing that was different was that his kiss was firmer and you could tell he was actually kissing back.

Our lips started moving together and April said, "That's what I'm talking about," satisfyingly as she watched us while moaning softly while we continued our rhythm. The longer we kissed the more I got into it. I cupped my hand over the back of his neck to keep him there as I forced my tongue into his mouth. He even tasted different. Kind of rich and I could taste his left over breakfast on his tongue as I brushed mine against his.

I heard someone moan lowly and my eyes snapped open in shock when I realized it was _me _that moaned. I pulled back, our lips breaking apart with a wet smack. I turned my head away so I didn't have to look at Matt as I tightened my hold on April's hips and thrust into her harshly so I could hurry up and come already.

I couldn't believe what I had done. '_I __**moaned**__ while kissing __**Matt**__, another guy, which meant that I… __**liked**__ it. Did that make me gay? NO! No, I'm not. I'm not gay. I moaned because I was inside April. That's why. Yeah. That's why...,_' I thought, sounding less and less convinced the more I thought about it.

I wasn't gay. I liked girls. I loved them. I was in love with Quinn after all. But then, why did I moan when I kissed Matt? I wasn't sure.

Soon, both Matt and I came, followed soon by April. Afterwards she climbed off of us, cleaning our jizz off her before she grabbed a towel and started drying herself off. I didn't look at Matt as I too dried myself off and then started getting dressed. April left just before I was done getting dressed, calling to us both that she was thankful for such a good time and that we should do it again.

I looked over at Matt once I was fully dressed. "What happened in here, man, never happened, got it?" I said sternly, giving him a menacing glare.

Matt nodded his head. "Whatever dude."

I gave him one last narrowed eyed look before turning and leaving with my hands stuffed into my pockets.

**~ PK ~**

Later that day I was walking down the hall, trying so desperately to forget what had happened in the locker room shower but I could still hear my own moan ringing in my ears; just like after Finn told me Quinn was preggers and keeping the baby.

"Kurt, I'm a girl who knows her solvents and your breath smells like rubbing alcohol."

I looked up as I heard Ms. Pillsbury's voice in front of me, especially after what I heard her say. My eyes widened when I saw Kurt. His hair was messy and his cloths were kind of crooked, like they'd been thrown on that morning without a care in the world. And his face! It looked like shit.

'_Oh, no,_' I thought as Kurt started swaying back and forth and looking slightly green, '_he's drunk and looks like he's gonna… oh no…_'

"Oh Bambi," Kurt said, his eyes wide and his voice slightly slurred. "I cried so hard when those hunters shot your mommy…"

"Shit!" I swore softly as Kurt threw up on Ms. P's shoes right after his… whatever just happened. I quickly walked over to them, wincing when I saw the damage up close and smelled it as well.

"Hey, Ms. P," I said nervously, looking at the shocked look on her face, "I'm just gonna… take Kurt to the nurse for ya." I quickly grabbed a hold of him and led him away.

"Noah?" Kurt asked, turning his head to me.

"Yeah, it's me, Princess. What's up?"

Kurt smiled as he said in a happy, slurred voice, "I just met Bambi."

I chuckled as I led him to the choir room; there I could get him straightened up before taking him home. I was supposed to be serious at the moment but he was kinda funny right then, all drunk and what not. It was sorta cute.

"Yeah, yeah you did."

I wish I had realized what time it was during the day when I brought Kurt to the choir room. It was lunch time and sometimes the glee kids hang out in the choir room after they've eaten. Not-so-lucky for me, pretty much the whole club was there minus Finn, Rachel, and Quinn.

"Puck? What'd you do to my boy!?" Mercedes asked angrily once she saw the state Kurt was in, marching down from the risers and over to us.

I sighed as I let Kurt go, watching him out of the corner of my eye as he stumbled over to where Tina was. "Nothing Aretha. It's not my fault your _boy_ showed up to school drunk off his ass!"

"Noah! Be nice!" Kurt scolded, spinning around to point a finger at me while stumbling a bit in the process.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Princess."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at me as she looked between me and Kurt as he turned back around and finished his way over to Tina, sitting down next to her and telling her about how he met Bambi while calling her Mulan.

"Noah? Princess? Since when are you two on good terms?" Mercedes asked, her hands on her hips.

I sighed. I really didn't have time to explain to Mercedes that Kurt and I were friends. I just ignored her and walked around her. I heard her start to complain as I walked over to Kurt with a scowl on my face.

"Kurt! Time to go home, Princess," I said.

"Aw! Why? I wanna stay here with Mulan!" he whined, hugging Tina tightly.

"White boy!" Mercedes said before I could answer Kurt. "What the hell is going on? Why is Puck being nice to you?"

Kurt smiled as he stood up and then hugged me tightly, making everyone's eyes widen. "Noah's my friend. Isn't that right, No-no?" Kurt asked, smiling up at me.

I groan at the nickname he gave me – which was also the one my little sister Sarah gave me when she was, like, two –, turning my head. "Don't call me that," I pleaded.

"And he's always nice to me when we hang out!" Kurt continued, his stupid drunken mind not making him think clearly and making him weirdly hyper and happy. "Except when he comes over super drunk!" My eyes widened at his next words. "He gets really mean cause he's upset about Qu-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth, making his eyes widen and him stop talking. "Don't. Say. Another. Word," I ordered in a low, threatening tone near his ear. "Got it!?"

Kurt glanced at me out of the corner of his eye before he nodded his head. I took my hand off of his mouth before I looked at Mercedes. "He can explain later when he's not drunk," I said in that same low tone.

Mercedes nodded and I gave her a curt nod before I picked Kurt up and put him over my shoulder lumber jack style, Kurt squealing loudly as I did so. I turned and start towards the door.

"You've got some splanin' to do white boy!" Mercedes called after us.

"Okay! Bye-bye Cedes! Bye-bye Mulan! It was nice meeting you!" Kurt called as he waved goodbye. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, a fond smile on my face none the less.

**~ PK ~**

"Noah! Not so rough! I'm fragile!" Kurt scolded as I roughly threw him onto his bed once he and I arrived back at his house.

I looked down at him, my hands on my hips. "Oh yeah? Why are you so fragile?" I asked, actually wondering that myself because Kurt hates when people think he's fragile.

"I'm a Princess!" Kurt answered, crossing his arms over his chest while tilting his chin up in an 'I'm superior' gesture.

I rolled my eyes, chuckling softly under my breath. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry your highness. Would you like me to get you your crown Princess Kurt?" I asked, playing along.

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, I would. The blue gem one, please servant."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I pointed a finger at him. "Hey! None of that servant crap. Got it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Alright. What kind of Princess would I be if I didn't treat my people with some respect?" he smiled up at me.

I rolled my eyes and mutter a 'whatever' as I went to retrieve his _crown_ from his closet. I came back and Kurt was sitting up in his bed, leaning against the head board of his bed.

"Here you go Princess Kurt," I said, placing the tiara on top of his head.

"Noah, I'm hungry," Kurt said.

"What d'ya want me to do about it?" I asked.

"Make me a fancy five course meal," Kurt answered excitedly.

"No."

Kurt sighed. "Okay. Um… can you make me some grilled cheeses and tomato soup?"

I smiled. "Now that I can make."

Before I left to go upstairs to make his meal, I grabbed a pair of comfy clothes from Kurt's dresser and then told him to change into them as I handed them to him. Ten minutes later I came back with two servings of tomato soup and grilled cheeses. Kurt smiled and clapped happily when he saw the food.

"Ooh! Yay! Food!" he cheered happily and I chuckled at how… well… cute he was acting. That alcohol really changed him. It usually does change people but for Kurt, it took that stick that's usually stuck up his ass out and turned his happy and hyper meter up about ten notches.

"You're meal, Princess," I said, handing him his meal while bowing slightly and trying not to smile.

Kurt took it happily and set it onto his lap before he started digging in. I sat down on the edge of the bed and began eating too.

"Noah? Can I watch a movie?" Kurt asked sweetly, his head tilted to the side as he gaze at me with those wide, innocent blue eyes of his.

"Sure. What movie?"

"Hmm," Kurt hummed thoughtfully. "I wanna watch… Bambi!"

I sighed. "Alright. We can watch it."

I set my plate on his side table before I stood up. "It's with the movies on my bookshelf!" Kurt called and I grunted acknowledgment as I headed over there and searched through them. Once I found it I put it in the DVD player and then headed back to Kurt.

"Sit next to me?" Kurt asked, patting the empty spot next to him on his bed.

I smiled. Really, I couldn't say no to Kurt. I could barely do it when he's sober but when he's drunk and so damn happy and hyper and coocoo, I couldn't say no. "Sure, Princess." I climbed up onto the bed and sat down beside him, grabbing my plate so I could finish eating while the movie started.

At one point Kurt reached over me and set his plate on the side table before scooting down so he could lay down and rested his head on my stomach, his right arm curled over my lower stomach. I looked down at him as I set my plate down with his while running my hand soothingly over his upper back, trying to get him to relax so he could fall asleep and sleep the rest of the alcohol out of his system.

As I looked down at him, I remembered that morning; how I had liked kissing Matt. I felt like I should tell Kurt. Should I do it while he's drunk though? Or, should I tell him when he's sober? Choosing which one was the hard part.

"Hey, Kurt?"" I said to get his attention.

Kurt hummed softly, letting me know I had his attention.

"Um… this morning, I had a threesome with April and Matt from Glee. April… she… she made Matt and I kiss. An… and I… I liked it…" I confessed slowly and nervously.

Kurt shifted a bit. He moved up so his head was laying on my shoulder, his arm was curled over my stomach, and one of his legs was thrown over mine. I gulped softly, not liking how it made me somewhat hot under the collar.

"It's okay. It just means you like kissing guys during sex," Kurt explained, mumbling sleepily.

"You…you sure?" I asked nervously.

Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah, you're fine."

I nodded my head, relaxing a little bit. If Kurt said I wasn't gay, than I wasn't. He would know though. He _is_ gay after all.

**~ PK ~**

I woke up to the sound of the front door of Kurt's house closing and Burt calling to Kurt that he was home. I groaned, opening my eyes slowly while wondering why I had fallen asleep at Kurt's. It took me a minute to remember why I was there and to register the warm body that half laying on top of me.

I looked down at Kurt. His head was laying on my chest with the hand of his right arm clenching a fist full of my shirt tightly and his right leg still thrown over my leg. He was still sleeping but his eyebrows were furrowed slightly like he had sensed the loud noise in his sleep and it had affected the hangover induced headache he was likely to have.

"Princess, wake up," I called softly as I sat up on my elbows, unwrapping the arm that was wrapped around his shoulders, "Your dad's home."

Kurt whined a little before his eyelids fluttered open. Immediately his eyes squeezed shut again and he groaned, letting go of my shirt to press his hand against his head.

"Oh!" he groaned painfully. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

I didn't say a word as I watched him, amusement lighting up my hazel eyes. He started to sit up, doing it a lot faster than he should have, and then groaned and hissed again, grabbing the other side of his head with his other hand as he successfully tried to sit up again while doing so much at a much slower pace.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes to slits again, looking around in confusion. "Why am I in my room?" he looked down and then to me as he asked again. "Why am I in bed with you Noah?"

I smirked, using the opportunity to mess with him a bit since it seemed that his memory had yet to come back to him. "Oh, you know, just satisfying our male hormones," I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

Kurt scowled at me. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I chuckled, my smirk morphing into a wide grin. "Oh, I'm just messing with ya, Princess. You just got drunk at school, barfed on Ms. P's shoes after calling her Bambi, and then I took you home. Who knew that when you're drunk, you're a happy, hysterical drunk?"

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. "I… I was… _drunk_?" he asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "Yep, drunk off your ass," I confirmed.

"How!?"

"That stuff April gave you," I explained, Kurt's eyes widening even more in horror.

"That was _alcohol_?" he asked again. I nodded. "And…." Kurt gasped and then pointed an accusing finger at me. "And _you_ tasted it! You knew what it was and you didn't tell me." Kurt's eyes darkened with hurt. "I thought you were my friend."

I sighed, felling guilty that I hadn't told him. "I _am_, Princess, but you had to learn, right?" My eyes hardened as I gave him a disapproving look. "You were using it for courage so you didn't have to face people when I came to your sexuality. I thought you were proud of it, Kurt!"

Kurt lowered his gaze but then shook his head and looked back up at me with his Ice Queen mask on. "I am, Noah, but it's hard sometimes, you know. At least I'm not like _you_ and drinking away my problems." Kurt scoffed, shaking his head. "Like that will make them disappear."

I scowled at him, trying so hard to control the anger that rose up at his words. Again, there was a reason why my relationship with Kurt was so difficult. Other than the obvious history behind us, we both shared two fatal flaw that could lead to a ruined friendship if the wrong word was said and done; our tempers and stubbornness.

Kurt and I both had to admit that we both had tempers like wild fire. Mine being the harsher of the two but everyone that's close to Kurt – me, his dad, and Mercedes – knew that if you set him off, you'd get an good old beating with the bitch stick. Kurt could really bite your head off - figuratively not perverted-ly – if he's mad and trust me, when Kurt's really and truly mad, he gets scary.

Then, as I've told you before, Kurt and I are stubborn as hell. It's the reason we don't get into arguments often because we both know that our stubbornness will keep us from apologizing. We will both want to be right but we both won't apologize if we're wrong. Along with that it's also a pride thing.

"You don't need to be bringing up my drinking habits," I reminded him calmly. "We're talking about you not knowing that you were drinking booz."

"How was I supposed to know!?" Kurt asked, raising his voice but then regretting it when it made his head hurt more. "I've never had it before," he added in a much softer voice.

I sighed. "I don't know. I thought you'd recognize the smell eventually and then put two and two together," I answered lamely with a shrug.

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes. "Well, I guess it is for the most part my fault," Kurt finally agreed in defeat. "It was April's too, you know."

I scoffed softly. "Yeah, that's not the only thing that's her fault," I muttered.

Kurt looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? Did she do something else that I'm not aware of?" he asked.

I looked up at him and shrugged. "Well, probably – she's kind of a trouble maker – but… that's not what I'm talking about…" I trailed off, the shame from knowing that I _like_ a certain something making me unable to finish.

"Then what _are_ you talking about, Noah?" Kurt pressed.

I looked at him and again, that shame and fear and disgust I felt towards my new found liking of kissing boys during sex kept me from answering. When Kurt assured me – while drunk I might add – that I wasn't gay but just liked kissing other guys during intercourse, I felt relieved that I wasn't gay and just pushed the new found information to the back of my memory where hopefully it would be forgotten and never remembered. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

The thing was though that I didn't want to tell Kurt a second time. It would make it all the more real and even though it was an undeniable fact about myself, I'd like to leave it forgotten for good. More specifically though, I'd like to keep it a secret that I'd take to my grave if I had to.

But, I couldn't tell him though. Drunk Kurt was a whole lot different than Sober Kurt and I had a feeling if I told him about my liking of kissing boys, I'd get a much different answer; something more along the lines of full on gay that I just didn't realize I was. I couldn't have that. No; I was straight and that was that. If Sober Kurt found out, he'd keep insisting that I'm gay and would start to give _me_ a hard time about hiding in the closet and being ashamed of what I am.

"It's just that… because April got you drunk and I found you after you hurled on Ms. P's shoes that I took you to the choir room to get straightened up before I took you home and we ran into the whole club in there," I said, smiling a little at my cover up for the _real_ problem April had caused. "Let's just say, Mercedes and everyone else found out that we're friends because of _your_ inability to keep your mouth shut while drunk."

**~ PK ~**

After I explained to Kurt about Mercedes wanting to know when we became all buddy-buddy and he cleaned himself up a little so he didn't look like a mess, we headed upstairs to face Burt. Kurt followed much slower behind me as I approached Burt while carrying our empty plates and bowls from our meal. Burt looked up, somewhat but really not all that surprised to see me.

"Hey, Puck, I didn't know you were here," he said. "I didn't see your truck or anything. Did you ride home with Kurt?"

I opened my mouth to answer him when a low groan and Kurt's muttered complaint about the lights being really bright came from behind me and I smiled sheepishly at him while he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "Well, um, you could say that."

I turned so Burt could see Kurt walk into the room, holding his head while squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "Kurt," Burt said in a stern voice making Kurt open his eyes at look at his dad, also giving him a sheepish smile.

"Oh, uh, hi daddy," he said innocently, giving his father a smile.

"Kurt, why do I have a sneaking suspicion that you're hiding something from me?"

Kurt chuckled nervously. "Uh, well… you see…"

"Kurt was given a thermos full of alcohol and drank it, not knowing what it was," I answered for him, Kurt giving me an appalled look that I had just right out told his father that he had been drinking illegally. "It really wasn't his fault, Burt. Please don't punish him."

Burt frowned as he looked in between Kurt and I before his eye settled on Kurt, who was looking down at his feet. "Kurt, is that true? Were you drinking?"

Kurt closed his eyes and bit his lip before slowly nodding, making Burt sigh. "I didn't know, daddy," Kurt said tearfully, trying to lessen the disappointment he knew his dad was feeling towards him at the moment. "I was given it an-and was told it'd give me courage. It's hard coming out and I just th-thought that if I drank it it'd help me do so." Kurt's voice was shaking and his lower lip was trembling by the time he was done talking. He lowered his head, closing his eyes as I tear escaped. "I'm sorry."

Burt looked at Kurt for a moment while I watched Kurt bite his lip and try to keep from crying and tried to keep myself from going over and comforting him before Burt sighed.

"Since you didn't realize what you were drinking I suppose there's no reason to punish you," Burt said slowly. "Just don't do it again," he added sternly.

Kurt sniffed and then raised his head, smiling at his dad. "Thanks dad."

Burt sighed again, taking his baseball cap off his head and rubbing his balding head. "Jeez, I can't believe you're the age when you may start drinking underage. Where has the time gone by?" he put his cap back on and looked back at Kurt. "Go take a Tylenol," he told Kurt. "We'll order in. Chinese sound, okay?"

Kurt smiled and then nodded slowly. "Yeah, sounds fine," he said before he turned and left to go down stairs to take an _Advil _from the bottle he kept down in his basement ever since _I_ started drinking and crashing at his house after doing so.

Burt turned his head to me as he stood up from his recliner. "So, are you staying for dinner, Puck?" he asked. "You don't have a game to get to, do you?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't have a game until next Friday so I'll stay," I said. "If you don't mind," I added quickly.

Burt smiled as he said, "You were the one to take care of Kurt when he was out of it. It's the least I could do."

I smiled before nodding my head in agreement. "Well, I couldn't just leave him wandering the halls drunk out of his mind, now could I?" I said as I followed him into the kitchen and went over into the sink to wash the dishes that were still in my hands. "What kind of friend would I be if I did?"

* * *

**10/05**

Over the rest of the weekend, Kurt nursed his hangover while I tried to keep from drinking myself. I was doing better than I thought. Two whole days without drinking a single alcoholic beverage; I think that's a new record. Though, also over the weekend, I didn't talk to Kurt much nor saw him. My mom wanted me home with my sister and more or less grounded me from going over to Kurt's since I'd been staying the night there for about a week. She said it was rude for me to over stay my welcome.

On Sunday night Kurt called me. We always talk Sunday nights, especially if we haven't seen each other over the weekend. Even when we do we still like to just talk. It's a new habit both of us have. I think we're kind of addicted to each other's company and are started to develop a… what was it? A codependent friendship? Yeah, I think that's it.

"Mercedes wants to know what's up with you and me," Kurt said over the phone after I answered and said hello. He sighed. "I'm just not sure how she'd react if I told her that you and I were friends."

"It is hard to believe," I had to agree, nodding my head while saying so. "I think I'm still in a little bit of shock."

Kurt chuckled softly before he sighed. "I don't really want to tell her," Kurt confessed.

"Why?" I asked, surprised since Mercedes had become Kurt's best female friend and liked to tell her a lot of things – not that any of those things have fallen under some of the categories that the conversations Kurt and I have had are under.

"What if she _doesn't_ like it?" he asked, putting stress on the negative side of it. "She could try to butt into our hang out times even more than she already is. I like when it's just you and me. You understand the boy side of me a whole lot more than she does."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, I suppose there's only so much car talk, video game loving, and male hormones girls can take."

"Really, Mercedes just doesn't get the sex wanting aspect when wanting of a relationship," Kurt agreed. "I might want romance and all that jazz but there's still a teenage boy in there that just wants to be ravished and fucked into the mattress by a hunky, sexy man."

I smirked, loving when Kurt and I had talks like the one we were having. Kurt wasn't one that talked about sex and the wanting of it often, he was too prudish for that, but on rare occasions when he did, it was like he didn't give a damn in the world by how blunt he said things like the word 'fuck' that usually when spoken by him made him blush all the way to his pink nail polish painted toes.

"Yeah, chicks don't get that. Like the _effeminate_," I put emphasis on the word for girly gays that Kurt taught me so he'd know I was using the correct term for him, "gay side of you, they want romance and shit. Guys, gay or straight, _always_ want sex. It's, like, in our genes or something."

Kurt giggled. "Exactly. You understand my needs."

"And would gladly satisfy them if by senior year you still haven't cashed in your v-card," I reminded him, thinking about the somewhat little deal I made with him that if by senior year Kurt hasn't lost the big 'V', I'd be taking it from him because, like I've said before, I'm not sending him off to college inexperienced.

"I'd love to see the day Noah 'Puck' Puckerman has sex with a man," Kurt challenged, making me wince silently when I remembered Kurt still didn't remember that I had told him about kissing Matt during a three-way with him and April and liking it.

"Yeah, well, think of it as a prize for not cashing your v-card," I said awkwardly.

"Anyways, back to our original topic," Kurt said and I sighed silently in relief that we were getting off the topic that was making me remember what happened that day. "So, should or should I not tell Mercedes about our friendship?"

I hummed thoughtfully, tilting my head to the side as I thought about it. "Well, I think you should tell her," I said, deciding that that was best since she already knew we were friends and also because I didn't want Kurt to lose a friend so dear to him as Mercedes.

I heard Kurt sigh on the other end. "You're right, I should. She is my friend after all."

"And don't forget, Thursday and Friday nights are our time," I reminded him, making Kurt giggle softly.

"Yes, I'm fully aware. At least at the games can I bring her along with? There are only so many Vogue magazines one can read in one night."

"Sure," I said, not too thrilled about the idea. It was already bad enough that Kurt hardly paid attention during the games when it was just him, his music, and his Vogue but if he brought Mercedes along he wouldn't pay attention to it period. I always looked forward to when he was finished reading his Vogue so he had to watch me play. I'm so selfish, aren't I?

"Alright then, after school tomorrow I'll bring Cedes over and you and I can explain things to her," Kurt chirped happily.

"We just can't tell her about Quinn and the baby," I said sternly.

"Of course! Why would I tell her that?"

I rolled my eyes at Kurt's question. Damn that alcohol he drank for making him not remember what happened that day when he was drunk.

* * *

**10/06**

Monday after school I met Kurt at his house. Actually, I arrived there a little earlier than him but that gave me plenty of time to sneak in a smoke while I waited on the street the next block over. Once finished, I put the butt out, spayed myself with the bottle of cologne so Kurt didn't smell the cig smoke on me – God knows what he'd do to me if he smelled it on me, and then climbed out to make the short trek to his house.

When I arrived, Kurt was standing on the front step, his arms crossed over his chest and his pale blue-gray eyes narrowed in an angry glare while he tapped his foot impatiently. I smiled at him, hoping it'd lessen his anger.

"What were you doing that made you almost ten minutes late, _Puck_?" Kurt asked icily, making me flinch at the way he spat out my nickname. Yeah, he was mad but, being that I'm Kurt's male best friend and know he as well as I do, I know that Kurt's just anxious and nervous and that it's making him on edge and take out unnecessary anger on the nearest source – which just happened to be me.

"Cool it with the defense bitch, Princess," I said as I approached him. I stopped in front of him, looking down at him as I said in a calm tone, "It's going to be fine. It's not like you and I are in a relationship or anything and have to explain how _that_ happened."

Kurt scoffed. "You and me? In a relationship? That's hard to imagine."

I don't know why but hearing him say that, one, Kurt thought that he and I could/never would be in a relationship was the most unlikely thing to ever happen, and two, he didn't think that we would make a good couple, made me feel sorta sad and hurt. I don't know why I felt like that, maybe because Kurt was gay and being rejected by a gay made me feel not so attractive or something like that. I'm not sure.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter. Let's just get this over with," I said, throwing my hands up into the air before walking past him and into his house.

I walked into the living room and Mercedes waiting in there, sitting in Burt's recliner and actually taking on a very Burt Hummel – Protective Dad stance as she sat there with her arms crossed over her chest and an 'I'm waiting' look on her face. I didn't give her any sign, verbally or physically, of a hello; just sat down on the couch and waited for Kurt to take a seat beside me.

"Okay white boys, spill," Mercedes said once Kurt was sitting beside me. I rolled my eyes at how much she acted like Kurt and I were in some sort of secret relationship and that we've been seeing each other behind her and everyone else's backs – which we have but it's not _that_ kind of relationship.

Kurt turned his head to me. "Would you like to explain first?" he asked. "It _is_ because of _you_ that we're friends."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed as I relaxed back into the couch. "Jeez, ganging up on me now are we. It _was_ your mom that brought us together in the first place," I shot back at him.

"It was _both_ of our mothers, Noah," Kurt reminded me. "On the other hand, _you_ were the one that restarted our friendship, needless you forget."

"Will you two stop stallin and get to the splainin!" Mercedes ordered, getting annoyed at my and Kurt's little war of trying to get the other to tell her first. We looked at her before sighing.

"Well… okay fine! I'll start first," I said, giving in because really, I technically started our friendship with my deal/plan to test Noah.

"It all began when Finn told me and the other football guys that we all were losers," I began, thinking back all the way to that day. "I didn't think I was a loser but, well, I kinda liked Quinn at the time – still do – and I knew Quinn wouldn't want a loser. And, you see, there are two sides to me; Puck and Noah. Puck was a loser but I was unsure if Noah was so, to find out if he was, I decided that I would test him."

"And that's where I come in," Kurt took over. "Noah needed someone to test Noah on and well, he chose me." Kurt turned his head to me and gave me a small smile before turning back to Mercedes. "Since then we've grown closer and found out that when we were real little, we lived across the street from each other and were best friends – inseparable actually. We've had sleep-overs, had," Kurt gave me a look, "weirdly personal conversations that I will not repeat in fear of embarrassment, and have even slept in the same bed together and seen each other naked."

"That was only _you_, Princess," I reminded him with a smirk, making him roll his eyes and Mercedes look between us with a shocked expression.

"You've _what_?" she asked in disbelief.

"Kurt just walked into his room at the wrong time is all," I explained with a casual, no-big-deal shrug.

"Why were you getting naked in his room for?"

"To change into my sleep clothes, duh!" I said with an eye roll.

"Anyways!" Kurt said before Mercedes could ask any more questions. "Noah and I have been friends for a while. He's really the only close guy friend I've ever had Cedes and I hope that you will get along with him," he pleaded.

Mercedes looked between us before saying, "Alright, white boys, you can keep you're friendship." Kurt smiled widely and clapped his hands while I just gave her a pleased smile. "But, I'll want my share of Kurt too, Puckerman. You can't hog him just because you've technically been friends with him longer than I have. I need my shopping buddy." She gave Kurt a wide smile that he mirrored.

"Fine by me," I said. "Just to let you know, Thursdays and Fridays are _strictly _my and Kurt's hang out days."

"Except the Fridays Noah has games. You can come with me to those," Kurt added. "Better yet, I insist that you go with me."

"Other than that, he's all yours."

Mercedes smiled while nodding her head. "Sounds good, you two. Though it might take me a while to get used to seeing you two being friendly, I could get used to hanging with the both of you."

"Me too," Kurt and I said, my response not as enthusiastic as Kurt's.

* * *

**10/15**

"How would you like to go _bowling_ tonight?" I asked Kurt after school on Wednesday the fifteenth - a week and two days after Kurt and I told Mercedes and then the Glee Club that Kurt and I were friends - when I approached him at his locker. Kurt turned his head to me, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Bowling? Why?" Kurt asked as he stopped putting his school supplies away.

I shrugged. "No reason."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at me, giving me a suspicious look. "Then why? You're not exactly the one that comfortable being seen with me in public other than in the Glee Club and in towns where it's less likely for the jocks to see us together," he reminded me.

I sighed, thinking back to what I had overheard Finnessa saying to the Berry chick the day before. "There's no reason!" I insisted, not really wanting to explain to Kurt why I wanted to go to the bowling alley with him. "Can't I want to take my favorite gay bowling without a reasonable explanation other than I just want to hang with him?"

"No," Kurt said, making me frown. He finished putting the stuff into his locker, shut it, and then turned to me while he adjusted the strap of his pursy bag thing on his shoulder. "I know you, Noah – you keep forgetting that little detail of our friendship. Now, tell me the reason or I won't agree to going with you and you'll yourself partner-in-crime-less," he threatened.

I sighed. "Fine," I said, defeated. "I heard Finn asking Rachel to go bowling with him yesterday and they're going tonight. I want to spy on them and see if Finn's being disloyal to Quinn."

Kurt's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh. Well, what will you do if he is?" he asked.

I shrugged, turning to lean back against the lockers. "I'm not sure. I would want to tell Quinn but then she'd be without Finnessa. I need to do what's best for her until I'm able to tell Ma about the baby _and_ get over my problems."

"Then the point of following is…?" Kurt asked, making a hand gesture for me to continue.

I sighed. "The best answer I can come up with is so that I can get knowledge that he's cheating on her so I can tell her when I'm ready to take care of her when the time comes."

Kurt nodded his head, a deep-in-thought look on his face. "That'd work, I'd have to agree. It's a secret weapon just waiting to be used."

I smiled, looking up at him. "Exactly! So, will you be my bowling/spy buddy for the night?" I asked with a smirk.

Kurt smiled as he playfully placed his right hand over his heart and bowed his head. "It would be an honor to serve alongside the legendary, Noah Puckerman," he said in a serious tone before a small fit of giggles escaped him.

I smiled as I chuckled along with him. "Great." I threw my arm over his shoulders as I lead him towards the parking lot entrance. "Meet me at six?"

"It's a date!" he said with a smile.

**~ PK ~**

"I'm not putting my feet in those."

I sighed in frustration as Kurt looked at the rental bowling shoes I'd gotten for him when I went to get mine. Kurt was being picky yet again. He refused to put the shoes on, stating that they probably held some weird foot disease or something. Drama Queen.

"Just put the damn shoes on Princess!" I demanded. "They're not gonna kill you."

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. Not gonna happen."

I let out another sigh of frustration, pinching the bridge of my nose as I felt a headache coming on. "Then what do you want me to do about it? You can't bowl unless you wear those shoes."

Kurt's nose wrinkled – somewhat cutely I must admit – as he looked at the shoes. "Oh! Fine!" he exclaimed, giving in. "I'll put them on. _But_, if I end up getting athlete's foot, I'm sending you the bill for any medication."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll take care of your stupid medical bill for the athlete's foot you probably _won't_ have," I promised half heartedly.

I waited patiently as I watched Kurt put the shoes on while muttering complaints under his breath and wrinkling his nose in disgust. I sighed in relief once he tied the laces of the last shoe.

"So, do you know how to play?"I asked as I stood up and walked to the area to get the bowling ball, looking through the selection there.

I heard Kurt's shoes click on the wooden floor behind me as he approached. "I get the concept, yes, but I have never actually played before," he said.

I picked up a light weight pretty light blue one that I thought Kurt would like and turned around, giving him a smile. "Then let me show you," I suggested.

I handed him the ball and, after persuading him to put his fingers in the holes when I assured him that there weren't any diseases in them, led him to the front of our lane. Kurt faced the lane, looking down at the row of pins while he held the ball.

"Now," I said as I came up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders, speaking into his ear, "just pull back your arm, take a step forward with your opposite foot, and then let go of the ball as you swing your arm forward."

Kurt nodded his head and I stepped back to give him some room. He took a step back then took a few forward while pulling his arm back, and when he landed on his left foot, swung his arm forward, releasing the ball. He and I watched as the ball rolled down the middle of lane, almost to the pins, but then swerved down and into the gutter before it had a chance to hit even a single pin.

"Aww," Kurt said sadly, frowning unhappily.

I gave him a sympathetic smile as I retreated his ball from the ball return and brought it back to him. "It's okay Princess. Try again," I encouraged, handing him his ball.

Kurt nodded his head as he took the ball.

"Try stepping to the side," I suggested as he took up his stance while looking down the lane at the pins. "That way if it curves, it'll go into the pins."

Kurt nodded again and then took the few steps forward, arm swinging back, and the swinging forward as he landed on his left foot, the ball tumbling down the lane as it was released. I held my breath as I watched it, praying that it hit the pins. With a loud _Bang!_ the ball hit the pins, knocking them all down.

Kurt squealed happily, turning around, and giving me a wide happy smile that I mirrored. "You did it, Princess," I said, walking up and wrapping him up in a hug.

"I'm not half bad," Kurt said smugly after our short hug ended.

I chuckled. "Yeah, not bad." I turned around and grabbed a dark green, heavier ball for myself, turning to Kurt with a smirk. "But now, it's _my_ turn."

**~ PK ~**

We bowled for the rest of the time we were there. We didn't keep score and decided to just keep it nice and friendly so that no fighting occurred because I'm sure we'd accuse whoever was the winner of cheating. Though, Kurt did get the higher score in the end. But, between you and me Awesomeness, I let Kurt win. It was his first time playing after all. Just don't let him know that I did.

"You wanna grab something to eat before we go?" I asked as Kurt and I took our shoes off.

Kurt shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind."

I smiled. "Good."

We finished taking our rental shoes off and putting the shoes we wore when we came to the bowling alley back on and then together walked to the shoes rental guy and gave him back our shoes. After that we walked to the foot counter.

"Hey," Kurt said, grabbing my sleeve and pulling on it to get my attention while pointing over to the side. "Look."

I looked at him and then looked in the direction he was pointing. "Finn and Rachel!" I said in a mock whisper, not knowing why I was whispering when they were too far away to hear us.

Kurt nodded his head. "Yeah, I forgot why we came here."

I too nodded my head while I watched them closely. They were sharing what looked like a pepperoni pizza while talking and smiling. I narrowed my eyes as I looked closely at their body language; then my eyes widened. They were flirting with each other! Finn wasn't taking Rachel out to get her back in Glee – well, probably that too but… - they were on a date!

"Finn and Rachel are on a date!" I hissed.

Kurt looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you sure Noah? They don't look like they're on a date."

I shook my head stubbornly. "I'm _positive_. Just watch."

I dragged Kurt over to one of the pillars in there and we hid behind it while watching them. They didn't do much, just kept talking while smiling at one another and eating the pizza.

"Noah," Kurt said hesitantly, "they're not… doing anything… date like."

I frowned as I watched them stand up, Finn walk over to the ball return, and then hand Rachel a bright pink bowling ball. "No, I'm sure they are," I insisted, watching as Rachel bowled the ball down their lane.

The ball hit the pins, knocking them all over, and, like Kurt had, squealed excitedly. Like Kurt and I, Rachel and Finn hugged. "See!" I said, looking at Kurt.

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes. "Noah, it's just a hug," he said while I turned my head back to watch them. "It doesn't mean anything."

"But _that_ does!" I said, making Kurt's eyes snap open and he turned his head as I pointed at Finn and Rachel… kissing.

"Oh sweet Gucci," Kurt whispered, his hand moving up to cover his gapping wide mouth.

I narrowed my eyes at them as they broke apart, staring up at each other with awestruck looks on their faces, my jaw clenching and unclenching in silent anger. I couldn't believe Finnessa was cheating on Quinn with… _that!_ I mean, no offence to Rachel or anything but Quinn's better looking in a Barbie doll sorta way. And really, Quinn was supposedly caring his child. Even _I _would have trouble cheating on a girl if she was pregnant with my kid – and that's saying something especially because I don't really like cheating; now being the cause of it, that's a different story.

"What're you going to do?" Kurt asked as I moved back and leaned my back against the pillar so I didn't have to witness Finn's cheating any longer – I was afraid the more I watched, the more my anger towards Finn would grow, and the more it grew, the more my want and my likely hood of punching Finn in the face would grow as well.

I sighed, closing my eyes and tilting my head back until the back hit the pillar. "I'm not going to tell on him if that's what you're wondering," I said. I turned my head and looked at Kurt who was watching me intently. "I'm not ready for Quinn's baggage just yet."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at me. "Quinn has baggage?"

"You know what I mean," I sighed. "She has all the baby issues and the shit about not wanting anyone to know – I don't want to have to deal with that right now. I still need to tell my ma and get my drinking shit in order." I looked down at my feet as I added, "Plus, I don't want to ruin her life any further than I already have. As long as Finn's good to her and treats her well – other than the cheating that is – than I'm not going to interfere."

Kurt's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wow, Noah. I'm impressed. That's very… responsible of you." He took a step closer, leaning back against the pillar beside me. "So, what happened to Operation Win Over Quinn?" he asked.

"Oh it's still in full affect," I assured him. "It's just somewhat on hold for now. I'll be working like I'm under cover – silently winning her trust. I'll do things to make her want me. She has to make the decision though to leave Finn and come to me. I'm not going to go the coward way out and tell Finn – I'd never get Quinn after that."

Kurt nodded his head, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, we need to buy you some time to fix your problems and silently and subtlety win over Quinn. And, we can't let Finn and Rachel get closer. She'll break them up for sure – especially if Quinn finds out Finn cheated."

"How do you plan on that happening?"

Kurt smirked, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye before fully turning his head to me. "What do you think would happen if Rachel found out Quinn's pregnant? With Finn's baby that is."

I smirked at Kurt, causing him to smirk back as a plan to keep Rachel from Finn started to form in our minds.

* * *

**10/16**

Thursday morning everyone met up for Glee – well, minus Finn, Quinn, and Rachel that is. I sat back and out of the way in one of the stools with one of the band's acoustic guitars in hand while I tuned it; Mr. Schue had told the band to give me one after he found I could play.

That morning was when our plan was going into full affect. What's our plan you ask? Well, Kurt was to start off by stating that he wonders what's wrong with Quinn. After he did that, it made them – Artie, Tina, and Mercedes – start to guess what was wrong, with Kurt adding his own guesses.

"Maybe Quinn's lactose intolerant?" Kurt guessed as the little group huddled close together at the piano.

"That doesn't explain all the crying," Artie argued.

I gave the group a look. They had been going at it for about five or ten minutes and _none_ _of them_ had even come _close_ to guessing correctly what was wrong. It was really, _really_ sad that they were _that_ stupid. Even _Kurt_ would have figured it out by now and he's one of the most innocent guys I know.

"M-maybe she's just doesn't like the group," Tina suggested, and after that, I'd had it.

We originally were going to just have them figure it out on their own by giving stupid answers and having them give more proof and, ultimately, getting them to figure it out. But, after having to listen to them for ten fucking minutes without any results, I was fed up and decided that it was time for plan B.

"Are you all really stupid?" I asked in annoyance, making them all – Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Matt as well – turn or look over their shoulders at me. "Seriously? I bet you thought Burt and Ernie were just roommates!" By the way some of them looked at each other, I'm betting that I ruined _someone's_ childhood memories.

"Maybe Quinn's got one in the oven?" I suggested as I stood up. That got everyone's attention as they all look at me with somewhat wide, shock filled and interest filled eyes.

They all watched me as I walked around to the front of the piano, Kurt smiling in amusement as Mercedes asked, "Who's the baby's daddy?"

Kurt watched me intently as I asked, "Who do you think?" They all gave me looks that showed that they had no clue, making me _really_ want knock them upside the head for how _stupid_ they were. "Finn!" I answered.

All their mouths dropped open while Kurt exhaled a soft laugh. I heard the door open behind me and Rachel's obnoxious voice as she walked in, stating that we all 'heard right' and that she was back in Glee and to donate all flowers to charity. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave; catching a glimpse of the small group of gossiping Gleeks, plus Kurt, all huddled with their heads even closer together, ignoring Rachel.

"This is a hot damn mess," Mercedes stated.

I opened the door, walked out, and slammed it behind me, but didn't go far; just stood with my back pressed against the wall next to the door. I listened closely to what was going on inside.

"Um, I thought I'd be welcomed back with a tad bit more enthusiasm," Rachel said in her usual self centered way. I rolled my eyes, glad that with our plan we wouldn't have to listen to her go on and _on_ about herself and her talent and be tempted to light ourselves on fire.

"Sorry, Glee's been rocked with its first scandal," I heard Kurt apologize, causing me to smirk in anticipation for what I knew was going to happen next.

There was a pause – I'm guessing Rachel was giving them a puzzled look to show that she didn't know what it was – before I heard Mercedes say, "Quinn's knocked up."

Directly following that was Kurt dropping the bomb. "And the baby daddy…" he paused for dramatic effect before saying, "Finn."

Again, there was a pause, much longer than the others, before I heard the clicking sound of Rachel's shoes on the linoleum floor. The door was burst open and I pressed closer to the wall so she didn't see me, watching her as she ran down the hall with her hands covering her eyes.

I looked down as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open, opening the little envelope icon that showed that I had a text.

_**Operation Keep Away Rachel is a success. What's next?**_

I smirked as my thumbs rapidly typed out my reply on the small keyboard.

**Next is getting Quinn to trust me again and fixing my problems.**

**~ PK ~**

Later that day we were all gathered in the choir room, getting ready for the Invitational. We were all dressed in matching cowboy and cowgirl styled black clothes with black cowboy/girl hats and dark boots on. I had to admit, I looked super sexy in the getup; Kurt wasn't half bad either in his.

I stood beside him as we all stood around the piano, warming up for a performance that was to start in about ten or so minutes. We looked to the door as Mr. Schue walked in.

"The house is _packed_," he informed us. "You guys are going to kick butt tonight. You're first performance in front of a real audience. I can't wait!" Mr. Schue smiled in excitement, making most of us smile in equal excitement. I smile slightly too. I was looking forward to it just as much as the others.

"Where's April?" Mr. Schue asked, looking around the room for her.

"Yee haw!"

We all turned our heads to the door as April came prancing in; dressed in her all pink and gold cowgirl costume with a large smile on her face.

"Right on queue as usual," she answered Mr. Schue's question, his happy expression dropping oddly when he saw her cheery mood as she went around greeting us all.

When she got to me she held my face in her hands, asking me if I worked on the moves she told me to work on – I can't even remember what which ones they were but I just nodded my head – and then she pulled me into a kiss that made will pull us apart while Kurt just rolled his eyes from beside me. Then she passed Kurt when Mr. Schue pulled her over to him and she squeezed his nose while making a honking sound; which actually made me chuckle at the annoyed look that crossed Kurt's face at the action.

"Shut it," Kurt hissed, smacking me in the abs with the back of his hand.

"Are you drunk? You promised me you were going to sober up for this," I heard Mr. Schue say in a hissed whisper, making my chuckling stop.

"When? Last night?" April asked. "Well, I was drunk you can't hold me accountable for that."

I blinked, somewhat shocked. '_Alcohol was doing that to her? She was ruining lives and breaking promises because she was drunk? Was I doing that?_' I wondered to myself. I looked to Kurt, remembering that I was becoming a burden to him because he was the one I came to when I was drunk. It was then that a memory that I had worked hard to push to the back of my mind surfaced.

When my father was still around he would drink. Every time something caused his life to become more difficult, he would go out drinking and come how drunk off his ass. I remember that because I'd wake up in the middle of the night to the door slamming shut and my dad's booming voice yelling at my ma. Then I would hear banging and the sound of stuff breaking.

Around that time I was real young and it would scare me. I'd end up crying under my bed sheets until I fell asleep. I never left my room when it would happen and I never cried anywhere but under my sheets because if my dad saw, he'd get made and turn his anger on me while telling me that real men don't cry.

It all stopped the day, or night I should say, that my dad finally got fed up and just left. At the time, my mom was barely pregnant with Sarah and I was ten. My mom had told me earlier that week that I was going to be a big brother and I was so happy but so scared for my mom because she looked so worn out and weak.

My dad left though before she was able to tell him she was expecting but I was glad – still am actually. Sarah will never know the man her father was and would never have to experience the terrifying life of living with him and his drunken anger.

It was because of this memory, or series of memories rather, that I felt awful and so ashamed of myself. I put Kurt though what my ma and I had gone though with my dad. Though I never threw things at him or break anything, I still yelled and that was bad enough. I was, well, am I should say, my worst nightmare: my father.

I blinked out of my thoughts when Mr. Schue was beckoned out of the room by Ms. P. I looked around as the others either watched April or talked amongst each other before I settled my gaze on Kurt who was talking to Mercedes while glancing worriedly at me out of the corner of his eye.

I inhaled shakily, guilt, shame, anger, and remorse all running rapidly though me and making me a little shaky. Kurt said something to Mercedes before he approached me, adding a new color to the list of colors his eyes change to based on his emotions: a pale mossy green.

"Noah, are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he stopped in front of me, touching my cheek gently with his knuckles. "You're looking a little pale."

I just looked at him, frozen to my spot as I thought about my new found info. I had unknowingly become my father. The one thing in never wanted to happen and it had. It left me speechless and feeling awful.

"Noah!" Kurt said firmly, finally snapping me out of my shock filled trance.

"I… I'm okay," I answered him slowly before shaking my head and answer more firmly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kurt drew his hand back but gave me a suspicious look though narrowed eyes. I knew he wasn't convinced and that he'd be confronting me about it later but I wasn't going to worry about that. I moved away from him just as Mr. Schue came in to retrieve us, feeling his gaze burning into my back as I walked with the rest of the group to the auditorium's back stage doors.

**~ PK ~**

After our first performance, there was a little intermission before the finally. I had a smile on my face that performing had created. What had been bothering me before had been put to the back of my mind the minute the curtain was raised, and I was left with the rush of adrenaline from performing making me happy.

"Noah." I froze at the sound of Kurt voice as I was about to enter the choir room. I turned to face him, my smile dying as well as my adrenaline rush. "We need to talk," he said firmly, his arms crossed over his chest. "Now."

I lowered my gaze and nodded. He gave me one last look before turning sharply on his heels and leading me down the hall to the boys' bathroom, his cowboy boots clicking loudly in the empty hall.

"What's bothering you?" Kurt asked them minute the bathroom door shut behind me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, looking away from him and stuffing my hands into my pockets so they wouldn't run though my mohawk – an obvious sign that I'm nervous, need comfort, or have something stressing me out.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am, Noah," Kurt stated firmly, making me sigh.

"I didn't say you were," I defended myself.

"But that's how you're treating me," Kurt argued, taking a step closer to me. "I can tell when you're lying to me and I can tell when there's something bothering you so don't tell me there isn't because I know that there is!"

My eyes were wide by the time he finished. Not just because by the time he was done speaking he was in front of me with his hands balled into fists as his side but because he was yelling. It was an obvious sign that my distress was bothering him just as much as it was me. Just goes to show how much Kurt cares for people he's close to.

I sighed knowing that I couldn't hide my problems from him. "It's… it's because I'm my dad," I confessed softly, looking down at the tiled floor of the bathroom.

"Noah…" I heard Kurt coo softly before I felt a hesitant hand touch my shoulder, then slide over it as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my neck and Kurt's small body was pressed against me as he hugged me. "You're nothing like you're dad, No-No."

I squeezed my eyes shut as my jaw clenched tightly and anger welled up inside. "Yes I am! You don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled, pulling Kurt off me and shoving him away roughly. "I am my dad, Kurt! I yell at you, I make you cry, I'm a womanizer, I get drunk every night, and now you can add being a dead beat dad to the list!" I roughly grabbed at the end of my mohawk, pulling on it while I gritted my teeth together and squeezed my eyes shut tightly as tears threatened to fall.

"No, you're not," Kurt denied, making me raise my head as I glared at him.

"Yes I am! How can you not see it!? I'm exactly like hi-!"

_Smack!_

I blinked as I felt that oh so familiar sting on my cheek. I raised my hand to the spot and then turned my head to Kurt. A familiar seen seemed to unfold before my very eyes as he stood in front of me, his hand raised from when he had slapped me and tears in his eyes as he glared at me.

I remember something like that happening after I insulted his clothing. He slapped me and it led to us having the conversation when he confessed he'd rather be around Noah and that Quinn would too. It was because of that that our deal started. Because he slapped me.

"You are _nothing_ like you're father!" Kurt hissed, pointing a finger at me. "The only one that's like you're father is Puck and he's not the real you. The real you is Noah – the boy that's my best friend in the whole wide world and doesn't give a damn that I'm gay. He's the one that cares for others he's close to. He's the one that likes to make people laugh when they're about to cry. He's the one that's trying to get on the mother of his child's good side so can see his kid when he or she is born."

My eyes widened as I stared and listened to Kurt. By the time he was finished he had emotional situation tears streaming down his cheeks. It kinda made me smile how worked up he can get at times.

"Kurt," I said as I stepped closer to him.

"You are nothing like you're father, Noah, so don't you fucking tell me you are," he said, his voice thick with tears as they continued to fall. I smiled at him as I wrapped my arms around him, holding him to me so he could calm down.

"I know, Princess," I said as I petted the hairs on the back of his neck comfortingly.

"Then why the hell are you insisting that you are?" he asked angrily with a sniffle.

I chuckled softly, rejoicing in the sound of him cussing because he's angry, upset, and overwhelmed with emotion. "Because, I felt awful for yelling at you when I'm drunk and being a burden to you. It brought back the memory of when my dad used to do the same to my ma and I just connected the two." I squeezed him tighter, wanting to get the most comfort that I can out of having my best friend close to me. "I'm sorry."

Kurt sighed into my chest. "Dummy," he murmured, making me chuckle and then he as well. Kurt raised his head and looked up at me with a small smile. "It's all right, Noah. I forgive you." Kurt's gaze hardened as he pointed a finger at me. "But do and think anything that stupid again and you'll find yourself short of a best friend."

I chuckled. "Deal."

**~ PK ~**

When we made it back to the choir room, two things were different. One was that April was nowhere to be seen – probably getting drunk again had been my guess – and the other was Rachel putting the finishing touches on her makeup while wearing the blue shirt with black pants and tie combo that we'd decided on for the finally; everyone else already changed into the second set of costumes. Kurt and I looked at each other in confusion before we both asked everyone in unison, "What's Rachel doing in the costume?"

Everyone turned their heads to us, shocked to see us.

"W-where didn't you two go?" Tina asked.

"Noah and I had something to discuss," Kurt answered slowly as he and I stepped further into the room. He turned his head to everyone as he asked again while pointing at Rachel, "What's she doing here?"

"Man hands decided that _she's_ a team player now and can handle being someone's understudy," Santana answered, giving Rachel a glare with her arms crossed over her chest. "Anyways," she turned her head back to Kurt, "were you off having sex with my man, Lady Face?" she asked, her voice laced with slight anger.

Kurt's eyes widened. "N-no!" he denied, waving his hands wildly. "We were just having a discussion, that's all."

"Santana, lay off him," I ordered in a dull voice. "Kurt and I weren't off having sex. We were arguing about something that's none of your business. See, he even slapped me!" I pointed to the red mark on my cheek.

Santana snorted. "What? Were you two arguing about you cheating on him?"

I groaned in frustration. Ever since everyone found out that Kurt and I are friends, we've hung around each other – both in the Glee club and outside of it. We'll walk together, talk, sit together, and everything in between. It's almost scary how we've kind of become attached at the hip. Still, Santana wasn't the happiest when she found out. She kept insisting that Kurt and I are screwing around behind everyone's backs.

"For the last time, Kurt and I are not sleeping together!" I denied in almost a growl.

"We're just _friends_!" Kurt added. "No benefits included."

"Then what were you arguing about?" Santana pressed, everyone looking at us with looks on their faces that meant that they were all wondering the same thing.

I looked at them all, my confidence diminishing the more I looked at them. I didn't want to tell them I was upset about behaving like my father and believing that I was an exact replica of him. That was personal and I'm not very comfortable sharing such personal info with some of the most gossip prone people in the whole school.

"Noah," I turned my head to Kurt as he rested a hand on my arm and looked up at me with understanding eyes, "you don't have to tell them."

I sighed, closing my eyes. "No, I'll tell them."

I turned my head to them but kept my gaze down so I didn't have to look at any of them. The only reason I was going to tell them was because there was one person in that room that needed to see the… sensitive side of me. Hopefully it'll help her see me as not the person she thinks I am.

"I…" I took a deep breath to calm my nervousness. "I've been having some trouble with drinking recently and every time I get drunk I go to Kurt's so he can take care of me and so I don't have to go home and face my mom. Sometimes I'll get so wasted that I get really short tempered and end up yelling at him." I took another deep breath and let it out slowly and shakily. I felt Kurt place a hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly. Having his silent support there made me finish my explanation. "My dad used to get drunk every night and would come home and yell at my mom and throw things at her. Remembering that made me think that I was becoming like my dad because I'm basically doing the same."

After I finished, there was silence and I knew they were all shocked. I looked up and saw what I didn't want to see. They were all giving me sympathetic looks. I hated it. I hated knowing that they pitied me. I didn't want their pity. I wanted them to shut up about Kurt and me supposedly sleeping with each other. Well, at least I got the _one _thing I wanted; if only it didn't come with the other.

"Are you all satisfied now?" I turned my head sharply to Kurt when I heard the harsh and icy tone to his voice as he addressed the group in front of us. "Noah didn't _have_ to tell you about something personal that he didn't _want_ to share with _any_ of you but because all of you are so judging of us being friends and can't get that stupid ass idea out of your minds that he and I are sleeping together of all things, he told you." Kurt's eyes narrowed as he looked at them with disappoint shining in his pale blue-gray eyes. "You should be ashamed."

With that said, Kurt pulled me away and to Mr. Schue's office, grabbing our costumes on the way so we could change. I sighed once we were inside the small office with the blinds pulled down so no one could see in while Kurt closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for that. I owe ya," I said, giving him a smirk as I started to unbutton my shirt so I could take it off and change into the other.

Kurt smiled at me as he too began to strip so he could change. "You looked like you needed a little back up out there," he confessed. I gave him a smile, letting him know that I appreciated it, as I slipped my shirt off and grabbed the blue one from its hanger.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked after a silence had fallen over us.

I looked up from where I was looking down at my shirt while buttoning it up. I gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, I am. To correct you for what you said out there, I actually didn't tell them because of them accusing us of sleeping together. I told them because Quinn was there and I wanted her to know."

Kurt smiled, relieved at my answer. "That's nice to hear. And anyways, what is up with them thinking that you and I are fooling around? I thought you said I scream virgin?"

I chuckled, remembering that conversation and how offended Kurt had been. I had to quickly assure him that he pulled it off quite well so he didn't end up giving me the cold shoulder for who knows how long.

"Don't worry, you still scream virgin baby angel," I assured him with a teasing smirk.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at me and gave me a playful glare as he finished getting dressed. "Okay, pushing that to the side, I'll ask again; why do they continue to think we're fuck buddies?"

I shrugged my shoulders, reaching for my tie. "Not sure. Maybe they've got nothing better to do than fantasize about two good looking guys like us getting it on," I suggested, causing Kurt to snort and roll his eyes while shaking his head.

After my suggested reason on why the rest of the club keeps thinking that Kurt and I are fucking each other, we straightened out our costumes and then left the temporary changing room so Kurt could touch up his makeup. I, instead of putting makeup on like Kurt, walked over to Rachel. I needed to hear her side on why she was back in the club.

"Hey Berry," I said nonchalantly as I took a seat on the makeup booth stool next to the one Rachel was still seated at.

Rachel glanced at me, her eyebrows furrowed together as if she was silently wondering why I was talking to her. "Um, hello Puck. Can I help you?" she asked politely.

I shrugged my shoulders, keeping up my uncaring Puck mask. "I was just wondering why you're back," I answered honestly.

"Santana already answered that for you," Rachel pointed out. "Though her answer a little harsher than it needed to be and didn't high light the fact that I came back because the team needed me because April left to go be on Broadway and I wasn't going to let everyone down by not helping them when they needed my talent the most. I believe it was a very selfless thing of me to do – you know, canceling my play and all for the sac of the Glee Club."

I rolled my eyes at her very much self-centered answer. "Yeah, I guess I already have my answer I have no idea why I asked in the first place," I answered sarcastically before standing up and moving away before I did something stupid like light myself on fire.

**~ PK ~**

We did awesome during the second act. The only problem was that while Finnessa and Rachel sang lead, they looked like they were eye fucking each other. It was somewhat sickening, and it also caused me to remember Finn's failed loyalty, which only left me more than a little bit angered for the rest of the performance. Afterwards, we changed from our costumes and Kurt and I left together.

"I saw you talking to Rachel after we changed into our wardrobe for our second act," Kurt commented in a casual tone as we walked out to our cars. "Did she say anything, I don't know, useful for us?"

I smirked, getting where he was coming from. For the most part, we are set back a pace in our plan with Rachel coming back. But, I'm not worried; it's just a minor setback that can easily be worked around.

"Well, she didn't really say much other than coming back because we needed her talent. _That_, though, I think we can work with," I said slyly.

Kurt smirked (damn, I think he's picking up my devious habits!) and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "I mean, we both have to agree that blowing up Rachel's bubble head any further could cause some of us to go insane. Why would we do so?"

I chuckled while shaking my head at Kurt's slight obliviousness that he, though he'd disagree, had at times. "Oh, Kurtie, don't you see? If we can Rachel occupied with Glee and being a star, she'll have less time to try and steal Finn away," I said matter-o-factly with a devious smile curling at my lips.

Kurt tapped a finger against his lips as he looked up at the starry sky and hummed thoughtfully. "But how long could that keep her occupied? We shouldn't rely on it to last us very long. I'd have to say, with Finn being around her constantly in Glee and around school, it'd last her a few weeks before she'd be back in her determined ways of making Finn hers." Kurt turned his head to me. "That doesn't give you much time to get your drinking under control. Not to mention tell your mother about Quinn and her future grandchild."

I sighed and then winced; dread already setting in as I thought about how _that_ conversation would go and how I'd involve a whole lot of yelling on Ma's part. "Yeah, I realize that." I turned my head to Kurt as I added in an excited and proud tone, "I've actually been doing really well. This will be my thirteenth night without having even a single _sip_ of alcohol."

"Well done Noah! I'm very proud of you," Kurt praised, giving me a wide smile as his eyes shown with pride. "You're going to have to work even harder though. Any day now you're going to go through withdrawal and it's going to be hard to resist."

I nodded my head in understanding as I looked down at my shoes, my hands in my letterman jacket pockets. The rest of our walk back to our cars, which were parked right beside each other, was done in silence.

When we got to my truck, I leaned against the driver's side door instead of opening it and getting in. I could feel Kurt's presence beside me but he didn't say anything. He probably thought that I was going to say something and was waiting patiently for me to say it. Who knew how good his instincts could be.

"It's hard, you know; trying not to give in to the little voice in the back of my mind that's telling me that all my worries and negative emotions can be taken away if I just drink a beer or bottle of rum," I said softly, my head tilted back as I looked up at the night sky with faint interest. "It takes all my self control not to give in."

I turned my head to Kurt as he laid a hesitant hand on my arm. "You know, if you're afraid that you're going to give into that voice in the middle of the night, you can stay at my house," he suggested. "You pretty much live there anyways when you do drink."

I looked at him for a second, contemplating on whether or not I should take up his offer, before sighing and shaking my head. "No, my ma wouldn't like it. She already says that I stay over there too much anyways."

"Then I'll stay at your house," he pressed. "We can switch back and forth until you feel confident enough in yourself that you won't go drinking."

I looked into Kurt's hope and determine filled eyes before sighing in defeat. "Alright. But, if my mom asks, you're dad is going to be out of town for three weeks because you have a sick relative and you don't want to be left alone. She can't know that you're keeping me from sneaking out and getting drunk."

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "Of course, and, so my dad doesn't get suspicious on why you're staying over so much, we'll tell him the same thing only that it's your mom that's taking care of a sick relative and that you're sister is staying with a friend some nights."

I smiled, nodding my head in agreement as I listened to him. "Great," I said once he was finished. "So, starting tomorrow night, you and I are roommates!"

* * *

**Well, did you like it? I hope so. Anyways, there's something i forgot to mention at the beginning. I would like to apologize for all the crying and stuff that Kurt's been doing. In my mind, i find him to be a pretty emotional person but he keeps his mask in place so no one sees him breaking because of them - hense why Puck at the beginning has never seen Kurt cry before they became friends. The reason though that Kurt cries when he's around Puck is because he trusts him and sees him as a person he can be himself around and just let his built up emotions flow. I hope that explanation helps show why Kurt cries so often. If you had so much pent up emotion swirling around inside you and an always available shoulder to cry on, you know you wouldn't be afraid to let it all loose when you get emotional and overwhelmed.**

**~ Please Review ~  
**


End file.
